falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Участник:FileCrasher/fallout76 ru dlstrings p2
Имя исходного файла - "SeventySix - Localization.ba2_ seventysix_ru.dlstrings". Версия FO76 - 1.2.2.9. Размер исходного файла - 2'084'316. Количество записей - 11'984. Декодировано в формат txt utf-8. Таблица содержит только окончание файла (строки #7'001-11'984), т.к. объём одной страницы wiki не может превышать 2'048 кБ Другие части таблицы: часть 1, часть 2 Файл в формате ODT можно скачать по ссылке: Файл:Fallout 76 ru dlstrings.odt (англоязычная версия: Файл:Fallout 76 en dlstrings.odt). # ID utf8text 7001 000429EA Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Пистолеты и пули"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +10% к урону оружием без оптического прицела. 7002 000429EB Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Пистолеты и пули"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +10 к сопротивляемости урону ночью. 7003 000429EC Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEПистолеты и пулиQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут получать больше компонентов при разборе оружия. 7004 000429ED Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Пистолеты и пули"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +6 к восстановлению ОД. 7005 000429EE Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Несокрушимые"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут увеличить на 30% вероятность того, что взрыв не нанесет вам урона. 7006 000429EF Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Пистолеты и пули"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +30% к критическому урону лазерным оружием в режиме V.A.T.S. 7007 000429F0 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь в глуши"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут тратить меньше материалов на изготовление оружия. 7008 000429F1 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Пистолеты и пули"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15% к урону против роботов. 7009 000429F2 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Грогнак-варвар"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +10 к максимальному весу переносимых грузов. 7010 000429F3 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Грогнак-варвар"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут холодное оружие ломалось на 50% медленнее. 7011 000429F4 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Грогнак-варвар"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15% к урону против горелых. 7012 000429F5 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Грогнак-варвар"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15 к сопротивляемости ядам. 7013 000429F6 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь скаута"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут строительство лагеря стоило на 80% меньше крышек. 7014 000429F7 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь скаута"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут получать на 25% меньше урона от животных. 7015 000429F8 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEИстории с холмов Западной ВирджинииQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15% к урону против Молеротов. 7016 000429F9 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь скаута"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут снизить на 80% вероятность получить заражение от существ. 7017 000429FA Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь скаута"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут увеличить в 2 раза время до смерти от кровотечения. 7018 000429FB Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь скаута"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +10 к максимальному весу переносимых грузов. 7019 000429FC Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь скаута"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут получать на 25% меньше урона от насекомых. 7020 000429FD Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь скаута"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут получать на 30% меньше радиации при употреблении зараженной пищи и воды. 7021 000429FE Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь в глуши"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут повысить на 50% урон турелей в лагере и мастерской. 7022 000429FF Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь в глуши"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут повысить на 50% вероятность собрать двойной урожай. 7023 00042A00 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь в глуши"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +30% к насыщению пищей и водой. 7024 00042A01 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь в глуши"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут снизить на 50% вероятность заражения от пищи и воды. 7025 00042A02 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь в глуши"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут тратить на 50% меньше материалов для ремонта лагеря или мастерской. 7026 00042A03 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEИстории с холмов Западной ВирджинииQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15% к урону против вендиго. 7027 00042A04 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь в глуши"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +50% к восстановлению здоровья от приготовленной еды. 7028 00042A05 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь скаута"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут снизить на 20% расход ОД на ускорение. 7029 00042A06 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Грогнак-варвар"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут уменьшить на 75% вес холодного оружия. 7030 00042A07 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь в глуши"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15% к урону против животных. 7031 00042A08 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь скаута"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут замедлить на 30% наступление голода и жажды. 7032 00042A09 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEЖизнь в глушиQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +30% к урону томагавками. 7033 00042A0A Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Грогнак-варвар"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут снизить на 20% вероятность обнаружения вас противником в режиме скрытности. 7034 00042A0B Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь в глуши"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут собирать больше мяса при осмотре трупов животных. 7035 00042A0C Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Жизнь скаута"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут предметы при использовании портились на 30% медленнее. 7036 00042A0D Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Грогнак-варвар"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15 к сопротивляемости энергии. 7037 00042A0E Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Пистолеты и пули"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +30% к критическому урону плазменным оружием в режиме V.A.T.S. 7038 00042A0F Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Наука Теслы"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут увеличить на 30% радиус ваших взрывов. 7039 00042A10 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Наука Теслы"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +30% к критическому урону энергетическим оружием в режиме V.A.T.S. 7040 00042A11 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по тайным операциям США"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут производить на 50% меньше шума в режиме скрытности. 7041 00042A12 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Несокрушимые"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут увеличить на 30% вероятность того, что энергетическое оружие не нанесет вам урона. 7042 00042A13 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEИстории с холмов Западной ВирджинииQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15% к урону против Чужих из Флэтвудса. 7043 00042A14 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEИстории с холмов Западной ВирджинииQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15% к урону против Графтонских чудовищ. 7044 00042A15 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Несокрушимые"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут увеличить на 30% вероятность того, что ближний бой не нанесет вам урона. 7045 00042A16 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Несокрушимые"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут увеличить на 20% вероятность того, что атака горелых не нанесет урона. 7046 00042A17 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Современные замки"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут увеличить на 20% зачетную зону при взломе замков. 7047 00042A18 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Современные замки"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +1 к навыку взлома замков. 7048 00042A19 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Современные замки"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут находить больше шпилек при обыске ящиков. 7049 00042A1A Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Несокрушимые"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут увеличить на 5% вероятность того, что вражеская атака не нанесет урона. 7050 00042A1B Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEИстории с холмов Западной ВирджинииQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +15% к урону против снеллигастеров. 7051 00042A1C Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Грогнак-варвар"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +30% к критическому урону холодным оружием в режиме V.A.T.S. 7052 00042A1D Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Современные замки"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут увеличить на 20% зачетную зону при взломе замков. 7053 00042A1E Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по тайным операциям США"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +1 к ловкости. 7054 00042A1F Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по тайным операциям США"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +50% к длительности действия стелс-боев. 7055 00042A20 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по тайным операциям США"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +25% к урону ножами и без оружия. 7056 00042A21 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Грогнак-варвар"! Используйте, чтобы на 30 минут получить +2 к сопротивляемости урону за каждое очко харизмы. 7057 00042A22 Вы нашли выпуск журнала "Руководство по тайным операциям США"! Используйте, чтобы в течение 30 минут уменьшить на 50% точность атаки враждебно настроенных игроков в режиме V.A.T.S. 7058 00042A24 Уровни голода и жажды растут вдвое медленнее 7059 00042A6B ТЕСТ — пустая волна 7060 00042A7C МОДУС сообщает, что в военном отделе бункера меня ждет кое-что интересное. Надо будет туда как-нибудь заглянуть. 7061 00042A7D Основная подготовка завершена. Теперь осталось только узнать у МОДУСа, как получить доступ в командный центр бункера. 7062 00042A7E Похоже, надо зарегистрироваться в автоматизированной системе продвижения по службе. Сделать это можно на любом терминале военной системы. 7063 00042B5D Прошел ли игрок базовый курс EN05 до того, как прошел EN02? 7064 00042B9E Нужно дождаться сигнала таймера. 7065 00042BA0 Нужно взять предохранитель. 7066 00042BA1 Нужно взять кислоту из ящика. 7067 00042BA2 Нужно взять масло из шкафа. 7068 00042BA3 Нужно забрать хирургическую пилу со стола. 7069 00042BA4 Нужно взять клей из ящика. 7070 00042BA5 Нужно взять масло из шкафа. 7071 00042BA6 Нужно взять лампу со стола. 7072 00042BA7 Нужно взять пепельницу из ящика. 7073 00042BA8 Нужно взять автоматический элемент из шкафчика. 7074 00042BA9 Нужно взять мыло со стола. 7075 00042BAA Нужно взять отвертку из ящика. 7076 00042BAB Нужно взять лопатку из шкафчика. 7077 00042BB8 Бум! 7078 00042BB9 Нужно забрать Ядер-колу. 7079 00042BBA Нужно дождаться, когда время истечет. 7080 00042BE7 Позолоченная окраска. 7081 00042BE9 Золотая окраска. 7082 00042BEB Обычная конфигурация. 7083 00042BED Позолоченная окраска 7084 00042BF2 Нажмите Melee, чтобы выполнить мощную атаку. 7085 00042BF3 В некоторых терминалах уже есть голозаписи. Чтобы извлечь голозапись или поставить ее, нажмите XButton. 7086 00042BF4 Чтобы установить мину, бросить гранату или другой снаряд, зажмите кнопку Melee, а затем отпустите ее. 7087 00042BF5 От получаемого вами урона состояние вашей брони ухудшается. 7088 00042BF6 Использование V.A.T.S. основывается на процентной вероятности попадания: можно даже не прицеливаться! 7089 00042BF7 Для использования V.A.T.S. требуются очки действия. Если их недостаточно, эта функция будет недоступна. 7090 00042BF8 Для ремонта воспользуйтесь верстаком для брони. Чтобы что-то отремонтировать или создать модификацию, перейдите в меню модификаций с помощью XButton. 7091 00042C38 Мне удалось найти ценные вещи одного из шахтеров, жившего здесь еще до войны. 7092 00042C80 Вы поспали в грязной постели и заразились. 7093 00042C81 Вы заразились от контакта с водой. 7094 00042C82 Сон в грязной постели повышает риск заражения. 7095 00042C83 Вы рискуете заразиться от контакта с водой. 7096 00042CF1 Мигающие шестиугольники на карте показывают места проведения событий. Выберите один, чтобы отправиться туда и присоединиться к событию. 7097 00042CF2 Используйте Move, чтобы выбрать место, которое вы хотите изменить. 7098 00042CF3 Чтобы установить мину, зажмите, а затем отпустите Melee. 7099 00042CF4 Используйте Look, чтобы поворачивать голову. Нажмите Accept, чтобы начать лепку. 7100 00042CF9 Перемещайте мышь, чтобы выбрать место, которое вы хотите изменить. 7101 00042CFA Чтобы установить C.A.M.P., войдите в меню пип-боя и нажмите LShoulder. 7102 00042CFB Покинув Убежище, вы можете построить C.A.M.P. Для этого войдите в меню пип-боя и нажмите LShoulder. 7103 00042CFC Перемещайте мышь, зажав SecondaryAttack, чтобы поворачивать голову. Нажмите F, чтобы начать лепку. 7104 00042CFD Чтобы построить или переместить C.A.M.P., войдите в меню пип-боя и нажмите LShoulder. 7105 00042CFE Нажмите Emotes, чтобы открыть меню "Эмоции". Откройте карту с помощью Map и затем нажмите RShoulder, чтобы открыть социальное меню. 7106 00042CFF Для ремонта воспользуйтесь оружейным верстаком, расположенным в мастерской. Чтобы что-то отремонтировать или создать модификацию, перейдите в меню модификаций с помощью XButton. 7107 00042D00 Добавьте оружие в список избранного с помощью RShoulder. Чтобы быстро получить доступ к избранному, закройте меню пип-боя и используйте колесо прокрутки мыши или клавиши с цифрами. 7108 00042D01 Стимуляторы излечивают повреждения в течение некоторого времени. Для быстрой активации стимулятора нажмите Quickkey12. 7109 00042D02 Используйте мышь, чтобы выбрать положение шпильки, и WASD, чтобы попытаться открыть замок. Если в этот момент шпилька будет находиться вне зачетной зоны, она затрещит и может сломаться. 7110 00042D03 Чтобы выбрать объект для строительства, нажимайте UpDownLeftRight. Чтобы переключаться между категориями, используйте LShoulder/RShoulder. 7111 00042D0B В режиме приключения игроки не наносят урон друг другу, пока они не враждебны между собой 7112 00042D0C Вы получаете меньше урона от других игроков до тех пор, пока не атакуете их в ответ. 7113 00042D6E Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 7114 00042D88 Вы заразились зажимом в суставе. 7115 00042D89 Вы излечились от иглоспина! 7116 00042D8A Вы страдаете от зажима в суставе. 7117 00042D8B Вы заразились иглоспином. 7118 00042D8C Вы излечились от желепальца! 7119 00042D8D Вы страдаете от иглоспина. 7120 00042D8E Вы заразились желепальцем. 7121 00042D8F Вы страдаете от желепальца. 7122 00042D90 Вы излечились от зажима в суставе! 7123 00042DEE 0, если игрок может заразиться лихорадкой горелых, 1, если у него иммунитет 7124 00042DF0 Излечивает и прививает иммунитет к лихорадке горелых 7125 00042F85 УБИЙЦА ИЗ АППАЛАЧИИ ВОЗВРАЩАЕТСЯ! Понедельник, 14 июня 2077. Беркли-Спрингс. Неизвестный диверсант по прозвищу "Убийца из Аппалачии" вернулся. В этот раз он орудует в Беркли-Спрингс. На границе города неподалеку от главного шоссе было обнаружено несработавшее взрывное устройство, как сообщает департамент полиции Беркли-Спрингс. К счастью, роботу-саперу Бумеру удалось обезвредить бомбу и предотвратить взрыв. Если вы располагаете информацией о местонахождении или личности подрывника — пожалуйста, обратитесь в департамент полиции города Беркли-Спрингс или воспользуйтесь анонимной горячей линией. 7126 00042F87 Если вы читаете это, значит, вы стали одним из Изменившихся. Люди называют вас "монстрами" и "гулями". Но на самом деле вы ничем не отличаетесь от них, просто они боятся за свое будущее. Природа решила, что вы станете такими, и, следовательно, это ваша судьба. Знайте: несмотря на то, что вы повсюду сталкиваетесь с ненавистью, есть место, которое вы можете назвать своим домом. Место, где вы сможете объединиться с такими же, как вы, и пережить эту бурю. Ищите нас в Аппалачии, на развалинах "Галереи в долине". Мы обещаем встретить вас с открытыми объятиями и, что более важно, с открытыми сердцами. Люси Харвик 7127 00042F89 Мистер Хейз! Нужно что-то сделать с Дэниелом Уитби. Он болен, это очевидно. Лучше выдворить его из Харперс-Ферри, пока мы все не заразились! Вы его кожу видели? А волосы? Он превращается в монстра, и если мы не избавимся от него, то все скоро станем такими же. Как можно скорее прогоните его или заставьте Эллу и Марию оттащить его в штаб-квартиру Спасателей в Чарлстоне. Любой ценой. Эдди, он словно бомба замедленного действия. Не ждите, иначе станет слишком поздно. Шэрон 7128 00042F8B Дорогая Сара! Я начинаю подозревать, что мы совершили огромную ошибку, когда пришли в Кэмп-Венчур. Эти люди — настоящие психи. Ты знаешь, что они называют себя "рыцарями" и "паладинами"? Мне казалось, что в Братстве Стали меня научат защищать тебя и детей, но им, похоже, нужны только солдаты, готовые погибнуть в бою. Возможно, мне стоит все бросить и вернуться домой. Напиши мне как можно скорее, я хочу знать, что ты об этом думаешь. Генри 7129 00042F8D Это существо идет за мной с тех пор, как я покинул горы. Не знаю, зачем ему преследовать меня так долго, но я очень боюсь, что оно не остановится, пока не сожрет меня, как это было с Дино. Нога болит все сильнее. Я уже с трудом хожу, не то чтобы бегать. Если переживу эту ночь — это будет настоящее чудо. Если нет — передайте Элоизе, что я люблю ее. Реджи 7130 00042F8F Том! Я оставляю эту записку на случай, если меня не будет, когда ты придешь. Ситуация в церкви ужасная. Там полно беженцев. Прошло всего несколько недель, но наши запасы уже на исходе, и от этого люди еще больше страдают. Я и еще несколько человек решили отправиться на поиски продуктов и лекарств. Если я не вернусь, не ищи меня. Позаботься о детях и молись вместе с остальными. Да поможет нам Бог. Памела 7131 00042F91 Завтра приедут еще два ящика патронов 10 мм, так что с боеприпасами проблем быть не должно. Я говорил с Ларри. У него много питьевой воды, но что-то нужно сделать с Генри. Когда мы поставили его заведовать провизией, то не ожидали, что этот идиот наберет сто коробок "Сахарных бомб". Неужели он думает, что мы сможем выжить, питаясь этой сладкой дрянью? Пусть запасает нормальные продукты — или строит свой собственный бункер. Джед 7132 00042F93 В городе много разговоров о том, как меняется Дэниел Уитби. Кое-кто называет его "монстром" и хочет выгнать из Харперс-Ферри. Другие говорят, что нужно дать время двум Спасателям, которые пришли ему помочь. Если честно, то я понятия не имею, кто тут прав. Но я знаю одно: возможно, со всеми нами сейчас происходит то же, что и с Дэниелом. И причина — не в нем, а в том, что война сделала с нашим миром. Кто знает, возможно, все люди на земле скоро станут такими же, как бедный Дэниел. И в этом нам следует винить только себя. 7133 00042F95 Брент! Помнишь, ты сказал, что это дурацкая затея — идти в Кэмп-Венчур и вступать в Братство Стали? А еще ты сказал, что у меня ничего не получится, и что через неделю я все брошу. Ну так вот: я хочу тебе сказать, что ты ошибся. Мое место здесь, вместе с людьми, которым не безразличен этот мир. Старший рыцарь Уилсон обращается со мной как с важной персоной. Ты никогда так не делал. Я нашла свое призвание, и домой я не вернусь. Братство — моя новая семья. Ну что, кто из нас смеется последним? Шелли 7134 00043029 Игрок уже слышал вступительную строку от этого терминала МОДУСа? 7135 0004302A Игрок уже слышал хоть что-нибудь от МОДУСа? 7136 0004302B Игрок уже слышал вступительную строку от этого терминала МОДУСа? 7137 0004302C Игрок уже слышал вступительную строку от этого терминала МОДУСа? 7138 0004302D Игрок уже слышал хоть что-нибудь от МОДУСа? 7139 0004302E Игрок уже слышал вступительную строку от этого терминала МОДУСа? 7140 0004302F Игрок уже слышал вступительную строку от этого терминала МОДУСа? 7141 00043030 Игрок уже слышал хоть что-нибудь от МОДУСа? 7142 00043031 Игрок уже слышал звуковое вступление к этому заданию? Если да, не воспроизводить его еще раз 7143 00043032 Игрок уже слышал хоть что-нибудь от МОДУСа? 7144 00043033 Игрок уже слышал хоть что-нибудь от МОДУСа? 7145 00043035 Личное значение крышек игрока, общее для всех торговцев Анклава 7146 0004308A Барри! Вот стихотворение для тебя. Расскажи, что ты о нем думаешь. Травка зеленеет, Солнышко блестит. Кто украл конфеты ночью, Тот будет УБИТ! Нет, серьезно, верни мои конфеты. 7147 000430BF Зверожог быстро и тихо слетел на нас с ночного неба. Мы едва спаслись, но теперь мы все больны. Я не думал, я просто бежал. Ни за что на свете они не посадят меня в клетку, чтобы тыкать и колоть. Я хочу победить эту проклятую чуму горелых. Кто-то же должен это сделать, правда? 7148 000431ED 22 октября 2077 ПОЛУЧАТЕЛЬ: Джеймс Уилкокс По поручению совета директоров сообщаю вам, что с настоящего момента ваш трудовой договор с "Уайтспринг" считается расторгнутым. Совет директоров благодарит вас за десять лет самоотверженного труда, в том числе за успешную реализацию программы "Железный сервис". Начиная с завтрашнего дня ваши обязанности будет выполнять ХМ-22 "Стратфорд". С уважением, Уилбур Эйнсли Президент и генеральный директор Уайтспринг 7149 0004320C Кипятите грязную воду в пунктах приготовления пищи, чтобы нейтрализовать риск заражения. 7150 0004320D C.A.M.P. (конструктивно-агрегатная мобильная платформа) позволяет создать дом на любой вкус в любом уголке Аппалачии. Установка C.A.M.P. Чтобы установить C.A.M.P., войдите в меню пип-боя (Pipboy) и нажмите LShoulder. После этого C.A.M.P. отобразится перед вами с зеленой или красной подсветкой. Если C.A.M.P. подсвечивается зеленым, нажмите Accept, чтобы установить его. Если C.A.M.P. подсвечивается красным, значит, место не подходит для строительства: другие постройки находятся слишком близко, либо поверхность недостаточно ровная. Перемещайте C.A.M.P., пока подсветка не станет зеленой. Строительство с помощью C.A.M.P. Чтобы активировать C.A.M.P. и войти в режим строительства, подойдите поближе и нажмите Activate, либо зажмите TogglePOV. В режиме строительства все постройки разделены на категории. Используйте LShoulder/RShoulder, чтобы переключаться между категориями, а затем нажимайте UpDownLeftRight, чтобы выбрать объект для строительства. С помощью Left и Right можно просмотреть возможные варианты постройки. Чтобы выбирать объекты для строительства и просматривать возможные варианты, вы можете не нажимать UpDownLeftRight, а зажать клавишу Shift и использовать кнопки WASD. Выбрав постройку, укажите место для нее с помощью мыши и клавиш WASD. Используйте SecondaryAttack/PrimaryAttack для разворота конструкции. Чтобы построить объект, нажмите Accept. Используйте курсор мыши, зажав Accept, чтобы переместить постройку, не сходя с места. Чтобы двигать объект по вертикали, удерживайте Accept и используйте колесо прокрутки. Объединение объектов Объекты можно объединять друг с другом. Например, стену здания можно объединить с полом или фундаментом. Чтобы объединить объекты, постройте первый из них, затем выберите второй и перемещайте до тех пор, пока они не "прикрепятся" друг к другу. Затем нажмите Accept, чтобы начать строительство. Строительство зданий Каждому дому нужен фундамент. Чтобы создать его, перейдите в категорию "Пол" и выберите подходящий вариант. Позже вы сможете увеличить размер фундамента, добавив дополнительные элементы. Чтобы построить дом, прикрепите к фундаменту стены, крыши и двери. Для строительства многоэтажных зданий прикрепите к фундаменту лестницу. После этого перейдите в категорию "Пол", выберите подходящее основание для нового этажа и прикрепите его к верхней части лестницы. Разборка и хранение Разобрав предмет в режиме строительства, вы его уничтожите и получите 50% компонентов, из которых он был сделан. Если вы решите хранить предмет, он исчезнет, однако затем его можно снова создать бесплатно. Он будет отображаться в категории "Сохраненное". Предметы на хранении по-прежнему учитываются в бюджете строительства. Чтобы освободить место в бюджете строительства, можно разобрать сохраненные предметы прямо в меню строительства. Преимущества C.A.M.P. С помощью функции быстрого перемещения вы можете бесплатно вернуться в C.A.M.P., независимо от того, как далеко вы находитесь. На вашей карте C.A.M.P. обозначается значком палатки. С помощью C.A.M.P. можно создать место хранения припасов. Оно защитит ваши вещи от других игроков, так как доступ к нему будет только у вас. Перемещение C.A.M.P. Чтобы переместить C.A.M.P., откройте меню пип-боя ((Pipboy) и нажмите LShoulder. Все созданное вами тоже переместится и появится в категории "Сохраненное" меню режима строительства. При выходе из игры C.A.M.P. сохранится и при следующем входе в игру будет отображаться в прежнем виде. Исключение составляют случаи, когда месторасположение C.A.M.P. становится недоступно из-за внешних причин или вмешательства других игроков: тогда вам придется установить C.A.M.P. заново. Все, что вы создаете, появляется в категории "Сохраненное". 7151 00043210 Чтобы набрать воды, подойдите к реке, колодцу или насосу и нажмите XButton, когда появится соответствующая надпись. 7152 00043211 C.A.M.P. (конструктивно-агрегатная мобильная платформа) позволяет создать дом на любой вкус в любом уголке Аппалачии. Установка C.A.M.P. Чтобы установить C.A.M.P., войдите в меню пип-боя (Pipboy) и нажмите LShoulder. После этого C.A.M.P. отобразится перед вами с зеленой или красной подсветкой. Если C.A.M.P. подсвечивается зеленым, нажмите Accept, чтобы установить его. Если C.A.M.P. подсвечивается красным, значит, место не подходит для строительства: другие постройки находятся слишком близко, либо поверхность недостаточно ровная. Перемещайте C.A.M.P., пока подсветка не станет зеленой. Строительство с помощью C.A.M.P. Чтобы активировать C.A.M.P. и войти в режим строительства, подойдите поближе и нажмите Activate, либо зажмите TogglePOV. В режиме строительства все постройки разделены на категории. Используйте LShoulder/RShoulder, чтобы переключаться между категориями, а затем нажмите _Dpad_None, чтобы выбрать объект для строительства. С помощью QuickkeyLeft и QuickkeyRight можно просмотреть различные варианты постройки, если таковые есть. Выбрав постройку, используйте LeftStick/RightStick, чтобы выбрать для нее место, и SecondaryAttack/PrimaryAttack, чтобы повернуть ее. Чтобы построить, нажмите Accept. Используйте LeftStick, зажав Accept, чтобы переместить постройку, не сходя с места. Чтобы двигать объект по вертикали, удерживайте Accept и используйте LShoulder/RShoulder. Объединение объектов Объекты можно объединять друг с другом. Например, стену здания можно объединить с полом или фундаментом. Чтобы объединить объекты, постройте первый из них, затем выберите второй и перемещайте до тех пор, пока они не "прикрепятся" друг к другу. Затем нажмите Accept, чтобы начать строительство. Строительство зданий Каждому дому нужен фундамент. Чтобы создать его, перейдите в категорию "Пол" и выберите подходящий вариант. Позже вы сможете увеличить размер фундамента, добавив дополнительные элементы. Чтобы построить дом, прикрепите к фундаменту стены, крыши и двери. Для строительства многоэтажных зданий прикрепите к фундаменту лестницу. После этого перейдите в категорию "Пол", выберите подходящее основание для нового этажа и прикрепите его к верхней части лестницы. Разборка и хранение Разобрав предмет в режиме строительства, вы его уничтожите и получите 50% компонентов, из которых он был сделан. Если вы решите хранить предмет, он исчезнет, однако затем его можно снова создать бесплатно. Он будет отображаться в категории "Сохраненное". Предметы на хранении по-прежнему учитываются в бюджете строительства. Чтобы освободить место в бюджете строительства, можно разобрать сохраненные предметы прямо в меню строительства. Преимущества C.A.M.P. С помощью функции быстрого перемещения вы можете бесплатно вернуться в C.A.M.P., независимо от того, как далеко вы находитесь. На вашей карте C.A.M.P. обозначается значком палатки. С помощью C.A.M.P. можно создать место хранения припасов. Оно защитит ваши вещи от других игроков, так как доступ к нему будет только у вас. Перемещение C.A.M.P. Чтобы переместить C.A.M.P., откройте меню пип-боя (Pipboy) и нажмите LShoulder. Все созданное вами тоже переместится и появится в категории "Сохраненное" меню режима строительства. При выходе из игры C.A.M.P. сохранится и при следующем входе в игру будет отображаться в прежнем виде. Исключение составляют случаи, когда месторасположение C.A.M.P. становится недоступно из-за внешних причин или вмешательства других игроков: тогда вам придется установить C.A.M.P. заново. Все, что вы создаете, появляется в категории "Сохраненное". 7153 00043227 Эффект кровотечения 7154 00043229 Шанс повредить конечность цели 7155 00043253 Игрок нашел пароль для фабрики "Мама Дольче" из терминалов военного архива 7156 00043254 Игрок нашел пароль для фабрики "Мама Дольче" из терминалов военного архива 7157 00043255 Игрок нашел пароль для фабрики "Мама Дольче" из терминалов военного архива 7158 00043256 Игрок нашел пароль для фабрики "Мама Дольче" из терминалов военного архива 7159 00043257 Игрок нашел пароль для фабрики "Мама Дольче" из терминалов военного архива 7160 00043258 Игрок нашел пароль для фабрики "Мама Дольче" из терминалов военного архива 7161 00043259 Игрок нашел пароль для фабрики "Мама Дольче" из терминалов военного архива 7162 0004325A Игрок нашел пароль для фабрики "Мама Дольче" из терминалов военного архива 7163 000434AE Не дайте сгореть шахте Либби О'Брайен 7164 000437C1 Инертный осадок биолюминисцентной жидкости светлячка 7165 000437C4 Привлеките миролюбивых зверей в три места обитания и защитите их от хищников. 7166 00043823 Для использования силовой брони требуются заряженные ядерные блоки. Без них вы не сможете бегать, использовать V.A.T.S. и совершать мощные атаки. 7167 00043824 При прохождении контрольных точек вы всегда будете получать уведомление о сохранении. При выходе из игры ваши задания сохранятся на последней контрольной точке. Некоторые задания, например, события и ежедневные задания, сохранить невозможно: они исчезают, если вы выходите из игры, не завершив их. 7168 00043827 Силовая броня увеличивает показатель силы, все формы сопротивляемости урону, а также нейтрализует урон от падения. 7169 00043828 При строительстве вы можете группировать объекты с помощью чертежей. Чтобы открыть чертежи, войдите в режим строительства в C.A.M.P. или в вашей мастерской. Создание чертежа Чтобы создать или дополнить чертеж, войдите в режим строительства, откройте категорию "Чертежи" и нажмите XButton. Чтобы выбрать объект, который вы построили, подойдите к нему и повернитесь так, чтобы он стал подсвечиваться. Зажмите Accept, чтобы добавить его к списку чертежей. К чертежу можно добавлять неограниченное количество объектов. Их расположение относительно друг друга также отразится в чертежах. Чтобы создать чертеж, нажмите RTrigger. Выбор постройки Функция выбора постройки (LShoulder) позволяет выбрать все конструкции, соединенные с выбранным объектом. Так, если стены соединяются с фундаментом и другими стенами, на чертеже можно выбрать весь этот блок целиком. Расширенный выбор С помощью функции расширенного выбора (RShoulder) можно выбрать объекты, находящиеся рядом с уже выбранными. 7170 0004382B Вы можете вылезти из силовой брони в любое время. Для этого зажмите Activate. 7171 0004382C Размещенным комплектом силовой брони можете пользоваться только вы. Брошенной силовой броней сможет воспользоваться любой игрок. 7172 0004382D Когда вы выходите из игры, снимаете силовую броню или просто по прошествии определенного времени, комплект силовой брони автоматически возвращается в инвентарь. 7173 0004382E Нажмите YButton, чтобы подобрать шасси для силовой брони. В вашем инвентаре оно будет отображаться на вкладке "Предмет", в разделе "Одежда". 7174 0004382F При строительстве вы можете группировать объекты с помощью чертежей. Чтобы открыть чертежи, войдите в режим строительства в C.A.M.P. или в вашей мастерской. Создание чертежа Чтобы создать или дополнить чертеж, войдите в режим строительства, откройте категорию "Чертежи" и нажмите XButton. Чтобы выбрать объект, который вы построили, подойдите к нему и повернитесь так, чтобы он стал подсвечиваться. Зажмите Accept, чтобы добавить его к списку чертежей. К чертежу можно добавлять неограниченное количество объектов. Их расположение относительно друг друга также отразится в чертежах. Чтобы создать чертеж, нажмите RTrigger. Выбор постройки Функция выбора постройки (LShoulder) позволяет выбрать все конструкции, соединенные с выбранным объектом. Так, если стены соединяются с фундаментом и другими стенами, на чертеже можно выбрать весь этот блок целиком. Расширенный выбор С помощью функции расширенного выбора (RShoulder) можно выбрать объекты, находящиеся рядом с уже выбранными. 7175 00043832 Выберите шасси для силовой брони и нажмите Accept, чтобы разместить броню, или воспользуйтесь XButton, чтобы отказаться от брони и бросить ее. 7176 00043863 Трехсотлетняя окраска. 7177 00043865 Обычная конфигурация. 7178 00043867 Трехсотлетняя окраска. 7179 00043869 Трехсотлетняя окраска. 7180 00043ED6 Значения контрольных точек для MTR02 0 = нет контрольных точек 1 = игрок собрал правую ногу раскопочной брони 7181 00043ED7 Значения контрольных точек для MTR02 0 = нет контрольных точек 1 = игрок собрал левую руку раскопочной брони 7182 00043ED8 Значения контрольных точек для MTR02 0 = нет контрольных точек 1 = игрок собрал левую ногу раскопочной брони 7183 00043ED9 Значения контрольных точек для MTR02 0 = нет контрольных точек 1 = игрок собрал раскопочную броню на голову 7184 00043EDA Значения контрольных точек для MTR02 0 = нет контрольных точек 1 = игрок собрал правую руку раскопочной брони 7185 00043EDB Значения контрольных точек для MTR02 0 = нет контрольных точек 1 = игрок собрал раскопочную броню на туловище 7186 00043F25 Предметы можно изготавливать в следующих местах: - Верстак для брони. Позволяет создавать броню и ее модификации. - Химлаборатория. Используется для создания различных препаратов, топлива для огнемета, а также пороха и плавленой руды. - Пункт приготовления пищи. Здесь можно готовить еду, напитки и средства на основе трав. - Пункт обслуживания силовой брони. Необходим для создания силовой брони и ее модификаций. - Ремонтный верстак. Требуется для создания боеприпасов, гранат и мин. - Оружейный верстак. Для создания стрелкового и холодного оружия и его модификаций. Компоненты Для изготовления предметов нужны компоненты, которые чаще всего можно получить из предметов в разделе "Хлам". Например, из старого фонаря можно получить стекло и сталь. При изготовлении нового предмета, нужные компоненты используются автоматически, а старый предмет разрушается. Оставшиеся материалы останутся у вас в виде сырья. Чтобы увидеть, из чего состоит предмет, войдите в меню пип-боя, откройте вкладку "Предметы" и выберите нужный предмет из списка. Рядом с описанием предмета вы увидите компоненты в его составе. Метки для поиска компонентов Ингредиенты, которых не хватает для создания предмета, будут выделены в списке серым цветом. Нажмите R3, чтобы пометить их для поиска, и рядом с ними появится значок увеличительного стекла. Предметы, в состав которых входят помеченные компоненты, будут отмечены тем же значком. Хранение хлама Место хранения припасов отлично подходит для хранения хлама. Подойдите поближе, нажмите XButton, чтобы открыть меню перемещения предметов, и переместите весь хлам нажатием YButton. При изготовлении предметов можно использовать любые материалы на верстаке или в месте хранения припасов. Разборка хлама Вы можете разобрать хлам на любом верстаке или в пункте создания припасов. Подойдите к верстаку и нажмите XButton, чтобы открыть меню разборки предметов. Затем разберите весь хлам, нажав YButton. Разбирая хлам, вы получаете все компоненты, из которого он состоит. Компоненты весят значительно меньше, поэтому разбирайте хлам каждый раз, когда окажетесь у верстака — это позволит избежать перегрузки. Степень износа Некоторые предметы, в том числе оружие и броня, подвергаются износу, который отображается на шкале износа. Когда он достигнет критического уровня, шкала окрасится в красный. Когда шкала станет пустой, предмет сломается. Чтобы оценить степень износа, войдите в меню пип-боя, откройте вкладку "Предметы" и выберите интересующий вас предмет. Исходная степень износа у изготовленных предметов определяется вашим параметром "Интеллект". Исходная степень износа у найденных предметов определяется вашим параметром "Удача". Ремонт Починить предмет можно там же, где вы его изготовили. Подойдите к верстаку и нажмите YButton, чтобы открыть меню "Ремонт и модификации". Если вы уже используете верстак, переключайтесь между меню "Ремонт и модификации" и меню изготовления с помощью XButton. Модификации Оружие и броню можно улучшить с помощью модификаций. Подойдите к верстаку и нажмите YButton, чтобы открыть меню "Ремонт и модификации". Если вы уже используете верстак, переключайтесь между меню "Ремонт и модификации" и меню изготовления с помощью XButton. Модификации позволяют улучшить одну из составляющих предмета (например, рукоять или прицел оружия) и занимают одну ячейку. Нельзя установить несколько модификаций в одну ячейку, однако их можно менять, выбирая из уже созданных. Ваши модификации, которые еще не использованы, можно посмотреть на вкладке пип-боя "Предмет", раздел "Модификации". Рецепты и схемы Рецепты и схемы используются для изготовления новых предметов. Если вы нашли рецепт или схему, войдите в меню пип-боя (Pipboy), выберите вкладку "Предмет", откройте раздел "Заметки" и активируйте нужную схему, чтобы изучить ее. Рецепты и схемы расходуются в процессе изучения. Если вы найдете рецепт или схему, которые у вас уже есть, их активация ничего не даст. Однако лишние экземпляры можно продать или обменять. Другие способы изготовления предметов Подбирая некоторые предметы, вы можете узнать новые способы изготовления. Например, впервые подобрав растительные ингредиенты или сырое мясо, вы узнаете простой рецепт их приготовления, а найдя порох — способ изготовить его в химлаборатории. Подбирая знаки и различные бытовые предметы, вы сможете открыть новые способы украсить C.A.M.P. Найдя новую броню, оружие или модификации, вы можете разобрать предмет на части и научиться его изготавливать. Попробуйте разобрать что-нибудь, например, деревянные доспехи или гладкоствольную винтовку, и проверьте, сумеете ли вы изготовить такие же. Не разбирайте то, что вам может пригодиться! 7187 00043F28 Вы можете общаться с другими игроками с помощью эмоций. Нажмите Emotes, чтобы открыть меню "Эмоции", выберите эмоцию с помощью мыши и воспользуйтесь Click, чтобы активировать ее. Ваш персонаж изобразит эмоцию, и ее значок появится над его головой. Этот значок будет заметен издалека, так что другим игрокам будет легче вас найти. 7188 00043F2B Вы можете общаться с другими игроками с помощью эмоций. Нажмите QuickkeyDown, чтобы открыть меню "Эмоции", выберите эмоцию с помощью Look и воспользуйтесь Accept, чтобы активировать ее. Ваш персонаж изобразит эмоцию, и ее значок появится над его головой. Этот значок будет заметен издалека, так что другим игрокам будет легче вас найти. 7189 00043F2E Предметы можно изготавливать в следующих местах: - Верстак для брони. Позволяет создавать броню и ее модификации. - Химлаборатория. Используется для создания различных препаратов, топлива для огнемета, а также пороха и плавленой руды. - Пункт приготовления пищи. Здесь можно готовить еду, напитки и средства на основе трав. - Пункт обслуживания силовой брони. Необходим для создания силовой брони и ее модификаций. - Ремонтный верстак. Требуется для создания боеприпасов, гранат и мин. - Оружейный верстак. Для создания стрелкового и холодного оружия и его модификаций. Компоненты Для изготовления предметов нужны компоненты, которые чаще всего можно получить из предметов в разделе "Хлам". Например, из старого фонаря можно получить стекло и сталь. При изготовлении нового предмета, нужные компоненты используются автоматически, а старый предмет разрушается. Оставшиеся материалы останутся у вас в виде сырья. Чтобы увидеть, из чего состоит предмет, войдите в меню пип-боя, откройте вкладку "Предметы" и выберите нужный предмет из списка. Рядом с описанием предмета вы увидите компоненты в его составе. Метки для поиска компонентов Ингредиенты, которых не хватает для создания предмета, будут выделены в списке серым цветом. Нажмите R3, чтобы пометить их для поиска, и рядом с ними появится значок увеличительного стекла. Предметы, в состав которых входят помеченные компоненты, будут отмечены тем же значком. Хранение хлама Место хранения припасов отлично подходит для хранения хлама. Подойдите поближе, нажмите XButton, чтобы открыть меню перемещения предметов, и переместите весь хлам нажатием YButton. При изготовлении предметов можно использовать любые материалы на верстаке или в месте хранения припасов. Разборка хлама Вы можете разобрать хлам на любом верстаке или в пункте создания припасов. Подойдите к верстаку и нажмите XButton, чтобы открыть меню разборки предметов. Затем разберите весь хлам, нажав YButton. Разбирая хлам, вы получаете все компоненты, из которого он состоит. Компоненты весят значительно меньше, поэтому разбирайте хлам каждый раз, когда окажетесь у верстака — это позволит избежать перегрузки. Степень износа Некоторые предметы, в том числе оружие и броня, подвергаются износу, который отображается на шкале износа. Когда он достигнет критического уровня, шкала окрасится в красный. Когда шкала станет пустой, предмет сломается. Чтобы оценить степень износа, войдите в меню пип-боя, откройте вкладку "Предметы" и выберите интересующий вас предмет. Исходная степень износа у изготовленных предметов определяется вашим параметром "Интеллект". Исходная степень износа у найденных предметов определяется вашим параметром "Удача". Ремонт Починить предмет можно там же, где вы его изготовили. Подойдите к верстаку и нажмите YButton, чтобы открыть меню "Ремонт и модификации". Если вы уже используете верстак, переключайтесь между меню "Ремонт и модификации" и меню изготовления с помощью XButton. Модификации Оружие и броню можно улучшить с помощью модификаций. Подойдите к верстаку и нажмите YButton, чтобы открыть меню "Ремонт и модификации". Если вы уже используете верстак, переключайтесь между меню "Ремонт и модификации" и меню изготовления с помощью XButton. Модификации позволяют улучшить одну из составляющих предмета (например, рукоять или прицел оружия) и занимают одну ячейку. Нельзя установить несколько модификаций в одну ячейку, однако их можно менять, выбирая из уже созданных. Ваши модификации, которые еще не использованы, можно посмотреть на вкладке пип-боя "Предмет", раздел "Модификации". Рецепты и схемы Рецепты и схемы используются для изготовления новых предметов. Если вы нашли рецепт или схему, войдите в меню пип-боя (Pipboy), выберите вкладку "Предмет", откройте раздел "Заметки" и активируйте нужную схему, чтобы изучить ее. Рецепты и схемы расходуются в процессе изучения. Если вы найдете рецепт или схему, которые у вас уже есть, их активация ничего не даст. Однако лишние экземпляры можно продать или обменять. Другие способы изготовления предметов Подбирая некоторые предметы, вы можете узнать новые способы изготовления. Например, впервые подобрав растительные ингредиенты или сырое мясо, вы узнаете простой рецепт их приготовления, а найдя порох — способ изготовить его в химлаборатории. Подбирая знаки и различные бытовые предметы, вы сможете открыть новые способы украсить C.A.M.P. Найдя новую броню, оружие или модификации, вы можете разобрать предмет на части и научиться его изготавливать. Попробуйте разобрать что-нибудь, например, деревянные доспехи или гладкоствольную винтовку, и проверьте, сумеете ли вы изготовить такие же. Не разбирайте то, что вам может пригодиться! 7190 00043F31 Болезни обладают временными негативными эффектами (они не будут на вас влиять, пока вы не достигнете пятого уровня). Есть несколько способов заболеть: - поспать в постели на голой земле - получить урон в рукопашном бою против зараженного противника - выпить грязной воды - оказаться на зараженной территории - съесть сырую пищу - поплавать в грязной воде - попасть в ловушку - пройти через область с плохой погодой Параметр "Выносливость" определяет ваш иммунитет к болезням. Чем он выше, тем ниже шанс заразиться. Есть много способов предотвратить заражение: - не спать на земле - держаться подальше от зараженных врагов - пить только кипяченую воду (вскипятить грязную воду можно в пунктах приготовления пищи) - оказавшись на зараженной территории, надеть защитный комплект или защитную маску - не есть сырую пищу (приготовить ее можно в пунктах приготовления пищи) - плавать только в защитном комплекте или в защитной маске - обезвреживать ловушки до того, как они сработают - в плохую погоду надевать защитный комплект или защитную маску. Если вы уже заразились, войдите в меню пип-боя (Pipboy), выберите вкладку "Параметры" (ПРМТ) и откройте раздел "Эффекты", чтобы узнать больше о влиянии болезни на организм. Болезнь можно вылечить с помощью различных лекарств или антибиотиков. Также вы можете подождать, пока она пройдет сама собой. 7191 00043F34 "События" — это задания, которые могут выполнить все игроки, находящиеся в данной области. Когда вы оказываетесь на территории проведения события, в правой нижней части экрана появится соответствующее уведомление. Пока вы находитесь на этой территории, вы считаетесь участником события. Покинув район события, вы получите соответствующее уведомление. Все активные события отображаются на карте в виде мигающих шестиугольников. Чтобы принять в них участие, выберите соответствующее событие и воспользуйтесь функцией быстрого перемещения. За быстрое перемещение взимается плата, причем, чем дальше цель, тем больше крышек придется заплатить. Все игроки в районе события получают награды. 7192 00043F37 Мне удалось найти личный дневник Смотрительницы. Она родом из Аппалачии, и похоже, оставила голозаписи во всех значимых для нее местах. 7193 00043F9F Винсент! Я говорил тебе, я предупреждал тебя, и посмотри, что ты наделал. Что бы ни произошло — тебе за это отвечать, не мне. Надеюсь, ты успел попрощаться с дочкой. 7194 00044010 Показатели голода и жажды определяют, сколько пищи и воды вам нужно, чтобы получить бонусы, избежать штрафов и урона здоровью. В режиме Nuclear Winter эти показатели не используются. Шкалы голода и жажды отображаются в нижней правой части экрана: голод — значком ножа и вилки, жажда — каплей. Если шкалы не отображаются, войдите в меню пип-боя, чтобы поместить их на экран. Голод и жажда усиливаются со временем. При определенных показателях вы можете получать бонусы либо штрафы. Шкала голода - Свыше 75%: вы получаете бонус «Хорошо накормленный», который укрепляет здоровье и повышает сопротивляемость болезням. - Ниже 25%: вы получаете штраф «Истощение», который сокращает число очков действия и снижает сопротивляемость болезням. - 0%: вы получаете штраф «Голод», который сокращает число очков действия и понижает сопротивляемость болезням. Кроме того, он постепенно наносит урон здоровью. Шкала жажды - Свыше 75%: вы получаете бонус «Хорошо напоенный», который ускоряет восстановление очков действия и повышает сопротивляемость болезням. - Ниже 25%: вы получаете штраф «Сильная жажда», который сокращает число очков действия и понижает сопротивляемость болезням. - 0%: вы получаете штраф «Обезвоживание», который сокращает число очков действия, понижает сопротивляемость болезням и постепенно наносит урон здоровью. Голод и обезвоживание не убьют вас мгновенно, но они значительно пошатнут ваше здоровье и этим сделают вас легкой мишенью для врагов. 7195 00044053 При повышении уровня вы можете увеличить показатели одного из параметров S.P.E.C.I.A.L. и выбрать новую способность. Кроме того, вы получаете возможность пользоваться предметами определенного уровня. Очки опыта (ОО) начисляются за выполнение заданий, уничтожение противников и исследование мира игры. Набрав определенную сумму очков, вы получите новый уровень. Чтобы открыть меню повышения уровня, войдите в меню пип-боя и нажмите YButton. После этого вы сможете улучшить один из параметров S.P.E.C.I.A.L., а также получить новую способность, связанную с выбранным вами параметром. (Примечание: после 50-го уровня параметры S.P.E.C.I.A.L. перестанут улучшаться. Вместо этого можно будет либо открыть новую способность, либо переместить очко между характеристиками S.P.E.C.I.A.L. — например, уменьшить силу и увеличить ловкость на 1 очко.) После этого откроется меню способностей. Здесь уже полученные способности можно перераспределить. В нижней строчке отобразятся все доступные способности, в верхней — те, которые вы используете. Каждая способность соотносится с одним из параметров S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Например, способность "Гладиатор" определяется параметром "Сила", и если вы ее выберете, она появится в ячейке "Сила". Число способностей для каждого параметра S.P.E.C.I.A.L. ограничено. В левом верхнем углу карточки способности расположено число — стоимость способности. Общая стоимость всех способностей не может превышать значение соответствующего параметра S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Так, если параметр "Сила" равен трем, стоимость всех выбранных способностей для раздела "Сила" не может превышать три. Возьмете вы несколько "дешевых" способностей или одну способность с высокой стоимостью, зависит только от вас. Чтобы выйти из меню способностей, нажмите Cancel. Предметы с требованиями к уровню Чтобы применять некоторые виды оружия, брони и силовой брони, необходим определенный уровень. Пока ваш уровень ниже требуемого, эти предметы будут недоступны. Чтобы увидеть, какой уровень требуется для использования того или иного предмета, перейдите на вкладку пип-боя "Предмет" и выберите нужный. 7196 00044056 Всегда, когда вы получаете урон от радиации, у вас есть шанс мутировать. У мутаций есть как позитивные, так и негативные последствия. Вы не можете мутировать, если не достигли уровня 5. Чтобы узнать больше об эффектах мутаций, выберите вкладку пип-боя "Параметры" и откройте раздел "Эффекты". Мутации не проходят сами, но вы можете попробовать избавиться от них, принимая антирадин. Используйте этот препарат повторно, чтобы повысить шанс избавиться от мутации. Вы можете использовать специальные сыворотки, вызывающие определенные мутации. Если эта мутация у вас уже есть, сыворотка поможет снизить ее негативные последствия и усилить позитивные. 7197 000440A6 О'Брайен повреждена! Требуется ремонт! 7198 00044134 Атаки без оружия вызывают кровотечение. 7199 00044136 Активирует стелс-поле, если персонаж сидит. 7200 00044139 Мощные атаки расходуют меньше ОД. 7201 0004413B На ускорение тратится меньше ОД. 7202 0004413D Враги, в которых вы целитесь, отмечаются на компасе. 7203 0004413F Энергетический урон при атаках без оружия. 7204 00044141 Увеличение урона в бою без оружия. 7205 00044143 Визор подсвечивает живые цели. 7206 00044145 Повышение интеллекта. 7207 00044149 Повышение восприятия. 7208 0004414D Позволяет ненадолго взлетать во время прыжка. 7209 00044150 ОД восстанавливаются быстрее во время движения. 7210 00044152 Увеличение максимального груза. 7211 00044154 Увеличенный радиус зоны поражения при силовом приземлении. 7212 00044156 Повышение эффективности ускорения, больший расход ОД при ускорении. 7213 00044158 ОД восстанавливаются быстрее. 7214 0004415A Уменьшение вероятности возникновения зависимости от препаратов. 7215 0004415D Наносит энергетический урон находящимся рядом врагам. 7216 0004415F Повышение силы. 7217 00044161 Возвращение атакующему 50% урона, полученного в ближнем бою. 7218 00044163 При получении урона восстанавливаются ОД. 7219 00044165 При получении урона восстанавливаются ОД. 7220 00044167 Повышение скорости на 25% и уменьшение получаемого урона на 50% при здоровье менее 20%. 7221 00044169 Враги, успешно атакующие в ближнем бою, получают урон. 7222 0004416B Повышенная вероятность удачной атаки в V.A.T.S. 7223 0004418E Чтобы создать дополнительный этаж, постройте лестницу, после чего прикрепите к ней пол для будущего этажа. 7224 0004418F Чтобы перемещать объект по вертикали, используйте LShoulder/RShoulder, зажав Accept. 7225 00044190 Чтобы перемещать объект по вертикали, используйте колесо прокрутки мыши, зажав Accept. 7226 00044191 Чтобы переместить объект, используйте мышь, зажав Accept. Для вращения воспользуйтесь SecondaryAttack/PrimaryAttack. 7227 000441A5 Еще один месяц в минусе. Еле наскребли денег, чтобы оплатить ссуду. Стилистам придется сидеть еще неделю без зарплаты. Не знаю, почему я так упираюсь. Нужно было закрыть заведение, как только эти автоматические парикмахеры вошли в моду. Моргантаун процветает. Каждый день здесь открываются новые компании. Каждый час приезжает все больше людей. Что же мне делать? 7228 000441A7 Моя дорогая Сибил! Я так горжусь твоими достижениями. Ты — первая женщина нашего поколения, которая учится в колледже. Знай: я всегда буду любить тебя и радоваться твоим успехам. Целую! Бабушка Дейви 7229 000441A9 Привет, папа! Мама помогла мне написать это письмо тебе Надеюсь тебе оно понравится она помогает мне с буквами и правописанием НАДЕЮСЬ ТЕБЕ ОНО ПОНРАВИТСЯ Я тебя люблю! Твая доч Э Л И З АБ Е Т 7230 000441AB Дорогие мама и папа! Пока что я в восторге от УВТ. Все студенты тоже волнуются, как и я. Вчера я была так рада получить посылку от вас. Мне очень нравится эта смесь из 7231 000441AD Дарагой дядя Диди Мы скучаем по Тебе и очень гардимся тобой я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ ! ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ! МЭДДИ!! 7232 000441AF Док говорит, что мне нужно каждый день писать о трех вещах, за которые я благодарю судьбу, вот поэтому я и веду этот дневник. Так, надо подумать. Первое: сегодня на станции монорельса мне встретился маленький мальчик. Ему было года три, не больше. Он выглядел точь в точь как Оливер. Так вот, первое: я благодарю судьбу за то, что мне впервые удалось не заплакать при мысли о моем мальчике. Так, второе: pagebreak СПИСОК ИНГРЕДИЕНТОВ молоко хлеб яйца консервированный суп яблоки овощи для жарки ой — не та бумага 7233 000441B1 ПСИХОЛОГИЯ, 1 КУРС — КОНСПЕКТЫ Введение в психологию людей и ее структурированное применение Собственность ДЖЕЙМСА ДЕРХЭМА-МЛ. Если вы нашли это, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, верните в приемную УВТ 7234 000441B3 Поздравляю Виктор Х. Хиббе Вы получили ежегодную награду Студент-лидер университета "Волт-Тек"! Чтобы забрать свою памятную табличку, зайдите в наш кабинет, который находится в главном здании. Спасибо! Отдел по работе со студентами университета "Волт-Тек" 7235 000441B7 Поздравляю лучшего брата в мире. Он классный, обаятельный, умный... ну ладно, что я все о себе да о себе! (подождать, пока все посмеются) не С днем рождения, Сэмми! У тебя юбилей! Тридцатник! Ты же знаешь, как говорят: дальше будет только хуже! (подождать, пока все посмеются) сойдет 7236 000441B9 Привет, Маркус! Просто хочу пожелать тебе удачи сегодня на экзаменах. Мечтаю увидеть тебя на следующей неделе. С любовью, Адриан целую-обнимаю 7237 000441C6 Чтобы сыграть в игру "Ядер-автомат", воспользуйтесь вашим терминалом. 7238 0004421E Список дел: - Дописать информацию на мастер-запись - Перепрограммировать чеки для сканирования терминала Сэма - Проверить срок годности стимуляторов - Попытаться не свихнуться 7239 00044232 K. Завтра утром мы должны спокойно взять банк. У меня есть все, что нам нужно, по твоему плану. Вернусь завтра утром с машиной. - 1,5 м веревки - цепь длиной 3 м - килограмм мыльной стружки - формальдегид (3,8 литра) - дробовики - патроны для дробовика - ведро - cумки - зеркала со стальной рамой - два деловых костюма - удостоверения - две бутылки виски (для храбрости) С любовью, Г. 7240 00044234 Г. Поговорил с Кристофером, он изложил мне финальную версию плана. Тебе нужно будет зайти с передней части здания, пока он и его ребята пытаются вскрыть сейфы сзади. Если прямо там не выйдет, мы кинем их в грузовики, увезем и попробуем еще раз в более укромном месте. Правда, Крис еще не знает, что подача охладителя в его машине откажет через милю пути или еще раньше. Так что он возьмет на себя весь удар, а мы — все деньги. К. 7241 00044257 Это всегда была не просто кофейня, а настоящее место встречи, где можно увидеться с друзьями и соседями. Сюда шли не просто выпить кофе, а еще и вспомнить, что в этом городе остались знакомые тебе люди. Что-то вроде чашечки человечности с кусочком сахара и двойными сливками. Р. 7242 00044259 Классный вид отсюда, правда? Р. 7243 0004425B Аккуратнее, не упади. Р. 7244 0004425D Когда я пришел, здесь было уже открыто. Клянусь! Р. 7245 0004425F Это не мое. Уже не мое. Возможно, они подарят тебе уют, о котором я уже и не мечтаю. Р. 7246 00044261 Доктор Джозеф был всегда занят: лечил тревожность и депрессию у политиков и офисных работников Капитолия. Сейчас это кажется роскошью, но иногда нет ничего ценнее, чем возможность поговорить с кем-то, кто действительно выслушает. Р. 7247 00044263 Я знал мужчину, который жил здесь. Правда вскоре он погиб из-за этого дома: кто-то пристрелил его с одного из соседних зданий. Не допусти, чтобы это случилось и с тобой. Р. 7248 00044265 Если тебе нужна медицинская помощь, то теперь ты можешь рассчитывать только на себя. Р. 7249 00044267 К нам приходило очень много людей, которые работали в Капитолии и набивали тату так, чтобы его можно было прикрыть костюмом, блузкой или чем-нибудь еще. Я всегда им говорил: немного бунтарства никогда не помешает. Вступить в тайное сообщество или, например, набить татуировку, о которой никто не знает. 7250 00044269 Извини, сюда и правда непросто добираться, да и дом не в лучшем состоянии, но я рад, что ты здесь. Располагайся. Р. 7251 00044297 Большая часть Чарлстона получала энергию от гидроэлектростанции. Мне всегда казалось, что это большая ирония для страны, которая знаменита своей угольной промышленностью. Они уже почти отстроились, почти начали жить нормально, когда это все случилось. Р. 7252 00044299 Мне выпал жребий идти в караул. От этого места у меня мурашки. Конечно, вода почти ушла, но факт остается фактом: не так давно мы затопили весь этот город к чертям. Синтия всегда говорила, что призрак убитого тобой человека будет следовать за тобой. Я не возражаю против пары убитых, и даже десятка, но чтобы столько?! Это неправильно. 7253 0004429B Даже после бомбардировки Чарлстон оставался сильным городом. Мои друзья и соседи все держались вместе. Отстраивали город. Да, случилось страшное, но благодаря им я не потерял веру в добро. Теперь все смыто. Затоплено. Безумие нескольких уничтожило надежды многих. Р. 7254 0004429D Ха! Посмотри на это. Мы затопили весь Чарлстон, а теперь нам за это еще и бесплатных лодок подогнали! Ну что, Спасатели, кто ТЕПЕРЬ правит Аппалачией? ХА! 7255 0004429F Джейк, я же тебе говорю, с байком я чувствую себя как никогда хорошо. Да, я знаю, железная дорога — наше все, но я всего лишь хочу доехать до города и обратно. Я никогда не чувствовал себя таким бодрым! Клянусь! 7256 000442A1 Меня взяли в "Волт-Тек". Говорят, что им пригодятся мои навыки, если Америке понадобится отстраивать железные дороги. Я буду скучать по вам всем. Правда. Больше пяти поколений моя семья была связана с железными дорогами. Для меня большая честь быть здесь. 7257 000442C0 Паладин Суоффорд Ad Victoriam 7258 000442C2 Оруженосец Де Сильва Ad Victoriam 7259 000442C5 Мы с парнями пришли разделаться с этим психопатом Моррисом. Награду за него предложили такую, что нам всем до конца жизни хватит. Кроме того, если даже Гурманы считают его психом, то его нужно уничтожить. Слухи об этом месте оказались правдой. Здесь пахнет смертью, а все те, кто еще не умер, пытаются нас убить. И все-таки у нас все было хорошо, пока сегодня я не сломал ногу. Эти козлы меня бросили. Я не боюсь темноты, но, честное слово, за мной кто-то наблюдает. Если вы читаете это, сделайте мне одолжение. Найдите моих друзей и замочите их. А затем убирайтесь из этой проклятой пещеры. 7260 000442DB Настало время для медитации с инструктором во Дворце Извилистого Пути. Чтобы начать обряд, разожгите жаровню трансцендентности. 7261 000442DC В жаровне разгорелся огонь! Медитация скоро начнется. 7262 000442DD Во Дворце Извилистого Пути началась медитация. Не дайте силам Хаоса заглушить источники медитации и вовремя ремонтируйте все разрушенные источники. 7263 000442F3 УЛИЧНЫЕ СТУДЕНТЫ ЭЛИТА, ЧТО ВЗИРАЕТ НА НАС СО СВОИХ КИРПИЧНЫХ ТРОНОВ, СЕГОДНЯ УМРЕТ КРУШИТЕ ИХ СТЕНЫ, ЛОМАЙТЕ ИХ ЛЕСТНИЦЫ БЕЙТЕ ИХ ОКНА pagebreak СЖИГАЙТЕ ИХ ЖИВЬЕМ УЛИЧНЫЕ СТУДЕНТЫ, ОБЪЕДИНЯЙТЕСЬ СВИНЬИ НА КРЫШАХ ПОБЕЖДЕНЫ pagebreak БУДЬТЕ ЗАОДНО НИКАКОЙ ПОЩАДЫ ПОБЕДА, А НЕ МИР ПОБЕДА РАЗНЕСИТЕ ЭТО ВСЕ 7264 000442F5 Завещание и последняя воля Я, Джеремайя Уорд, житель города Флэтвудс, округа... не скажу точно какого. Пребывая в здравом уме и не действуя под... принуждением. Почти... Настоящим объявляю это письмо моим завещанием. Миа получает дом и все, что в нем. Не бог весть что, но больше у меня ничего нет... а она — все, что у меня есть. Я знаю, что она еще жива. Спасатели говорят, ее загрызли собаки. Но я-то знаю, что это неправда. Эти ребята были добры к нам. Научили меня, старого пердуна, готовить — это дорогого стоит. Что правда, то правда. Но про собак они врут. Я видел их на холмах. На нас ополчились злые люди. И забрали внучку. Я это точно знаю. Миа, я спасу тебя. Даю слово! 7265 000442F7 Что ж, у нас большие проблемы с радиацией. Десять наших сегодня не проснулись. Кроме того, у некоторых начинают выпадать волосы. Ночью я соскреб что-то со щеки. Думал, это муха, но потом проснулся и увидел, что у меня дыра в щеке. Похоже, я проковырял ее во сне. Хреново. Не думал, что до этого дойдет, но я собираюсь отправить сообщение уличным оборванцам — попытаюсь заключить с ними мир. Кажется, у них тоже плохи дела, и эта войнушка слишком затянулась. Чарльз 7266 00044311 О, СВЯТАЯ НОЧЬ О свя-та-я ночь, звезды све - тят яр - ко, это ночь, когда родился Спаситель; долго мир грешил и заблуждался, но появился Он, и душа воспарила. Усталая душа радуется лучу надежды, ведь занимается новая заря! Встань на колени! Услышь голоса ангелов! О божественная ночь! Ночь, когда родился Иисус! О божественная ночь! О божественная ночь! 7267 00044336 Мне наконец-то удалось получить доступ к командному центру Уайтспринга! Пора посмотреть, что здесь к чему. 7268 00044337 Чтобы запустить ракету, мне нужно найти карту запуска, все фрагменты кода к ракетной шахте и данные о шифровании кода. МОДУС разрешил мне воспользоваться терминалом его системы наблюдения, чтобы определить местоположение фрагментов кода и карты запуска. Информация о шифровании хранится в архиве. 7269 00044370 Игрок уже запустил ракету? 7270 00044371 0 — игрок еще не прошел контрольную точку задания 1 — игрок был направлен на активацию обучения 2 — игрок прошел обучение 7271 00044372 Игрок узнал о работе шифра, воспользовавшись терминалом на заводе "Мама Дольче" 7272 00044373 Игрок узнал о работе шифра, воспользовавшись терминалом на заводе "Мама Дольче" 7273 00044374 Игрок узнал о работе шифра, воспользовавшись терминалом на заводе "Мама Дольче" 7274 00044375 Игрок уже подобрал запись о статусе шахт? 7275 00044390 Статья-мнение от Мистера Квинтона Гиси Воскресенье, 2 мая 2077 года. Графтон. Дорогие друзья и соседи! Я знаю, что многие из вас не согласятся со мной, но пожалуйста, выслушайте меня. Пусть роботы делают опасную работу, которая калечит и убивает дорогих нам людей! На Графтонской плотине, где я работаю сам, автоматизация давно завершилась, и с тех пор безопасность увеличилась в разы. Разумеется, роботы не работают без присмотра: мы наблюдаем за ними с безопасного расстояния. Пройдя несложное обучение, любой работник может получить в свое распоряжение робота и зарабатывать даже больше, чем раньше! Роботам не нужен отдых, и они отлично справляются с монотонными и опасными заданиями. Давайте же поручим им нашу грязную работу! 7276 00044392 ВНИМАНИЕ Графтонская плотина — это полностью автоматизированное сооружение, на территории которого нет сотрудников. Если вы хотите связаться с Графтонской плотиной, пожалуйста, обратитесь за помощью к мистеру КВИНТОНУ ГИСИ в нашем графтонском офисе. 7277 000443CC Добро пожаловать в Домашний ресторан Фрейи! В честь Фашнахта у нас действует особое предложение на все десерты! Что такое Фашнахт? В переводе это значит "ночь перед началом поста", и в эту ночь принято готовить самые роскошные блюда. Эту традицию в XIX веке привезли с собой в Гельвецию немецкие и швейцарские поселенцы. Самое популярное лакомство называется так же, как и сам карнавал, — фашнахт. Это жареный десерт, который напоминает пончик. В ночь карнавала их делают сотнями! 7278 000443CE Хочу заказать немецкие и швейцарские версии наших книг. Их, конечно, вряд ли станут читать, но туристам могут понравиться книги на иностранных языках, им это в новинку. 7279 000443D0 Признаю, я поначалу очень сомневался, но использовать роботов для Фашнахта было просто отличной идеей! Они понравились туристам, а нам досталось меньше работы. Еще бы они двигались побыстрее... 7280 000443D2 Подумывал разграбить тут все, только зачем? Здесь одно старье. Попробуй успей зарядить пистолет на дымном порохе, пока рейдер размахивает мачете у тебя перед лицом. 7281 000443D9 20 июня 2082 Наконец-то нашли подходящее место, где Дуб сможет спокойно заниматься своими наблюдениями. Оруженосец Рэмзи видела, как я ставил стол, и была очень недовольна, когда я нашел применение этому старому нерабочему Помощнику. Назвала его QUOTEбесполезной железякойQUOTE. А я что? Я увидел потенциал. Так что я дал ему имя и задание: записывать болотных тварей. Рэмзи уверена, что начальство не одобрит трату времени на изучение животных, но, как мне кажется, каждый новый радиоактивный мутант — потенциальная угроза. А угрозы необходимо записывать и изучать. Это странно, но Дуб видит их совершенно иначе. Я подстроил его поведение, чтобы он вызывал больше доверия у этих существ, но он стал общаться с ними куда больше, чем стоило бы; даже начал давать им имена. Если бы у нас был новый аккумулятор, может, это повлияло бы на его поведение. Я бы хотел, чтобы он работал круглые сутки и записал как можно больше информации. Оруженосец Эшер 7282 000443DF Прекрасно. Они все погибнут. Это за тебя, Билли. Они убили тебя, а теперь я убью их. Всех. Я добавлю секретный ингредиент в... Нет, лучше не пиши об этом, Дэриус. Эти крысы могут украсть мой дневник и отдать его правительству. Нельзя допустить, чтобы они помешали моим планам. Вот когда все случится, пусть слушают мои голозаписи. Тогда они поймут. Тогда они пожалеют. 7283 000443E1 Ненавижу "Графтон стил". Слишком многие из нас получают травмы, работая там. Хозяевам на нас плевать. Их интересует только прибыль. Поэтому я увольняюсь. Я пытался уговорить Билли, чтобы он тоже ушел, но моему брату нужны деньги. "Графтон стил" не заслуживает такого работника, как я. Они меня не ценят. А я лучший химик по эту сторону Миссисипи. Они не смогут меня заменить. Будет этим гадам урок. 7284 000444A7 Положи это записывающее устройство в карман рубашки. Оно маленькое, его никто не заметит. Майкл, я серьезно. Это нечестно. Они "не могут ничего сделать"? У тебя просто "кость широкая"? Посмотрим, что они скажут, когда мы подадим на них в суд за нарушение техники безопасности! Только давай ты не будешь как обычно тупить и не понесешь эту заметку на работу, а выкинешь ее ДОМА! Кстати, холодильник снова не заказал молоко, так что захвати бутылочку по дороге домой. Приду поздно, ложись и не жди меня. 7285 000444B5 ПАБ "ПОРТСАЙД" "СЧАСТЛИВЫЙ ЧАС" ВЫПИВКА "ВТОРОЙ БЕСПЛАТНО" ЗАКУСКИ Крыло чайки капитана Фрэнка.... 27 долларов Жареные кальмары... 45 долларов Бургер с морскими желудями... 36 долларов Креветка "Растолки или обдери"... 1 доллар (двойная порция: 1,05 доллара) СУП Новоанглийская уха на завтрак... 15 долларов САЛАТ Салат "Песня моряка"... 42 доллара НАПИТКИ Сельтерская вода "Курорт"... 6 долларов 7286 000444D9 Пэт! У меня есть отличная идея, как достать Хэла в первый же рабочий день. Вчера вечером я стащил у старика слабительное. Немного этой дряни плюс "Очередь за кормежкой" — и наш приятель весь день проведет в туалете. Заодно позлим Ньюмана: клиенты завалят его жалобами. Будет знать, как лишать нас жалованья за тупые "нарушения". Брэндон 7287 000444DB Дорогой Спенсер! Ну что, ты был прав. Зря я поехал. Нужно было остаться и сказать Полу, чтобы он стиснул зубы и потерпел. А вместо этого я предложил занять его место, чтобы он мог пойти на этот дурацкий рок-концерт. И теперь я застрял здесь, в Западной Вирджинии... далеко от Канзаса. Я уже долго смотрю на эти рельсы. Говорю себе, что мог бы дойти пешком. Я могу просто идти по этим рельсам день за днем, пока не доберусь до тебя. Попробовать стоит, да? Чтобы мы снова встретились? Даже если я хотя бы немного приближусь к тебе. Думаю, это то, что мне нужно. Стать немного ближе к тебе, пока все не рухнуло. Навеки твой, Эллиот 7288 000444DD С тех пор, как на нас сбросили бомбы, прошло всего несколько недель. Мы делаем все, чтобы успокоить детей и самих себя. Припасов почти не осталось. Кто-то отправился в Харперс-Ферри и в Беркли-Спрингс... Это хорошо. Меньше людей — меньше проблем. Меня тошнит. У меня выпадают волосы... Я знаю, что это значит. Я хочу плакать. Кричать. Но эти дети... Они остались без родителей. Они умирают, как и я. Поэтому мне нужно держать себя в руках. А как только их не станет — я знаю, ждать уже недолго... Тогда я смогу плакать и кричать. И покончить со всем этим. 7289 000444E3 Улучшенное скрытное перемещение в темноте: увеличенная скорость и значительно уменьшенный вес. 7290 00044501 8 октября 2077 Папа! Наверно ты на меня злишься. Имеешь полное право. Все пошло не так. Я не стал заниматься полями для гольфа. Я вообще ничего не знаю о гольфе. Роботы меня донимали, так что я нацарапал им что-то на салфетке, чтоб они отстали. Я благодарен тебе за все, что ты для меня сделал, но я не хочу наследовать твой бизнес. Прекрати меня в это втягивать. Папа, я инженер-ядерщик, а не садовник. Я все лето работал над диссертацией. Она наконец готова, и я собираюсь на защиту в институт Содружества. А после защиты — никаких больше полей для гольфа в моей жизни не будет. Райан Эйнсли 7291 0004456C ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, не трогайте. Все еще пытаюсь восстановить систему. Не хочу все заново переделывать. Мигель 7292 0004456E Тест для садоводов Имя: СамантА Вопрос 1 Что нужно всем растениям? Вада И свет Вопрос 2 Что такое фотосинтез? Спроси у родителей! то как растения получают инергию! Вопрос 3 Какое у тебя любимое растение в саду? тошка! Вопрос 4 Назови инструмент, которым мы каждый день работаем на уроках садоводства. лапата Дополнительный вопрос: Как называется растение, о котором мы узнали вчера на уроке? Т Ы КвА!!!! Отлично, Саманта! Верно: 5 из 5 7293 000445D1 ПРАВИЛА ОТДЫХА Не платишь — не спишь. Крышки вперед Никакой посторонней химии 7294 000445D3 Я не могу выбраться, чтобы лично осмотреть больного, но на основании ваших слов порекомендую внимательно наблюдать за всеми, у кого проявляются описанные вами симптомы. Кроме того, советую немедленно прекратить добавлять так называемое "болотное масло" для приготовления пищи, потому что это ядовитая плесень. 7295 000445D5 Мы забрались на север до самого Мосстауна. Обошли Харперс-Ферри и Беркли-Спрингс, идти на разведку было слишком опасно. Сам Мосстаун на грани краха. По Дикому рубежу шныряют рейдеры, а по Клюквенному болоту — горелые. Думаю, нам нужно остаться здесь, в Топи. Влезть на Дерево. Переждать это, как раньше. 7296 000445D7 Договоритесь об обмене на запчасти. Этот отстойник — неиссякаемый источник крышек, но нам нужно суметь поддерживать добычу, иначе наших запасов надолго не хватит. Если Вершина мира сочтет нас ненадежными, они спустятся сюда и отберут все, включая наши жизни. Любым способом добудьте запчасти. 7297 000445D9 Расследуйте слухи о другом источнике. Возможно, это пустяки, но если здесь осядет кто-то еще, конкуренция повредит бизнесу. Если есть другой источник, мы заберем его себе. 7298 000445DC Мгновенно восстанавливает часть здоровья, после чего исцеление продолжается с более низкой скоростью. 7299 00044621 Не знаю, зачем я пришел в Большое брюхо. Никогда не задумывался над тем, почему мы его так назвали. Насколько я помню, его просто всегда так называли. Помню, как здесь проходили семейные пикники, а летом старшие дети спускались вниз, чтобы искупаться. Но теперь все стало ясно. Не могу сказать с уверенностью, по каким причинам оно открылось. Я только точно знаю, что должен войти внутрь. Это запах, или звук, или тепло? Даже сейчас, когда я пишу эти последние слова, меня так и подмывает оглянуться на эту зияющую бездну, настоящее Брюхо. Древний тезка Большого брюха. 7300 0004463D Дедушка, это Чейз. Если ты вернешься за мной и найдешь эту записку, то знай, что я отправился в Чарлстон. Я думал дождаться тебя, но какие-то люди отправляются прямо сейчас, и они сказали, чтобы я тут не задерживался, потому что здесь опасно. Я оставлю эту записку там, где мы с тобой расстались, так что, надеюсь, что ты ее найдешь. Пожалуйста, разыщи меня, дедушка. 7301 0004463F Здравствуй, моя любовь. Прошло около 7 месяцев с тех пор, как тебя не стало. Я каждый день сижу рядом с тобой и разговариваю, но мне захотелось написать тебе письмо, как много лет назад. Честно говоря, не знаю, сколько еще я продержусь. Не знаю, сколько еще я хочу продержаться... Мне нелегко здесь в одиночку. И сердце надрывается. Мне тебя не хватает, Нэнси С любовью, Генри 7302 00044641 Привет, ребята, сегодня я задержусь. Вот что нужно сделать, пока вы ждете. 1. Утром должна прийти небольшая партия, так что разгрузите ее... и позаботьтесь о ней. 2. Здесь нужно прибрать. Сейчас тут настоящий бардак! 3. Ронни, заскочи в город и возьми мне курева, ладно? 4. Выгребная яма уже полна, и ее нужно выкачать... Прости, Тим, но это тебе. Мы все знаем, что почти все это твоя работа. 7303 00044643 Эй, Фрэнк, последняя партия оказалась полным дерьмом! Можешь просто придерживаться рецепта, как все мы? Это нетрудно. Я отправляюсь в лес, чтобы кое-что взорвать. Если эта партия такая же паршивая, как и предыдущая, в следующий раз ты пойдешь со мной... P.S. Я имею в виду, что взорву тебя... 7304 00044645 Здесь я парю В своей камере. Взимая штрафы, Я ржавею. Солнце меня зовет, Его лучи манят меня. Могу ли я сбежать? Я должен. Здесь больше Не могу я оставаться. Мир Мечтаю я увидеть. Распахиваю дверь своей камеры, УБИТЬ ИХ ВСЕХ! Летите на волю, мои друзья, Летите на волю. 7305 00044667 Метод создания скелета для общего использования. Шаг 1: Достаньте труп Шаг 2: С помощью разделочного ножа удалите как можно больше мяса, не царапая кости Шаг 3: Положите труп в деревянный ящик с негашеной известью. Подождите неделю. Шаг 4: Промойте останки в проточной воде, например, в реке. Шаг 5: Удалите оставшееся мясо и жилы Шаг 6: Оставьте скелет сушиться на солнце. Оберегайте его от хищных птиц и диких собак Шаг 7: Отбелите и закрепите скелет Внимание: Если на вашей могиле нет надписи "Мир праху его" или чего-то в этом роде, вас автоматически призовут на войны скелетов. 7306 00044674 Выследите игрока, пока на вас охотится другой игрок! 7307 00044708 Беды Слокама Глен Рамос. Постапокалиптический кулинарный обзор Буду с вами откровенна. Если и искать что-то хорошее в этом чертовом апокалипсисе, то я рада, что мне больше не придется больше пить кофе Джо Слокама. Посмотрю официанту Джо Слокама в глаза, отдам ему свои 28 долларов и поблагодарю за вонючее, едкое дерьмо, которое хуже атомной войны. Одна звезда. 7308 0004470A Обугленные кусочки Глен Рамос. Постапокалиптический кулинарный обзор Барбекю-киоск Большого Фреда не оправдал своего названия. Несмотря на первую часть прозвища, Большой Фред оказался не таким уж большим. Насколько я помню, это приятный джентльмен ростом где-то метр семьдесят восемь, а весит он килограммов 75. И в противоположность скромному образу, который вызывает слово "киоск", Большой Фред приготовил лучшие жареные ребрышки, которые я когда-либо пробовала. В эти мрачные дни креативные кулинары изобретают новые блюда из... доступного мяса. Должна сказать, что их блюда из ребрышек вполне хороши, но их нельзя и сравнивать с произведением Большого Фреда. Пять звезд. 7309 0004470C Когда ты призовешь меня Сражаться с пламенем, мой Бог, Прошу я разума и сил, Чтоб долг я свой исполнить мог. А если будет суждено, Мне пасть в огне и вдаль уйти, Мою ты душу упокой, Ведь я пытался всех спасти. 7310 00044715 : необходимо исследовать это место и найти центр управления. 7311 00044716 : лазерная решетка мешает двигаться дальше. Нужно найти способ обойти систему безопасности. 7312 00044717 : лазерная решетка мешает двигаться дальше. Необходимо создать биометрический идентификатор и зарегистрировать его в системе безопасности. 7313 00044718 : реакторы сломались, что привело к утечке радиации и вызвало блокировку. Необходимо снять эту блокировку. 7314 00044719 : оперативный центр заблокирован. Чтобы пройти дальше, необходимо уничтожить центральные компьютеры. 7315 0004471A : дверь склада заперта. Нужно понять, как ее открыть. 7316 0004471B : сломался центральный компьютер на складе. Необходимо его починить или заменить его поврежденные ядра и перезапустить. 7317 0004471C : удалось починить центральный компьютер на складе. Теперь можно с его помощью открыть соседнюю дверь. 7318 0004471D : удалось проникнуть в центр управления. Теперь нужно начать программу запуска. 7319 0004471E : удалось проникнуть в центр управления и начать программу запуска. Необходимо охранять руководителей групп запуска, пока они работают. 7320 0004471F : исследование проведено. 7321 0004477D Всем заинтересованным лицам! Я пытался поучаствовать в одной из ваших медитаций, и хотя поначалу мне удалось расслабиться, запах духовного фимиама оказался просто невыносимым! Да, мне было плохо, но еще хуже пришлось алому моржу, который сидел рядом со мной: каждый раз когда он чихал, у него увеличивался нос. 7322 00044794 В сражениях в режиме PvP игроки атакуют друг друга. У таких боев есть определенные правила: - Участвовать в PvP-сражениях могут игроки, достигшие уровня 5. - Пока один игрок не начал наносить урон в ответ, другой игрок наносит ему значительно сниженный урон. - После первой атаки противники становятся врагами (на компасе враждебные игроки отображаются в виде красных точек). - Если вы сражаетесь в команде, все ее участники выступают как единая группа. Например, если вы выстрелили в противника, а тот в ответ атаковал любого участника вашей команды, то вся ваша группа станет враждебной по отношению к игроку, атаковавшему вашего товарища. - Если вы убили игрока, который не был вашим врагом, вы можете попасть в розыск. В этом случае вы будете считаться враждебным по отношению ко всем остальным игрокам, и они смогут сразу атаковать вас с полной силой. Режим пацифиста Режим пацифиста означает, что вы отказываетесь от боев в режиме PvP. Вы не сможете нанести урон другим игрокам и будете всегда получать уменьшенный урон от них. Также вы не будете получать сообщений, связанных с режимом PvP. Чтобы включить режим пацифиста, нажмите кнопку Map (откроется карта), затем нажмите LShoulder, чтобы открыть главное меню. Там откройте "Настройки", нажмите "Игра", затем выберите "Режим пацифиста". Вы можете отключить его в любой момент. 7323 00044797 Мастерские можно временно захватывать и надстраивать. Захватив мастерскую, вы получаете доступ к хранящимся в ней стройматериалам и ресурсам. Как захватить мастерскую Чтобы захватить мастерскую, сначала избавьтесь от обитающих там врагов. Затем активируйте верстак и заплатите взнос. В это время начнет подниматься флаг, отображающий ваш прогресс. Будьте внимательны: если поблизости есть враги, они попытаются вам помешать. Разберитесь с ними, чтобы продолжить. Чтобы начать строительство, активируйте захваченную мастерскую. Более подробно о строительстве можно прочитать в разделе C.A.M.P. Мастерская не будет принадлежать вам вечно. Ее могут попытаться отобрать другие игроки. Кроме того, вы потеряете свои права на нее, выйдя из игры. Ресурсы мастерской Каждую мастерскую можно использовать для добычи ресурсов. Для этого необходимо построить коллекторы и подключить их к сети. Коллекторы доступны в категории "Ресурсы" в меню строительства. Подробнее об энергоснабжении можно прочитать в разделе "Энергия". Коллекторы собирают ресурсы до тех пор, пока находятся в рабочем состоянии или пока их инвентарь не переполнится. Однако другие игроки могут украсть ресурсы из инвентаря коллектора, так что закрывайте коллекторы на замок и защищайте их с помощью турелей. Некоторые коллекторы можно построить только на "узле". Узлы — это особые места в мастерской, например, месторождения алюминия и гравийные карьеры. Если есть подходящий узел, коллектор автоматически встанет на нужное место, как только вы попытаетесь его разместить. Ресурсы в мастерских различаются, и это отражено на карте. Откройте карту и наведите курсор на мастерскую, чтобы увидеть список доступных в ней ресурсов с числами напротив пунктов. Каждое число обозначает максимальный объем ресурса, который мастерская производит за один цикл. Например, цифра 4 рядом с ресурсом "Вода" означает, что мастерская производит до четырех водоочистных установок за цикл. Если у вас больше установок, из них случайным образом будет выбрано 4. С заполненными и неподключенными установками ничего не произойдет. Так, если у вас 6 водоочистных установок, 3 из которых полны, то заработают только 3 других. 7324 0004479A Команда — это группа игроков, состоящая из лидера и нескольких соратников. Чтобы пригласить игрока в вашу команду, подойдите к нему и нажмите Activate. Кроме того, игроков можно приглашать, выбрав их из списка друзей в социальном меню или отметив их на карте. Чтобы примкнуть к вашей команде, игрок должен принять приглашение, выбрав вас в социальном меню. Социальное меню В социальном меню вы сможете управлять списком друзей и вашей командой. Чтобы открыть социальное меню, откройте карту, нажав Map, и затем нажмите RShoulder, чтобы перейти в меню. Для навигации по социальному меню воспользуйтесь мышью. Нажмите на один из разделов — "Друзья", "Команда" и "Новые игроки" — чтобы открыть соответствующий список игроков. Выберите игрока из списка щелчком мыши, чтобы просмотреть список доступных действий: среди прочего, вы сможете пригласить игрока в свою команду и добавить его в список друзей. Лидер команды Игрок, который изначально пригласил игроков в свою команду, становится ее лидером. Лидер может исключить игрока из команды или выбрать другого на свою должность. Откройте социальное меню, перейдите в категорию "Команда" и выберите игрока из списка, чтобы просмотреть список возможных вариантов, среди которых будут "Исключить" и "Назначить лидером". Также лидер может автоматически делиться групповыми заданиями. Групповые задания Лидер может делиться некоторыми заданиями с другими участниками команды. В интерфейсе лидера рядом с названием задания отобразится подпись "Поделиться заданием". Другие участники увидят надпись "делится заданием" и имя игрока, который это делает. Соратники помогают лидеру выполнять задания и получают награды за их выполнение. Если участник команды успешно справился с собственным заданием, лидер тоже получит вознаграждение, однако в интерфейсе лидера оно будет отображаться иначе, чем его "Задания лидера". Задания, которыми поделился лидер, показаны на карте соратников в виде звездочки. Предметы, необходимые участникам команды для выполнения их заданий, обозначаются двойным ромбом. Подобрать их могут только те игроки, которые выполняют соответствующее задание. Общие способности Вы можете поделиться какой-нибудь способностью со всей вашей командой. Для этого войдите в меню способностей, выберите одну из использующихся способностей и нажмите T. Можно делиться только теми способностями, числовой показатель стоимости которых ниже или равен показателю харизмы. PvP (игроки против игроков) В режиме PvP игроки не могут наносить друг другу максимальный урон до тех пор, пока обе стороны не атаковали друг друга. После этого они становятся врагами и могут сражаться в полную силу. Если вы сражаетесь в команде, все ее участники выступают как единая группа. Например, если вы выстрелили в противника, а тот в ответ атаковал любого участника вашей группы, вся группа становится враждебной по отношению к игроку, атаковавшему вашего товарища. Таким образом, даже если удар наносит один игрок, врагами могут стать целые команды. Быстрое перемещение Быстрое перемещение к вашему лидеру и соратникам не будет стоить вам ничего. 7325 0004479D В социальном меню вы сможете управлять списком друзей и вашей командой. Чтобы открыть социальное меню, зажмите Map или откройте карту нажатием Map, а затем используйте RShoulder. Для навигации по социальному меню используйте Move. Листайте вправо или влево, чтобы перемещаться между разделами "Друзья", "Команда" и "Новые игроки". Прокручивайте страницу по вертикали, чтобы выбрать игрока из списка. Нажмите Accept, чтобы просмотреть список доступных действий: среди прочего, вы сможете пригласить игрока в свою команду и добавить его в список друзей. 7326 000447A0 Торговцы — это роботы, которых выжившие жители Аппалачии запрограммировали продавать товары. Когда вы увидите торговца, он предложит вам начать торговлю. Нажмите XButton, чтобы согласиться. В списке в левой части экрана отобразится содержимое вашего инвентаря, в правой — предметы, которые торговец предлагает для продажи. В нижней части обоих списков будет указано число крышек, которое имеется у каждого из вас. Чтобы продать предмет, выберите его в инвентаре и нажмите Accept. Если у торговца недостаточно крышек, он не сможет приобрести его. Чтобы купить предмет, выберите его в инвентаре торговца и нажмите Accept. Если у вас недостаточно крышек, вы не сможете приобрести его. 7327 000447A3 Радиоактивные виды растений со временем разлагаются. Чтобы извлечь из них ценные стабильные вещества, воспользуйтесь химлабораторией. 7328 000447A4 Торговля позволяет игрокам покупать и продавать за крышки различные предметы. Чтобы предложить другому игроку поторговать, подойдите к нему и нажмите XButton. Если он подтвердит запрос, нажав XButton, вы оба перейдете в меню торговли. В меню торговли можно выбрать предметы для купли и продажи. В списке в левой стороне экрана отобразятся ваши предметы, в правой — предметы, которые выставляет на продажу ваш партнер. При продаже вы можете определить, сколько единиц предмета готовы продать: другой игрок не сможет купить больше указанного вами объема. После этого вам будет предложено указать стоимость предмета: количество крышек, которое вы хотите получить. Так, если вы установили, что предмет стоит 10 крышек, при покупке двух таких предметов вашему покупателю придется заплатить 20 крышек. 7329 000447A7 Торговля позволяет игрокам покупать и продавать за крышки различные предметы. Чтобы предложить другому игроку поторговать, подойдите к нему и нажмите XButton. Если он подтвердит запрос, нажав XButton, вы оба перейдете в меню торговли. В меню торговли можно выбрать предметы для купли и продажи. В списке в левой стороне экрана отобразятся ваши предметы, в правой — предметы, которые выставляет на продажу ваш партнер. При продаже вы можете определить, сколько единиц предмета готовы продать: другой игрок не сможет купить больше указанного вами объема. После этого вам будет предложено указать стоимость предмета: количество крышек, которое вы хотите получить. Так, если вы установили, что предмет стоит 10 крышек, при покупке двух таких предметов вашему покупателю придется заплатить 20 крышек. 7330 000447AA С помощью фоторежима можно сохранять кадры из ваших приключений. Для доступа к фоторежиму необходимо нажать Map, чтобы открыть карту, а затем нажать YButton. Вы также можете перейти в фоторежим из главного меню (нажмите Map, чтобы открыть карту, и LShoulder, чтобы перейти в главное меню). Функции фоторежима: ForwardBackStrafeLeftStrafeRight/мышь — настройка кадра LShoulder/RShoulder — просмотр настроек камеры Up и Down — выбор настройки камеры Left и Right — регулировка настройки камеры XButton — сброс настройки камеры к значениям по умолчанию YButton — меню настройки камеры Accept — съемка фото Cancel — выход из фоторежима Фотогалерея Ваши снимки сохраняются в фотогалерее, которая расположена в главном меню (нажмите Map, чтобы открыть карту, и LShoulder, чтобы перейти в главное меню). Смена фото профиля Чтобы изменить фото профиля, перейдите в галерею, выберите фотографию и нажмите Select. 7331 000447AD В социальном меню вы сможете управлять списком друзей и вашей командой. Чтобы открыть социальное меню, откройте карту, нажав Map, и затем нажмите RShoulder, чтобы перейти в меню. Для работы в социальном меню нужна мышь. С помощью Click выберите один из разделов — "Друзья", "Команда" и "Новые игроки", чтобы открыть соответствующий список игроков. Выберите игрока из списка щелчком мыши, чтобы просмотреть список доступных действий: помимо прочего, вы сможете пригласить игрока в свою команду и добавить его в список друзей. 7332 000447B0 С помощью фоторежима можно сохранять кадры из ваших приключений. Для доступа к фоторежиму необходимо нажать Map, чтобы открыть карту, а затем нажать YButton. Вы также можете перейти в фоторежим из главного меню (нажмите Map, чтобы открыть карту, и LShoulder, чтобы перейти в главное меню). Функции фоторежима: Move/Look — настройка кадра LShoulder/RShoulder — просмотр настроек камеры QuickkeyUp/QuickkeyDown — выбор настройки камеры QuickkeyLeft/QuickkeyRight — регулировка настройки камеры YButton — сброс настройки камеры к значениям по умолчанию XButton — меню настройки камеры Accept — съемка фото Cancel — выход из фоторежима Фотогалерея Ваши снимки сохраняются в фотогалерее, которая расположена в главном меню (нажмите Map, чтобы открыть карту, и LShoulder, чтобы перейти в главное меню). Смена фото профиля Чтобы изменить фото профиля, перейдите в галерею, выберите фотографию и нажмите Select. 7333 000447B3 Торговцы — это роботы, которых выжившие жители Аппалачии запрограммировали продавать товары. Когда вы увидите торговца, он предложит вам начать торговлю. Нажмите XButton, чтобы согласиться. В списке в левой части экрана отобразится содержимое вашего инвентаря, в правой — предметы, которые торговец предлагает для продажи. В нижней части обоих списков будет указано число крышек, которое имеется у каждого из вас. Чтобы продать предмет, выберите его в инвентаре и нажмите Accept. Если у торговца недостаточно крышек, он не сможет приобрести его. Чтобы купить предмет, выберите его в инвентаре торговца и нажмите Accept. Если у вас недостаточно крышек, вы не сможете приобрести его. 7334 000447B6 Команда — это группа игроков, состоящая из лидера и нескольких соратников. Чтобы пригласить игрока в вашу команду, подойдите к нему и нажмите Activate. Кроме того, игроков можно приглашать, выбрав их из списка друзей в социальном меню или отметив их на карте. Чтобы примкнуть к вашей команде, игрок должен принять приглашение, выбрав вас в социальном меню. Социальное меню В социальном меню вы сможете управлять списком друзей и своей командой. Чтобы открыть социальное меню, зажмите Map. Еще один способ — открыть карту нажатием Map, а затем использовать RShoulder. Для навигации по социальному меню используйте Move. Листайте вправо или влево, чтобы перемещаться между разделами QUOTEДрузьяQUOTE, QUOTEКомандаQUOTE и QUOTEНовые игрокиQUOTE. Прокручивайте страницу по вертикали, чтобы выбрать игрока из списка. Нажмите Accept, чтобы просмотреть список доступных действий: среди прочего вы сможете пригласить игрока в свою команду и добавить его в список друзей. Лидер команды Игрок, который изначально пригласил игроков в свою команду, становится ее лидером. Лидер может исключить игрока из команды или выбрать другого игрока на свою должность. Откройте социальное меню, перейдите в категорию QUOTEКомандаQUOTE, выберите игрока и нажмите Accept, чтобы просмотреть список возможных действий, среди которых будут QUOTEИсключитьQUOTE и QUOTEНазначить лидеромQUOTE. Также лидер может автоматически делиться групповыми заданиями. Групповые задания Лидер может делиться некоторыми заданиями с другими участниками команды. В интерфейсе лидера рядом с названием задания отобразится подпись QUOTEПоделиться заданиемQUOTE. Другие участники увидят надпись QUOTEделится заданиемQUOTE и имя игрока, который это делает. Соратники помогают лидеру выполнять задания и получают награды за их выполнение. Если участник команды успешно справился с собственным заданием, лидер тоже получит вознаграждение, однако в интерфейсе лидера эти задания отображаются иначе, нежели задания лидера. Задания, которыми поделился лидер, показаны на карте соратников в виде звездочки. Предметы, необходимые участникам команды для выполнения их заданий, обозначаются двойным ромбом. Подобрать их могут только те игроки, которые выполняют соответствующее задание. Общие способности Вы можете поделиться какой-нибудь способностью со всей вашей командой. Для этого войдите в меню способностей, выберите одну из использующихся способностей и нажмите YButton. Можно делиться только теми способностями, показатель стоимости которых ниже или равен показателю харизмы. PvP В режиме PvP игроки не могут наносить друг другу максимальный урон до тех пор, пока обе стороны не атаковали друг друга. После этого они становятся врагами и могут сражаться в полную силу. Если вы сражаетесь в команде, все ее участники выступают как единая группа. Например, если вы выстрелили в противника, а тот в ответ атаковал любого участника вашей группы, вся группа становится враждебной по отношению к игроку, атаковавшему вашего товарища. Таким образом, если игроки нанесли друг другу урон, то их группы становятся врагами. Быстрое перемещение Быстрое перемещение к вашему лидеру и соратникам с помощью карты не стоит вам ничего. 7335 000447DD Просто дружеский совет от охранников из дневной смены. Не лучшая идея — разрешить механикам чинить здесь свои личные машины в рабочее время. Мы не знаем, что они дают вам взамен, но хотите ли вы из-за этого лишиться работы? Кстати, это же аэропорт... тут повсюду камеры. Мы вас видим. 7336 00044815 "Полярная звезда", автор — Майкл Олдберри Ты/ Моя Полярная звезда/ Я вижу тебя, Где бы мы ни были/ В глухом лесу/ В чаще/ Любовь связывает нас/ И приводит нас/ Туман и тень/ облака и сень/ Небеса и очаг/ Дом и луг/ В глухом лесу/ В чаще/ Любовь связывает нас/ И приводит нас/ 7337 00044817 Всему персоналу: Если во время чрезвычайной ситуации вам нужно получить доступ к защищенному хранилищу, обращайтесь к квартирмейстеру. 7338 00044872 Только отряды северян могут навредить 7339 00044873 Только южане могут навредить 7340 00044875 Работник, получивший повреждения: Уильям Энглер Повреждение: сожжение Причина повреждения на рабочем месте (если есть): дефект ограждений мостика над печью. Медицинская помощь на месте: нет Отправлен в больницу? Нет Какие части фабрики были затронуты? Производство стали, полностью. Произошедшее повлияет на выполнение норм? Еще как Если да, то что было сделано для предотвращения последствий? Ничего Если ничего, то кто из сотрудников был наказал за произошедшее? Никто Если никто не был наказан, то кто из менеджеров несет ответственность? Никто Если никто из рабочих или управляющих не несет ответственность, определите, какой из сотрудников, не наделенный исполнительными полномочиями, ответственен за произошедшее: никто. Начальство отклонило запрос на починку ограждений. Примечания: сегодня мы лишились одного хорошего человека. И все из-за того, что вы, ублюдки, зажали пару баксов, чтобы починить ржавый поручень. Мое заявление на увольнение приложено к этому отчету. Ищите себе нового бригадира. 7341 00044877 Джилл или Энди! Вас давно не было, и я пошла на поиски припасов. Растениям я теперь не доверяю из-за этого белого порошка, поэтому попытаюсь добыть консервы. Когда вы вернетесь, помогу вам с разделкой того, с чем вам повезет на охоте. Думаю, нам троим еды хватит хотя бы на неделю. Купер Лу 7342 00044887 Мария! Ты должна знать, что большинству из нас не нравится, как спикер Пул набивается в друзья к Спасателям. Довольно очевидно, что она воспользуется этим и прибавит себе политического веса, чтобы выбиться в губернаторы. Я знаю, вы с ней дружите, но нам надо быть независимыми и не ввязываться в политику. Думаю, все были бы рады, если бы ты могла провести черту между нами и спикером Пул. Пожалуйста, подумай об этом. Джефф 7343 00044889 Дорогая сестра Мария! Спасибо что спасли папулю, когда ему сделали плохо эти большие жуки. Я рада, что он не отправился к мамочке на небо. Я очень счастлива, что Спасатели помогают таким людям, как мой папуля. Я хочу скорее вырасти и тоже стать Спасательницей. А еще научиться стрелять, чтобы отомстить этим жукам. Спасибо Кейтлин О'Брайан 7344 0004488B Скоро я буду с тобой и мамой, мой ангелочек! С любовью, папа 7345 0004488D ВСТУПАЙТЕ В РЯДЫ СПАСАТЕЛЕЙ! Спасателям, нашей новой экстренной службе, требуются волонтеры! Если вы готовы спасать жизни и владеете нужными навыками, свяжитесь с пожарной частью Чарлстона уже сегодня. 7346 000448AF Охотник/жертва: вы уничтожили цель! (Количество убийств: ) 7347 000448B0 Охотник/жертва: цель уничтожена. Обнаружена новая цель! 7348 000448B1 "Охотник/жертва": вы уничтожили вашего же убийцу! (Количество убийств: ) 7349 000448B2 "Охотник/жертва": новая цель обнаружена! 7350 000448B3 Маячок "охотник/жертва" 7351 00044940 Генерал пять звезд Глен Рамос. Постапокалиптический кулинарный обзор "Стейкхаус Генерала" — один из самых изысканных ресторанов Аппалачии, и я всегда получала невероятное удовольствие, когда посещала его. Даже когда ресторану пришлось изменить свое меню в связи с нехваткой говядины, Майло, его владелец, создал целую палитру блюд "домашней южной кухни". Впрочем, признаюсь, мне никогда не нравились посетители "Генерала". Слишком много ботанов из "РобКо" с зашкаливающим самомнением, один другого высокомернее. Однако в наше время "Стейкхаус" привлекает и более приятных, менее напыщенных клиентов — и не важно, что у них иссохший вид и что они желают пообедать мной. 4 звезды. 7352 00044942 "Красная ракета", пожалуйста, остановись Глен Рамос. Постапокалиптический кулинарный обзор Я училась готовить на Восточном побережье, когда работала шеф-поваром на частных яхтах. Этот опыт укрепил меня в мысли о том, что кулинария — это искусство, которое требует страсти и творчества. И поэтому когда мой приятель, ресторанный критик Джерри, рассказал мне о полностью автоматизированной кухне, которая создала идеальный гамбургер из продуктов биоинженерии, в точных пропорциях и с идеально поджаренной говядиной, то я отнеслась к этой новости с большим недоверием. Но когда я его попробовала, то заплакала от счастья: это был лучший гамбургер в моей жизни. О, этот сок, эта текстура, эти вкусы! Конечно, я быстро выплюнула его и изобразила на своем лице отвращение. Мне же нужно заботиться о своей репутации. 3 звезды. 7353 00044944 Черт возьми, Дженет! Глен Рамос. Постапокалиптический кулинарный обзор Я наткнулась на "Мягкое мороженое леди Дженет", когда писала статью о скрытых жемчужинах пищевой индустрии Аппалачии. Непритязательное заведение, которое когда-то открылось для местных фермеров, обзавелось обширной клиентурой. Оно стало популярным местом для молодежных тусовок, и по выходным очередь вытягивалась до 94-го. Популярность "Леди Дженет" можно заметить и сегодня по толпам облученных "подростков", которые до сих пор остаются постоянными посетителями. А что там с мороженым? Ну, по возвращении я обнаружила там куда больше алкоголя, чем мороженого. Выводы делайте сами. 2 звезды. 7354 00044947 Показатели радиоактивности окружающей срелы 17.02 9:35 — 1237 ед. радиации 18.02 10:15am — 1362 ед. радиации 19.02 9:16 — 1292 ед. радиации 20.02 13:20 — 1298 ед. радиации Сегодня порвал костюм. Пытался заклеить дыры, но вряд ли это поможет. 22.02 6:38 — 1215 ед. радиации Сегодня утром начал кашлять кровью. Это плохо. Господи, надеюсь, что Робби повезло больше, чем мне. 23.02 4:22 — 1396 ед. радиации Кажется, видел утром медведя. Я рад, что хоть кто-то сумел выжить. Думаю, я недолго протяну, но надеюсь, наступит день, когда эти данные кому-нибудь пригодятся. А мне остается только полюбоваться последним восходом. Доктор Блейк Сондерс 7355 00044949 Аренда Соленого Сэма Аренда лодки — 42 доллара в час Аренда удочки — 18 долларов в час Наживка — 9 долларов Карты — 15 долларов Пиво — 12 долларов Матерная ругань — Бесплатно 7356 0004494B Здравствуйте, мама и папа! Учеба идет отлично! Вы еще собираетесь приехать на следующей неделе? Сообщите, когда, и я заберу вас со станции. Мы можем сходить в этот новый ресторан, который только что открылся. Очень хочу там побывать. Жду вас не дождусь! Кэсси 7357 0004494D Ночью чертовы дети опять залезли в сарай. Это все дешевое пойло и гормоны. Клянусь, если бы эти дети проводили больше времени на озере, а не торчали перед телевизором, то страна не была бы в таком упадке, как сейчас. 7358 0004494F Эти ублюдки послали меня сюда проверить эти камни. Ага, этот радиоактивный. Эй, смотри, этот тоже. Постой, а этот? Нет, тоже радиоактивный. К черту, с меня хватит. Сами проверяйте свою проклятую щебенку. Роберт 7359 00044951 Мики все время говорит, что если я выйду ночью, меня съест вендиго! Я не боюсь! Я ему покажу! 7360 00044953 Общество наблюдателей за птицами Большой Аппалачии – Дымчатый иглохвост – Крикливый зуек – Пятнистый перевозчик – Хохлатый пингвин – Длиннохвостый поморник – Великолепный фрегат – Гигантский австралийский трубач – Восточный лесной пиви – Симург – Крошечный колибри – Лебедь-трубач – Серая утка – Пластикус Баггис – Василиск – Малый гоголь Грег 7361 00044955 Болотник — зловещее и пугающее существо. С другими болотниками они обычно уживаются мирно, но ведут себя агрессивно по отношению к другим существам и болотникам, если те подходят слишком близко. Зрение у них никудышное, зато нюх превосходный. Опытные советуют всегда держаться с подветренной стороны от них. Вернувшись после короткой отлучки в лагерь, я обнаружил, что болотники полностью разорили его и сожрали все мои продукты. Большие когти нужны им для охоты. Когда жертва схвачена, маленькие когти на брюхе обдирают мясо с костей за пару минут. Большой жесткий панцирь по бокам служит им основной защитой. Однако следует заметить, что большинство средних и крупных животных этого региона не обращают на болотников внимания. Кроме того, они весьма быстро растут и достигают зрелости всего за несколько недель. На этом основано мое предположение: если этих существ можно одомашнить, то мы могли бы получить практически безграничный пищевой ресурс для Свободных Штатов. Завтра, когда гнездо останется без охраны, я попытаюсь добыть несколько яиц и вернусь с ними на базу для дальнейшего изучения. 7362 000449BF Сценарии: возвращаясь от Рейли 1. Разграблено и ничего не найдено 2. Запись терминала уничтожена 3. Обнаружены двигатели и нагревательные спирали! 4. Бункер затоплен 5. Двигатели сломаны 6. Обнаружены горелые 7. Инопланетяне 7363 000449C0 Это тестовое описание ПРОБНОГО летного шлема. Схема изготовления будет доступна всем персонажам. Создать этот головной убор можно в игре, с помощью верстака для брони. 7364 000449DA Мама больше не хочет спускаться вниз. Она сказала мне, что чувствует, что внизу под полом что-то есть. Папа сказал, что волноваться не надо. Теперь он редко поднимается наверх. Я больше не вижу крабов в бассейне. 7365 000449DC Папа Дерека и мой папа заложили дверь внизу мебелью. Дерек говорит, что крабы сдались. Они не могут пролезть внутрь и перестали даже пытаться. Но они знают, что мы здесь. Так с чего им сдаваться? 7366 000449DE Фрэнк, ты не поверишь, но я нашла рабочий комплект СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ на электростанции "Мононга"! Он разряжен, но если я достану где-то ядерный блок, то вернусь сюда уже в костюме. Джоанна что-то говорила о нем. Думаю, блок должен быть у нее. Надо только придумать убедительный предлог: пока броня не попала в наши заботливые руки, о ней никто не должен знать. Кэрол 7367 000449E0 - 14 октября 2077 года - Сегодня Иэн отправился в Чарлстон просить еще один кредит. Банк снова отказал ему. Не знаю, что мы теперь будем делать. Мы знали, что в этом году у нас могут быть проблемы, но я сомневаюсь, что мы сможем собрать с деревьев хотя бы три тонны. Эти масляные ловушки не слишком помогают от моли, а мы не можем позволить себе купить достаточно инсектицида без серьезной помощи извне. Даже не знаю, откуда нам взять столько денег. В любом случае, осенний урожай почти пропал. 7368 00044A01 Сегодня утром один из идиотов во Дворце включил для смеха систему медитации с инструктором. И поэтому теперь мы знаем, что ее звук сводит с ума этих зеленых мутантов. Они шли к нам отовсюду. Их натиск нам удалось отбить только после полудня. Кто-то должен сказать Марджи, что мы рады платить препаратами за защиту Дворца, но не в том случае, если эти кретины будут привлекать сюда всех тварей Пустоши. 7369 00044A03 мама сказала мне нильзя играть в храми если там дым она сказала не играть со страшными людьми патамушта они защащают нас от болие страшных людей поэтому я взял маих друзей мидведей и мы играем с игрушками здесь 7370 00044A05 Проповедь: 22 октября 2077 Мы вызвали всеведущего Молерота! Пускай не всем посчастливилось лицезреть его, но брат Чарльз смутно увидел силуэт самого Молерота и услышал шепот, который предвещал скорую беду. Однако наш спаситель исчез так же быстро, как и появился! Молерот показал видения ужасных потопов, которые завтра зальют землю. Единственный способ спастись — найти возвышенность, иначе мы утонем в смертоносных водах. Наши братья и сестры будут предупреждены. К рассвету мы соберемся на крышах, чтобы с благодарностью приветствовать бушующие волны, пока те, кто презирает нас и мудрость Молерота, будут погибать из-за своей глупой самонадеянности! 7371 00044A13 Воспользоваться терминалом в аэропорту Моргантауна могут только официальные волонтеры. Мне повезло — одна из старых волонтерских программ все еще действует во Флэтвудсе. Возможно, если я отправлюсь туда и приму в ней участие, то смогу получить доступ к базе данных Спасателей. 7372 00044A14 В лесах неподалеку от аэропорта Моргантауна мне удалось обнаружить лагерь. Местный протектрон утверждает, что киоск самообслуживания во Флэтвудсе еще может работать. Надо проверить. 7373 00044A15 Удалось выяснить, что Спасатели организовали во Флэтвудсе волонтерскую программу, которую любой выживший может пройти и автоматически получить статус официальных волонтеров. Надо проверить. 7374 00044A16 Я во Флэтвудсе, осталось найти главную базу Спасателей. Думаю, самое подходящее место для нее — в центре города, там безопаснее всего. 7375 00044A18 Продвинутый курс обучения волонтеров Спасателей: узнайте больше о C.A.M.P. 7376 00044A19 Мне удалось найти небольшой лагерь рядом с аэропортом Моргантауна. Он в удивительно хорошем состоянии, даже протектрон работает. Неспроста все это... 7377 00044A1A Базой данных Спасателей в аэропорту Моргантауна все еще можно пользоваться, если вы официально зарегистрированный волонтер Спасателей. Как я, например! Мне удалось найти работающую учебную программу — надо послушать голозапись "Подготовка волонтеров: основы обустройства лагеря". 7378 00044A1B В голозаписи "Продвинутый курс обучения" из базы данных Спасателей говорится о каком-то складе в лагере за пределами аэропорта. Надо сходить туда и посмотреть, не осталось ли там чего-нибудь полезного. 7379 00044A1C В лагере Спасателей неподалеку от аэропорта Моргантауна обнаружен действующий робот и покосившаяся палатка. Возможно, здесь есть еще что-то достойное внимания. 7380 00044A1D Лагерь Мигеля осмотрен. Там нашлась голозапись с программой перезагрузки, которая может пригодиться для протектрона, а еще в терминалах аэропорта хранятся схемы. 7381 00044A1E Я могу встроить найденные схемы в C.A.M.P., это хорошо. А голозапись с программой перезагрузки пригодится для старого протектрона Мигеля. 7382 00044A1F Похоже, протектрон Мигеля освоил программу "Руководство по возведению лагеря" и теперь, разумеется, требует от меня установить C.A.M.P. 7383 00044A3A Бридж-стрит, 15 7384 00044A3D Черч-роуд, 14 7385 00044A40 Бридж-стрит, 18 7386 00044A43 Бридж-стрит, 20 7387 00044A46 Олд-Каунтри-роуд, 205 7388 00044A49 Бридж-стрит, 17 7389 00044A4C Бридж-стрит, 12; "Гостиная" 7390 00044A4F Черч-роуд, 10 7391 00044A52 Черч-роуд, 8 7392 00044A55 Черч-роуд, 4; "Добро пожаловать!" 7393 00044A58 Черч-роуд, 3 7394 00044A5B Бридж-стрит, 13; "Дом для детей" 7395 00044A5E Черч-роуд, 12; семья Нортонов 7396 00044A61 Бридж-стрит, 14 7397 00044A64 Черч-роуд, 2; "ДЕРЖИТЕСЬ ПОДАЛЬШЕ!" 7398 00044A67 Бридж-стрит, 21; Делберт Уинтерс 7399 00044A6A 0=игрок не вызвал волну 1=игрок вызвал волну 7400 00044A6B 0=игрок не вызвал волну 1=игрок вызвал волну 7401 00044A6C 0=игрок не вызвал волну 1=игрок вызвал волну 7402 00044A6D Игрок забрал голозапись Мигеля Калдеры из киоска? 7403 00044AAE ПАПА Если ты читаешь это, то я на колокольне церкви. У меня есть крупа, игры и спальный мешок для нас двоих! Я буду ждать! Я тебя люблю! Колонэл 7404 00044AB0 Бабушкин сладкий чай от Делберта - Раздавите пару сушеных цветков пурпурного грязноцвета - Заварите крутым кипятком вместе с клюквой - Подбросьте пару сахарных бомбочек, все равно никто не догадается Придает бодрости после обеда, пейте и радуйтесь! 7405 00044AB2 Задание: создать новую систему "Киоск самообслуживания волонтеров" во Флэтвудсе. Киоски должны пропускать несколько десятков волонтеров в день и обучать их основным навыкам благодаря помощи местных Спасателей. Контактные лица: Киша и Делберт, оба хотят стать образцами для этой программы. 7406 00044AB4 На этой неделе: - починить неисправности в кэмпинговой программе - проверить флэтвудские киоски на предмет поломок - найти подарок для Гарри на следующий приезд - отвезти в лагерь еще один стул 7407 00044AB6 Извини. меня зовут табита, и я наркозависимая. мне сказали, что такие вещи помогут мне выздороветь... – Кэссиди: я не должен был этого говорить. вообще. я поступил с тобой жестоко. – Пэтти: ты была права. я всегда это знала, да. – Сенк: ты была дурой, но и я был дураком. мы оба причиняли друг другу боль. – Скай: ты была потрясающей. я никогда тебе этого не говорила. надо было повторять тебе это каждый день. – Тоби: это я украл. тогда я был не в себе, но это меня не оправдывает. – Пит: ты заслуживала большего. – Лилиан: я солгала об этом тебе в лицо. ты была права. – Пегги: я не обращала на тебя внимания, когда ты больше всего нуждалась во мне. – Эллисон: я просто перестала с тобой разговаривать, и мне очень жаль. извини меня – Керри-эль: я ничем не отплатила тебе за твою помощь. я использовала тебя. – Хантер: я использовал тебя в момент твоей слабости. – Луиза: твой совет помог бы мне, а я не обращала на тебя внимания. 7408 00044AB8 Господи! Я молю тебя дать мне силу и терпение, знание и уверенность в эти тяжкие времена, Чтобы знать, как жить такой жизнью... Чтобы знать, как ожидать тебя... и молю дать мне способность помочь другим пережить это испытание. Испытание, которое ты обещал, никогда не повторится снова. 7409 00044ABA Я прощаю тебя, папа. Теперь я понимаю. Заботиться о детях трудно, и это было слишком трудно для тебя. Ты был молод, и все это навалилось разом. Я понимаю. Правда понимаю. Теперь я тоже взрослый, ну и мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, почему ты так поступил. Нет, я не сержусь. Но... я собираюсь сделать нечто противоположное тому, что сделал ты. Я собираюсь найти детей и сделать так, чтобы у них все было хорошо. Я люблю тебя. Я прощаю тебя, но тебе больше не нужно приходить домой. Колонэл 7410 00044ABC Мама Ты растила меня в одиночку после того, как он бросил нас... и ты сделала все, чтобы я ходила в школу, ты сделала все, чтобы дать мне больше, чем получила сама. Я всегда была счастлива, даже когда казалась несчастной. Ты всегда была моей опорой. Но когда дело дошло до этого... Я не помогла тебе. Я никогда не прощу себе этого. Никогда. 7411 00044AC0 Моя милая детка! Мы так хотели тебя... но это было невозможно. Но это к лучшему, теперь я это знаю, если учесть... все это. 7412 00044AC2 ПРОПАЛ ЧЕЛОВЕК! Средний рост и телосложение. Короткие темные волосы. 35 лет на момент, когда упали бомбы. В свой отпуск он отправился в Кентукки покататься на лошадях и должен был прилететь в аэропорт Моргантауна в тот день, когда упали бомбы... но его самолет сел ДО этого! Я знаю, что он там! Мне попадалось на глаза его имя, написанное в разных местах, так что он там! И его записки. Пожалуйста, помогите мне найти его! 7413 00044AC4 Мигель! Я оставил часть партии припасов в твоем сейфе, как договаривались. Я не знал точно, где ты, и решил, что снова где-то в лесу. Твоего робота я тоже нигде не видел, так что, наверное, ты в порядке. Я пойду навестить Марию, может, ей нужно отвезти что-нибудь обратно во Флэтвудс, так что ближайшие пару дней буду тут. Найди меня! Скучаю по тебе! Гарри 7414 00044AC6 Сладкий лабрадорский чай от Делберта - Раздавите парочку сушеных рододендронов - Запарьте их крутым кипятком - Добавьте медовые соты - Подбросьте ягодок для здоровья Дайте как следует настояться, потом добавьте еще меда. Лишним не будет. Бабуля такой чай заваривала всякий раз, когда что-то не клеилось или накатывала тоска. И сразу дела шли на лад. 7415 00044AC8 План тестирования схемы Загрузка схемы: пароль Строительство: пароль Устойчивость: пароль : пароль Схемы сработали! Неужели! Такое облегчение. Нужно будет сообщить другим Спасателям, что последний вариант этой схемы есть в моем терминале в роболавке. 7416 00044ACA Гостевая книга "Теперь она в его руце" —Делберт "Я знаю, что с моим папой и братом все в порядке, но я потеряла столько друзей... очень много. Я все время о них думаю. Остается только надеяться, что кто-нибудь спасся..." —Дасса "Я надеюсь, что в Убежищах у всех все хорошо" —Вилли Мэй "Когда одна дверь закрывается, другая открывается! А может быть, окно!" —Мигель "Не нужно скорбеть, потому что на самом деле никто не умер, просто они стали другими" —Скотт "Я ничего не потерял в этой войне... На самом деле теперь моя жизнь стала лучше. Но приношу соболезнования всем, кто потерял близких..." —Гарри "Скорбь не особо продуктивна" —Лукас 7417 00044ACC План похода 1. Найдите безопасное место! Осмотритесь на предмет свежих животных — ИЛИ человеческих! — экскрементов. Помните: ночевать рядом с какашками — плохая примета! 2. Постройте палатку из подручных средств! Хлам можно найти почти везде. 3. Зачем нужен лагерь? В лагере есть пункт приготовления пищи и даже ваш собственный тайник! Задание: ученики должны объединиться с одним из местных Спасателей и разбить лагерь. При этом они должны уметь создать простой пункт приготовления пищи, а также место хранения припасов и продемонстрировать эти навыки Спасателю. 7418 00044ACE НЕ ТРОГАТЬ Эти штуки не работали нормально с последнего нападения горелых, поэтому я запечатал их как есть. Не надо. Они нам все равно сейчас ни к чему. Мигель 7419 00044AD0 Компанейский чай от Делберта - Возьмите хорошего лабрадорского чая - Плесните сливок или молока - Добавьте виски для вкуса - Плесните немного Ядер-колы для бодрости Отличный рецепт для хорошей компании, чтобы сесть и поболтать за жизнь. Налейте всем чайку — и ни о чем не беспокойтесь. 7420 00044AD4 Прости, Табита ХА-ХА, они все УМЕРЛИ! И это из-за ТЕБЯ! Они ПОСТРАДАЛИ Из-за ТЕБЯ, дорогая! Целую-обнимаю! СОФИ 7421 00044AD6 Дорогой папа! Я отправила тебе письмо в прошлом месяце, и Делберт попросил меня написать тебе еще раз. Он сказал, что я найду тебя! Я просто хотела сказать, что у меня все в порядке. Обо мне все заботятся. Я скучаю по тебе! 7422 00044AD8 Мой дорогой котик Гарри! Я буду в моем лагере: Мария дала мне "день адекватности", чтобы я мог расслабиться. Приходи ко мне! Надеюсь, ты принес что-нибудь вкусненькое из Флэтвудса. Можем устроить пикник! И не волнуйся: если прибудут новые волонтеры на обучение, роботы о них позаботятся. Я создал целую программу, чтобы можно было наконец-то расслабиться и провести больше времени с тобой. Люблю тебя, мой дорогой! Мигель 7423 00044BAE Если вам интересно это предложение, группа ваших соседей собирается к востоку отсюда. С нами связались люди из большого сообщества в Капитолии. Город сильно пострадал, но, как они сказали, там собралось уже очень много людей. Мы хотим присоединиться к ним. У.К. 7424 00044BB0 Мистер и миссис Брэкстон! Меня зовут Уильям Келлер, я представляю группу храбрых мужчин и женщин, к которым вы, вероятно, хотели бы присоединиться. За те годы, что мы ведем эту новую жизнь, многие из нас потеряли то, что когда-то принимали как данность. Кожу. Лицо. Прежний голос. Это больно, но каждому из нас пришлось пережить гибель родных и близких. Прошло двадцать лет. И больше никто не должен мучиться от страха и одиночества. Вы не одни. 7425 00044BB2 Джим! Это на утесе между тарелкой большого радара и зданием "Вест-Тек". Сложно не заметить — там большая красная дверь посреди пустынной глуши. Не знаю, кто это построил и что там внутри, но там должно быть что-то хорошее, правда? В общем, удачи. Может, у тебя лучше получается захватывать чужие участки. Рэнделл 7426 00044BB4 Оставшимся Многие из нас потеряли то, чем когда-то дорожили: голос, кожу, возможность чувствовать вкус пищи. На ваших глазах умирали ваши близкие. Вы не заслуживаете того, чтобы страдать в одиночестве. На востоке скоро появится новое сообщество. В руинах города Капитолия его создают такие же люди, как и вы. Присоединяйтесь, чтобы помочь нам выбраться отсюда. Пускай Западную Вирджинию уже не вернешь, но нам нужно ради чего-то жить. Уильям Келлер 7427 00044BE3 Будем ждать ваш отряд в Кэмп-Венчур до конца месяца. Когда будете собираться, пожалуйста, обратите внимание на новые распоряжения старейшины Мэксона: нам надо защитить все ценные и потенциально опасные разработки. Несколько указаний перед отъездом. 1) Воспользуйтесь контактами, которые вы получили от Спасателей (и даже Свободных Штатов) и проверьте, нет ли у них каких-то тайных разработок. Насколько я знаю, в Диком рубеже было несколько государственных научных баз. Если мы это подтвердим, то сможем начать восстановительную операцию. 2) Разузнайте все о потенциально опасных разработках, неважно, наших или чужих. Что угодно, связанное с ядерными технологиями, лазерами, плазменным оружием или чем-то подобным. Зафиксируйте, но ничего не предпринимайте. Мы с рыцарем Уилсоном будем разбирать каждый случай отдельно. Вероятно, не все из вас готовы просто так уйти с плотины, но я хочу, чтобы вы запомнили: теперь мы не просто защищаем гражданских. Не забывайте об этом. Паладин Таггерди 7428 00044BE5 СЕКРЕТНО МИНИСТЕРСТВО АРМИИ P-003 РЕЙНДЖЕРЫ АРМИИ США УЧЕНИЯ СЦЕНАРИЙ КИТАЙСКОЙ ОПЕРАЦИИ #03-C КОМУ: ЛЕЙТЕНАНТУ Э. ТАГГЕРДИ СВОДКА Вашему отряду (далее МИРНЫЙ) приказано действовать на правах спецназа США в тылу противника на территории одной из китайских провинций. Вам поручено саботировать бронетранспортер. Второстепенное задание — сбор КИТАЙСКИХ ПОЛЕВЫХ РАЗВЕДДАННЫХ. Для выполнения задания рекомендуется скрытный способ ведения действий, однако МИРНЫЙ может достичь цели любым другим путем. В данный момент действуют два (2) ВРАЖДЕБНО настроенных отряда китайских морпехов. По ходу операции МИРНЫЙ может действовать по своему усмотрению. Дальнейшие распоряжения будут изложены в дополнительной брошюре. АРМИЯ СОЕДИНЕННЫХ ШТАТОВ 7429 00044BE7 ПРАВИЛА ИГРЫ В БИЛЬЯРД 1) Комната отдыха закрывается в 22:00. 2) Если вы играете последним, верните стол в исходное состояние. 3) Никакого алкоголя рядом с покрытием: если с ним что-то случится, мы не сможем его заменить. 4) И еще: никаких плевков. Серьезно. Если мы узнаем, кто делает это, нарушителя ждут последствия. 7430 00044BE9 Связи со старейшиной Мэксоном и Лост-Хиллз нет уже так давно... Паладин Таггерди классная, правда замечательная, но я все равно скучаю по старейшине. Помню, у него как-то было видение в Кэмп-Венчур. О том, как нам пробраться через этот ад на земле и вернуть то, что мы потеряли. Паладин Таггерди отличный военачальник, лучше нее наверное и нет никого, но я бы что угодно отдал, чтобы еще раз послушать истории старика о том, что может с нами случиться. 7431 00044BEB Помню, как мы впервые оказались там. В метель, все замерзшие, зуб на зуб не попадал. Эти лачуги тогда казались сказочным местом из рекламы по телевизору. Это, конечно, было непростое время, но это был наш дом. Крыша протечет — мы подставим ведро, балка выпадет — вставим ее обратно. Правда, паладин говорит, что нет смысла чинить такую рухлядь. На новом месте будет тесно. Но, по крайней мере, это четыре неплохих стены и крыша над головой. Правда я все равно буду скучать о деньках, проведенных в ночлежке "Альфа". 7432 00044BED До того как упали бомбы, генералы говорили солдатам, что те служат высшей цели и сражаются, защищая честь. Это была патриотическая чушь. Из-за них наши лучшие люди пошли на убой. Этого больше не будет. В новом мире долг командира — заботиться о жизни каждого солдата под своим началом, как о святыне. И если солдату приходится уплатить высшую цену, офицер должен отдавать в этом отчет. Перед своими братьями, сестрами и старейшинами. Оруженосец Де Сильва была хорошим солдатом. Надежным союзником, который не подведет перед лицом опасности. Настоящим другом. Ее жертва навсегда останется в нашей памяти. Это наш святой долг перед ней. 7433 00044BEF Прибыли в Аппалачию. Тут красиво. Безопасно. Правда большая часть группы все еще думает, что это просто долгая командировка. Попросил Уилсона вправить им мозги. Хорошая аттестация сейчас поможет распределить обязанности в предстоящем нападении. За этими учениями пристально следят. Такое чувство, что нас ждет что-то масштабное. Хотя мне даже жаль ребят. Все-таки хорошо вернуться в Америку. К тому же после учений нас ждет двухнедельный отпуск... Де Сильва выросла в этих местах, обещала нам тур по местным забегаловкам. Но дело — в первую очередь. 7434 00044BF1 Я закусил губу и выжидаю. Я стал рейнджером в свой день рождения, и это был самый счастливый момент в моей жизни. Больше я гордился только зачислением в "Гром Таггерди". А сейчас... Оруженосцы? Рыцари? Паладины? Какого черта! Я стараюсь не отчаиваться и делаю все, чтобы не подвести отряд, но иногда на посту я думаю о том, чтобы уйти. Придумать бы куда. Скорее всего, на запад. На западе должно быть лучше. Хотя я и так прекрасно знаю, что ждет меня там. Какие тупые правила там бы ни придумали, я ведь все равно закушу губу и сделаю все, что от меня хотят. Но в душе я все равно рейнджер. Даже лейтенанту с этим ничего не поделать. 7435 00044BF3 По радио лишь смерть и безумие. И почти везде одно — неразбериха. Все сами по себе. Морено перехватил государственное сообщение из Чарлстона, но военных приказов не приходило. Мы должны были восстановить субординацию, но после того, что сказал Мэксон... Неужели правда наше правительство может ставить опыты на арестованных военных? Накачивать их экспериментальными сыворотками, как каких-то подопытных кроликов?! Поверить не могу... Мы тут теперь тоже сами по себе, но иначе не выжить. Надо найти припасы. Затаиться и переждать зиму. Де Сильва говорит, что к северо-востоку отсюда есть лагерь, где учат выживанию. Надеюсь, мы сможем договориться с ними. Выдвигаемся, как только начнется буря. Если все хорошо сложится, нас вряд ли кто-то заметит. 7436 00044BF5 Что ж, это было "неплохо". Морено — приличный связист, но явно не лучший управленец, особенно в нынешней ситуации. Он даже с облегчением принял новость о снятии полномочий командующего. Зато я своими глазами увидел, что наши худшие предположения сбылись: супермутанты все опаснее. Кто-то удивлен? До войны здесь была уютная долина, с фермами и фабриками. А теперь тут только гигантские кровожадные мутанты, которые убивают и похищают всех на своем пути. В первую очередь нам нужны предупредительные меры. Мы сделаем график для сопровождения караванов в Топь и обратно. Если ребята из каравана Салли думают, что мы все бросим и будем сопровождать их, то они ошибаются. Мы меньше путешествуем, но охраны у нас больше. 7437 00044BF7 Меня перенаправили в Дефайанс присматривать за сьерра-бравос. По крайней мере, в это я верю. Но как же остальное? Чем больше Мэксон рассказывает о Братстве, тем больше мне хочется свалить, как это сделал Мэдиган. Вместо того, чтобы помогать людям, мы бросаем их. Или даже хуже. Есть слухи, что мы воруем еду и припасы у Спасателей и фермеров. Если так, то чем мы отличаемся от обычных рейдеров? Но уйти я все-таки не могу. Бравос и горелые — это настоящая угроза. Для всех. Так что выхода у меня нет. 7438 00044BF9 Понимаю, к переменам нужно привыкать. Я подумал, что немного новостей помогут привыкнуть. Раньше, если на задании или в патруле было разрешено использовать боевые препараты, их употребление стремилось к 100%. Однако сейчас в половине случаев (или чаще) препараты потом возвращают. Есть и еще кое-что, конечно. Здесь стало повеселее. Иногда это идет в ущерб новым правилам, но, по-моему, народ выглядит более счастливым. Думаю, дело в чувстве общей задачи: мы движемся к цели, у нас есть план и все такое. Что насчет Де Сильвы, по-моему, ей просто нравится наша новая эмблема. Теперь ни за что не скажешь, что у меня только плохие новости, паладин. 7439 00044BFB Сегодня была встреча высшего руководства. Наверное, мы еще можем так называться. Был Текс, Уилсон и я. Это все. Так много пустых коек. Даже с лазерной решеткой Таггерди я с трудом различаю лица на нашем старом общем фото. Вебер? Ушел в патруль и не вернулся. Де Сильва проверила в Хантерсвилле. Таггерди и Морено пропали без вести после операции "Тачдаун", а Эспозито уничтожили трое зверожогов. Так что от "Грома" остались только Уилсон и я. Скоро и нас не останется. 7440 00044BFD Когда Мэксон впервые рассказал нам о Братстве, думаю, не я один решил, что он спятил. Это был полный бред. Однако прошло время. И теперь, когда загорался индикатор о сообщении из Лост-Хиллз, все набивались в центр связи. Мы сидели там и слушали. У меня в запасе было много лет, чтобы подумать обо всем этом, и я понял: неважно, что ты говоришь. Важно, что ты делаешь. Все мы сражаемся за светлое будущее. В этом будущем мы покоряем эти земли и отбираем у окружающих варваров то, с помощью чего можно устроить очередной конец света. Может, тогда это казалось смешным, но теперь мне не до шуток. Я — рыцарь Братства Стали. И я не откажусь от своей миссии. 7441 00044C26 Гюнтер, я записал нас в новую команду. Доктор уже здесь. Мы отправимся через Харперс-Ферри, а потом дальше, на север. Богтаун уже обречен, а местные слишком сильно поехали головой, чтобы осознать это. Когда они все-таки поймут, что мы не вернемся, будет слишком поздно отправлять за нами погоню. 7442 00044C28 За последние дни из-за взрывов мы потеряли уже две лаборатории, потому что нельзя приказывать химикам просто так взять и заняться взрывчаткой. Попытайся хотя бы вывезти мастерские оттуда, пока все здание не рвануло. 7443 00044C2A Странников по пути уже не встретишь, а твари с болот нападают почти каждый день. Наш последний грузовик застрял: из двигателя дым идет клубами. Половине народу плевать, слишком подсели на препараты. Но куда отсюда деваться? Без грузовика и надежной команды это верная смерть. 7444 00044C2C Элайза и ее команда сегодня погибли в рейде на Ватогу. Мы не смогли вернуть грузовик. На вилле ничего не осталось, но дело еще и в самом здании. Предлагаю немедленно провести повышение, чтобы избежать дальнейших конфликтов. 7445 00044C38 УВЕДОМЛЕНИЕ ОБ ИСКЛЮЧЕНИИ Настоящим уведомляем вас, что вам необходимо немедленно покинуть лечебницу Аллегейни. Получение данного письма означает полную осведомленность и согласие с изложенными ниже положениями. За отказ от выселения, к которому также относится отказ покинуть комнату сегодня после полуночи, предусмотрено тюремное заключение. Если в вашем файле указаны координаты контактного лица, оно было уведомлено о вашем выселении и, вероятно, сможет забрать вас. Вы можете ожидать встречи около забора за периметром лечебницы до полуночи. Если вы не покинете территорию лечебницы после полуночи, это считается отказом от выселения. Нанесение урона помещениям во время выселения наказывается по закону, возмещение ущерба взыскивается в судебном порядке. Транспортировка личных вещей, находящихся в вашей комнате, должна осуществляться вами лично в день выселения. Оставшиеся вещи будут конфискованы и уничтожены. Обратите внимание: сотрудники не отвечают за транспортировку вещей. Спасибо, что выбрали лечебницу Аллегейни! Мистер Бенджамин Йейтс-Ратледж Заведующий больницей 7446 00044C3B Переключайтесь между видом от первого и третьего лица с помощью TogglePOV. 7447 00044D7A Линда, детка, это Чарли. Филип сказал, что передаст это тебе. Пишу на бегу. Я знаю, что сейчас все пошло кувырком, но я должен оставаться на своем посту. Скажи Бенни, что я его люблю. Вернусь домой, как только смогу. Береги себя, детка. 7448 00044D7C Линда, детка, это Чарли. Филип сказал, что передаст это тебе. Пишу на бегу. Я знаю, что сейчас все пошло кувырком, но я должен оставаться на своем посту. Скажи Бенни, что я его люблю. Вернусь домой, как только смогу. Береги себя, детка. 7449 00044DBA Наблюдения - Стремительный рост лоз на всей территории. 7450 00044DDF Карл! Ты не знаешь, почему у виски из бочки, которую я купил, вкус мочи? Ты снова напился и перепутал перегонный куб с сортиром? Наверное, дело в том, что ты не отличаешь хороший самогон от дерьма, старый дурак. 7451 00044DE1 Джонсон, ты идиот. Я знаю, что ты крадешь мои обеды. Неужели ты думаешь, что это никто не заметит в комплексе, который построили в буквальном смысле для того, чтобы видеть и слышать все? Черт, да это я разрабатывал систему внутреннего наблюдения! Возмести мне стоимость в двойном размере и верни пластиковые контейнеры, иначе я сообщу старшему офицеру Гулд, чем ты занимаешься в туалете. 7452 00044DF3 УЧЕБНИК ПРИВРАТНОГО СТРАЖА Туристы и посетители Доступ в главное здание запрещен! На территории также не разрешается: - заходить внутрь здания или лазить снаружи - наносить граффити или любым другим способом портить фасад - открывать или разбивать окна - охотиться на территории парка Если какие-то действия, не входящие в этот список, кажутся вам неподобающими — судите сами. За нарушение изложенных выше правил посетители будут удалены с территории парка. Дикие животные Смирные дикие животные, такие как олени или барсуки, — это нормально. Не трогайте и не кормите их. Об агрессивных диких зверях должна позаботиться служба по отлову бездомных животных, ее телефон есть в списке важных номеров. Если та корова снова объявится (она часто сбегает) — обратитесь к Хауи. Бывшие пациенты Постарайтесь по возможности не приближаться к ним. Как правило, они достаточно дружелюбные, но перестраховаться не помешает. Обращайтесь с ними уважительно и держите дистанцию до тех пор, пока не прибудут профессионалы. Некоторые бывшие пациенты не понимают, что здание закрыто, а кому-то просто некуда идти. Если у вас возникли сомнения или какие угодно вопросы — звоните мне. 7453 00044DF5 Утренние объявления 1 ноября Доброе утро, мальчики и девочки. Добро пожаловать в первую неделю ноября! Надеюсь, все вы уже набрались сил после праздников, потому что я хочу кое-что вам сообщить. - Пятница — последний срок сдачи писем к Дню ветеранов. Вы и представить не можете, как много значит ваша поддержка для наших солдат. И если вы не можете служить в армии, то поддержите военных! - В этом месяце мы проведем несколько учений, в том числе неожиданных. Не забывайте: "Пригнись и прячься"! Мы должны быть готовы всегда, каждый день, потому что атомная бомба может упасть в ЛЮБОЙ момент. - А теперь — моя любимая тема: экскурсии! Сдайте миссис Дюран разрешения на поездку 17 числа в Музей живой истории в психиатрической лечебнице Аллегейни. - И, под конец, как всегда: если вы увидели что-то странное, то ваш долг СООБЩИТЬ ОБ ЭТОМ. Заметили что-то необычное? Расскажите об этом вашим учителям, родителям или представителям местных властей. ВПЕРЕД, ЛЬВЫ! 7454 00044DF7 Запись от 01.78 Сэфрон провалилась между половицами, пока осматривала второй этаж, и вывихнула лодыжку. В целом, нам еще повезло. Могло быть гораздо хуже! Пока что будем обходить это место стороной. Список в порядке очередности - Достать больше угля. - Устроить больше комнат для выживших. - Продолжить обучать жителей Ватоги основным навыкам. - Отправить разведгруппы на ближайшие фермы искать припасы и других выживших. У нас мало семян и полно препаратов: можно торговать. - Кто-то говорил, что видел неподалеку цыплят. Им было бы очень уютно в сарае вместе с Бертой! Молоко, яйца и крупа — этого бы хватило нам надолго. Иногда эти ребята напоминают мне моих учеников (в плохом смысле). Они начинают делиться на мелкие группы, постоянно ссорятся и издеваются друг на другом. Это становится опасно для всех нас. Надо покончить с этими дрязгами, чтобы мы все смогли жить здесь как подобает. Я не теряю надежду, несмотря ни на что. Какой смысл заниматься всем этим, если нет надежды? 7455 00044DF9 Запись от 11.77 Трудно поверить, что я и правда хотел отвезти своих учеников сюда на экскурсию, прежде чем все пошло под откос. Я очень рад, что узнал об этом месте и смог добраться сюда с другими беженцами. Ватоге конец. Пока там буйствуют роботы, нам нет пути назад. На мелких фермах и городках среди болота мы вряд ли найдем все, что могли получить здесь. Лечебница Аллегейни — это еще один наш шанс встать на ноги. Но для этого предстоит хорошо поработать. Список в порядке очередности - Найти работающий терминал или починить сломанный. - Провести основательную уборку на водоочистной станции (там снова проблемы). - Продолжить добычу угля. (Зима уже близко!) - Обеспечить каждого выжившего нормальным укрытием, кроватью и горелкой. - Найти волонтеров, которые могли бы научить моих приятелей из Ватоги готовке и прочим вещам. - Понять, откуда берутся тараканы, и разобраться с ними! - Организовать разведгруппы для поиска различных припасов, прежде всего — семян. Привлечь детей к сортировке хлама. - Попытаться поймать ту странную корову, если она вернется. Тут есть молочная ферма, ее нужно использовать! Помимо прочего, нам очень нужно научиться нормально ладить друг с другом. 7456 00044DFB Запись от 12.77 Мы поймали корову! Устроили голосование, чтобы выбрать для нее имя. Это было неплохое упражнение, которое всех объединило. Однако я и не подозревал, что оно станет настолько эмоциональным. Думаю, некоторые просто перенервничали в последнее время. Как бы то ни было, корову теперь зовут Берта. Какие-то злые собаки загнали бедную Берту в пустой фонтан. Нам пришлось убить их, только чтобы подобраться к ней. Думаю, теперь мы все узнаем, какова собачатина на вкус. Я совсем не в восторге от этого, но это явно лучше консервов с едой для собак. Список в порядке очередности 7457 00044DFE "Охотник/жертва": для участия требуется уровень 5 и выше. 7458 00044EB6 Отвали, Сэм Все решено. Автоматизированным шахтам в Аппалачии быть! У нас будет такая же система раннего оповещения, как и у всех. Но если ты хотя бы заикнешься об этих твоих "различиях во времени" для военных и гражданских систем оповещения, то опомниться не успеешь, как окажешься на всю жизнь за решеткой. Ты будешь паниковать, Сэм. Мы больше не вернемся к этой теме. Рэнсет 7459 00044EB8 Сэм Блэквелл о предложении #6 — НЕТ Вопросы задавала Квин Картер "Народ Аппалачии не может в бездействии смотреть, как его средства к существованию отбирают железными руками". Это слова сенатора Блэквелла, сказанные в интервью "Геральд" — влиятельный голос против спорного предложения #6. Предложение #6, за которое будут голосовать в этом ноябре, предусматривает выпуск казначейских облигаций на сумму 2,6 миллиарда долларов, чтобы начать процесс замены всех сотрудников в правительстве Аппалачии на автоматизированные системы с целью полной автоматизации к 2087 году. Однако многим жителям региона уже стало ясно, что это война чужими руками между местными работниками и конгломератами вроде "Хорнрайт индастриал" и "Атомик майнинг сервисиз", которые стремятся уничтожить традиционный труд. В нашем интервью сенатор Блэквелл честно рассказал о последствиях для граждан Аппалачии, которые, по его мнению, несет предложение #6: "...медленно надвигающаяся катастрофа. Наша задача, как членов правительства, защищать своих избирателей. Что сулит гражданам Аппалачии предложение #6, кроме увольнительных и пустых холодильников? На просьбу прокомментировать это Дэниел Хорнрайт, генеральный директор "Хорнрайт индастриал" и большой сторонник этой меры, заявил, что "декларируемая забота сенатора Блэквелла о благосостоянии Аппалачии испарилась, когда он решил связаться с сепаратистами вроде "Свободноштатовцев". Нам больше нечего добавить". 7460 00044EBA Краткое руководство по сигнальной системе Огнедышащих Когда вы находитесь в шахте или в пути, разговоры должны быть сведены к абсолютному минимуму. Для связи следует использовать сигнальную лампу, чтобы передавать следующие сообщения: 1 долгая вспышка, короткая — идти вперед 2 долгих вспышки — стоять на месте 1 долгая вспышка, 1 короткая, 1 долгая — немедленно отступать Повторяющиеся вспышки — опасность Для тех из вас, кто раньше работал в шахте, этот код может отличаться от привычного вам кода. Нам пришлось изменить систему сигналов, когда ребята стали попадать в засады, устроенные менее гостеприимными выжившими. Если вы увидите прежние сигналы, знайте, что их, вероятно, подают не друзья. 7461 00044EBC Тактика борьбы с горелыми доктора Клэр Хадсон Надеюсь, что уже полностью донесла до вас одну мысль: горелые смертельно опасны. Они представляют угрозу самому нашему существованию. Если мы не найдем способ победить или хотя бы сдержать их, то напрасно будет надеяться, что они не распространятся повсюду, заражая и уничтожая все на своем пути. Наши знания о горелых слишком ничтожны, чтобы выработать действенную тактику против них. То, что мы знаем, пока что сводится к рекомендуемым здравым смыслом методам обращения с любым опасным хищником. Ниже я обобщу это. Если вы, себе на горе, столкнулись со зверожогом (скорее всего, он решил поохотиться на вас), сделайте все возможное, чтобы не подпускать его близко. Если при вас есть оружие, и вы сможете найти защищенную позицию для стрельбы — это идеальный вариант. Зверожоги слишком велики, чтобы пролезать в узкие щели. Не забывайте, что зверожоги являются сильным источником радиации. Добавьте к этому мощную пасть, и вы получите вескую причину держаться от них подальше любой ценой. Если у вас не остается выбора, примите пару таблеток Рад-Х перед тем, как схватиться с этим зверем в ближнем бою. Люди-горелые свирепы и смертельно опасны. Они говорят с трудом, но не думайте, что у нет совсем нет мозгов. У них остается достаточно разума и памяти, чтобы пользоваться стрелковым и иным оружием, и они враждебны ко всему, что принимают за возможную угрозу. Сражайтесь с горелым так, как с рейдером, хотя и опасно инфицированным. Жизненно важно держаться на расстоянии, чтобы свести к минимуму риск заражения. По возможности не покидайте укрытия, но в случае необходимости отступайте. Не давайте им приближаться к вам. Я знаю, что от этих советов немного пользы. Мы пока слишком многого не знаем об этих существах. Надеюсь, эти знания вам хоть чуть-чуть помогут. 7462 00044EBE холодный компресс. 3. Аккуратно перевяжите ожог чистыми бинтами. ЦЕЛЕБНЫЕ СРЕДСТВА Соберите следующие ингредиенты, принесите их к плите или к кастрюле и смешайте: Лесная флора: пол-литра кипяченой воды, 2 воспламенителя, 2 хвостолома, 2 кроволиста Шлаковая бездна: пол-литра очищенной воды, 2 пепельных розы, 2 гриба, 2 грязноцвета 7463 00044EC0 Инструкция Огнедышащих по выживанию Приветствую, кандидат. Это руководство должно познакомить вас с основами первой медицинской помощи и способами выживания в путешествии по Шлаковой бездне. Но прежде всего запомните — вы не врач по профессии. Ваша работа — вывести людей в безопасное место. Медициной займутся врачи. Усвоили? Тогда изучите основы выживания (и лично вашего, и тех, кто рядом с вами). ПЕРВИЧНАЯ ОБРАБОТКА РАН 1. Вымойте руки. 2. Зажмите рану, пока кровотечение не остановится. 3. Очистите пораженную область. 4. Перевяжите рану чистыми бинтами. ПЕРВИЧНАЯ ОБРАБОТКА ОЖОГОВ 1. Если боли нет, у вас большая проблема. Это ожог третьей степени. НЕМЕДЛЕННО обратитесь к настоящему врачу. 2. В других случаях наложите на ожог холодный компресс на 15 минут. 3. Аккуратно перевяжите ожог чистыми бинтами. ЦЕЛЕБНЫЕ СРЕДСТВА Соберите следующие ингредиенты, принесите их к плите или к кастрюле и смешайте: Лесная флора: пол-литра кипяченой воды, 2 воспламенителя, 2 хвостолома, 2 кроволиста Шлаковая бездна: пол-литра очищенной воды, 2 пепельных розы, 2 гриба, 2 грязноцвета ВОЗДЕЙСТВИЕ РАДИАЦИИ 1. Лечите антирадином 2. Это все. Остальное требует настоящего лечения. Если антирадин не помогает, или у вас его нет — быстро в больницу. 7464 00044EC2 Привет, Сэм! Помни, я оказываю тебе большую услугу. Теперь ты у меня в долгу. И ты видел, какую большую сумму мне можно задолжать. Если честно, в следующий раз лучше напрямую поговори с секретарем. Он хороший, умный парень. Думаю, вы должны с ним поладить. Джоди Сорресет Сенатский комитет по сельскому хозяйству ДЕЙСТВУЮЩИЕ ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬСКИЕ ПРОЕКТЫ МИНИСТЕРСТВА СЕЛЬСКОГО ХОЗЯЙСТВА ПРОЕКТ "БУДУЩИЕ ПАТРИОТЫ" Национальный проект питания позволит с помощью улучшенного рациона подготовить следующее поколение к несению службы. ПРОЕКТ ПО СОХРАНЕНИЮ ПИЩИ ДЛЯ БУНКЕРА КОНГРЕССА Экспериментальный проект по увеличению срока годности пищевых продуктов для центрального бункера Конгресса. НАЦИОНАЛЬНЫЙ ПРОЕКТ ПО УЛУЧШЕНИЮ КАЧЕСТВА ВОДЫ Разработка пищевых добавок, которые в дальнейшем будут использоваться для повышения качества воды в местных источниках и улучшения здоровья граждан Соединенных Штатов. Работа ведется совместно с министерством обороны. ПРОЕКТ ПО ЗАЩИТЕ УРОЖАЕВ Обеспечение всестороннего исследования биологических разработок по уничтожению вредителей. ПРОЕКТ ПО САМОУНИЧТОЖЕНИЮ ВРЕДИТЕЛЕЙ Разработка методов биологической модификации кротов, долгоносиков и других вредителей, которые заставят их самоуничтожаться. 7465 00044EC4 Удушье и ты! Руководство по безопасности, любезно предоставленное Группой защиты рабочих компании "Гаррахан майнинг". Вы любите дышать? Еще бы! Все мы любим! Но современная шахта небезопасна даже для лучших из нас. В этой небольшой брошюре вы увидите различные ситуации, которые могут возникнуть при работе в шахте. ВАМ УГРОЖАЕТ ОГОНЬ Вы оказались в задымленном месте без дыхательного аппарата? Не отчаивайтесь! Хватайте любую тряпку или предмет одежды, смочите ее водой и прикройте рот! Затем осторожно выбирайтесь в безопасное место! ВАМ УГРОЖАЕТ ВОДА Если в шахте появляется вода, то ситуация может быстро выйти из-под контроля, как при появлении чудаковатого дядюшки Ларри на семейном барбекю. Если в процессе добычи вода не стекает как положено или прибывает из тех мест, откуда не должна, вы обязаны немедленно сообщить об этом мастеру! ВАМ УГРОЖАЕТ ГАЗ Тук-тук. Кто здесь? Таинственный газ из глубины шахты! Таинственный газ из............. о, нет! Вы умерли! С газом в шахте не шутят! Если при работе под землей вы или ваш датчик угарного газа почуяли что-нибудь подозрительное, немедленно выбирайтесь оттуда! Немедленная эвакуация — ваша единственная реакция. 7466 00044ECA Эта птичка пока что никуда не денется. Но полная ПРОВЕРКА проведена, и вот что нужно, чтобы она снова взлетела... ОЧЕНЬ НУЖНО НА ГАВАЙИ! Перечень деталей Тормозные колодки Посадочные огни Стартер 7467 00044ECC С божьей помощью мы переживем и эту бурю, и любую другую. Я не смог получить отгул в полицейском участке, но Тоня приехала и забрала меня! Однако я составил список того, что нам может понадобиться! - Хлеб - Вода в бутылках - "Туалетная бумага" - Тонна бухла - Пластиковая пленка - Еще больше фанеры! ЖДИ МЕНЯ ЗДЕСЬ! ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ! 7468 00044ECE Ох, ну почему это так СЛОЖНО? Я думал, что эти ловушки помогут мне сразу разделаться с большой группой идиотов. Правда, я повредил чертову машину, так что больше я так делать не смогу. Чтобы ликвидировать последствия, нужно слишком много времени и сил. - Вчера я встретил людей, которые грабили убитых мной. Представляешь, какая дерзость? Я сказал им, что чудом сбежал от маньяка, который это сделал, и что он убивал людей в Саттоне с тех пор, как все пошло наперекосяк. Прикинь, они поверили, что я священник. ЭТО Я-ТО? Да, я знаю, это просто умора. Я был в черном и навеселе, так что все сработало. Они придут, чтобы помолиться со мной в моей церкви, ха-ха. - Так, все идет ГОРАЗДО лучше, чем я предполагал. Это место — полный отстой. Я приложу все силы, чтобы и дальше дурачить этих идиотов. Мне удалось убедить их в том, что они должны отказаться от своего имущества, потому что они, типа, потерявшие память бессмертные. Я был слегка под кайфом и в тот момент думал про мир "Капитана Космоса", но они мне поверили. Люди такие тупые, это просто НЕВЕРОЯТНО! 7469 00044ED0 ВЕЧЕРИНКА КОНЕЦ СВЕТА!! Приносите пиво и бомбы!!! 7470 00044ED2 О "Месяце безумия" Элеанор Таркуин Четверговая передовица — напечатано 17 марта 2061 года Лечебница Аллегейни закрывается после тщательного расследования, которое последовало за выходом статьи. Однако вопрос о санкциях в отношении главврача Кессла и других сотрудников больницы еще не решен. Читатели нескоро забудут откровения госпожи Таркуин для "Чарлстон геральд", как не забыли легендарное расследование женской психиатрической лечебницы на острове Блэквелл, проведенное Нелли Блай. Несмотря на это, администрации удалось сложить с себя вину за произошедшее. Ситуация с диагнозом мисс Элеанор доказывает, что многие пациенты могли попасть в лечебницу под предлогом несуществующих психических заболеваний. Она рассказала, что пациентов часто держали связанными в тесных душных помещениях вместе с другими больными и освобождали только ради сна, еды и лечения. Лечение, как сообщалось в исходной статье, по большей части состояло в погружении больных в ледяную воду. Кроме того, в больнице практически не соблюдались базовые санитарные нормы, а у пациентов не было возможности воспользоваться элементарными удобствами, такими как вегетарианское меню или дополнительные одеяла. Редактор мисс Элеанор неоднократно направлял запросы о ее выписке из лечебницы под свою ответственность и сопровождал их материальными взносами. Однако, несмотря на все усилия, вместо планируемых десяти дней девушка провела в больнице целый месяц. Это означает, что родственники больных, которые были способны должным образом ухаживать за ними в домашних условиях, скорее всего не смогли бы добиться выписки из-за трудностей с ее оплатой. Невероятно то, что при этом любой человек, способный заплатить необходимую сумму, мог побывать на экскурсии по лечебнице. В большинстве случаев такой возможностью пользовались врачи и другие медицинские работники, однако согласно наблюдениям мисс Элеанор, которые были подтверждены сотрудниками больницы, такое происходило далеко не всегда. Члены семей пациентов тоже могли попасть на территорию лечебницы, но только в том случае, если могли заплатить за этот "безумный туризм". При этом за то, чтобы увидеть находящихся там родственников, взималась дополнительная плата. После закрытия лечебницы все пациенты вышли на свободу. Большинство из них вернулось к семьям, часть была направлена в реабилитационные центры и другие медицинские учреждения, такие как государственная больница Ватоги. Однако некоторым не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как пополнить и без того многочисленные ряды бездомных и мигрантов. Всем этим людям приходится сталкиваться с общественным осуждением, так как в Аллегейни содержались несколько правонарушителей, совершивших насильственные преступления. Это осуждение становится тем сильнее, чем чаще в СМИ бывших пациентов называют главной угрозой благополучию региона. Тем временем настоящей угрозой стоит считать не их, а тех, кто управлял лечебницей и избежал негативного внимания, несмотря на свои зверства. Эти опасные люди могут жить и работать рядом с вами. Их отделяет пара подписанных документов от того, чтобы стать частью вашего сообщества. Истинные безумцы — именно эти люди! 7471 00044ED4 Запись от 03.78 На нас напали какие-то отморозки! Не захотели ни торговаться, ни остаться у нас. Они убили всех куриц, которые несли яйца, и даже Берту, хотя я показал им, что она дает молоко. Какое бездушное насилие! Половина из оставшихся отправилась в Мононгу. Они сказали, что не могут больше "тянуть" выживших из Ватоги. Предупредили, чтобы мы не следовали за ними. Остальные собираются выдвигаться из Аллегейни завтра. В конце концов, нападавшие рано или поздно должны вернуться за добавкой. Думаю, они из того маленького городка к северу от Ватоги, где я покупал консервы и старье. Так что мы попробуем найти еще выживших к северу от Харперс-Ферри. Это неблизкий путь, но он стоит того, если мы встретим хороших людей по дороге. Или хотя бы сможем держаться подальше от плохих. 7472 00044ED6 Здание было рассчитано всего на триста пациентов, поэтому даже невероятно тщательное планирование и усилия персонала оказались недостаточными, когда число больных приблизилось к трем тысячам. Поэтому, хотя аргументы в пользу автоматизации системы здравоохранения выглядят убедительными, в расчет совершенно не принимается тот факт, что данное учреждение работает не так, как предполагалось. Не стоит полагать, что оно станет подходящим символом неавтоматизированной медицины. Кроме того, сравнение методов и результатов работы людей и роботов по большей части не имеет значения для пациентов, которые не смогли попасть в медицинские учреждения Ватоги. Эти пациенты были выписаны в массовом порядке, и администрация больницы лишь формально попыталась связаться с их родственниками. Вал пациентов внезапно обрушился на врачей и больницы региона; оказалось, что за многие годы о состоянии здоровья многих людей умалчивалось — и, что не удивительно, некоторых из них снова стараются сплавить подальше. Это привело к значительному увеличению числа бездомных в регионе. То, что в течение следующих десятилетий системам уголовного правосудия и здравоохранения придется бороться с кризисом — прямое следствие циничной и непродуманной политики. Просто заявить о том, что закрытие лечебницы не повлияло на жителей Ватоги и их семьи — значит заставить сельских жителей рассчитывать только на себя. Именно так и привыкли поступать жители Ватоги! Это колонка редактора, однако вам нужно следить, чтобы ваш тон соответствовал ожиданиям наших читателей. Наша задача состоит не в том, чтобы заклеймить позором ВСЕХ жителей Ватоги за события 20-летней давности. Многих из нас тут тогда еще не было. — С. 7473 00044ED8 Даже не верится, как на меня реагируют люди. Все даже лучше, чем я ожидал. Гораздо легче, чем убивать людей и забирать их добро. Мне нужно просто найти услужливого ДУРАКА, который сделает всю работу за меня. С каждым днем их все больше. Может, Ив или Маргарет... О да, нужно выбрать Маргарет, потому что никто не бросит меня ради старушки. А вот Ив может обойти меня — ведь у него такие пышные и шелковистые волосы, и ОБАЯТЕЛЬНАЯ улыбка. Нужно убедить его побриться. Ха-ха. - Маргарет, вечно ты задаешь вопросы. Ну так вот: у меня для тебя ПЛОХАЯ новость: тот, кто задает столько вопросов, никогда не познает себя, если не научится устранять барьеры, которые создают такой стресс. Я поговорю с ней наедине и скажу, что у нее серьезная проблема, которую может устранить только верность. Может, ее предали в прошлой жизни, и теперь она никому не доверяет? Это ИДЕАЛЬНО! - Маргарет заметила, что я ношу шелковые брюки нового адепта, и что-то заподозрила. Мне нужно и дальше взывать к ее ТЩЕСЛАВИЮ, чтобы она помогала новичкам осваиваться. Ну и еще милостиво улыбаться и произносить глубокомысленные фразы, чтобы все знали, кто тут СВЯТОЙ, и кто всеми командует. Не эта мегера. Никто не обратится за духовным наставлением к мегере, Маргарет. - Кто бы знал, что религиозные люди могут испытывать такие сильные эмоции по поводу шелковых штанов? Маргарет, всем плевать. Но она убеждена в том, что раскусила меня. Что я РАЗВРАЩЕН. Я сказал ей, что объявлю о своей отставке на следующей проповеди и назначу новым лидером ее. Иначе она, ведьма чертова, разоблачила бы меня при всех. Но я ее обманул. Я еще могу выпутаться из этой истории и прихватить с собой все ДОБРО. - Ох, я и не знал, что все будет так ужасно. Неудивительно, что этой штукой травят КРЫС. Это ужасно. Я должен уйти, я не могу здесь оставаться. Ну и вонь! Наверняка я смогу найти другую группу, которой нужна моя помощь — такую же, как эта. Просто нужно найти другой способ все это заканчивать, ПОЛУЧШЕ. Запах не уходит, значит, уйти нужно мне! 7474 00044EE3 АМС: корпоративный агрессор "Атомик майнинг сервисиз" — это довольно новая компания в Аппалачии, но если вам хоть немного знакома история Западной Вирджинии, вы не удивитесь происходящему на фабрике. Мы ежедневно сообщали о новых демонстрациях рабочих, а также о действиях сотрудников "службы безопасности", которые "разгоняли" бунтующих. К сожалению, мы вынуждены сообщить, что побит новый антирекорд. Когда АМС только начинала свою работу в Западной Вирджинии, на них возлагали большие надежды как на спасителей, чьи технологии помогли бы лучше использовать старые шахты. При этом никого не смутил тот факт, что для этих технологий требовались атомные заряды: шахтеров подобными рисками уже не удивить. Однако вскоре по прибытии АМС остановила работу над этим проектом, сославшись на "технические трудности". Безработица снова выросла, регион еще сильнее погрузился в нищету. Думаете, АМС на этом успокоилась? О нет. Словно ночные волки, люди из АМС набросились на небольшой городок Уэлч и потребовали отдать им городские земли, включая те, на которых располагался жилой сектор. Сослались на расположенные там залежи ресурсов. Разумеется, город не позволил отобрать у людей их дома, и вот тогда в дело вступила уже ставшая знаменитой "служба безопасности" АМС. Зачем им именно Уэлч? В АМС никак не прокомментировали эту ситуацию, а вооруженные люди в форме с логотипом АМС отправили наших репортеров обратно в город. 7475 00044F18 *********************** * СРОЧНЫЙ ПРИКАЗ A19 * *********************** ВСЕМУ ОСТАВШЕМУСЯ ПЕРСОНАЛУ: ВАМ НАДЛЕЖИТ ВЫПОЛНИТЬ СРОЧНЫЙ ПРИКАЗ A19 * УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ВСЕ ТЕРМИНАЛЫ, КРОМЕ КОММУНИКАЦИОННЫХ. * ЗАПУСТИТЬ ПРОГРАММУ T79AC НА КОММУНИКАЦИОННОМ ТЕРМИНАЛЕ. * УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ВСЕ КОПИИ НА ФИЗИЧЕСКИХ НОСИТЕЛЯХ. * ЭВАКУИРОВАТЬСЯ. * СОХРАНЯТЬ МОЛЧАНИЕ. 7476 00044F1A *********************** * СРОЧНЫЙ ПРИКАЗ A19 * *********************** ВСЕМУ ОСТАВШЕМУСЯ ПЕРСОНАЛУ: ВАМ НАДЛЕЖИТ ВЫПОЛНИТЬ СРОЧНЫЙ ПРИКАЗ A19 * УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ВСЕ ТЕРМИНАЛЫ, КРОМЕ КОММУНИКАЦИОННЫХ. * ЗАПУСТИТЬ ПРОГРАММУ T79AC НА КОММУНИКАЦИОННОМ ТЕРМИНАЛЕ. * УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ВСЕ КОПИИ НА ФИЗИЧЕСКИХ НОСИТЕЛЯХ. * ЭВАКУИРОВАТЬСЯ. * СОХРАНЯТЬ МОЛЧАНИЕ. Нет, я так не думаю. Кто-нибудь должен об этом узнать! 7477 00044F7F ПОБЕДИТЕЛИ КОНКУРСА НА КАРТОФЕЛЬНОМ ФЕСТИВАЛЕ В САММЕРСВИЛЛЕ Поздравляем победителей конкурса поедателей пюре! 1 место — Шелби Уилсон 2 место — Пэт Моррис 3 место — Тайлер Кидд С таким-то аппетитом Шелби, должно быть, целую неделю жила без ужина! Если вы хотите нагулять аппетит и посоперничать с Шелби на следующий год — самое время отказаться от ужина прямо сейчас! 7478 00044F81 ОБЪЯВЛЕНО ВОЕННОЕ ПОЛОЖЕНИЕ Приказом начальника полиции Мэйфилда вводится военное положение. В соответствии с разделом 9 статьи 1 Конституции США, действие habeas corpus приостанавливается, а преступления будут караться смертной казнью. Кроме того, объявляется комендантский час, который действует с 21:00. Каждый, кто находится на улице после 9 вечера, будет арестован. 7479 00044F83 ПОБЕДИТЕЛИ КОНКУРСА НА КАРТОФЕЛЬНОМ ФЕСТИВАЛЕ В САММЕРСВИЛЛЕ Поздравляем победителей забега в картофельных мешках! 1 место — Маккензи Флипотт и Лиза Ловери 2 место — Кристофер Альварес и Джордж Стрэттон 3 место — Робин Пендлтон и Эшли Фрайар Вы когда-нибудь видели, как две прелестных дамы мчатся всего на трех ногах? В этом году Маккензи и Лиза почти побили мировой рекорд! Если вы хотите выиграть приз на следующий год — сейчас самое время начать тренировки! 7480 00044F85 ГОНКА ЗА СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТЬ! В эту пятницу, на закате, приходите на площадь перед УВТ. Будем вместе бороться за справедливость. Помогите нам сообщить начальнику полиции Мэйуэзеру, что мы больше не будем мириться с его продажным режимом. Мы требуем освободить находящихся в заключении наших братьев, сестер, матерей, отцов и детей. Давайте объединимся и покажем ему, что он не устоит против воли народа! 7481 00044F87 ГОНКА ЗА СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТЬ! В эту пятницу, на закате, приходите на площадь перед УВТ. Будем вместе бороться за справедливость. Помогите нам сообщить начальнику полиции Мэйуэзеру, что мы больше не будем мириться с его продажным режимом. Мы требуем освободить находящихся в заключении наших братьев, сестер, матерей, отцов и детей. Давайте объединимся и покажем ему, что он не устоит против воли народа! 7482 00044F89 ПОБЕДИТЕЛИ КОНКУРСА НА КАРТОФЕЛЬНОМ ФЕСТИВАЛЕ В САММЕРСВИЛЛЕ Поздравляем победителей конкурса картофельных салатов! 1 место — Брайан Макларен 2 место — Джейн Накамура 3 место — Пенелопа Дональдсен Картофельный салат Брайана, вдохновленный марокканскими мотивами, поразил всех в этом году. Не упустите возможность попробовать его! И помните: сейчас самое время начать работу над вашим картофельным шедевром и победить на следующий год! 7483 00044F93 Супермутанты ворвались в . Разберитесь с ними! 7484 00044F9A Если вы читаете это — убирайтесь отсюда, пока можете. Шахтеры начали уничтожать роботов, и Хорнрайт скоро пойдет на все, чтобы защитить свою собственность. Это лишь вопрос времени. Митчелл слышал, что военные уже в пути, так что мы с парой человек из группы решили отправиться к железнодорожной станции "Маунт Блэр". Говорят, на поездах оттуда можно выбраться из города. Советую вам отправиться туда. 7485 00044F9C Дарла! Вчера появились военные. Утром они нас эвакуируют. Не говорят, почему. Если найдешь это, мы направляемся в Флэтвудс. Найди нас там. 7486 00044F9E Твое время на исходе, Хорнрайт. Ты слишком долго давил на нас, и теперь мы идем к тебе. Ты нас не остановишь. 7487 00044FBC Привет, Лорри! Разведчикам наконец-то удалось найти несколько фильтров для противогаза в каком-то заброшенном магазине. Я положу их в сундук, который стоит на чердаке. ТС 7488 00044FBE Так. За Льюисбергом мы наблюдаем уже давно. Удивительно, что им удается до сих пор поддерживать порядок, но мы все-таки нашли их слабое место: эти идиотские небесные сады, которые, по их словам, очищают воздух. От одного сада к другому по крышам тянутся мосты. Если заберемся туда, то легко расправимся с теми, кто внизу. План такой. В субботу у них пройдет Весенний фестиваль садоводов. Все мы помним, как это было до бомбежки. Они собираются в центре города, слушают хреновую музыку и строят из себя ценителей искусства. Никто не будет ждать налета. Из туристического центра мы поднимемся на крыши, окружим то место, где проходит фестиваль, и... как я и говорю — все проще простого. 7489 00044FDF Уже много времени прошло с начала автоматизации: взял больше новобранцев, чем даже мог себе представить. Роботам ведь не надо спать, поэтому теперь можно равномерно распределить всех прибывших по ночным и дневным сменам. Война идет полным ходом, и новички полны сил, в отличие от меня. Набрал почти пять кило из-за всей этой сидячей работы. Да, я перестал быть хитрым и ловким убийцей на службе дяди Сэма. Теперь я только и могу, что жрать пончики и заливать их кофе, как офисная крыса. 7490 00044FF6 Почтовый сервер постоянно падает, и телефонные линии не работают уже несколько недель. Я пытаюсь сообщить им, что у нас уже нет места для новых отходов, но грузовики продолжают их сбрасывать! Нам придется хранить бочки на поверхности, пока мы не решим эту проблему! Нам нужно починить связь, пока мы не начали светиться зеленым! 7491 00045068 Я помню те дни, когда мы с Раджем только поселились у озера. Тогда оно было чем-то особенным. А теперь оно стало просто вонючей, гнилой дырой. Такой же как он 7492 0004506A Новое голосование — это просто как 1, 2, 3! 1. Возьмите бюллетень ...из действующего принтера для печати бюллетеней. 2. Отметьте на нем ...кандидата, за которого хотите проголосовать. 3. Положите бюллетень ...в устройство для подсчета голосов! Пожалуйста, не берите более одного бюллетеня! Это считается ФАЛЬСИФИКАЦИЕЙ! 7493 0004506C Дорогие соседи! Мы невольно заметили, что на прошлой неделе вы принимали гостей. До нас доносилась самая разная громкая музыка, стук и вопли — постоянно, и днем, и ночью. Сейчас здесь нет муниципальной полиции, которая могла бы рассмотреть нашу жалобу и заступиться за нас. Однако до войны я завоевала немало трофеев на соревнованиях по стрельбе, и вы всегда уважительно отзывались о моих призах. Вам очень скоро придется вспомнить об этом, если этот проклятый шум не прекратится. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Миссис Амалтея 7494 0004506E ВЕЧЕРИНКА КОНЕЦ СВЕТА!! БЕСПЛАТНЫЙ вход, если принесете ЕДУ! 7495 00045070 Уилбур! Эти дети вернулись. Они повсюду шастают и залезают в дом. Гаденыши! Подмешай к "Сахарным бомбам" крысиный яд и оставь их там, где они точно их найдут. В прошлый раз это помогло нам справиться с нашествием паразитов. Мы с мужем и Кэсси не пошли в Убежище, потому что не собирались жить вместе со всяким сбродом, в этой общине с диктатором-Смотрителем. Это все бред коммунистов! Мы заботимся только о себе. Вы с девочками должны починить все это или поглядим, кого отсюда вышвырнут.... С наилучшими пожеланиями, Миссис Амалтея 7496 00045092 3 мая 2088 Около западного входа кончились припасы, так что нам все-таки пришлось отправиться на восток. Все было нормально, если не считать парня в костюме консервной банки, который чуть было не отстрелил мне башку. Оказалось, эти ребята что-то вроде нового ополчения — называют себя Братством Стали... Звучит так себе, но раз они могут присматривать за другой частью туннеля, то сойдет. Их командирша сказала, что у них есть лагерь, так что они могут контролировать прибывающих. Я спросила, в курсе ли она про гигантских летучих мышей, и немного охренела, когда она уверенно ответила: "Именно поэтому мы здесь". Видимо, гигантские летучие мыши или "зверожоги" — это результат действия радиации. Они заражают все живое по всей Аппалачии, в том числе людей. По словам командирши, Спасатели делают все возможное, чтобы бороться с этим. Она спросила, слышала ли я о Спасателях, и я чуть язык не проглотила. Пять с половиной лет прошло, а я все еще думаю об этом. Я ответила ей, что слышала о них, хотя наша группа мало с кем общается, и поспешила вернуться в лагерь. Она была рада встретить кого-то мирного и предложила время от времени видеться и помогать друг другу, если понадобится. Хорошо, что Спасатели пережили то, что случилось с Чарлстоном, и что остались еще люди, которые пытаются помогать другим. 7497 00045094 11 января 2083 Я нашла этот полупустой дневник по дороге из Плезент-Вэлли. Пожалуй, в этом нет смысла, но мне правда нужно где-то объясниться. Меня зовут Кэрол Суини, я из банды Головорезов из Плезент-Вэлли. Ну, была. Мне пришлось уйти. Когда Торп решил затопить Чарлстон, это было слишком. Хотя я знаю, что я ничем не лучше его: я почти всегда просто делала то, что он говорил. Я умирала от голода, а он давал мне пищу. Но и все на этом. Было еще несколько Головорезов, которые чувствовали то же, что и я, и мы вместе решили уйти из города. Теперь мы тут. Сначала мы прятались у входа в Большой излом и нападали на всех несчастных, кто пытался пройти. Думаю, тут будет нормально: в дикое природе всегда можно найти еды, а вокруг много мест, где можно подобрать что-то полезное. Если придется, мы можем спрятаться в туннеле. Как я уже говорила, я не верю ни в бога, ни в какое-то другое существо, которое может простить меня за эту исповедь. Но, может, если я справлюсь и смогу жить здесь спокойно до конца своих дней, то смогу простить себя сама. 7498 00045096 Весна 2097 года Это моя последняя запись. Мне не выбраться из этих проклятых туннелей, а горелые уже близко. Двое напуганных мужчин и женщина вчера пришли в лагерь. Мы узнали их — они были с нами в Плезент-Вэлли. Сначала мы решили, что это ложная тревога, чтобы застать нас врасплох и устроить засаду, но они и правда были в ужасе. С трудом сдерживая слезы, они рассказали нам, что горелые пробрались в горы и уничтожили почти всех выживших. Через пару часов они уже добрались до нас. Мы даже не успели придумать, куда бежать, когда они напали. Их слишком много. Когда они начали теснить нас в туннели, стало ясно, что все кончено. За много месяцев горелые плотно обосновались там. Я всегда знала, что мы не сможем продержаться слишком долго. Я слишком долго пыталась избежать заслуженного наказания. Видеть, как твоих близких убивают, разрывают на куски... Хуже этого ничего нет. Но, наверное, я это заслужила. Все эти годы я думала, можно ли оправиться от всего этого. Оправились ли люди от того, что мы сделали, смогу ли я оправиться от того, что сделала сама. Последние годы здесь дали мне надежду, что это возможно. Ложную надежду. Я никогда не оправлюсь от того, что сделала, когда была Головорезом. Человечество никогда не оправится от этого ядерного ада, куда привело себя само. И теперь, кажется, смерть станет нашим заслуженным наказанием. Остатки человечества покоятся в могилах, которые сами себе выкопали. Пора и мне сделать то же самое. 7499 00045098 13 ноября 2085 Если кто-то все же когда-то прочитает это, то наверняка подумает, что я сбрендила, но я верю своим глазам: я видела гигантскую, мать ее, летучую мышь! Месяца 2 назад мы начали лазить за припасами в туннели и даже научились неплохо там ориентироваться и почти всегда приходили с уловом. Но долго на диете из крыс не продержишься, так что мы решили обследовать восточный выход рядом с Ватогой, хотя туда так просто не добраться. Но у нас получилось, и первое, что мы там увидели, это гигантская чертова летучая мышь! Она вылетела из дыры в земле, как будто это какая-то сказка из очередного выпуска "Невероятно крутых историй"! Думаю, это была наша последняя вылазка к восточному выходу Большого излома. 7500 0004509A Осень 2093 Все... лучше, чем я ожидала. Мы занимаемся собирательством, выращиваем кое-что, в общем, справляемся. Я держу связь с Братством Стали на востоке Большого излома. Мелисса, их лидер, очень щедра к нам. Мы даже "торгуем" с ними, если это можно так назвать: они присылали нам партию припасов в обмен на пару жалких оружейных деталей, которые мы случайно нашли где-то. По-моему, звучит как игра в одни ворота. Однажды я спросила Мелиссу, почему они нам помогают, и она ответила, что просто хочет убедиться, что у нашего "сообщества" все в порядке. Я думала об этом всю дорогу обратно: мы теперь сообщество. Больше десяти лет прошло, а я все равно думала о нас как о Головорезах, которые забились в дыру и ждут конца света. Теперь у меня появилась надежда. Жизнь здесь совсем не такая, как я представляла себе много лет назад в Плезент-Вэлли. Она тихая, одинокая и трудная. Но при этом в ней есть простота и какое-то странное спокойствие, если сравнивать с хаосом "старого мира". Эта жизнь стала возможна благодаря мне и моему "сообществу". Она наша. Думаю, я могу гордиться этим. P.S. Мои часы от РобКо сломались, это плохие новости. И как мне теперь следить за временем? В туннелях не отличишь день от ночи, а погода снаружи слишком непонятная, чтобы различать времена года... 7501 0004509C Лето 2095 Лагерь Мелиссы пуст. Ни записки, ничего. Может, их убили горелые или что-то типа того? Я несколько часов осматривала ходы вокруг лагеря — никаких тел. Я ничего не понимаю. Если они ушли, то зачем оставили все свои вещи? Разве Мелисса не оставила бы нам какое-то послание или подсказку? Неужели им плевать на нас? Как бы то ни было, когда Братства не стало, горелые начали пробираться в туннели с востока, и они куда более опасные, чем уже привычные нам крысы или собаки. Я запретила ходить в восточную часть туннеля и организовала патрульный отряд. Мы мало смыслим в открытых сражениях, зато можем поставить достаточно ловушек, чтобы продержаться в безопасности достаточно долго. Даже если теперь мы снова одни, мы все еще сообщество, и должны заботиться друг о друге. 7502 000450A7 Игрок нашел пароль для удаленной командной жалобы в терминале военного отдела 7503 00045145 КОВАК-МАЛДУН — РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ СПЕКТРАЛЬНОГО АНАЛИЗА __________________________ Тип образца: флюс {фиолетовый} __________________________ 01vo: гигантский хищнолист 02vo: женьшень 03vo: папоротник-мутант 04vo: хвостолом 05vo: бутон с лозы душителя 06vo: дикий бритвозлак 07vo: дикая смоляника 08vo: цветок дикой тошки 7504 00045147 КОВАК-МАЛДУН — РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ СПЕКТРАЛЬНОГО АНАЛИЗА __________________________ Тип образца: флюс {урановый концентрат} __________________________ 01yk: пепельная роза 02yk: ежевика 03yk: обесцвеченный кизил 04yk: цветок грязноцвета 05yk: цветок дикого арбуза 7505 00045149 ПРОТОКОЛ: тестовый запуск #11 __________________________ КОНТРОЛЬ: Так, ребята, давайте все проверим. Боезаряд, вы готовы? БОЕЗАРЯД: Готовы. КОНТРОЛЬ: Ответ, вы готовы? ОТВЕТ: Готовы. КОНТРОЛЬ: Восстановление, вы готовы? ВОССТАНОВЛЕНИЕ: Готовы. КОНТРОЛЬ: Значит, все готовы. Боезаряд, начинайте отчет. БОЕЗАРЯД: Статус — красный. До запуска пять, четыре, три, две, одна. Запуск. СИСТЕМА: DETECTED КОНТРОЛЬ: Ответ, как у нас дела? ОТВЕТ: Объект держится. Угроза обрушения не зарегистрирована. КОНТРОЛЬ: Хорошая новость. Восстановление? Что у вас? ВОССТАНОВЛЕНИЕ: Э-э... КОНТРОЛЬ: Восстановление, мне нужен ответ. Под угрозой наши позиции. ВОССТАНОВЛЕНИЕ: Тут что-то не так. КОНТРОЛЬ: Ультрацит, Джуди? Да или нет? ВОССТАНОВЛЕНИЕ: Ответ... ответ отрицательный. Ультрацит не обнаружен. КОНТРОЛЬ: Вот сука. Ладно, парни. На этом все. Подготовьте отчеты, а вечером с горя откроем шампанское. БОЕЗАРЯД: В смысле, виски? КОНТРОЛЬ: Конечно, я про виски. Как только поступят все отчеты... Ну, в общем, мне приятно было с вами работать. 7506 0004514B КОВАК-МАЛДУН — РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ СПЕКТРАЛЬНОГО АНАЛИЗА __________________________ Тип образца: флюс {кобальтовый} __________________________ 01cb: кроволист 02cb: ягода-хлопушка 03cb: светящаяся смола 04cb: илофасоль 05cb: ночной ползун 06cb: дикая кукуруза 07cb: дикий мутафрукт 7507 0004514D КОВАК-МАЛДУН — РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ СПЕКТРАЛЬНОГО АНАЛИЗА __________________________ Тип образца: флюс {алый} __________________________ 01cr: астра 02cr: гриб 03cr: мозгогриб 04cr: клюква 05cr: огненный гриб 06cr: яйца Молерота 07cr: цветок дикой тыквы 7508 0004514F КОВАК-МАЛДУН — РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ СПЕКТРАЛЬНОГО АНАЛИЗА __________________________ Тип образца: флюс {флуоресцентный} __________________________ 01fo: светящийся гриб 02fo: рододендрон 7509 00045151 Я НЕ ХОТЕЛ НАВРЕДИТЬ ИМ НЕ ОСТАЛОСЬ ВЫБОРА ОНО. ОНИ. УНИЧТОЖЬТЕ ИССЛЕДОВАНИЕ ТОЛЬКО ТАК 7510 00045189 ЗА МНОЙ ДОЛЖОК 1 пачка курева. 7511 0004518B Привет, Элла! Я помню, что ты очень радовалась моей новой работе в клинике, но по-моему, скоро я официально уволюсь отсюда. Я справляюсь со всякой местной электроникой без проблем, но вот люди... Мне не хватает сил на это, как мы недавно убедились. Думаю, раз уж к делу подключились Спасатели, мне лучше продолжить ковыряться с радио, как раньше. Эбби 7512 0004518D Дорогой дневник! Пока что "Галерея в долине" — это настоящий рай. Местные гули заставляют людей держаться от нас подальше, и кроме того, тут полно мебели и джанк-фуда. Теперь я смогу подождать и постараюсь как-нибудь победить эту... болезнь? Недавно к нам присоединилось еще несколько человек. Одна женщина, Сара, пришла со своей сестрой, на которую все это не повлияло. Приятно видеть чужаков, которые нас поддерживают. Это вселяет в меня надежду. 7513 0004518F ЗА МНОЙ ДОЛЖОК 1 рулон туалетной бумаги... простите... 7514 00045191 ЗА МНОЙ ДОЛЖОК 1 бутылка виски. 7515 00045193 Список заданий Марта - Проанализировать почву - Проверить саженцы Майкл - Полить растения - Собрать созревшие фрукты и овощи Меган - Подмести 7516 00045195 ЗА МНОЙ ДОЛЖОК Все пиво. 7517 00045197 Дорогой Такер! Если ты станешь нас искать, то мы ушли в Харперс-Ферри. Мы думали, что сможем поселиться здесь, ведь земля все еще дает урожай а твоя мать, как ты знаешь, обожает все консервировать. Но здесь стало слишком опасно. Вчера с севера пришел какой-то туман. Именно тогда появились лозы, а местные звери реально начали меняться. А когда лозы стали заползать в дом, мы поняли, что нужно уходить. Надеемся, что ты в безопасности, сынок. А если найдешь это сообщение, приходи в Харперс-Ферри. В такое время чем нас больше, тем спокойнее. Папа 7518 00045199 Уважаемый Чарльз Оуэн Уокер, я очень надеюсь, что мне больше не придется находить ваши записки "ЗА МНОЙ ДОЛЖОК" по всему бункеру, иначе я буду вынуждена спустить с вас шкуру, каким бы здоровяком вы ни были. Миссис Эймс (также известная как пожилая дама, которую вам, черт возьми, пора научиться уважать) 7519 0004519B Вы посмотрите на это место. Здесь наверху я царь этого проклятого богом мира! Кто подбросил волшебные бобы под город, где я вырос? Думаю, здесь везде в округе есть слабая радиация. Ну, и еще какая-нибудь правительственная гадость. Не знаю, как в таком мире можно обойтись без старой доброй правительственной гадости. Вообще-то я пришел сюда попрощаться с этим миром и послать его подальше, но теперь я, наверное, немного задержусь в нем. У меня есть номер с прекрасным видом, и я собираюсь посмеяться над всем этим. 7520 0004519D Я считал себя умным, когда явился сюда и построил этот свой милый, полностью обставленный домик. Как же я ошибался! Я услышал страшный взрыв, а потом сразу пошел этот странный дым. Кажется, он спускался с гор. Я запер двери и окна, но это было начало конца. Потом я понял, что все кругом стало меняться. Как будто болото стало наступать. Мы построили этот дом на твердом грунте, но будь я проклят, если он не оседает. Это как будто сбросили бомбы, а теперь этот мир хочет просто поглотить нас, чтобы и следа не осталось. 7521 0004519F Хайди всегда говорила: "Тебе нужно соскочить с наркоты, Анна". А я смеялась. Как тогда было весело! Блин, а теперь? Она всегда была права. Я уже не в реальном мире. Я застряла в каком-то кошмаре с глюками. Пыталась протрезвиться, но это было еще хуже. НАМНОГО ХУЖЕ. Все животные здесь выглядят дохлыми или полудохлыми. А люди будто вышли из фильма ужасов, чтобы на хер сожрать мой мозг или то, что от него осталось. У меня есть план, как освободиться от всего этого. Наркота привела меня сюда, она же и выведет, так что я собираюсь принять СРАЗУ ВСЕ. А когда я очнусь, то буду трезвая как стеклышко. 7522 000451FE Бешеный Пес Мэлоун 7523 00045261 Значение контрольной точки для "Кутил из бункера" 7524 00045263 Мы собрали достаточно биолюминисцентной жидкости, чтобы зажечь фонарь маяка и призвать Мудрого Молерота. 7525 000452B2 Величина бонуса к урону обратно пропорциональна очкам здоровья 7526 000452CB В РОЗЫСКЕ: КОБОЛЬДЫ Называйте меня суеверной, параноидальной дурой, сумасшедшей... мне плевать! В этой шахте поселилось несчастье, и я знаю, кого винить... Китайцев? Нет. Правительство? Еще чего. КОБОЛЬДОВ Их можно принять за обыкновенных садовых гномов, но это страшная ошибка. Эти маленькие чудовища с давних пор навлекают беду на шахтеров. Если увидите одного из них, хватайте и тащите его сюда. Я вас награжу... не скупясь. Либби 7527 000452D7 +3 к силе, восприятию, выносливости и ловкости, +65 к максимальному количеству ОЗ на 10 минут. 7528 000452D9 Защитные комплекты предотвращают риск заразиться при плавании болезнями, передающихся при контакте с водой. 7529 000452DA Зоны радиоактивного поражения опасны. Для предотвращения заражения и негативных последствий облучения и мутаций, наденьте защитную маску, защитный комплект или соответствующую силовую броню. 7530 000452DB Защитные комплекты, противогазы и другие закрытые головные уборы защищают от урона и заболеваний, передающихся воздушно-капельным путем. 7531 000452DC Окружающая среда в Шлаковой бездне очень опасна. Надевайте противогаз, как только заметите ядовитый воздух. 7532 000452DD Окружающая среда в Топи очень опасна. Надевайте противогаз, как только заметите ядовитый воздух. Не входите в воду без защитного комплекта. 7533 0004531C Препятствие неактивно. Зарегистрируйтесь в павильоне курса. 7534 0004531D Кнопка неактивна. Следуйте к назначенному препятствию. 7535 0004531E Сколько раз игрок пользовался сервером в то время, когда ракета ударяла по площади, не попав в разлом? 7536 00045341 Пароль доступа к командному центру i4x!!pXoGG__3# 7537 00045343 В связи с сокращением персонала, доступ к защищенному хранилищу в нерабочее время возможен только в экстренных случаях. Если вам требуется доступ после 21:00, разбудите квартирмейстера. Повторяем: это следует делать лишь в неотложной ситуации. 7538 00045391 Заштрихованные участки на карте прицеливания — это защищенные зоны. Там нельзя взрывать ядерные бомбы. 7539 000453AD Смотрительница странствует по Аппалачии в поисках способа защитить ракетные шахты. Возможно, она оставляет какие-то записи: мне надо их поискать. 7540 000453B5 Используется для изменения обычной сложности для волн врагов, появляющихся в разломе 7541 000453B6 Изменить сложность для волн горелых врагов, появляющихся в разломе 7542 000453B7 Изменить сложность для волн горелых врагов, появляющихся в разломе 7543 000453B8 Изменить сложность для волн врагов, появляющихся в разломе 7544 000453F4 Губернатор Эванс! Президент и министр обороны выражают благодарность за вашу неослабевающую поддержку наших вооруженных сил. Постоянный приток стали, угля и другого сырья жизненно необходим для успешного ведения военных действий, и всякий американец, любящий Свободу, обязан этому содействовать. Без этого Освобождение Анкориджа было бы невозможно. Члены кабинета выразили восхищение вашей экономической политикой и мерами,которые позволили обеспечить автоматизацию производства и разобраться с недовольными. Мы хотели бы официально пригласить вас и других видных политических деятелей, а также ведущих промышленников региона на встречу, посвященную вопросам дальнейшего распространения подобных технологий. С уважением, Ди Администрация президента 7545 000453F6 Губернатор Эванс! Мне казалось, мы с вами обо всем договорились, и вы будете держать волков от нас подальше, разве нет? Нашему дому и имуществу был нанесен значительный урон. Не говоря уже о моральном ущербе при мысли о том, что законно избранные власти не в силах обеспечить общественную безопасность. В течение пары ближайших недель мы обстоятельно пообщаемся с нашей бухгалтерией. Будет досадно, если придется сократить наши вложения в общественные фонды и потратить эти деньги на защиту своих интересов. Надеюсь избежать дальнейших разочарований. Пенелопа Хорнрайт Хорнрайт индастриал 7546 000453F8 Особое уведомление по случаю праздника 12 декабря 2082 Члены Временного совета, имеющие право голоса, посовещались и приняли решение о праздновании Рождества! Официальная программа торжеств будет включать: 1. Праздничное освещение здания Капитолия. 2. Праздничный талон на получение бесплатного подарка — каждому ребенку до 12 лет. 3. Дополнительные пищевые пайки всем, кто захочет отметить праздник с семьей. 4. Праздничный завтрак в столовой Капитолия. Мы считаем, что в наше непростое время ценности и традиции необходимо беречь. Все пожертвования просьба направлять в казначейство. Если кто-то желает помочь с доставками, пожалуйста, обратитесь к Спасателю Ларкин. Эбигейл Пул Спикер палаты представителей Правительство Чарлстона по чрезвычайным ситуациям 7547 00045410 Официальное уведомление По приказу губернатора: Этот кабинет будет заперт до завершения расследования по делу бывшего сенатора Блэквелла и внеочередных выборов нового сенатора. Любой, кто попытается проникнуть в офис без разрешения, будет обвинен во вмешательстве в федеральное расследование. Любой, кто попытается изуродовать стены офиса надписями и рисунками, будет нести ответственность за порчу государственного имущества. Вплоть до дальнейших уведомлений, прошу направлять губернатору любые запросы в отношении Сэма Блэквелла или внеочередных выборов. И не забудьте проголосовать в поддержку закона "О процветании Аппалачии"! С уважением, Губернатор Эванс Аппалачия 7548 0004545F Что за черт?! Почему нельзя уйти в отпуск БЕЗ ТОГО, чтобы в твое отсутствие кто-нибудь не пролил кофе на один из центральных компьютеров? Да еще и на тот, где хранятся все файлы губернатора! Отлично! До того, как он вернется в город, мы должны восстановить всю информацию, какую сможем. Но у нас столько пленок расплавилось, что я даже не знаю, за что хвататься. 7549 000454AA Мне, видимо, придется составить список, потому что моя секретарша не способна даже вовремя принести мне обед. Я уезжаю, и до конца дня меня не будет, так что перенеси все встречи на другое время. Мой обед пусть съест Гектор, а потом выведи его на прогулку. Только БЕГОМ, а не вялым ШАГОМ. Ему нужна физическая нагрузка... да и тебе тоже, если честно. К вечеру зарезервируй мне номер в Уайтспринге, как обычно, на выходные. Позвони этому клоуну из генштаба и передай, что мы с Экхартом в субботу будем в клубе. Полюбуемся для разнообразия, как он выволочет свое пузо на поле. Проследи, чтобы мои клюшки почистили, забери вещи из химчистки и затребуй отчет по проекту гормонов роста. Если будут ныть, что им нужно больше времени, скажи "нет". Отчет и остальное барахло пусть водитель вечером закинет мне домой. Самсон 7550 000454AC Чрезвычайное положение Согласно кодексу военного времени п. 4.58b: ввиду неочевидной преемственности губернаторского управления в период местного или национального кризиса, действующие участники законодательного собрания Аппалачии большинством голосов приняли решение о создании Временного совета, который будет действовать вплоть до возобновления законной преемственности власти. Нам до сих пор неизвестно, что происходит в Вашингтоне и как идет война. Жители Аппалачии должны собраться в Чарлстоне или другом ближайшем городе, пока не будет восстановлен закон и порядок. Предметы первой необходимости будут выдаваться по карточкам. Любой, пойманный на воровстве или ином сокрытии предметов первой необходимости, будет подвергнут телесному наказанию, вплоть до смерти. Позаботьтесь о родных и близких, и да смилуется над нами Господь. Временный совет Правительство Чарлстона по чрезвычайным ситуациям 7551 000454AE Мне, видимо, придется составить список, потому что моя секретарша не способна даже вовремя принести мне обед. Я уезжаю, и до конца дня меня не будет, так что перенеси все встречи на другое время. Мой обед пусть съест Гектор, а потом выведи его на прогулку. Только БЕГОМ, а не вялым ШАГОМ. Ему нужна физическая нагрузка... да и тебе тоже, если честно. К вечеру зарезервируй мне номер в Уайтспринге, как обычно, на выходные. Позвони этому клоуну из генштаба и передай, что мы с Экхартом в субботу будем в клубе. Полюбуемся для разнообразия, как он выволочет свое пузо на поле. Проследи, чтобы мои клюшки почистили, забери вещи из химчистки и затребуй отчет по проекту гормонов роста. Если будут ныть, что им нужно больше времени, скажи "нет". Отчет и остальное барахло пусть водитель вечером закинет мне домой. Самсон 7552 0004551F Мне всегда нравилось сюда приходить и смотреть на птиц. Слушать, как ветер листвой шуршит. Тихое место, где можно отдохнуть в пересменке. Не знаю, кто его соорудил, но здесь был мой маленький рай. А потом мир сгорел в огне. И кажется, больше ни единой птицы мне не встречалось. pagebreak Если мы хоть чем-то похожи, возможно, вам не захочется никуда отсюда уходить. Но так не получится. Мир, конечно, развалился, и здесь полный бардак, но это не значит, что в лесу можно спрятаться от всех проблем. Отдохните, сколько надо, — а потом идите и помогите кому-нибудь. И может, если повезет, вам рано или поздно повстречаются птицы. 7553 0004557A Карта опознана — доступ разрешен 7554 00045582 Вы уже запустили процесс экстренного сброса грузов. 7555 000455D9 Подготовка к экстренному сбросу груза с воздуха. Голозапись Федеральной системы запроса грузов извлечена. 7556 000455DA Мгновенно восстанавливает часть здоровья, после чего исцеление продолжается с более низкой скоростью. 7557 000455DB Мгновенно восстанавливает часть здоровья, после чего исцеление продолжается с более низкой скоростью. 7558 000455E3 Вы страдаете от чумы горелых. 7559 000455E4 Вы излечились от чумы горелых! 7560 000455E5 Вы заразились чумой горелых. 7561 000455F4 Проведена вакцинация против чумы горелых 7562 00045614 Заставит цель "заговорить". 7563 00045675 Собирать древесину можно из поленьев, дров для растопки и пней. 7564 00045677 Для этого резервуара нужна кипяченая вода. 7565 0004568B На ваш пип-бой пришло срочное сообщение. Сообщения такого типа воспроизводятся автоматически. 7566 00045698 Верхние этажи можно прикреплять к лестницам, чтобы создавать дополнительные уровни. 7567 00045699 Верхние этажи можно прикреплять к лестницам, чтобы создавать дополнительные уровни. 7568 0004569A Верхние этажи можно прикреплять к лестницам, чтобы создавать дополнительные уровни. 7569 000456A9 Делает цель невероятно сильной на 60 секунд, но после этого она на 60 секунд становится невероятно слабой. 7570 000456B1 NOTE: WeaponRequiresMods added to Keywords for warnings ignore. To be removed later if weapon is implemented. 7571 000456B2 NOTE: WeaponRequiresMods added to Keywords for warnings ignore. To be removed later if weapon is implemented. 7572 000456B3 NOTE: WeaponRequiresMods added to Keywords for warnings ignore. To be removed later if weapon is implemented. 7573 000456F5 Пол! Хочу попросить тебя, как обычно, сходить на ежемесячную разведку к Убежищу 76. Рано или поздно оно все-таки должно открыться. Будь осторожен. Пару дней понаблюдай и возвращайся. Мария 7574 0004572A Игра на музыкальных инструментах помогает расслабиться. Долгая игра дает дополнительные эффекты! 7575 0004572C Ваше снаряжение хорошо настроено. 7576 0004572D Отдых в кровати медленно восстанавливает здоровье. Долгий отдых дает дополнительные эффекты! Но помните, сон на матрасе, лежащем на земле, повышает риск заражения. 7577 0004579D Вы умираете, когда ваше количество очков здоровья падает до нуля. Восстановление и возрождение Вы падаете на землю и начинается обратный отсчет. Если до его завершения другой игрок успеет подбежать и восстановить ваше здоровье, вы снова встанете на ноги. Если же нет — вы возродитесь после завершения обратного отсчета (или после нажатия на кнопку "Сдаться"). При возрождении необходимо выбрать локацию на карте. Возрождение в удаленных локациях будет стоить вам крышек. Бесплатно вы всегда можете возродиться у себя в C.A.M.P. или в Убежище 76. Место вашей последней смерти будет отмечено на карте и на компасе значком черепа с перекрещенными костями. Оставленные вещи После возрождения весь ваш хлам останется в бумажном пакете на месте вашей смерти. Вы получите побочное задание подобрать оставленные вещи. Если по каким-то причинам вернуть оставленное нельзя (после вас ничего не осталось или доступ к месту вашей смерти закрыт), этого задания не появится. Вещи, оставшиеся после вашей смерти, может забрать себе любой игрок. Если вы выйдете из игры до того, как вернете оставленные вещи, вы тоже можете их потерять. 7578 000457CD Массированный огонь позволяет вести прицельную стрельбу по конечностям. Чтобы выбрать цель, используйте Look. 7579 000457CE Массированный огонь позволяет вести прицельную стрельбу по конечностям. Чтобы выбрать цель, используйте колесо прокрутки. 7580 000457D0 Гриль еще не готов. 7581 000457D2 Мясо с овощами жарятся на гриле. 7582 000457D8 Сейчас вам не нужна печать губернатора. 7583 000457D9 Сейчас вам не нужны чистые анкеты. 7584 0004591E Похоже, один ученый, доктор Харрисон, разработал метод для перевода на человеческую речь звуков, издаваемых животными. Он оставил инструкции, по которым можно опробовать его методику и помочь ее улучшить, собрав больше данных. 7585 0004591F У меня есть все необходимые данные. Остается вернуть вокс-инъектор. Затем надо будет вернуть голозапись в терминал доктора Харрисона, чтобы обработать и сохранить информацию. 7586 00045982 Стандартный налобный фонарь. 7587 0004599A Укажет игроку на раздатчика заданий, если тот не выполнял задание раньше 7588 000459AB Труп управляющего Эйхана 7589 000459BB Значение, с помощью которого можно определить, отслеживается задание в интерфейсе или нет. 7590 000459BC Значение для отслеживания задания 7591 000459BD Значение, с помощью которого можно определить, отслеживается задание в интерфейсе или нет. 7592 000459BE Значение, с помощью которого можно определить, отслеживается задание в интерфейсе или нет. 7593 000459BF Значение, с помощью которого можно определить, отслеживается задание в интерфейсе или нет. 7594 000459D1 Стандартный налобный фонарь. 7595 000459E2 Люди, которые не боятся клоунов, просто не видели вас в этом колпаке и в ярости. И кто смеется теперь?! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7596 000459E5 Фирменные тенты "Волт-Тек" создадут в C.A.M.P. неповторимую атмосферу корпорации. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 7597 000459E8 Полу C.A.M.P. не помешает современный лоск! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 7598 000459EB Этот красивый и практичный ковер задаст тон всей платформе C.A.M.P. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 7599 000459EE Вернитесь к земле в этой простой соломенной шляпе. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7600 000459F3 Обыскать бы управляющего хорошо она меня надула посмотреть бы, ради чего помер, в сейфе этом 7601 00045A0B 1. Сбор на контрольной точке, в западной части тоннеля "Большой излом". 2. Штурмовая команда атакует и оттесняет горелых. 3. Подрывники устанавливают заряды. 4. Сваливаем оттуда и взрываем туннель. 5. Если все пойдет наперекосяк, эвакуируем туннели. 7602 00045A16 Собрать голозаписи и узнать об истории Уайтспринга 7603 00045A19 Убить враждебных существ на землях Уайтспринга! 7604 00045A26 Мы защищали "Стальное сердце", робота Спасателей, пока он не закончил обход Моргантауна. Робот открыл три тайника Спасателей. 7605 00045A2D Сержант Холштейн, ваш пароль для главного терминала — Nuclear Dash. Научите наконец этих черепах шевелиться быстрее. Мелоди 7606 00045A2F Сержант Оллмейн, ваш пароль для главного терминала — Smoker Boy. И бросайте наконец эту дурную привычку. Вам что, мало гадости в легких? Мелоди 7607 00045A31 Сержант Комински, ваш пароль для главного терминала — Nuka Addict. Хоть немного оставьте нам в следующий раз, если ящик найдете, ладно? Мелоди 7608 00045A38 Отслеживает вес груза, переносимого протектроном-лесорубом 7609 00045A77 ВАЖНОЕ НАПОМИНАНИЕ День рождения ее внука Мичона 1 сентября Годовщина ее свадьбы 7 июля 7610 00045A79 Записи по делу: Герцогиня Мы уже неделю ведем слежку за домом преступницы, известной как Герцогиня, и наконец-то сделали запись, которая поможет упрятать ее за решетку, если Роберта Декланд согласится дать показания. Но я считаю, не стоит с этим спешить, хотя мой напарник настаивает! Я сомневаюсь, что она согласится сотрудничать, а если мы попробуем на нее надавить, то только зря раскроем свои карты. Я пометил белыми крестиками почтовые ящики тех домов, где ее головорез Батч каждый день торчит дольше всего, потому что, несмотря на все наши старания, мы так и не смогли докопаться, где ее нычка. Дома-то, конечно, все чисто, она не настолько глупа. Если свое добро она прячет где-то в Уэлче, искать надо в отмеченных местах. Надеюсь, там найдутся улики, чтобы посадить ее надежно и надолго. 7611 00045A9A Исправление урона для модификаций, которые превращают однозарядные оружия в дробовики 7612 00045AA5 Смотрительница странствует по Аппалачии в поисках способа защитить ракетные шахты. Возможно, она оставляет какие-то записи: мне надо их поискать. 7613 00045AA6 Смотрительница странствует по Аппалачии в поисках способа защитить ракетные шахты. Возможно, она оставляет какие-то записи: мне надо их поискать. 7614 00045AA7 Смотрительница странствует по Аппалачии в поисках способа защитить ракетные шахты. Возможно, она оставляет какие-то записи: мне надо их поискать. 7615 00045AB4 Ключ у гномов. 7616 00045AF4 Начался обратный отсчет. Мне надо быть неподалеку, пока не начнется состязание. 7617 00045AF5 Состязание началось! Надо активировать первую контрольную точку! Скорей! 7618 00045AF6 Первая контрольная точка активирована! Вперед, к следующей! 7619 00045AF7 Контрольная точка отмечена! Теперь надо вернуться к старту! 7620 00045B05 Да, это снова я. Ты наверно недоумеваешь, как меня угораздило застрять на крыше аттракциона "Метание банок", на ярмарке округа Тайлер. Наверное, стоит начать с самого начала, еще до всей этой чехарды. Видишь ли, в прошлом году мы зацепились с бандой рейдеров, которые 7621 00045B0E Дасса Бен-Ами 7622 00045B11 Софи 7623 00045B14 Колонэл 7624 00045B2C Небольшой урон при контакте, шанс ошеломления. 7625 00045B3E Обычная конфигурация. 7626 00045B41 Окраска боевого всадника 7627 00045B47 Добавление налобного фонаря. 7628 00045B49 Добавление налобного фонаря. 7629 00045B4B Добавление налобного фонаря. 7630 00045B4E Добавление налобного фонаря. 7631 00045B50 Обычная конфигурация. 7632 00045B52 Добавление налобного фонаря. 7633 00045B54 Обычная конфигурация. 7634 00045B56 Стандартный налобный фонарь. 7635 00045B5A Броня для правой ноги боевого всадника 7636 00045B5C Броня боевого всадника для головы. 7637 00045B5E Броня боевого всадника для левой руки 7638 00045B60 Броня для туловища боевого всадника 7639 00045B62 Броня боевого всадника для левой ноги 7640 00045B64 Броня боевого всадника для правой руки 7641 00045B7B Найти голозапись хакера 7642 00045B7E Наибольшее количество самых слабых 7643 00045B80 Большое количество слабых 7644 00045B82 Сбалансированная 7645 00045B84 Небольшое количество сильных 7646 00045B86 Наименьшее количество самых сильных 7647 00045B88 Случайный баланс 7648 00045BB9 Цены у торговцев стали выгоднее. 7649 00045BC1 Хотите заявить о себе стильно и со вкусом? Идеальный способ это сделать — золотая окраска для .44! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 7650 00045BC4 Хотите сыграть в дартс? Почему бы и нет! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 7651 00045BC6 Добавьте своей платформе C.A.M.P. праздника, украсив ее плакатами "Волт-Тек"! Отпразднуйте трехсотлетие независимости с размахом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. Входит в комплект Fallout 76 Tricentennial Edition. 7652 00045BCC Делберт разрабатывал рецепт стейка для общего стола. По его указаниям я тоже смогу приготовить стейк. 7653 00045BDE С этим костюмом вы официально* станете рейнджером парка. Схема изготовления будет доступна всем персонажам. Этот стильный костюм можно создать на верстаке для создания брони. *Официальные документы не прилагаются. 7654 00045BE0 Новая фоторамка для вашей коллекции! 7655 00045BE2 Защитите C.A.M.P. от опасностей Аппалачии с этой стильной окраской турели. 7656 00045BE4 Покажите всем, как вы любите самый популярный здоровый завтрак всех американцев! 7657 00045BE6 Эта окраска позволит вам сделать металлическую броню черной. 7658 00045BE8 Достигните небывалых высот с прической "Осиное гнездо"! ПРИЧЕСКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7659 00045BEA Эта окраска для бейсбольной битвы добавит городу красного цвета 7660 00045BEF Столько дерева ни одному дятлу не передолбить. 7661 00045BF1 Бонус +200% ко всему собранному дереву. 7662 00045BF3 Бонус +100% ко всему собранному дереву. 7663 00045BF5 Во время сбора дров вы получите вдвое больше материалов, чем обычно. 7664 00045BF6 Делберт Уинтерс 7665 00045BF9 Скотт 7666 00045BFC Вилли Мэй 7667 00045C0D Исследуйте прелести дикой природы с этим комбинезоном. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7668 00045C15 Сражайтесь со всеми — хоть в клетке, хоть за ее пределами. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7669 00045C18 Комбинезон "Графтон стил". Безопасность превыше всего. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7670 00045C1A Йо-хо-хо! Свистать всех наверх! Якорь мне в глотку! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7671 00045C20 С этим комбинезоном можно сойти в Кэмден-парке за своего. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7672 00045C29 Примерьте на себя роль нашей любимой журналистки и откройте темные секреты Аппалачии! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7673 00045C2C Наводите жуть на окружающих с этим правдоподобным костюмом вампира. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7674 00045C2F Медведи, вперед! Наденьте этот костюм, и покажите, как вы болеете за любимую команду! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7675 00045C32 Покоряйте небеса с этим экспериментальным желтым летным шлемом. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7676 00045C35 Побережье далеко, но это не помешает вам носить фуражку. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7677 00045C38 Она же — ловушка для туристов. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7678 00045C3B Если вы достаточно круты, можете носить эти очки даже в помещении. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7679 00045C3D С этим пыльником можно почувствовать себя настоящим ренегатом. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7680 00045C40 Что может быть лучше, чем Америка? Только Америка и эта звездно-полосатая бандана! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7681 00045C43 Неужели действительно прошло 300 лет? Покажите, как вы любите Америку, с этими праздничными очками. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7682 00045C46 Не упускайте шанс примерить бандану нашей любимой лунной мартышки. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7683 00045C48 Скольким браминам пришлось умереть, чтобы у вас появился костюм "Дикий Запад" из воловьей шкуры? Не спрашивайте. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7684 00045C51 С этим сувениром из Ядер-Мира можно лопнуть от счастья. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7685 00045C53 Цивилизация тяготит вас? Наденьте эти лохмотья, и дайте волю своим инстинктам! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7686 00045C59 После ядерного апокалипсиса во флоре и фауне Аппалачии произошли бесчисленные изменения. Прекрасная возможность для экспериментов! Скорее одевайтесь и принимайтесь за дело! В комплект входят лабораторный халат "Волт-Тек" и очки ученого. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7687 00045C5C Родители так и не свозили вас в "Ядер-Мир"? Ничего, главное друзьям об этом не говорите! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7688 00045C5F Идеальный костюм, если вы всегда мечтали стать коммивояжером. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7689 00045C62 Вам больше не придется искать, где проходит вечеринка, потому что вечеринка всегда будет там, где вы. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7690 00045C65 Разбудите в себе дуэлиста, даже если до Техаса через Пустошь не добраться. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7691 00045C68 Настоящий сувенир из Ядер-Мира! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7692 00045C6B Строго. Изящно. Удобно. Любые приключения в Аппалачии по плечу тому, у кого есть чистый коричневый костюм. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7693 00045C6E Этот костюм воплощает идеальный баланс между простотой и эффектностью. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7694 00045C71 Покажите, как вам нравится Бутылка, надев этот запоминающийся костюм из Ядер-Мира. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7695 00045C74 Комбинезон Ватоги. Мода завтрашнего дня — уже сегодня. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7696 00045C77 Просто. Стильно. Безотказно. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7697 00045C7A Чтобы носить синий костюм, когда все ходят в черном, нужна определенная смелость. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7698 00045C7D Покажите свою любовь к символам Ядер-Мира, надев этот запоминающийся костюм! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7699 00045C80 "Стильно" — это еще мягко сказано о чистом черном костюме. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7700 00045C83 Классический образ для классического человека. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7701 00045C86 С этой замечательной формой работника парка вас снова ждут развлечения. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7702 00045C88 Костюм "Ракета" Ядер-Герл для тех, кто ценит звездные приключения. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7703 00045C8B Простой деловой стиль не выходит из моды и после конца света. Наденьте коричнево-синюю рубашку и слаксы, чтобы в этом убедиться. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7704 00045C8E Восстанавливать мир — тяжкий труд. Наденьте этот удобный наряд и отдохните. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7705 00045C91 Люди, которые не боятся клоунов, просто не видели вас в этом колпаке и в ярости. И кто смеется теперь?! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7706 00045C96 Разрушенному миру не хватает ярких цветов. Исправьте это! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7707 00045C99 Стильное и удобное джинсовое платье поможет вам восстанавливать Америку со вкусом! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7708 00045C9C Это платье выстирано и готово ко всему, что может выкинуть этот новый мир. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7709 00045C9F Ни снег, ни дождь, ни ядерный взрыв не помешают вам доставить почту. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7710 00045CA5 Носите парадную форму по поводу и без. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7711 00045CA8 Летите к звездам в этом скафандре и ничего не бойтесь — вы выживете! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7712 00045CAB Разговорчики в строю! С людьми в форме военной разведки не шутят. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7713 00045CAE Все самое веселое происходит за кулисами. Наденьте этот комбинезон, и убедитесь сами. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7714 00045CB4 Вернитесь в старые (будущие?) добрые времена в комбинезоне Убежища 111. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7715 00045CB7 Несите смерть на своем плаще и уничтожайте злодеев Аппалачии. Да помогут вам тени! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7716 00045CBA Примерьте на себя роль нашей любимой журналистки и откройте темные секреты Аппалачии! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7717 00045CBD Примерьте на себя роль нашей любимой журналистки и откройте темные секреты Аппалачии! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7718 00045CC2 Официальный шлем охранника "Волт-Тек" позволит вам с полным правом командовать вашими бывшими друзьями из Убежища. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7719 00045CC5 Вот это магия! Грогнак в Аппалачии! Теперь вы можете примерить на себя роль своего любимого Неудержимого! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7720 00045CC8 Комбинезон "Красная ракета" — лучший костюм для радиационных приключений. (Ядерные батареи в комплект не входят.) ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7721 00045CE0 В детстве меня все 9 лет высмеивали за занятия гимнастикой. А кто теперь смеется последним? Я! Свора грызунов-переростков чуть не обглодала меня до костей, но тут мне попался этот канатный парк. Обычный человек ни за что бы туда не вскарабкался... но ко мне это не относится! Стоило только закрыть глаза и вообразить себя на брусьях. Проще простого. Так зубастые крысы лишились обеда, а мне пришла в голову мысль: отличное же место! И никто сюда не заберется, если он не такой ловкий, как я. Можно обшить тут все досками и устроить себе тайный склад. Отличная мысль! Иногда я поражаюсь собственной гениальности. Кто угодно пусть жалуется на ужасы конца света. Но когда вы столь же талантливы, как и я, для вас это просто еще один день в спортзале. 7722 00045D08 ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: поскольку это зависит от действий клиента, в этот момент определяется размер дополнительного урона от легендарной модификации! 7723 00045D22 Похоже, управлять этим принтером надо из другого места. 7724 00045D2B Частота передатчика обновлена. Найдите следующий передатчик. 7725 00045D2F Грим, закрывающий глаза. ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7726 00045D32 Грим "Черный Арлекин" — это вам не шуточки. ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7727 00045D35 Простой грим в форме пятна на шее. ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7728 00045D38 Что может быть прекраснее хищных птиц? ТАТУИРОВКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7729 00045D3B Грим "Решетка на рот" как бы говорит всем: "Моя крутость так безмерна, что мне даже шлем не нужен". ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7730 00045D3E Всем, кто ищет горшочек золота или стережет свою горсть крышечек, нужна татуировка "Счастливый клевер". ТАТУИРОВКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7731 00045D40 ТАТУИРОВКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7732 00045D42 Грим для тех, кто слишком много болтает. ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7733 00045D45 Подчеркните свою неприметность этим загадочным гримом "Никто". ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7734 00045D48 Даже этот якорь не сможет утянуть вас на дно. ТАТУИРОВКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7735 00045D4B Грим "Грязь на губах" выглядит так, словно вы сжевали коробку цветных мелков — и при этом очень спешили! ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7736 00045D4E Грим "Грязь" настолько же прост, насколько и неопрятен. ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7737 00045D51 Для пущего драматизма. ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7738 00045D54 На удивление современные узоры для грима. ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7739 00045D57 Грим в форме ромбов вокруг глаз. ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7740 00045D5A Носите этот пугающий грим? Готовьтесь к драке! ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7741 00045D5D Простой грим для ушей и подбородка. ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7742 00045D60 Татуировка? На лице? Вот это будет шок. ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7743 00045D63 Проявите свою яркую натуру с помощью этой татуировки "Радиоактивный череп". ТАТУИРОВКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7744 00045D66 Грим в форме большого ромба. ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7745 00045D69 Грим "Грязь на глазах" наносят, когда хотят сказать: "Я в дикой спешке". ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7746 00045D6C Простой грим в форме пятна на голове. ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7747 00045D6F Покажите всей Аппалачии, что вас не остановят даже самые страшные раны. ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7748 00045D72 ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7749 00045D74 Готовьтесь к войне! Или к жестокой, но социально одобряемой командной игре. ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7750 00045D77 В гриме "Американский футбол" вас возьмут в любую игру! ГРИМ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 7751 00045D7A Что, не фартит? Набейте себе уникальную татуировку "Подкова неудачника" — и судьба вам улыбнется. ТАТУИРОВКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7752 00045DB1 Очень высокая дальность. 7753 00045DB7 EN05_Officer — завершил ли игрок событие? 7754 00045DD0 Бридж-стрит, 16; "ЗАКРЫТО!" 7755 00045E0C Этот распределительный щит будет давать больше энергии, если починить электростанцию "Грозовая гора". 7756 00045E0D Этот распределительный щит будет давать больше энергии, если починить электростанцию "Мононга". 7757 00045E0E Этот распределительный щит будет давать больше энергии, если починить электростанцию "Посейдон Энерджи". 7758 00045E19 Не просто выживайте... ПРОЦВЕТАЙТЕ! Волонтерская программа Спасателей — это базовый и продвинутый курс обучения! БЕСПЛАТНО! Тошнит, когда вы что-то выпили или съели? Запишитесь на нашу новую волонтерскую программу Спасателей во Флэтвудсе. Мы научим вас основам не только выживания, но и лучшей жизни! Хотите научиться разбивать лагерь, который не снесет радиоактивная буря? Или готовы строить лучшее будущее вместе с нами? Записывайтесь в волонтеры и проходите продвинутое обучение в аэропорте Моргантауна! Строительные принадлежности приносите с собой! Спасатель Мигель 7759 00045E37 ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7760 00045E39 Соберите волосы и не парьтесь! ПРИЧЕСКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7761 00045E3C Лови волну... своими волосами! ПРИЧЕСКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7762 00045E3E ПРИЧЕСКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7763 00045E55 Разобрав любой построенный вами объект, вы вернете половину потраченных на него компонентов. 7764 00045E68 Место хранения припасов — это специальный контейнер: все положенные в него вещи останутся в безопасности. Предметы, сложенные в месте хранения припасов, можно забрать из любого другого хранилища. Вы можете использовать место хранения у себя в C.A.M.P., но в Аппалачии есть и аналогичные хранилища — например, на всех железнодорожных станциях и стоянках "Красная ракета". Каждый игрок видит в месте хранения припасов только свои вещи. Одним и тем же хранилищем могут пользоваться совершенно разные игроки, но каждый будет видеть там (и забирать оттуда) только свои предметы. Создавая объекты, вы можете использовать компоненты любого предмета из вашего места хранения припасов. Это касается любых пунктов создания припасов и верстаков по всему миру, в том числе тех, что находятся у вас в C.A.M.P. 7765 00045E6D Значения контрольных точек для MTR02 0 = нет контрольных точек 1 = игрок нашел схему силовой брони 7766 00045E76 Я собираюсь присоединиться к тренировочной программе ОРУ. Мне назначат цель для уничтожения, а другой агент будет выслеживать меня. Чем больше вражеских оперативников я прикончу, тем выше награда. 7767 00045E77 Мне нужно уничтожить цель и не позволить вражеским агентам меня схватить. Чем больше убийств будет у меня на счету, тем выше награда. Похоже, Оборонительное разведывательное управление не шутило... 7768 00045E80 Подарок из ланчбокса, который на время останавливает голод 7769 00045EA4 Цель близка. Я это чувствую. Я вырос в Западной Вирджинии и слышал эти истории с самого детства. И всегда знал точно: Молерот существует на самом деле! Он есть, и я его найду, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Всем моим друзьям — извините, что бросил вас. Я знаю, вы бы пошли за мной, будь у вас такая возможность. Но есть дороги, по которым нужно бродить в одиночку. Вы все равно со мной — мысленно, как и я всегда с вами. Да здравствует Западная Вирджиния! Эван Миллер, по прозвищу "Без конечностей" P.S. Зак, надеюсь, у тебя еще остались те патроны к дробовику. Молерота я пока не нашел, зато столкнулся с Графтонским чудовищем. Ну, и ТВАРЬ, скажу я тебе! 7770 00045F6C С этой уникальной позой для фоторежима ваши шансы ослепнуть при ядерном взрыве снизятся до 88,7%! ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7771 00045F78 Уважаемые господа! Я посетил не менее сорока мероприятий в Общественном центре Ватоги, и до сих пор ни разу не видел, чтобы Гаррахан появлялся в своей почетной ложе. Я полтора года стою в очереди на то, чтобы ее занять, но ваши служащие твердят, как заведенные: "Занято, занято". Кем? Там никогда никого не бывает! Если дело в деньгах, я готов удвоить свое последнее предложение. Пора Гаррахану подвинуться. Жду ответа. Филлип Уорсингтон III, эсквайр 7772 00045F7A Герти! Ой, божечки, Берт это сделал! Стянул ключ от кабинета директора Лараби! Если получится, после занятий мы туда заберемся и подправим свои оценки. Сразу, как в три пробьет колокол, возьми ключ из шкафчика рядом с душевой и жди нас у входа. Пятерки с плюсом, мы идем к вам! Коннер 7773 00045F7C Клэр! Собирай все наше контрабандное барахло и двигай на шахту "Счастливая дыра", живо. Мир летит к чертям, и это все нам пригодится, чтобы выжить. Вещи сложи там же, где всегда. Новый код: 238963. Никого с собой не тащи, и не тормози. До скорого. Гэвин 7774 00045F7E Нейтан! Поверить не могу, что Элла сумела всех убедить собрать оружие и сложить в общую висячую оружейную на башне. Эта дура с самой Гельвеции пытается нами рулить, но мне кажется, пора все менять. Ее ключ от оружейной теперь у меня в хижине, спрятан под цветочным горшком. Пусть теперь покомандует. 7775 00045F80 Марко! Дружище, я установил на борту новый сейф, если тебе вдруг захочется что-то складывать туда на время долгих перелетов. Код простой: 062032, день рождения моей жены. Извини, что взял именно его, но ты ж меня знаешь, я и имя свое забуду, если оно не вышито у меня на летном комбинезоне! Ноэль 7776 00045F82 Марвин! Не знаю, что у Фреда за проблемы, но пусть встряхнется наконец! Вчера вечером у него грузовик застрял, так он вместо того, чтоб задницей пошевелить, его там и бросил. Теперь подъездной путь перегорожен, а он позвонил и заявил, что болен. Сделай одолжение, прихвати цепи со склада на погрузке и отбуксируй этот чертов грузовик. А я пока со старшим по площадке поговорю о том, будет ли Фред и дальше работать на ЛИЮ. Лоренцо 7777 00045F84 Гэри! Тебе еще не осточертело там рубить дрова? Я всего пару недель работаю на лесопилке Западной Вирджинии — и это вообще другое дело. Платят больше, удобный график и главное — никаких роботов. Я со старшим говорил, им тут еще люди нужны. Так что хватай ребят и скорее валите сюда, пока места не расхватали. Пол 7778 00045F86 Ларри! Представь, кого управляющий Дженкинс снова назначил сортиры драить? Если ты поставил на себя, тогда — динь-динь-динь, ты победил! И кстати, поскольку у нас начинается конкурс Самое вкусное чили, советую запастись ударной химией. Я для тебя всякого-разного оставлю в техническом туннеле, под входом в "Гору кроколосса". Реджи 7779 00045F88 Лорен! Ты правильно сделала, что велела мне проверить шкафчик с рецептурными лекарствами. Выяснилось, что у нас пропало три упаковки обезболивающего. Не знаю, чьих это рук дело, но нам больше нельзя терять припасы. Я сменю код, он будет такой:011986. Запомни наизусть и не забудь потом уничтожить записку. Мэрилин 7780 00045FD6 Прочитал ли игрок записку, дающую код для схемы Холштейна 7781 00045FD7 Прочитал ли игрок записку, дающую код для схемы Комински 7782 00045FD8 Прочитал ли игрок записку, дающую код для схемы Оллмейна 7783 00045FD9 Отслеживалось ли задание, когда игрок вышел из игры? 7784 00045FDA Отслеживалось ли задание, когда игрок вышел из игры? 7785 00045FDB Отслеживалось ли задание, когда игрок вышел из игры? 7786 00045FDC Отслеживалось ли задание, когда игрок вышел из игры? 7787 00045FDD Отслеживалось ли задание, когда игрок вышел из игры? 7788 00045FDE Отслеживалось ли задание, когда игрок вышел из игры? 7789 00045FDF Отслеживалось ли задание, когда игрок вышел из игры? 7790 00045FE0 Отслеживалось ли задание, когда игрок вышел из игры? 7791 00045FE1 Отслеживалось ли задание, когда игрок вышел из игры? 7792 00045FE2 Используется для проверки: награда за промежуточное задание вручается только один раз 7793 00045FE3 Используется для проверки: награда за промежуточное задание вручается только один раз 7794 00045FE4 Игрок получил награду за промежуточное задание 7795 00045FE5 Игрок получил награду за промежуточное задание 7796 00045FEF Очень высокая дальность. 7797 00045FF0 Очень высокая дальность. 7798 00045FF4 Враги разлетятся, как конфетти! 7799 00045FF9 Некоторые даже взрываются! 7800 00046001 Больше не лезет! 7801 00046011 Отпразднуйте 300-летие США вместе с "Волт-Тек" и получите на память эту голову Волт-Боя. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. Входит в комплект Fallout 76 Tricentennial Edition. 7802 00046012 ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7803 00046017 Для подобающего надгробия времени нет, придется так. Здесь лежит мой друг Джордж. При жизни он вместе со мной смотрел за домиками. Продолжит и после смерти. Он был лучшим из нас и такой смерти не заслужил. Не знаю, то ли красных в этом винить, то ли жалких шакалов, которых я раньше с гордостью называл своими согражданами-американцами. Я точно знаю одно: в мире сегодня стало темнее. И я не вижу никакого просвета. Покойся с миром, брат. 7804 00046026 Уберите высокоуровневые элементы силового доспеха с помощью меню переноса предметов. После этого вы сможете использовать каркас силовой брони. 7805 0004605E 071990 7806 00046060 Чак! Как же надоело от остальных барахло прятать. Ворюги сраные. Старый сейф, который мы вытащили? Он в лодке теперь. В целости, под замком. Ключ в автофургоне, рядом со столом для приготовления препаратов. Лем по уши обдолбанный, он не заметит. Никому не говори. 7807 00046062 Карл! Пока меня нет, ты за главного. Поздравляю. Не думай, это не означает, что тебе больше заплатят. Зато в резюме смотреться будет отлично. Склад с припасами на замке, код у тебя в шкафчике. Проверяй все по два раза, прежде чем закрывать. Среди этих парней есть такие, кто "забывает" класть вещи обратно. Грег 7808 00046064 Нэнси! Время пришло. Хватит отрицать очевидное. Ты уже много лет равнодушна к Роберту, а я никого не буду любить так, как люблю тебя. Мы можем сбежать сегодня вечером. Я собрал все барахло, какое смог, и спрятал в депо. Ключ на шкафчике, рядом с кабинетом старика. Поехали со мной. Начнем с чистого листа. Бен 7809 00046066 Джимми! У нас все как обычно. Смотри на дорогу, езжай осторожно и сразу мне позвони, как груз доставишь по адресу. Не волнуйся насчет протестующих на свалке. Главное, в глаза им не смотри и не провоцируй. Федералам я позвонил. Посмотрим, может, заставим их пошевелиться. И, главное, помни: когда бочки выгружены из грузовика, это уже их проблема, а не наша. Дейв 7810 00046068 Скотт! Поступила уйма новых заказов. Бекерсы хотят поставить вокруг своей фермы новые ограждения, а Смиты собрались строить гараж. Кажется, дела у всех вокруг пошли в гору. Возьмите два грузовика и быстренько с этим управьтесь. Только чтобы никаких обедов по четыре часа в Графтоне. Да-да, об этом я тоже знаю. Крейг 7811 00046089 Джефф! Надеюсь, во Флэтвудсе дела идут хорошо. Хочу поделиться одной мыслью. Если у нас найдутся лишние люди, неплохо было бы отправить их на шахту "Гоули". До войны там как раз устраивали взрывы, и могли оставить динамит. Сейчас бы он нам пригодился. Я понимаю, волонтерская программа отнимает много времени. Так что все будет, как ты скажешь. Мария 7812 00046090 Время до восстановления ракеты: %.0f ч. %.0f мин. 7813 00046091 Время до восстановления ракеты: %.0 ч. %.0f мин. 7814 00046092 Сдан еще один экзамен! Пора узнать, что будет дальше. Мне нужно открыть в терминале запись о последнем экзамене. 7815 0004609D Что можно попросить у друзей, если они работают в "РобКо"? Этот комбинезон, конечно же! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7816 000460AE Друзья сомневаются в вашем патриотизме? В голову лезут коммунистические мыслишки? Наденьте костюм Дяди Сэма, и все увидят, как вы любите Америку! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. Входит в комплект Fallout 76 Tricentennial Edition. 7817 000460B4 "Волт-Тек" уже идет к вам! Желтая шляпа — верный признак приставучего коммивояжера. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7818 000460B7 Любой наряд только выиграет, если добавить к нему эту супер-пупер-стильную шляпу. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7819 000460BA Разговорчики в строю! С людьми в форме военной разведки не шутят. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7820 000460BD Разговорчики в строю! С людьми в форме военной разведки не шутят. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7821 000460C0 Парадный головной убор офицера можно носить с формой или просто так, он все равно привлекает внимание. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7822 000460C3 Чтобы добраться до звезд и не умереть, нужен шлем скафандра! СХЕМЫ ИЗГОТОВЛЕНИЯ СТИЛЬНЫХ ВЕЩЕЙ СТАНУТ ДОСТУПНЫ ВСЕМ ПЕРСОНАЖАМ. 7823 000460C6 Ни снег, ни дождь, ни ядерный взрыв не помешают вам доставить почту. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7824 00046129 Эд! Я знаю, что ты с нами, и хочу сказать, что для нас это очень важно. Если запахнет жареным — а мне кажется, что запахнет, — иди в конвейерную башню. Я там кое-что для тебя оставил. Том 7825 0004612B Билл! Если у нас не останется другого выхода, и придется вызывать дезинсектора, я кое-что оставил для тебя на крыше лесопилки. Ну, ты понял... против вредителей. Ты же меня правильно понял, да? Том 7826 0004612D Неожиданный сюрприз нам достался: при одном трупе обнаружился сейф. Правда, запертый накрепко. А по виду — милая старушонка из Беркли-Спрингс. Из тех, что целыми днями пекут печенье. Если не найдем ключ и не сумеем взломать, ничего страшного. Мы и так получили все, зачем сюда шли. 7827 0004612F Папа! Мне ужасно неловко, но я куда-то ухитрилась подевать ключ от лаборатории. Если он тебе попадется, сообщи, пожалуйста. Не волнуйся, он совершенно точно где-то в доме. Я на всякий случай, конечно, закажу запасной, но все-таки неплохо было бы найти старый. Пенни 7828 00046131 Фрэнк! Помнишь, мы говорили о проблеме, которую надо решать как можно скорее? Так вот, у меня есть для тебя решение — я оставил его сверху, на податчике сырья. Сам поймешь, когда придет время его использовать. А пока гляди, чтобы Фортни и чертовы штрейкбрехеры ничего не засекли. Том 7829 00046133 Дэниел! Мне рассказали о последнем нападении. Искренне соболезную. Должно быть, это ужасно — смотреть на мародеров, которые громят все вокруг, ощущать себя беспомощным, не в силах защитить свою собственность. Пожалуйста, прими от меня небольшой подарок. Это чтобы ты мог хоть как-то защитить себя в будущем. А если дела пойдут совсем паршиво, ты всегда сможешь ответить мне взаимностью. Билл Гаррахан 7830 00046135 СЕБЕ НА ЗАМЕТКУ Пароль для спальни записан в центральном офисе На всякий случай 7831 00046141 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 7832 00046142 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 7833 00046144 Похоже, Квин Картер из "Чарлстон геральд" была последней, кто разговаривал с пропавшим сенатором Сэмом Блэквеллом. Интересно, нет ли в ее кабинете информации о местонахождении сенатора? 7834 00046145 В записях паладина Таггерди есть предположение, что пропавший сенатор Сэм Блэквелл может помочь разблокировать ядерные заряды. Последней его видела Квин Картер из "Чарлстон геральд". Надо зайти в ее кабинет и осмотреть его. 7835 00046146 Мне удалось найти страницу из записей интервью, взятого Квин Картер у Сэма Блэквелла. Надо почитать, что там написано — может, удастся что-то узнать о пропавшем сенаторе. 7836 00046147 Похоже, Квин Картер делала весьма подробные записи по пути к бункеру Сэма Блэквелла. Возможно, с их помощью мне удастся выйти на сенатора — если он еще жив. 7837 00046148 Мне удалось найти бункер Сэма Блэквелла. Теперь осталось понять, как попасть туда. 7838 00046149 Игрок активировал смотровую Уайтспринга? 7839 0004614B Перед встречей с сержантом необходимо вылезти из силовой брони. 7840 00046161 ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА БУДЕТ ДОСТУПЕН ВСЕМ ПЕРСОНАЖАМ. 7841 00046162 Значки можно выбрать в игре, в социальном меню. Выбор значка распространяется на всех игровых персонажей, привязанных к вашей учетной записи. 7842 000461F3 Тест тест 7843 00046202 Скутер! Я никак не могла за тобой не пойти, но Чесвика брать с собой не рискнула. Не хотела, чтобы с ним случилось плохое. Я его оставила наверху, на ферме, которую мы нашли к северу отсюда. Думала, ты все еще здесь, но не смогла тебя найти... Надеюсь, ты это прочитаешь. Я возвращаюсь на ферму. Надеюсь, с Чесвиком все в порядке. Приходи, мы ждем... Если доберешься домой, а меня там не будет, — сумку я спрятала под крыльцом передней двери. Пожалуйста, возвращайся... Куколка 7844 0004627D Маяк не может подключиться к Коваку отсюда. 7845 00046283 Тест системы заголовков событий в Атомной лавке 7846 00046285 Эмоция тестовой волны 7847 00046292 11 7848 00046294 13 7849 00046296 14 7850 00046298 18 7851 0004629A 19 7852 0004629C 17 7853 0004629E 15 7854 000462A0 20 7855 000462A2 12 7856 000462A4 16 7857 000462A6 Длительность (число персонажей) 7858 00046308 Меньше радиации от пищи 7859 00046309 Уменьшение урона от ядов на 10% 7860 0004630A Мясные консервы восстанавливают больше здоровья 7861 00046311 Если вы повреждаете или крадете имущество других игроков, вас могут объявить в розыск. 7862 00046381 Симмонс! Еще раз все уточни в штаб-квартире "Хорнрайт", прежде чем мы дадим зеленый свет. Защитные меры, которые они требуют, — это бред какой-то. Мы запрограммировали роботов на выдачу пропусков в случае сбоя системы, но у "Хорнрайт" вообще БУДЕТ контроль на месте? Пусть бы они сразу аварийный блокиратор на автомат поставили. Мне от всего этого не по себе. 7863 00046383 СЛУШАНИЯ В СЕНАТСКОМ КОМИТЕТЕ ПО АТОМНОЙ ЭНЕРГИИ 26.11.76 ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СТЕНОГРАММЫ, СТР. 384 Сенатор Кларк. Э-э, господин председатель, я хотел бы напомнить членам комитета, что если отвлечься от защиты окружающей среды — которую я, конечно, готов без устали защищать, — данное месторождение урана является крупнейшим во всей стране, не только на восточном побережье. Отменив запрет на его разработку, мы получим прямой и безопасный доступ к ценнейшему ресурсу, столь необходимому нашей великой державе. Сенатор Блэквелл. Господин председатель, я хотел бы обратить внимание членов комитета на то, что мой коллега сенатор Кларк не столь давно приобрел довольно крупный пакет акций корпорации "Атомик майнинг сервисиз", и это говорит о явном конфликте интересов... Сенатор Кларк. Я вам сейчас покажу конфликт интересов, уважаемый коллега! Председатель комитета. Господа, я бы попросил вас вернуться на свои места... 7864 00046418 Дает мутацию прыжка 7865 00046427 "Охотник/жертва": вас уничтожили! (Количество убийств: ) 7866 00046436 Нейтрализует 75 ед. радиации. 7867 0004643E Починить дробилку, чтобы отливать сталь 7868 0004643F Стержень воспламенения в доменной печи "Графтон стил" выработал свой ресурс. Если мне нужно будет переработать больше руды, стержень воспламенения придется заменить. 7869 00046440 Стержень воспламенения у меня. Надо вставить его в отверстие в доменной печи "Графтон стил". 7870 00046441 Доменная печь в "Графтон стил" снова работает, но машины повреждены токсичными химикатами. Чтобы комбинат снова заработал в полную силу, нужно починить машины. 7871 00046442 Стержень воспламенения в доменной печи "Графтон стил" выработал свой ресурс. Если мне нужно будет переработать больше руды, стержень воспламенения придется заменить. 7872 0004644E Благодарим за то, что вы приобрели реактор воспламенения "Хорнрайт индастриал". Реактор интегрирован в единую систему с домной и позволяет выполнять ускоренный запуск всего оборудования в соответствии с заданными параметрами. Для успешной работы реактору требуется стержень воспламенения, снабжающий его энергией. Схему изготовления стержня вы наверняка получили. Будьте осторожны, вставляя стержень воспламенения в реактор: в начале работы система может испытать встряску. "Хорнрайт индастриал" 7873 00046450 Зак с Майком последили за Фортни, пока была его смена. Он вроде бы регулярно ходит курить на крышу домны. Подкараулим его там, немножечко поболтаем — глядишь, что-нибудь и придумаем с этими роботами в административном здании. Насовсем их это не остановит, но хотя бы выгадаем время, чтобы перестроиться с Рейли. 7874 00046452 Ввиду того, что сейчас идет расследование по делу о попытке саботажа на домне, доступ туда будет открыт только уполномоченному персоналу. За выдачу ключей рабочим сменам отвечает управляющий Фортни. Все входы и выходы постоянно должны быть на замке. Дирекция 7875 0004645C Предметы на хранении можно создавать бесплатно, однако они по-прежнему учитываются в бюджете строительства. 7876 00046486 Значение трекера для задания TW007 7877 0004648E Теперь, когда грузовой робот усилил сигнал, я смогу настроить на своем пип-бое частоту аварийного маячка и найти пропавший отряд. 7878 000464BC Инструкция по ремонту: фабрика по производству боеприпасов 7879 000464BD Инструкция по ремонту: фабрика пищевой упаковки 7880 0004650C Отметьте трехсотлетие славной американской демократии с новой ура-патриотичной рамкой для фоторежима. ФОТОРАМКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. Входит в комплект Fallout 76 Tricentennial Edition. 7881 0004650E Комплект окрасок силовой брони, созданный в честь 300-летия Американской Свободы! Его можно наносить на силовую броню серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. Входит в комплект Fallout 76 Tricentennial Edition. 7882 00046510 ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 7883 00046511 Добавьте патриотизма своему верному лазеру. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. Входит в комплект Fallout 76 Tricentennial Edition. 7884 00046513 ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 7885 00046514 РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7886 00046515 Почтите историю Америки простым салютом. Скажите спасибо за это вашим друзьям из "Волт-Тек". ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. Входит в комплект Fallout 76 Tricentennial Edition. 7887 00046517 Добавьте патриотизма своему верному 10-мм. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. Входит в комплект Fallout 76 Tricentennial Edition. 7888 00046519 Добавьте патриотизма своему удобному топору. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. Входит в комплект Fallout 76 Tricentennial Edition. 7889 0004665A Проверка того, что случится, если загрузить ENTM без имен 7890 00046662 Мне наконец-то удалось получить доступ к терминалу Сэма Блэквелла! Осталось только загрузить мастер-запись и запустить сканирующую программу Эбби, которая найдет и скачает коды доступа. 7891 00046666 Добавьте на свои снимки немного беззаботности с этой позой. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7892 00046669 Уникальная поза для фоторежима! Увидев ее, все поймут, что вы бродили по Пустоши бесчисленные часы. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7893 0004666C Поза стиляги позволит вам показать свою бунтарскую натуру. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7894 0004666F Покажите всем, кто здесь самый крутой, с этой позой чемпиона. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7895 00046672 С этой очаровательной позой сердца вы сможете принести в Аппалачию любовь. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7896 00046675 Станьте звездой дискотеки с позой танцора. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7897 00046678 Хотите заявить о себе: "Могу за сто метров сбить зверожога в небе"? Тогда специально для вас — неповторимая поза для фоторежима. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7898 0004667B Два знака победы — лучше, чем один. Разве не так? ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7899 0004667E ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7900 00046680 Эта поза добавит на ваши фото немного оптимизма Волт-Боя. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7901 00046683 С этой уверенной позой вы можете показать всем свою непоколебимость. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7902 00046686 V — значит победа. Станьте настоящим победителем с этой позой. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7903 00046689 Обретите внутренний покой или убедительно соврите, что обрели его, с этой позой лотоса. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7904 0004668C Покажите все ваши преимущества с этой убедительной позой ведущего. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7905 000466EA Примените заклинание на себя во время атаки, чтобы отметить цель вашей атаки флагом 7906 000466FC Автоматический режим стрельбы. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 7907 000467AB Наносите игрокам на 50% меньше урона 7908 000467F7 Камуфляжная окраска. 7909 000467F9 Камуфляжная окраска. 7910 000467FB Камуфляжная окраска. 7911 00046802 Камуфляжная окраска. 7912 00046838 Используется, чтобы отслеживать счет игрока в MTR06 — теоретический экзамен 7913 00046839 Используется, чтобы отслеживать счет игрока в EN02 — вступительная анкета 7914 0004683A Используется, чтобы отслеживать счет игрока в MTR05 — экзамен на должность топ-менеджера 7915 00046869 Удвоенный боезапас 7916 0004686B Голод и жажда растут вдвое медленнее (версия карты способности) 7917 0004686C Голод и жажда наступают на 5% позже в течение 2 мин. 7918 0004686D Голод и жажда наступают на 5% позже в течение 2 мин. 7919 0004686E Голод и жажда наступают на 50% позже в течение 10 мин. 7920 0004686F Голод и жажда наступают на 5% позже в течение 2 мин. 7921 00046870 Голод и жажда наступают на 5% позже в течение 2 мин. 7922 00046871 Голод и жажда наступают на 5% позже в течение 2 мин. 7923 00046883 Вы только посмотрите, какая поза! ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7924 00046886 Встав в эту позу, вы покажете, что готовы ко всему. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА БУДЕТ ДОСТУПНА ВСЕМ ПЕРСОНАЖАМ. 7925 00046889 Стойте в этой позе с гордо поднятой головой. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА БУДЕТ ДОСТУПНА ВСЕМ ПЕРСОНАЖАМ. 7926 0004688C Наконец-то можно расслабиться и оттянуться, благодаря крутой новой позе для фоторежима. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7927 0004688F Продумайте свой следующий ход и сфотографируйтесь в этой позе. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7928 00046892 С этой позой для фоторежима все увидят ваш крутой "Пип-бой 2000". ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7929 00046895 Что может быть шикарнее, чем эта поза для фоторежима? ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7930 00046898 Эта поза добавит дружелюбия на ваши фотографии. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7931 0004689B Это птица! Это самолет! Это классная поза! ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7932 0004689E Поза дуэлиста добавит вашим фотографиям огня и пороха. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7933 000468A1 У вас девиз упорного скаута-первопроходца: "Всегда готов!". И лучше любых слов это покажет ваша поза для фоторежима. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7934 000468A4 Может, вы и не совсем тот герой, о каком мечтала Аппалачия... но вы тот герой, который ей НУЖЕН. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7935 000468A7 Это необходимо разместить на месторождении железа. 7936 000468A8 EN05_Officer — завершил ли игрок событие? 7937 000468C3 Датчик параметров среды собирает данные. 7938 000468CF Обычная конфигурация. 7939 000468D5 Обычная конфигурация. 7940 000468D9 Обычная конфигурация. 7941 000468DB Использует стандартные боеприпасы для бластера Чужих. 7942 000468DD Обычная конфигурация. 7943 000468ED Значение используется, чтобы отслеживать, ищет ли данный игрок карточку-ключ от "Мамы Дольче" 7944 000468F2 Обычная конфигурация. 7945 000468F4 Повышенный боезапас. 7946 000468F6 Повышенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 7947 000468FA Пониженная отдача, повышенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 7948 000468FD Обычная конфигурация. 7949 00046910 Конфликты, агрессия, ядерное оружие... и тут появляется боевой всадник. Покорите Пустошь в облике боевого всадника! Этот уникальный облик полностью меняет внешний вид вашей силовой брони. Подходит для раскопочной, рейдерской и ультрацитовой брони, а также для силовой брони серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 7950 00046912 Окраска боевого всадника 7951 00046913 Окраска боевого всадника 7952 00046914 Окраска боевого всадника 7953 00046915 Окраска боевого всадника 7954 00046916 Окраска боевого всадника 7955 00046955 Поразите всех вокруг прической Мегатонны! ПРИЧЕСКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 7956 0004699C нанес смертельный удар матке зверожогов! 7957 0004699E Матка зверожогов вернулась в свое логово. 7958 000469A0 Матка зверожогов появилась в Клюквенном болоте! 7959 000469A2 Матка зверожогов больше не будет наводить ужас на округу! 7960 000469A6 Отслеживает общую сумму ослабляющего эффекта для навыка "Глушитель" (если несколько игроков используют его для одной и той же цели одновременно) 7961 00046A2A Управляет роботами-официантами, когда событие не активно 7962 00046A35 Я слышу колокольный звон. 7963 00046A37 Гигантский чайник заполнил бойлеры и готов к завариванию. 7964 00046A4A Вы уже ввели правильный код запуска. 7965 00046A4B Можно ли отключить стартовый терминал МОДУСа? 7966 00046BA8 ЗЕЛЬЕ +10 к урону Графтонским чудовищам 7967 00046BE8 Броня X-01 для туловища 7968 00046BF1 Броня Х-01 для правой руки 7969 00046BF4 Броня Х-01 для правой ноги 7970 00046BF9 Броня X-01 для головы. 7971 00046BFC Броня Х-01 для левой руки 7972 00046BFF Броня Х-01 для левой ноги 7973 00046CD7 Метает шары для боулинга. 7974 00046CE5 0: карты запуска 1: коды запуска 2: ракетные шахты 3: радиоактивные осадки 7975 00046CE6 Игрок активировал "Национальный исследовательский центр"? 7976 00046D05 Урон от пламени. 7977 00046D06 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 7978 00046D07 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 7979 00046D08 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 7980 00046D09 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 7981 00046D0A Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 7982 00046D0B Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 7983 00046D0C Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 7984 00046D0D Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 7985 00046D12 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 7986 00046D13 Прочный садовый столик от ваших друзей из "Волт-Тек". Когда сидишь за таким, даже погода Аппалачии кажется приятнее! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 7987 00046D14 Хотите поддержать организацию, которая спасла вам жизнь? Тогда специально для вас — идеальное украшение для C.A.M.P. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 7988 00046D15 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 7989 00046D16 ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 7990 00046D17 Не все живое в Пустошах погибло от радиации. Добавьте в C.A.M.P. зелени с помощью этой коллекции суккулентов в горшке. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 7991 00046D18 ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 7992 00046D19 Романтический шик и гордость за "Волт-Тек" — и все это благодаря изящной каменной статуе Волт-Боя, которую можно поставить у себя в C.A.M.P. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 7993 00046D21 Устанавливает значение 1 в: фрагменте сценария, когда игрок выбирает "Волонтеры: регистрация здесь!" в RSVP00_Terminal_Kiosk_Main , на этапе 10 (в начале) RSVP01, на всякий случай. 7994 00046D31 Урон от огня. Увеличенный урон. 7995 00046D33 75%-й шанс снизить урон на 15%, пока вы неподвижны. 7996 00046D93 Потратить жетоны владения, полученные на шахтах, можно в терминале для обмена жетонов. 7997 00046DAD Окраска "Черный дрозд". 7998 00046DAF Окраска "Черный дрозд". 7999 00046DB1 Окраска "Черный дрозд" 8000 00046DB3 Окраска "Черный дрозд". 8001 00046DC8 Вот что, по всей видимости, привлекает ночного охотника в QUOTEЛогово БакаQUOTE. Мы этим воспользуемся, когда выйдем на ночное дежурство: - Когда вы сами играете музыку. - Когда вы разносите вдребезги музыкальный автомат. - Когда вы размахиваете импровизированным оружием, которое сварганил Поли, и громите диких. - Вообще любое убийство. Он обожает свежую кровь. - Пьяные люди (похоже, он чует запах алкоголя). Ни в коем случае не делайте ничего подобного до ночи! Ночью мы будем готовы к бою! Мы уничтожим ночного охотника раз и навсегда! 8002 00046DD2 Это заклинание хорошо усиливает все способности, которым требуется "заклинание боевого попадания" для атакуемой цели. К сожалению, заклинание может одновременно действовать лишь на одну способность, его можно лишь перевесить с одной способности на другую. Поэтому все игроки должны накладывать это заклинание каждый раз заново, выбирая, что именно усилить. Да уж... 8003 00046DD8 С помощью карты вы можете переместиться к району проведения события. 8004 00046E11 Отслеживает общую сумму ослабляющего эффекта для навыка "Глушитель" (если несколько игроков используют его для одной и той же цели одновременно) 8005 00046E2C ТЕСТОВАЯ ЗАПИСКА В КОНВЕРТЕ 2 Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: props/note_classified.nif Material Swap: Note_EnvelopeLow02 InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Envelope01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 0 Y: 0 8006 00046E31 Основная текущая 8007 00046E84 У вас нет удобрения. 8008 00046ECA Мне надо выйти из шахты через главный вход. Тогда Роуз узнает, что фрагмент ключа у меня, и скажет, куда идти дальше. 8009 00047019 Вожак волчьей стаи 8010 0004701B Вожак волчьей стаи 8011 0004701D Вожак волчьей стаи 8012 0004701F Вожак волчьей стаи 8013 00047021 Вожак волчьей стаи 8014 00047047 Режим пацифиста Режим пацифиста означает, что вы отказываетесь от боев в режиме PvP. Вы не сможете нанести урон другим игрокам и будете всегда получать уменьшенный урон от них. Также вы не будете получать сообщений, связанных с режимом PvP. Чтобы включить режим пацифиста, нажмите кнопку Map (откроется карта), затем нажмите LShoulder, чтобы открыть главное меню. Там откройте "Настройки", нажмите "Игра", затем выберите "Режим пацифиста". Вы можете отключить его в любой момент. 8015 0004716C Другой игрок забрал оставленные вами вещи. 8016 00047173 Вы прошли базовую боевую подготовку. +20% к урону, наносимому автоматическими карабинами. 8017 00047175 +20% к урону, наносимому двуручным холодным оружием. 8018 00047177 +20% к урону, наносимому двуручным холодным оружием. 8019 00047179 Вы прошли интенсивную боевую подготовку. +20% к урону, наносимому автоматическими карабинами. 8020 0004717B +20% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими пистолетами. 8021 0004717D +20% к урону, наносимому автоматическими пистолетами. 8022 0004717F +20% к урону, наносимому дробовиками. 8023 00047181 +20% к урону, наносимому автоматическими пистолетами. 8024 00047183 +20% к урону, наносимому дробовиками. 8025 00047185 +20% к урону, наносимому тяжелым оружием, которое не стреляет взрывчаткой. 8026 00047187 +20% к урону, наносимому тяжелым оружием, которое не стреляет взрывчаткой. 8027 00047189 +20% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими карабинами. 8028 0004718B +20% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими пистолетами. 8029 0004718D +20% к урону, наносимому одноручным холодным оружием. 8030 0004718F +20% к урону, наносимому неавтоматическими карабинами. 8031 00047191 +20% к урону, наносимому одноручным холодным оружием. 8032 000471AF Этот прочный летный шлем смягчит падение с небес на землю. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8033 000471B2 Надевайте этот гладкий шлем и отправляйтесь в небо. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8034 000471B5 Идеально подходит для отдыха на воде или безжалостной охоты на болотников. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8035 000471B8 Исследуйте реки Аппалачии в этом рыбацком комбинезоне. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8036 000471BB Строгий, стильный — костюм, в котором вы будете выглядеть на миллион. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8037 000471BE В этом очаровательном голубом платье вы станете звездой бала. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8038 000471C1 Кровь, грязь, радиационные отходы? Ничто не помешает ВАМ выглядеть в Пустоши великолепно. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8039 000471C4 Это нарядное платье озарит собою Пустошь. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8040 000471C7 Разумный выбор, когда хочешь остаться в живых. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8041 000471CA Серьезная бело-серая рубашка и слаксы — для серьезных людей. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8042 000471CD Конец света — не повод ходить в чем попало. Жилет и слаксы дадут понять, что вы — взрослый, серьезный человек. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8043 000471D0 Принарядитесь в это шикарное платье с блестками для вечерней прогулки по Пустоши. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8044 000471D3 В этом удобном лыжном костюме вы будете выглядеть, как заправский лыжник. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8045 000471D6 В этих классических летних шортах вам все нипочем, даже ядерная ракета в небе. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8046 000471D9 Вперед, покоритель Дикого Запада! Пыль дорог заждалась тебя! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8047 0004727A Очень высокая дальность. 8048 00047295 Золотой. 8049 000472E6 Несите смерть на своем плаще и уничтожайте злодеев Аппалачии. Да помогут вам тени! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8050 000472F1 Внимание! Игрок запустил ракету! 8051 000472F2 Вы были убиты ракетой игрока ! 8052 000472F4 Возьмите мир штурмом с этой крутой мужской прической. ПРИЧЕСКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА МУЖСКИМ ПЕРСОНАЖАМ. 8053 000472F7 Достигните небывалых высот с этой устрашающей женской прической. ПРИЧЕСКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА ЖЕНСКИМ ПЕРСОНАЖАМ. 8054 000472FA Пройдите жизнь по лезвию с этой отточенной женской прической. ПРИЧЕСКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА ЖЕНСКИМ ПЕРСОНАЖАМ. 8055 000472FD Прокатитесь по жизни с ветерком с этой женской прической. ПРИЧЕСКА БУДЕТ ДОСТУПНА ВСЕМ ЖЕНСКИМ ПЕРСОНАЖАМ. 8056 00047300 Прическа "поджигатель войны" — ваш выбор! Кое-что никогда не меняется. ПРИЧЕСКА БУДЕТ ДОСТУПНА ВСЕМ МУЖСКИМ ПЕРСОНАЖАМ. 8057 00047303 Когда вы сердитесь, вы никому не нравитесь. Вместо этого просто сделайте мужскую прическу "радиационная ярость". ПРИЧЕСКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА МУЖСКИМ ПЕРСОНАЖАМ. 8058 00047306 Эта мужская прическа вернет вас в прежние времена. ПРИЧЕСКА БУДЕТ ДОСТУПНА ВСЕМ МУЖСКИМ ПЕРСОНАЖАМ. 8059 00047309 С этой мужской прической все обратят на вас внимание. ПРИЧЕСКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА МУЖСКИМ ПЕРСОНАЖАМ. 8060 0004730C Женская прическа "кислотный дождь" не позволит дождику в Аппалачии испортить вам день. ПРИЧЕСКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА ЖЕНСКИМ ПЕРСОНАЖАМ. 8061 0004730F Согрейте окружающих своим присутствием с женской прической "бета-излучение". ПРИЧЕСКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА ЖЕНСКИМ ПЕРСОНАЖАМ. 8062 00047312 Эта мужская прическа наполнит вашу жизнь мечтами о Ядер-коле и гамма-снами. ПРИЧЕСКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА МУЖСКИМ ПЕРСОНАЖАМ. 8063 00047329 Сердце-душитель закрывается, чтобы защититься. 8064 0004732A Сердце-душитель вновь открывается! 8065 0004732B Сердце-душитель выделяет токсичный газ! 8066 0004732C Сердце-душитель закрылось и призвало зараженные лозой существа. 8067 0004732D Сердце снова открылось. Мне нужно приложить все усилия, чтобы уничтожить его, пока оно не призвало сюда толпы своих зараженных лозой существ. 8068 0004732E Сердце-душитель закрылось и призвало зараженные лозой существа. 8069 0004732F Сердце снова открылось. Мне нужно приложить все усилия, чтобы уничтожить его, пока оно не призвало сюда толпы своих зараженных лозой существ. 8070 00047330 Сердце-душитель закрылось и призвало зараженные лозой существа. 8071 00047331 Сердце снова открылось. Мне нужно приложить все усилия, чтобы уничтожить его, пока оно не призвало сюда толпы своих зараженных лозой существ. 8072 00047370 Модификатор скорости, с которой при беге в силовой броне расходуется ядерный блок. Не влияет на расход очков действия. 8073 000473B7 Ну вот, свершилось, наконец — то, о чем они постоянно болтали в новостях. Большая война, бомбы, ракеты, все такое. Народ в панике пытается скрыться в Убежище 76. Поначалу вокруг была полная неразбериха, и я отбился от своих, от родных и друзей. Потерял их из виду, но ничего, позже разыщу. И я уверен, Кристиан и остальные смогут о себе позаботиться. А сейчас самое время осмотреть окрестности. Возможно, в Западной Вирджинии уже не так безопасно, как раньше, но я-то знаю эти сельские дороги, как свои пять пальцев. Джастин Коул 8074 0004742B Измените типоразмер своих фотографий с этим набором из четырех рамок "скругленный квадрат". РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8075 0004742E Две начальных рамки от ваших друзей в "Волт-Тек". РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8076 00047431 Эта рамка придаст домашнее очарование вашим снимкам. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8077 00047434 ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8078 00047436 Эта рамка "почтовый ящик" поможет вам раскрыть в себе кинематографиста. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8079 00047439 Набор из четырех простых рамок в форме скругленного прямоугольника для подающего надежды фотографа. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8080 0004743C Теперь вы можете отдать свою дань уважения тропикам, надев этот эффектный головной убор. Внимание: фрукты пластмассовые, несъедобные и представляют собой потрясающую опасность подавиться. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8081 0004743F Эта металлическая рамка привнесет индустриальный стиль в ваши фотографии. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8082 000474F5 Добавьте на свои снимки немного американского восторга с позой "бенгальские огни". ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8083 000475CB Война не застанет вас врасплох, если на вас боевая броня камуфляжного цвета. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8084 000475CD Кожаная броня камуфляжного цвета гарантирует преимущество при сражениях в лесу. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8085 000475CF С камуфляжной окраской металлической брони можно не искать укрытие. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8086 000476C2 Пусть Америка исчезла с лица земли, но любовь к родине живет в наших сердцах! Докажите это, выбрав для своей боевой брони окраску "Патриот". ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8087 000476C5 Долой броню унылых расцветок! Розовая окраска добавит гламура в боевые будни! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8088 000476CA Новая официальная окраска для вашей крепкой металлической брони от друзей из компании "Волт-Тек". ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8089 000476CD Нанесите на свою кожаную броню официальную окраску "Волт-Тек" — это стильно и безопасно. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8090 000476D0 Новая официальная окраска для вашей верной боевой брони от друзей из компании "Волт-Тек". ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8091 000476D3 Яркость вашей металлической брони зовет товарищей в бой. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8092 000476F3 Хвала небесам за индюка! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8093 000476F6 Молодец, Псина! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8094 000476F9 Да, это Ваггис. И да... выглядит жутковато. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8095 000476FC Мистер Помощник — всеобщий любимец, настоящий британский дворецкий! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8096 000476FF От Мистера Крышки сносит крышу! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8097 00047702 Глупый человек! Пришло время супермутантов! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8098 00047705 Хватит духу бросить вызов кроколоссу? ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8099 00047708 Отдыхайте с вашим любимым мутантом! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8100 0004770B Му-у-у. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8101 0004770E Кто же не любит лунную мартышку! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8102 00047711 Выпить холодненького с друзьями вы всегда рады — об этом скажет ваш значок "Бутылка"! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8103 00047714 Еще не нежить... но почти. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8104 00047717 Одна голова хорошо, а две лучше. Всегда. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8105 0004771A Лучшие игры от Мистера Пушистика! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8106 0004776C Обычная конфигурация. 8107 00047787 Безопасность прежде всего! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8108 0004778A Лови волну... на Высокой волне! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8109 0004778D Держитесь подальше. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8110 00047790 Бесценный талисман аквапарка, большой любитель сафари. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8111 00047793 В Западной Вирджинии живут чемпионы по объятиям. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8112 00047796 У Западной Вирджинии нет выхода к морю, но этому парню вы лучше ничего не говорите. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8113 00047799 Поехали! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8114 0004779C Свободу всем — и вам лично, в первых рядах! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8115 0004779F Проклятие Пустоши! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8116 000477A2 А вы не боитесь Горы головорезов? ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8117 000477A5 Если уж все равно помирать, так лучше за друга. А еще лучше — за Америку! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8118 000477A8 Старая добрая классика. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8119 000477C3 Выпускает 4 дополнительных луча при каждом выстреле. 8120 0004781E БА-БАХ! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8121 00047821 И где она? ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8122 00047824 Интересно, а у Санты в мастерской есть оружейный верстак? ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8123 00047827 Все как с гуся вода. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8124 0004782A Связана по рукам и ногам. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8125 0004782D Помогайте Санте делать игрушки. Или силовую броню! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8126 00047830 Отличное сочетание. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8127 00047833 Имеете право. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8128 00047836 Привет, котик. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8129 00047839 Не хватает только волшебной шляпы. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8130 0004783C Мне с собой. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8131 0004783F Улизнет отовсюду. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8132 00047842 Сверхбыстрая доставка. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8133 00047845 Всех угощаю! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8134 00047848 Взломает код. Любой. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8135 0004784B Быть круче всех. И на поле боя, и вне его. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8136 0004784E Сме-е-ерть! Убить их всех! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8137 00047851 Хо-хо-хо! Всем плюшевых мишек и целебной мази! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8138 00047854 Чтобы выгулять форму. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8139 00047857 Платите по счетам. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8140 0004785A Монстр, а не его создатель. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8141 0004785D Вот, кто главный эксперт по тыквенным пирогам... и самогонке. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8142 00047860 Ржем как кони. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8143 00047863 Ядрен батон! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8144 00047866 Химия для жизни! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8145 00047869 Сегодня жарко, или все дело в пожаре? ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8146 0004786C Лучше оба сразу. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8147 0004786F Больше пушка — меньше проблем. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8148 00047872 Не боится запачкаться. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8149 00047875 Зеленые пальцы? Этого мало. Пусть зеленым будет... все! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8150 00047878 Этот воротничок выглядит достаточно эффектно? ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8151 0004787B Деньги. Как дико. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8152 0004787E Вот откуда берется волшебство на самом деле. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8153 00047881 Колдуйте! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8154 00047884 Так и манит... ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8155 00047887 Индейка это или вяленый болотник — вы всему благодарны. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8156 0004788A Вас еще называют дикарем. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8157 0004788D Улучшенная модель. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8158 00047890 Эй, не кипятись, здоровяк! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8159 00047893 Всегда поможет! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8160 00047896 Кожа да кости. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8161 00047899 Поехали! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8162 000478D3 Все трещит по швам! Хр-р-р! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8163 000478D6 Неужели эта стрижка продержалась до 2102 года? ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8164 000478D9 Пусть все ваши враги мертвы, зато жива романтика. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8165 000478DC Пусть все знают, что дела у вас — зашибись. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8166 000478DF Возраст не важен, важен пробег. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8167 000478E2 Гадкий и жуткий. Да еще и дикий. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8168 000478E5 Плохая компания. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8169 000478E8 Подпусти их поближе. И убей с шумом. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8170 000478EB Клянусь в этом! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8171 000478EE Простой парень из Аппалачии. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8172 000478F1 И пусть он действительно будет добрым. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8173 000478F4 Гадкий и жуткий. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8174 000478F7 Все кружится. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8175 000478FA И это все жители Убежища? Что за сброд. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8176 000478FD Потому что у нас всегда потехе час! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8177 00047900 Прославьте эпоху, когда мотоциклы годились не только на металлолом. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8178 00047903 Классика не ржавеет. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8179 00047906 Предстаньте в роли самого смертоносного оружия Пустоши. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8180 00047909 Пересказывайте новости или творите их сами. Решать вам. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8181 0004790C Именно так должен выглядеть старатель... или мародер с Пустоши. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8182 0004790F Кто сказал, что Пустошь не терпит гламура? ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8183 00047912 Не хватает только "Толстяка". ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8184 00047915 Возложите цветы. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8185 00047918 Тра-та-та-та. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8186 0004791B Хуже тоже бывало. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8187 0004791E Простая девчонка из Аппалачии. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8188 00047921 Вам так хорошо, что словами не опишешь. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8189 00047924 Такой талисман узнает каждый... наверное. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8190 00047927 Пусть все знают, что от вас добра лучше не ждать. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8191 0004792A Хлоп! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8192 0004792D Пиу-пиу. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8193 00047930 Пиу-пиу. Пиу. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8194 00047933 Не из этого мира. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8195 00047936 Тс-с. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8196 00047939 Ставь любимую пластинку — начинаем веселиться! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8197 0004793C Аппалачии не хватало стиля. Но тут появились вы. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8198 0004793F Вы втрескались по уши. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8199 00047942 Ну что, потанцуем? ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8200 00047945 Говорят, в Пустоши царит беззаконие? Вы готовы с этим поспорить. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8201 00047948 Самое смертоносное творение науки... у вас в руке. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 8202 000479F1 8203 00047A5C Обычная конфигурация. 8204 00047A5E Обычная конфигурация. 8205 00047A61 Добавление налобного фонаря. 8206 00047A63 Добавление налобного фонаря. 8207 00047A65 Добавление налобного фонаря. 8208 00047A68 Добавление налобного фонаря. 8209 00047A6A Добавление налобного фонаря. 8210 00047A6C Добавление налобного фонаря "Волт-Бой". 8211 00047A6E Обычная конфигурация. 8212 00047A71 Обычная конфигурация. 8213 00047A86 Броня чумного ездока для левой руки 8214 00047A89 Броня для туловища чумного ездока 8215 00047A8C Броня чумного ездока для головы 8216 00047A8F Броня чумного ездока для правой руки 8217 00047A92 Броня чумного ездока для правой ноги 8218 00047A95 Броня чумного ездока для левой ноги 8219 00047AC3 Увеличенная дальность. 8220 00047AC4 Увеличенная дальность и урон. 8221 00047AC5 Обычная конфигурация. 8222 00047AC6 Обычная конфигурация. 8223 00047AC7 Урон от пламени. 8224 00047AC8 Обычная конфигурация. 8225 00047AC9 Повышенная точность и пониженная отдача. 8226 00047ACA Обычная конфигурация. 8227 00047ACB Повышенная точность и пониженная отдача. 8228 00047ACC Обычная конфигурация. 8229 00047B88 Добавляет урон от пламени. 8230 00047B89 Выпускает 4 дополнительных луча при каждом выстреле. 8231 00047BA6 Отмечает цели на 60 секунд. 8232 00047BA7 Вызывает орбитальный ракетный удар. 8233 00047BAB Значение, установленное для игрока, если установлено EN05 8234 00047BAC Если задано 1, при перезагрузке показывать в качестве целей место хранения припасов и пункт приготовления пищи, вместо генератора 8235 00047C44 Отведите брошенных браминов домой. 8236 00047C45 На дороге мне попалось брошенное стадо браминов. У сломанного Мистера Фермера, который за ними присматривал, есть пастуший посох и кое-какие инструкции касательно того, как с ними обращаться. С помощью этого посоха я смогу отвести браминов домой. 8237 00047C50 Присоединитесь к веселому шествию Фаcтнахта и заработайте шанс получить карнавальную маску! 8238 00047DF1 Обычная конфигурация. 8239 00047DF5 Увеличенная скорострельность. 8240 00047DFD Обычная конфигурация. 8241 00047E00 Очень слабая отдача. 8242 00047E02 Обычная конфигурация. 8243 00047E04 Удерживайте кнопку огня, чтобы нанести дополнительный урон от электричества. 8244 00047E06 Обычная конфигурация. 8245 00047E0E Обычная конфигурация. 8246 00047E13 Уровень заряда увеличивается после многократной перезарядки оружия. Чем больше уровень заряда, тем выше урон. Поражает пользователя радиацией. 8247 00047E15 Смена боеприпасов, в результате которой оружие начинает стрелять зазубренным гарпуном, вызывающим кровотечение. 8248 00047E17 Стандарт 8249 00047E19 Экспериментальная модификация. 8250 00047E1D Стандарт 8251 00047E20 Добавляет урон от электричества. 8252 00047E22 Обычная конфигурация. 8253 00047E24 Добавляет урон от электричества. 8254 00047E26 Стандарт 8255 00047E28 Разделяет световой поток, увеличивая зону поражения лазера. Низкая точность и дальность. 8256 00047E2C Невероятный контроль отдачи. Пониженная отдача. Низкая дальность. 8257 00047E2E Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 8258 00047E30 Смена боеприпасов, в результате которой оружие начинает стрелять залпами острых игл. 8259 00047E32 Обычная конфигурация. 8260 00047E34 Очень высокая дальность и точность. Пониженная отдача. Низкая точность стрельбы от бедра. 8261 00047E38 Обычная конфигурация. 8262 00047E3D Очень высокая дальность. Низкая отдача. 8263 00047E3F Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. 8264 00047E42 Пониженная отдача, повышенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 8265 00047E44 Стандартный гарпун. 8266 00047E48 Добавляет урон от огня. Увеличенный урон. 8267 00047E4D Обычная конфигурация. 8268 00047E4F Обычная конфигурация. 8269 00047E52 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 8270 00047E5A Повышенная дальность и урон. 8271 00047E5C Обычная конфигурация. 8272 00047E5E Обычная конфигурация. 8273 00047E65 Запасает бросок на легендарный шанс. Это одно из условий 8274 00047E66 Запасает бросок на легендарный шанс. Это одно из условий, используется вместе с модификаторами полосок уровня в состоянии 8275 00047E67 Запасает бросок на легендарный шанс. Это одно из условий, используется вместе с модификаторами "полосок уровня" в состоянии 8276 00047F5B Брамин не чует запаха своей фермы в том направлении. 8277 000480CD Обычная конфигурация. 8278 000480CF Пониженная отдача. 8279 000480FB Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8280 000480FD Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8281 00048101 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8282 00048103 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8283 00048107 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8284 0004810F Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8285 00048111 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8286 00048113 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8287 00048117 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8288 0004811B Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8289 0004811D Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8290 0004811F Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8291 00048121 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8292 00048123 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8293 00048129 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8294 0004812B Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8295 00048133 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8296 00048137 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8297 00048139 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8298 0004813B Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8299 0004813F Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8300 00048141 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8301 00048143 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8302 00048145 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8303 0004816B Вам нужно облачиться в Таинственное одеяние до того, как надеть Глаз Ра. 8304 0004816E Холодное оружие ломается на 40% медленнее. Вы можете создавать холодное оружие 4-го уровня. (Требуются схемы) 8305 00048170 Огнестрельное оружие ломается на 40% медленнее. Вы можете создавать огнестрельное оружие 4-го уровня. (Требуются схемы) 8306 00048172 Холодное оружие ломается на 50% медленнее. Вы можете создавать холодное оружие 5-го уровня. (Требуются схемы) 8307 00048174 Огнестрельное оружие ломается на 50% медленнее. Вы можете создавать огнестрельное оружие 5-го уровня. (Требуются схемы) 8308 00048176 +25% к урону горелым, зверожогам и матке зверожогов 8309 000482D6 Брамин не оставит свое стадо. 8310 00048309 Компания "Гаррахан майнинг" — передовые технологии в шахтах Западной Вирджинии. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8311 0004831E Вы — это S.P.E.C.I.A.L. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8312 00048321 - ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. - 8313 00048323 Вы — это S.P.E.C.I.A.L. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8314 00048326 Вы — это S.P.E.C.I.A.L. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8315 00048329 Вы — это S.P.E.C.I.A.L. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8316 0004832C Вы — это S.P.E.C.I.A.L. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8317 0004832F Вы — это S.P.E.C.I.A.L. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8318 00048332 Вы — это S.P.E.C.I.A.L. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8319 0004833E ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8320 00048340 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8321 00048342 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8322 0004834D Поддержите настоящее американское правительство с помощью окраски Анклава для пип-боя. ОБЛИК ПИП-БОЯ МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8323 0004837A Подготовьтесь к жизни в Пустоши, надев этот костюм с официальным логотипом "Волт-Тек". ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8324 000483A7 Новый официальный ящик от ваших друзей из "Волт-Тек". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8325 000483CE Добавьте в свою жизнь драмы — наденьте эту элегантную шляпу-таблетку. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8326 000483F8 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8327 00048403 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8328 00048405 Подумайте об увиденном и сделанном и сфотографируйтесь в этой позе. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8329 0004840B Обретите спокойствие посреди урагана, бушующего над Пустошью, и сфотографируйтесь в этой позе. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8330 00048414 Обдумайте будущее этого странного нового мира и сфотографируйтесь за этим занятием. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА РАЗБЛОКИРОВАНА. 8331 0004846A Создавайте и модифицируйте броню, как принято в "Волт-Тек". В этом поможет официальный верстак корпорации. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8332 0004847F ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8333 000484AE Мы только познакомились, но я уже тебя обожаю! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8334 000484B1 Для тех случаев, когда вы хотите поделиться всем. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8335 000484BA На тот случай, когда карты недостаточно. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8336 000484C0 Когда вы точно знаете, куда идти. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8337 000484C3 Как мы тут очутились? ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8338 000484C6 Ваше лицо окружают языки пламени. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8339 000484CC А вы иногда превращаетесь от злобы в зеленого монстра? ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8340 000484D2 Готовься к бою! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8341 000484DB Осторожно, не ударься об дверь! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8342 000484DE Сейчас умру — в буквальном смысле! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8343 000484E4 Кто сказал, что ядерная война — это скучно?! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8344 000484EA Пора ужинать! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8345 000484ED Сезон охоты открыт! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8346 000484F6 Ну конечно! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8347 00048505 Подготовьтесь к жизни в Пустоши, надев этот зловещий костюм. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8348 00048508 Пусть ничто не отвлекает вас от дел в этом коротком костюме, украшенном официальным цветком штата Западная Вирджиния. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8349 0004851A Пусть ничто не отвлекает вас от дел в этом ярко-розовом коротком костюме. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8350 00048520 Пусть ничто не отвлекает вас от дел в этом удобном костюме "Ягуар". Р-р-р! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8351 00048529 Пусть ничто не отвлекает вас от дел в в этом фирменном коротком костюме от компании "Волт-Тек". ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8352 00048538 Неважно, что творится в мире, — в вашем сердце всегда весна. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8353 00048573 Может, УВТ и приказал долго жить, но мы будем носить эту одежду в память о нем. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8354 000485B2 Увеличенная дальность стрельбы. 8355 000485B4 Обычная конфигурация. 8356 000485B6 Экспериментальная модификация. 8357 000485B8 Очень высокий урон. 8358 000485BA Очень высокий урон. Низкая дальность. 8359 000485BC Обычная конфигурация. 8360 000485BE Невероятно высокий боезапас. Низкая скорость перезарядки. 8361 000485DA Очень высокая кратность. 8362 000485DC Очень высокая бронебойность. 8363 000485DE Очень высокий боезапас. 8364 000485E0 Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 8365 000485E2 Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 8366 000485E4 Увеличенная бронебойность и боезапас. 8367 000485E6 Очень высокая бронебойность. 8368 000485E8 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 8369 000485EA Очень слабая отдача. 8370 000485EC Увеличенная бронебойность и боезапас. 8371 000485EE Обычная конфигурация. 8372 000485F0 Обычная конфигурация. 8373 000485F2 Очень высокая кратность. 8374 000485F4 Очень высокий боезапас. 8375 000485F6 Очень слабая отдача. 8376 000485F8 Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 8377 000485FA Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8378 000485FC Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8379 000485FE Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8380 00048600 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8381 00048602 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8382 00048604 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8383 00048606 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8384 00048608 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8385 0004860A Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8386 0004860C Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8387 0004860E Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8388 00048610 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8389 00048612 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8390 00048614 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8391 00048616 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8392 0004862C Добавление налобного фонаря "Волт-Бой". 8393 0004862E Добавление налобного фонаря. 8394 00048630 Добавление налобного фонаря. 8395 00048632 Добавление налобного фонаря. 8396 00048634 Добавление налобного фонаря. 8397 00048648 Окраска "Камуфляж" 8398 0004864A Официальная окраска "Волт-Тек". 8399 0004864D Официальная окраска "Волт-Тек". 8400 0004864F Официальная окраска "Волт-Тек". 8401 0004865E Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8402 00048660 Очень высокий урон. Дополнительный урон зверожогам и горелым. 8403 00048761 Материал для сине-зеленого рюкзака 8404 00048763 Материал для синего рюкзака 8405 00048765 Материал для зеленого рюкзака 8406 00048767 Материал для розового рюкзака 8407 00048769 Материал для красного рюкзака 8408 0004876B Материал для рюкзака "Волт-Тек" 8409 0004876D Материал для желтого рюкзака 8410 0004876F Материал для белого рюкзака 8411 00048775 Нет 8412 00048783 Брамины напуганы раздавшимся вдалеке ревом! 8413 00048789 Есть несколько типов настенных украшений на выбор... 8414 0004878F Есть несколько типов украшений для пола на выбор... 8415 00048795 Есть несколько типов украшений для потолка на выбор... 8416 0004879B Есть несколько типов украшений главного события на выбор... 8417 000487AC Нет 8418 000487BA Выяснить, что связывает шипсквотча и Кэлвина ван Лоу 8419 000487EE ОТЧЕТ ОБ АНАЛИЗЕ ОСТАТКОВ МИКРОАНАЛИЗ: органические остатки ОБЪЕКТ ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯ: старинная пивная кружка ЦЕЛЬ: проанализировать частицы органических остатков на предмет наличия следов традиционных напитков Фастнахта. РЕЗУЛЬТАТ: часть возвращенных кружек содержит остатки, соответствующие нужному периоду, остальные либо не содержат остатков вообще, либо содержат слишком современные. Ожидаются результаты анализа. Чтобы узнать подробнее, см. окончательный отчет. КАЧЕСТВО: приемлемое 8420 000487F0 Фастнахт КНИГА A 8421 00048809 Защитите браминов! 8422 0004880A Защитите браминов от шипсквотча! 8423 00048813 Найдите источник опасного крепкого напитка. 8424 00048820 (ВРЕМЕННО) Мы принесем на вечеринку потрясающий новый напиток — Ядер-самогон. (Заменено записью на терминале Теда) 8425 00048822 Есть у нашей альма-матер мальчик, холоден и сер, За его спиной ступеньки — первый на пути барьер. Поворачивай направо и внимательно смотри: Слева ты увидишь место, где мы все уже внутри. Там чернилами ты можешь свою кожу замарать, Но найди дверь потайную, и идем к нам пировать. 8426 00048832 Вступайте в местный отряд скаутов-пионеров! 8427 00048862 Найдите вход в Убежище 94. 8428 00048863 Нельзя терять время! Бегите к выходу! 8429 00048870 - 3 ядерного материала 8430 00048872 СОВЕРШЕННО СЕКРЕТНО Ингредиенты Ядер-самогона - 5 початков кукурузы - 5 бритвозлаков - 5 поленьев (для топлива) - 2 бутылки кипяченой воды - 1 бутылка Квантовой Ядер-колы 8431 00048874 Урон от падения значительно уменьшается (от Ядер-самогона) 8432 00048876 Уменьшает стоимость ускорения в ОД и ускоряет восстановление ОД на 50% Внимание: может вызывать провалы в памяти. Со временем превратится в выдержанный Ядер-самогон. 8433 00048879 Увеличивает урон без оружия на 100%, уменьшает стоимость ускорения в ОД и ускоряет восстановление ОД на 50% Внимание: может вызывать провалы в памяти 8434 0004887C Со временем превратится в Ядер-самогон. 8435 0004888E Начало списка ингредиентов Ядер-самогона, последняя строка оторвана FeaturedItem Keyword forces inspect when Robobrain gives it to player 8436 0004889D Спасите Убежище 94 от ядерной катастрофы! 8437 0004889E Устройте в Убежище 94 наводнение и утопите всех насекомых! 8438 0004889F Остановите наводнение, иначе Убежищу 94 придет конец! 8439 000488A6 Бэджер! Ты знаешь, я хорошо к тебе отношусь. И братья тоже. В моем рейтинге "Пи Мю" тебе можно отдать почетное четвертое место. Но послушай, ХВАТИТ развлекаться с этим манекеном. Да, сперва это было весело. Мы все ржали, когда ты приволок ее из магазина. Я, конечно, слегка удивился, когда ты назвал ее Сьюзи и стал сажать за обеденный стол, но тебе нравится — и бога ради, ведь так? Однако последние пару дней... честное слово, Бэджер, я не знаю, как тебе это сказать. Но мы собрались, поговорили с парнями и решили, что Сьюзи... ЧЕРТ, ты и меня приучил называть эту штуку по имени! Послушай, просто ИЗБАВЬСЯ от манекена! По-хорошему! С пламенным приветом, Джон 8440 000488A8 УВЕДОМЛЕНИЕ О ВЫСЕЛЕНИИ Университет "Волт-Тек" Ректорат Кому: Греческому обществу "Пи Каппа Мю" Дата: 20.10.77 Это ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ предупреждение группе "Пи Каппа Мю": немедленно очистите занимаемое помещение, иначе полиция кампуса выставит вас силой. Такое решение вызвано множественными нарушениями правил общежития с вашей стороны (рекордные 24 балла по 10-балльной шкале!), после наших бесчисленных предупреждений. Все попытки отделить "Пи Каппа Мю" от университета лишены смысла: это помещение всегда было и остается университетской собственностью. Не пытайтесь оспаривать наше решение. Мы действуем в интересах кампуса и, если на то пошло, Моргантауна в целом. Список нарушений (за текущий семестр) - Злонамеренная порча имущества на кампусе - Многократное нарушение запрета на розыгрыши - Спаивание несовершеннолетних - Многократное нарушение правил пожарной безопасности - Многократное нарушение правил санитарии - Нарушение общественного порядка - Неподстрижение газона надлежащим образом - Неподчинение приказам о выселении 8441 000488AA СКАУТЫ-ПИОНЕРЫ АМЕРИКИ Вступайте в наши ряды ОРДЕН ГОЛОВАСТИКА Посетите Лагерь Льюиса и присоединитесь к нам СЕГОДНЯ! 8442 000488AB На участников карнавального шествия напали! 8443 000488AC Берегитесь! 8444 000488AD Приближается что-то большое. Защищайте участников шествия! 8445 000488C5 Время в реальном мире, когда игрок в последний раз выполнил ежедневное задание на приготовление напитков (см. https://76.bethsoft.com/index.php?title=Now_-_Utility). 8446 000488CA ОСТОРОЖНО: экспериментальное оборудование Ядер-самогон раскупают так быстро, что Льюис начал работу над "мгновенным ферментатором", который ускорит процесс приготовления. Ферментатор еще не готов, так что трогать его запрещается всем, кроме Льюиса. Это ради вашей же безопасности. Я серьезно. Я чуть не лишилась глаза, хотя даже не трогала аппарат. Джуди 8447 000488DF Сувенирный медвежонок 8448 000488E1 Сувенирный ленивец 8449 000488E3 Плюшевый Мистер Пушистик 8450 000488E5 Фонарь 8451 000488E7 Плюшевая панда 8452 000488E9 Человеческий череп 8453 000488EC Макс. вес переносимых грузов снижен. Сопротивляемость урону повышена. 8454 00048939 Льюис, нам надо поговорить. Ты умнейший человек из всех, кого я знаю. Ясное дело, без тебя проект "Ядер-самогон" не состоялся бы. Но видишь ли... мы думали, что тебе нужно место для размышлений, а не для занятий этим твоим... хобби. Понимаешь... Слушай, у каждого гения свои тараканы в голове. Но нам бы это помещение очень пригодилось... Не пропадай, пожалуйста. Мне не хватает прежнего Льюиса. До того как он... начал чудить. Джуди 8455 0004893A Для каждого значения существует полное соответствие. Загляните на страницу задания "Что скрывает Лоу". 8456 00048940 Узнайте, что произошло с двумя пропавшими полицейскими. 8457 00048950 Узнать, что случилось с туристами, пропавшими в Мононге 8458 0004895A Спринтер Конрой утверждает, что знает правду о шипсквотче. 8459 00048987 Полицейское управление Мононги Отчет о несчастном случае ------------- Получил вызов из дома миссис Клейборн, код 10-91 — она увидела какое-то животное. По прибытии на место обнаружил, что она забаррикадировалась в доме с заряженным дробовиком. Следуя стандартной процедуре, я зигзагами пересек двор, взломал входную дверь и, сбив миссис Клейборн с ног, разоружил ее. Позже тем же вечером я навестил ее в больнице. Миссис Клейборн была настроена враждебно и поначалу отказывалась говорить со мной, называя меня тупицей и психом, но в конце концов смягчилась и сказала, что ее бедро заживает нормально. Миссис Клейборн сообщила, что видела у себя на участке большого страшного зверя. Она утверждает, что он был размером с медведя, но ходил на двух ногах. Когда я вернулся на ее участок, мне удалось найти только один след животного. Остальные были затоптаны сотрудниками спецназа и криминалистами. Отпечаток будет отправлен криминалистам на следующей неделе. Сотрудник Джек Тупицер 8460 0004898D Полицейское управление Мононги Жалоба на сотрудника: итоги расследования ------------- Поступила жалоба на сотрудника полиции Джека Тупицера, прибывшего по вызову в дом миссис Клейборн (код 10-91: замечено крупное животное). Миссис Клейборн утверждает, что сотрудник полиции напал на нее QUOTEбезо всякой причиныQUOTE. На месте был обнаружен дробовик с ее отпечатками пальцев. Она утверждает, что собиралась применить оружие для защиты от неустановленного хищника. По нашему мнению, полицейский Джек Тупицер действовал надлежащим образом, хотя и с излишним рвением. Наличие огнестрельного оружия делает применение силы допустимым, несмотря на возраст миссис Клейборн (91 год) и на тот факт, что дробовик был подвешен на ее ходунки. Предлагаем вынести сотруднику полиции Джеку Тупицеру благодарность в приказе. Председатель надзорного комитета Джеральдина Тупицер 8461 000489C5 Головной убор в память о лучшем университете Западной Вирджинии. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8462 000489CB Унеситесь мыслями в те времена, когда по сельским дорогам и правда можно было вернуться домой. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8463 000489CE Друзья из "Волт-Тек" поздравляют вас с праздником. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8464 000489D1 Пора увековечить первый день остатка вашей жизни. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8465 000489D4 Неповторимый колорит Западной Вирджинии для ваших лучших фотографий в этой рамке. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8466 000489DA Идеальная рамка для всех этих неловких семейных фотографий. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8467 000489DD Вспоминайте ароматный напиток Слокам Джо, глядя на эту рамку. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8468 000489E3 Отпразднуйте наступление 2102 года с этой рамкой для фоторежима. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8469 000489F5 В этом белом смокинге ваше изящество будет непревзойденным. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8470 000489F8 Вам ведь нравится носить на запястье пип-бой, мощный, как автомобиль? С окраской "Синий кабриолет" вы никогда об этом не забудете! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8471 000489FE Конец света — не повод отказаться от стиля! Черно-белый смокинг — это праздник каждый день. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8472 00048A01 С таким ковриком у порога ваш C.A.M.P. превратится в маленький оазис посреди Аппалачии. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8473 00048A16 В Аппалачии надо быть готовым ко всему. В том числе и к возможности вздремнуть. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8474 00048A1F Подготовьтесь к жизни в Пустоши, надев этот костюм, украшенный официальным цветком штата Западная Вирджиния. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8475 00048A22 Да, вокруг полно разной дряни, но это не значит, что ваш генератор должен делать мир еще хуже. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8476 00048A2E Охотничья фуражка — для тех, кто любит выслеживать добычу по старинке. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8477 00048A31 Эта окраска вызовет у вашего пип-боя сахарную эйфорию. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8478 00048A49 Этот странный новый цветок из радиоактивной Пустоши украсит любую фотографию. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8479 00048A4C Украсьте фотографию официальным цветком штата Западная Вирджиния. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8480 00048A4F Этот странный новый цветок из Пустоши украсит любую фотографию. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8481 00048A52 Украсьте фотографию официальным цветком радиоактивного штата Западная Вирджиния. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8482 00048A55 Украсьте фотографию цветами растущей неподалеку дикой моркови. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8483 00048A58 Украсьте фотографию цветами растущего неподалеку радиоактивного радкорня. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8484 00048A5E Хотите сделать платформу C.A.M.P. более современной? Поставьте эту дверь. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8485 00048A61 Если никак не можете выбрать цвет, поставьте эту двухцветную дверь. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8486 00048A64 Промышленная металлическая дверь поможет вам по-настоящему обезопасить C.A.M.P. (или хоть создать такое впечатление!). ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8487 00048A67 С этой дверью C.A.M.P. обретет этот особый вид исправительного заведения. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8488 00048A6A Эта прочная дверь от "Волт-Тек" поможет вам защитить C.A.M.P. от всех неприятностей. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8489 00048A70 Эта восхитительная резная деревянная дверь будто так и говорит: "Добро пожаловать ко мне в C.A.M.P."! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8490 00048A73 У этой двери уникальный деревенский шарм. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8491 00048A76 Если вы хотите добавить цвета в C.A.M.P., выберите эту дверь. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8492 00048A7C Эта современная деревянная дверь добавит платформе C.A.M.P. уюта. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8493 00048A7F Эта синяя деревянная дверь придаст C.A.M.P. более солидный вид. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8494 00048A85 Добавьте светлых тонов в C.A.M.P. с помощью этих ламинатных фундамента и пола. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8495 00048A8B Добавьте вашей платформе C.A.M.P. элегантности "Волт-Тек". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8496 00048A8E Линолеумный пол со сложным красно-белым узором придаст вашей платформе C.A.M.P. уникальный облик. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8497 00048A91 Простота и скромность — так можно описать этот классический бело-синий линолеумный пол и фундамент для C.A.M.P. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8498 00048A94 Хотите, чтобы у вас в C.A.M.P. повеяло стандартизированным псевдоуютом Убежища 76? Вот решение! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8499 00048A97 Этот уникальный линолеумный пол раньше можно было добыть только в недрах "Волт-Тек". Теперь вы сможете украсить им вашу платформу C.A.M.P. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8500 00048A9A Черно-синий линолеумный пол придаст вашей платформе C.A.M.P. более мрачный облик. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8501 00048A9D Сложная элегантность этого пола с трехцветной плиткой сделает платформу C.A.M.P. более изысканной. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8502 00048AA0 Сохраните в C.A.M.P. частицу Убежища 76. Совсем как дома! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8503 00048AA3 Уникальный современный дизайн этого линолеумного пола сделает вашу платформу C.A.M.P. непохожей на все остальные. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8504 00048AA6 Эти линолеумные фундаменты и пол добавят в C.A.M.P. очарования космоса. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8505 00048AA9 Вот пол, который сделает вашу платформу C.A.M.P. не только стильной, но и суперкомфортной. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8506 00048AAC Теперь вы можете постелить в C.A.M.P. ультрасовременный ковер. Оцените вариант в оранжевых тонах! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8507 00048AAF Теперь вы можете постелить в C.A.M.P. ультрасовременный ковер. Теперь и в зеленом цвете! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8508 00048AB2 Теперь вы сможете постелить в C.A.M.P. ультрасовременный ковер. Оцените вариант в синих тонах! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8509 00048AB5 Эта копия плитки сальтильо придаст C.A.M.P. вид деревенского дома. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8510 00048AB8 Этот пол с белой и красной плиткой придаст C.A.M.P. более традиционный облик. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8511 00048ABB Этот мозаичный пол добавит платформе C.A.M.P. очарование Старого Света. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8512 00048ABE Этот пол придаст C.A.M.P. военный облик. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8513 00048AC1 Если в доме вам нужна зеленая трава, не требующая полива, купите искусственный газон! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8514 00048ACA Все еще думаете, как добавить своеобразия своему саду в C.A.M.P.? Вот наш совет. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8515 00048AD9 Осветите C.A.M.P. безопасным сиянием атома с помощью очаровательной лампы "Атомный взрыв". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8516 00048ADC ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8517 00048AEA ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8518 00048AEC ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8519 00048AEE ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8520 00048AF0 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8521 00048AF2 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8522 00048AF4 Сообщите об этом всей Аппалачии: никто прежде вами так горячо не интересовался. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8523 00048AF7 Дайте понять всем остальным обитателям Убежища 76, что вам на шею никто не сядет. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8524 00048AFA Зажигайте, как в День возрождения... каждый день! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8525 00048AFD Кто-нибудь, поделитесь стимулятором! Скорее... ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8526 00048B03 Еще пять минуточек... ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8527 00048B06 Хочешь пойти с нами? Хочешь пойти с нами?! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8528 00048B09 Дайте друзьям понять, что вам очень, очень нужна подмога. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8529 00048B0C Пора сделать музыкальную паузу! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8530 00048B0F Жителю Убежища очень хочется есть! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8531 00048B15 Отпразднуйте лучший день недели с помощью пилзнера "Секач" и этой рамки для фоторежима. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8532 00048B18 - РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА БУДЕТ ДОСТУПНА ВСЕМ ПЕРСОНАЖАМ. - 8533 00048B26 Пусть ничто не отвлекает вас от дел в этом клетчатом коротком костюме. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8534 00048B29 Боже мой, фески! Фески — это круто! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8535 00048B47 Хо-хо-хо! Головной убор мистера Клауса поможет вам развеселиться. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8536 00048B59 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8537 00048B5F ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8538 00048B62 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8539 00048B64 Применяется для отключения неиспользуемых предметов 8540 00048B9E Стандартная окраска 8541 00048B9F Стандартная окраска 8542 00048BA0 Стандартная окраска 8543 00048BA1 Стандартная окраска 8544 00048BA2 Стандартная окраска 8545 00048BA3 Стандартная окраска 8546 00048BA4 Стандартная окраска 8547 00048BA5 Стандартная окраска 8548 00048BA6 Стандартная окраска 8549 00048BA7 Стандартная окраска 8550 00048BA8 Стандартная окраска 8551 00048BA9 Стандартная окраска 8552 00048BAA Стандартная окраска 8553 00048BAB Стандартная окраска 8554 00048BAC Стандартная окраска 8555 00048BAD Стандартная окраска 8556 00048BAE Стандартная окраска 8557 00048BAF Стандартная окраска 8558 00048BB0 Стандартная окраска 8559 00048BB1 Стандартная окраска 8560 00048BB2 Стандартная окраска 8561 00048BB3 Стандартная окраска 8562 00048BB4 Стандартная окраска 8563 00048BB5 Стандартная окраска 8564 00048BB6 Стандартная окраска 8565 00048BB7 Стандартная окраска 8566 00048BB8 Стандартная окраска 8567 00048BB9 Стандартная окраска 8568 00048BBA Стандартная окраска 8569 00048BBB Стандартная окраска 8570 00048BBC Стандартная окраска 8571 00048BBD Стандартная окраска 8572 00048BBE Стандартная окраска 8573 00048BBF Стандартная окраска 8574 00048BC0 Стандартная окраска 8575 00048BC1 Стандартная окраска 8576 00048BC3 Стандартная окраска 8577 00048BC5 Стандартная окраска 8578 00048BC6 Стандартная окраска 8579 00048BC8 Стандартная окраска 8580 00048BCA Стандартная окраска 8581 00048BCC Стандартная окраска 8582 00048BD6 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный". 8583 00048BD8 Окраска "Волт-Тек". 8584 00048BDA Окраска "Волт-Тек". 8585 00048BDC Окраска "Волт-Тек". 8586 00048BDE Окраска "Волт-Тек". 8587 00048BE0 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный". 8588 00048BE2 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный". 8589 00048BE4 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный". 8590 00048BF2 Современная окраска. 8591 00048BF4 Окраска "Западная Вирджиния" 8592 00048BF6 Окраска "Западная Вирджиния" 8593 00048BF8 Окраска "Западная Вирджиния" 8594 00048BFA Окраска "Западная Вирджиния" 8595 00048BFC Окраска "Волт-Тек" 2 8596 00048BFE Окраска "Волт-Тек" 2 8597 00048C00 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 2 8598 00048C02 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 2. 8599 00048C04 Боевая окраска 8600 00048C06 Окраска "Дрозд" 8601 00048C0A Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8602 00048C0C Окраска "Дрозд" 8603 00048C0E Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8604 00048C10 Окраска "Дрозд" 8605 00048C12 Зимняя окраска. 8606 00048C14 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8607 00048C16 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8608 00048C18 Окраска "Дрозд" 8609 00048C1A Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8610 00048C1C Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8611 00048C1E Окраска "Дрозд" 8612 00048C22 Окраска "Вим!" 8613 00048C24 Окраска "Дрозд" 8614 00048C26 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8615 00048C28 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8616 00048C2E Окраска "Вим!" 8617 00048C3A Окраска "Вим!" 8618 00048C3C Армейская окраска 8619 00048C3E Трехсотлетняя окраска 8620 00048C40 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8621 00048C42 Западная Вирджиния 8622 00048C44 Трехсотлетняя окраска 8623 00048C46 Трехсотлетняя окраска 8624 00048C48 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8625 00048C4A Трехсотлетняя окраска 8626 00048C50 Зимняя окраска 8627 00048C58 Трехсотлетняя окраска 8628 00048C5A Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8629 00048C5E Окраска "Вим!" 8630 00048C60 Трехсотлетняя окраска 8631 00048C62 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8632 00048C64 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8633 00048C66 Зимняя окраска. 8634 00048C68 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8635 00048C6A Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8636 00048C6C Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8637 00048C70 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8638 00048C72 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8639 00048C74 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8640 00048C76 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8641 00048C78 Зимняя окраска 8642 00048C7C Зимняя окраска 8643 00048C88 Зимняя окраска 8644 00048C8A Окраска "Вим!" 8645 00048C8E Западная Вирджиния 8646 00048C90 Западная Вирджиния 8647 00048C92 Западная Вирджиния 8648 00048C94 Западная Вирджиния 8649 00048C96 Западная Вирджиния 8650 00048C98 Армейская окраска 8651 00048C9A Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8652 00048C9C Зимняя окраска 8653 00048C9E Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8654 00048CA0 Зимняя окраска 8655 00048CA2 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8656 00048CA4 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8657 00048CA6 Окраска "Вим! Свежесть" 8658 00048CA8 Окраска "Дрозд" 8659 00048CAA Армейская окраска 8660 00048CB2 Окраска "Вим! Свежесть" 8661 00048CB8 Армейская окраска 8662 00048CBC Окраска "Вим! Свежесть" 8663 00048CBE Армейская окраска 8664 00048CC0 Западная Вирджиния 8665 00048CC2 Западная Вирджиния 8666 00048CC4 Западная Вирджиния 8667 00048CC6 Западная Вирджиния 8668 00048CC8 Западная Вирджиния 8669 00048CCA Западная Вирджиния 8670 00048CCC Окраска "Сахарные бомбы" 8671 00048CCE Окраска "Сахарные бомбы" 8672 00048CD0 Окраска "Сахарные бомбы" 8673 00048CD2 Камуфляжная окраска 8674 00048CD4 Окраска "Сахарные бомбы" 8675 00048CD6 Прототип 8676 00048CD8 Прототип 8677 00048CDA Трехсотлетняя окраска 8678 00048CDC Трехсотлетняя окраска 8679 00048CDE Трехсотлетняя окраска 8680 00048CE0 Трехсотлетняя окраска 8681 00048CE2 Окраска "Сахарные бомбы" 8682 00048CE4 Трехсотлетняя окраска 8683 00048CE6 Трехсотлетняя окраска 8684 00048CE8 Армейская окраска 8685 00048CEA Трехсотлетняя окраска 8686 00048CEC Армейская окраска 8687 00048CEE Армейская окраска 8688 00048CF0 Трехсотлетняя окраска 8689 00048CF2 Армейская окраска 8690 00048CF4 Армейская окраска 8691 00048CF6 Армейская окраска 8692 00048CF8 Армейская окраска 8693 00048CFA Армейская окраска 8694 00048CFC Окраска Атомных Котов 8695 00048CFE Окраска Атомных Котов 8696 00048D00 Окраска Атомных Котов 8697 00048D02 Окраска Атомных Котов 8698 00048D04 Окраска Атомных Котов 8699 00048D06 Окраска Атомных Котов 8700 00048D08 Окраска "Западная Вирджиния" 8701 00048D0A Окраска стража БС 8702 00048D0C Окраска "Западная Вирджиния" 8703 00048D0E Окраска "Вим! Свежесть" 8704 00048D10 Окраска "Западная Вирджиния" 8705 00048D12 Окраска стража БС 8706 00048D14 Камуфляжная окраска 8707 00048D16 Окраска "Ядер-кола" 8708 00048D18 Камуфляжная окраска 8709 00048D1A Камуфляжная окраска 8710 00048D1E Камуфляжная окраска 8711 00048D20 Камуфляжная окраска 8712 00048D22 Окраска "Ядер-кола" 8713 00048D24 Камуфляжная окраска 8714 00048D26 Зимняя окраска 8715 00048D2A Зимняя окраска 8716 00048D2C Окраска "Ядер-кола" 8717 00048D2E Зимняя окраска 8718 00048D30 Окраска "Дрозд" 8719 00048D32 Зимняя окраска 8720 00048D34 Окраска "Ядер-кола" 8721 00048D36 Окраска "Дрозд" 8722 00048D38 Зимняя окраска 8723 00048D3A Окраска "Дрозд" 8724 00048D3C Окраска "Дрозд" 8725 00048D3E Зимняя окраска 8726 00048D40 Окраска "Дрозд" 8727 00048D42 Окраска "Дрозд" 8728 00048D44 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8729 00048D46 Окраска паладина БС 8730 00048D48 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8731 00048D4A Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8732 00048D4C Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8733 00048D4E Трехсотлетняя окраска 8734 00048D50 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8735 00048D52 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8736 00048D54 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8737 00048D58 Армейская окраска 8738 00048D62 Армейская окраска 8739 00048D68 Окраска офицера БС 8740 00048D6C Окраска старейшины БС 8741 00048D6E Армейская окраска 8742 00048D70 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8743 00048D72 Окраска старейшины БС 8744 00048D74 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8745 00048D76 Окраска старейшины БС 8746 00048D78 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8747 00048D7A Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8748 00048D7C Окраска старейшины БС 8749 00048D7E Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8750 00048D80 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8751 00048D82 Окраска старейшины БС 8752 00048D84 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8753 00048D86 Окраска "Сахарные бомбы" 8754 00048D88 Окраска старейшины БС 8755 00048D8A Армейская окраска 8756 00048D8E Армейская окраска 8757 00048D94 Окраска "Дрозд" 8758 00048D96 Окраска рыцаря-сержанта БС 8759 00048D98 Окраска "Дрозд" 8760 00048D9E Окраска "Дрозд" 8761 00048DA2 Окраска "Западная Вирджиния" 8762 00048DA4 Окраска "Ядер-кола" 8763 00048DA6 Окраска "Западная Вирджиния" 8764 00048DA8 Окраска послушника БС 8765 00048DAA Окраска "Западная Вирджиния" 8766 00048DAC Окраска от "Абраксо". 8767 00048DAE Камуфляжная окраска 8768 00048DB0 Окраска "Западная Вирджиния" 8769 00048DB2 Окраска послушника БС 8770 00048DB4 Окраска "Западная Вирджиния" 8771 00048DB6 Окраска "Западная Вирджиния" 8772 00048DB8 Окраска послушника БС 8773 00048DBA Окраска послушника БС 8774 00048DBC Окраска послушника БС 8775 00048DBE Окраска послушника БС 8776 00048DC0 Окраска "Ядер-кола" 8777 00048DC2 Окраска рыцаря БС 8778 00048DC4 Окраска рыцаря БС 8779 00048DC6 Армейская окраска 8780 00048DC8 Окраска рыцаря БС 8781 00048DCA Окраска рыцаря БС 8782 00048DCC Окраска рыцаря БС 8783 00048DCE Окраска рыцаря БС 8784 00048DD0 Окраска от "Абраксо". 8785 00048DD2 Окраска от "Абраксо". 8786 00048DD4 Окраска рыцаря-капитана БС 8787 00048DD6 Окраска рыцаря-капитана БС 8788 00048DD8 Окраска "Абраксо". 8789 00048DDA Окраска рыцаря-капитана БС 8790 00048DDC Окраска рыцаря-капитана БС 8791 00048DDE Окраска рыцаря-капитана БС 8792 00048DE0 Окраска рыцаря-капитана БС 8793 00048DE2 Окраска "Абраксо". 8794 00048DE4 Окраска "Абраксо". 8795 00048DE6 Камуфляжная окраска 8796 00048DE8 Камуфляжная окраска 8797 00048DEA Камуфляжная окраска 8798 00048DEC Камуфляжная окраска 8799 00048DEE Камуфляжная окраска 8800 00048DF0 Окраска рыцаря-сержанта БС 8801 00048DF2 Окраска рыцаря-сержанта БС 8802 00048DF4 Окраска "Дрозд" 8803 00048DF6 Окраска рыцаря-сержанта БС 8804 00048DF8 Окраска "Дрозд" 8805 00048DFA Окраска рыцаря-сержанта БС 8806 00048DFC Окраска "Дрозд" 8807 00048DFE Окраска рыцаря-сержанта БС 8808 00048E00 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8809 00048E02 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8810 00048E04 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8811 00048E06 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8812 00048E08 Окраска "Хот-род улучшенный" 8813 00048E0A Окраска офицера БС 8814 00048E0C Окраска офицера БС 8815 00048E10 Окраска офицера БС 8816 00048E16 Окраска офицера БС 8817 00048E1A Окраска офицера БС 8818 00048E1C Трехсотлетняя окраска 8819 00048E1E Трехсотлетняя окраска 8820 00048E20 Трехсотлетняя окраска 8821 00048E22 Трехсотлетняя окраска 8822 00048E24 Трехсотлетняя окраска 8823 00048E26 Окраска паладина БС 8824 00048E28 Окраска паладина БС 8825 00048E2A Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8826 00048E2C Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8827 00048E2E Окраска паладина БС 8828 00048E30 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8829 00048E32 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8830 00048E34 Окраска паладина БС 8831 00048E36 Окраска "Волт-Тек" 8832 00048E38 Окраска паладина БС 8833 00048E3A Армейская окраска 8834 00048E3C Окраска "Вим! Свежесть" 8835 00048E46 Окраска "Вим! Свежесть" 8836 00048E48 Армейская окраска 8837 00048E4A Окраска "Западная Вирджиния" 8838 00048E4C Окраска "Западная Вирджиния" 8839 00048E4E Окраска стража БС 8840 00048E50 Окраска "Западная Вирджиния" 8841 00048E52 Окраска стража БС 8842 00048E54 Окраска стража БС 8843 00048E56 Окраска стража БС 8844 00048E58 Армейская окраска 8845 00048E5A Армейская окраска 8846 00048E5C Трехсотлетняя окраска 8847 00048E5E Армейская окраска 8848 00048E60 Трехсотлетняя окраска 8849 00048E62 Окраска "Вим!" 8850 00048E64 Трехсотлетняя окраска 8851 00048E66 Трехсотлетняя окраска 8852 00048E68 Прототип 8853 00048E6A Прототип 8854 00048E6C Прототип 8855 00048E6E Прототип 8856 00048E70 Камуфляжная окраска 8857 00048E72 Камуфляжная окраска 8858 00048E74 Камуфляжная окраска 8859 00048E76 Камуфляжная окраска 8860 00048E78 Камуфляжная окраска 8861 00048E7A Камуфляжная окраска 8862 00048E7C Зимняя окраска 8863 00048E7E Камуфляжная окраска 8864 00048E80 Камуфляжная окраска 8865 00048E82 Зимняя окраска. 8866 00048E84 Камуфляжная окраска 8867 00048E86 Камуфляжная окраска 8868 00048E88 Зимняя окраска. 8869 00048E8A Камуфляжная окраска 8870 00048E8E Окраска "Дрозд" 8871 00048E90 Окраска "Дрозд" 8872 00048E92 Окраска "Дрозд" 8873 00048E94 Окраска "Дрозд" 8874 00048E96 Окраска "Дрозд" 8875 00048E98 Зимняя окраска. 8876 00048E9A Хромированное покрытие. 8877 00048F75 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там серьезное наводнение. Мне удалось найти код доступа и открыть дверь в Убежище. 8878 00048F76 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там крупные неприятности с атомными установками. Мне удалось найти код доступа и открыть дверь в Убежище. 8879 00048F77 Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 94: там случилось серьезное нашествие насекомых. Мне удалось найти код доступа и открыть дверь в Убежище. 8880 00048F78 Мне удалось найти код доступа и открыть дверь в Убежище. 8881 00048FAB Найдено: странная кость 8882 00048FAE Найдена странная кость 8883 00048FB1 Это проверка системы активации. 8884 00048FB4 На стене висит волчья голова. Пасть широко раскрыта. 8885 00048FC3 Ушная бирка "Особь J12: Пушок" 8886 00048FED Мистер Бандит 8887 00048FFA Сделайте снимки всех мест, которые не успел сфотографировать умерший турист. 8888 00049007 Мой список желаний 1. Костюм Мистера Пушистика в Кэмден-парке — ЕСТЬ 2. Аттракцион QUOTEСкольжениеQUOTE в парке QUOTEУэйви УиллардQUOTE — ЕСТЬ 3. Старый арсенал в Харперс-Ферри 4. Дом страхов Фредди 5. Солдат-северянин из форта Прикетта — ЕСТЬ 6. Знак с мегастоянки QUOTEКрасная ракетаQUOTE 7. Приемный зал завода QUOTEЯдер-колаQUOTE в Канове — ЕСТЬ 8. Тыквенный дом 9. Необыкновенные пещеры — ЕСТЬ 10. Центр приема посетителей лагеря Долли Содс 11. Ярмарка округа Тайлер — ЕСТЬ 12. Потолочное окно QUOTEГалереи в долинеQUOTE 13. Музей Молерота в Пойнт-Плезант — ЕСТЬ 14. Причал QUOTEПриключений на реке ОгайоQUOTE — ЕСТЬ 15. Гигантский чайник — ЕСТЬ 16. Замок в Беркли-Спрингс 8889 00049049 Маркус, вот же мерзавец! Как он мог? Выставил нас из дома... за что? Он всем нам подписал смертный приговор — всем, кого называл своей семьей. После его QUOTEречиQUOTE кто-то говорил: QUOTEПочему мы не сопротивляемся? Почему ничего не делаем?QUOTE Но это было бы глупо. Люди Маркуса вооружены и отлично подготовлены. Они крепче и моложе большинства из нас. Мы против них бессильны. Это ужасно, но придется уходить. Однако уйдем мы не с пустыми руками. Я поговорил кое с кем из старших. Сегодня мы заберем часть припасов, которые Норные Мальчишки забрали как QUOTEсвою долюQUOTE, и спустимся в старые тоннели. Там опасно, но Маркус об этом знает и не станет нас преследовать. Доберемся до насосной станции, заблокируем вход... возможно, взломаем систему безопасности. Потом будет видно, что дальше. Здесь нам конец, оставаться нельзя. 8890 0004904B ВНИМАНИЕ Старайтесь не ходить через Центральную камеру! Маркус и его головорезы патрулируют местность и ставят турели. Если они вас поймают, будет плохо. Уходите лучше здесь или дальше, по тоннелям. Передайте это всем, кому сочтете нужным. Хватит терять людей в бессмысленной резне. 8891 00049053 Головной убор водителя "Молерот" — тайна, покрытая мраком. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8892 00049056 Робототехника, энергетика, программное обеспечение... а теперь и одежда! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8893 00049059 Отпразднуйте трехсотлетие США в памятном головном уборе дальнобойщика. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8894 0004905C Вы дальнобойщик особого сорта, вы развозите боль и страх по всей Аппалачии. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8895 0004905F Горцы всегда свободны! РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8896 00049062 Украсьте свои фотоснимки уникальной рамкой с зимним пейзажем. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8897 00049065 С друзьями в новом мире всегда веселее. Эта рамка им так и скажет. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8898 00049068 Снаружи ждет огромный новый мир. Запечатлейте его на снимках! РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8899 0004906B Освободите своего внутреннего ребенка! Этот ящик вам поможет. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8900 0004906E Держите рот на замке и — в буквальном смысле — слейтесь с Аппалачией в этом камуфляжном костюме. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8901 00049071 Черная окраска никогда не устаревает! С ней ваш пип-бой элегантен как никогда. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8902 00049074 Храните запас любимой газировки в стильном ящике. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8903 0004907A Станьте легендой Пустоши, надев этот яркий розовый костюм. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8904 0004907D Этот высокотехнологичный ящик немного приблизит вас к будущему. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8905 00049083 Этот облегающий костюм гарантированно* защищает от огня, радиации, расчленения и забвения потомками. *На самом деле нет. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8906 00049086 Вы же не хотите перепачкать волосы в крови во время операции, правда? Особенно когда оперируете дробовиком! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8907 00049089 Прокачайте свой пип-бой с превосходной окраской "Красная ракета". ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8908 0004908C Бороздите (не)дружелюбное небо, надев эту куртку с официальным логотипом от ваших друзей из "Волт-Тек". ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8909 0004908F Увы, эпоха автогиганта "Крайслер" давно миновала, но окраска "Розовая Корвега" для пип-боя напомнит вам о тех славных временах. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8910 00049092 Вернитесь в эпоху утонченного изящества... когда в Аппалачии все танцевали до упаду и напивались вдрызг. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8911 00049098 Фирменный генератор от ваших друзей из "Волт-Тек". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8912 0004909B Если у вас есть официальная водоочистная установка от "Волт-Тек", вы готовы ко всему. Необходимо изучить схему маленькой водоочистной установки. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8913 000490A1 У ваших друзей из "Волт-Тек" есть особая окраска для пип-боев, и теперь она может стать вашей. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8914 000490A4 Не забудьте поднять наушники, и вы услышите каждый стон, который издаст ваша жертва! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8915 000490A7 Этот клош — классический символ элегантности. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8916 000490AA Даже в Пустоши нужно следить за тем, чтобы не сгореть на солнце. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8917 000490B0 Наденьте этот костюм: пусть все видят, что вы всегда готовы прийти на помощь. Вы же не собираетесь заманивать их в ловушку, правда? ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8918 000490B3 Кое-кто может назвать джинсовый костюм "смокингом". Для Пустоши он выглядит вполне официально. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8919 000490B6 Устали от стандартных ящиков? Как насчет сельского колорита? ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8920 000490B9 Не забудьте позаботиться о собственной безопасности. Или сделайте вид, что вы это делаете — с помощью шлема сорвиголовы! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8921 000490BC Ничто не нагоняет такой ужас на врагов, как эта добрая медицинская маска с улыбкой. Чтобы ее носить, даже не нужен диплом врача. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8922 000490C2 Эта классическая деталь костюма позволит вернуться в эпоху элегантности, танцев и чрезмерного употребления алкогольных напитков. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8923 000490C5 Поза "Конфетти" превратит каждый день в праздник. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8924 000490C8 Вы любите рок?! Теперь полюбите еще больше — с этой красочной позой для фоторежима. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8925 000490CB Только тот, у кого есть такая кожаная кепка, может считать себя крутым. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8926 000490D0 Следующий День возрождения вы точно не проспите! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8927 000490D6 С этой картой Аппалачии вы не заблудитесь ни днем, ни ночью! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8928 000490D9 Одержите победу в конкурсе на лучшее праздничное украшение C.A.M.P. с этой гирляндой разноцветных огней. На выбор: постоянно горящие, мигающие или мерцающие огни. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8929 000490DF Ваша платформа C.A.M.P. будет украшена празднично, но без пошлости — и все благодаря этой простой гирлянде белых огней. На выбор: постоянно горящие, мигающие и мерцающие огни. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8930 000490E2 Гирлянда желтых и синих огней для C.A.M.P. от ваших друзей из "Волт-Тек". В гирлянде — постоянно горящие, мигающие и мерцающие огни. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8931 000490E5 Гирлянда красных и белых огней для C.A.M.P. В гирлянде — постоянно горящие, мигающие и мерцающие огни. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8932 000490E8 В свете живого огня любой интерьер становится круче — даже этот пункт обслуживания силовой брони "Хот-род". Необходимо изучить схему пункта обслуживания силовой брони. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8933 000490EB Этот современный камин сделает темные ночи в Аппалачии немного светлее и теплее. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8934 000490EE Этот торшер от ваших друзей из "Волт-Тек" поможет вам осветить C.A.M.P. как следует. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8935 000490F1 Теперь вы сможете подняться на постамент — с помощью этого украшения для C.A.M.P. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8936 000490F4 Креативный горшок из ядерного минизаряда дарит надежду и возрождает жизнь там, где царит смерть. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8937 000490F7 "Волт-Тек" одобряет ваше стремление возродить Америку из пепла... и признает, что порой надо расслабиться и отдохнуть. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8938 000490FA Этот современный вентилятор добавит света и движения у вас в C.A.M.P. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8939 000490FD Этот облик молота "Молоток для крокета" придаст вашему оружию неповторимость, сохранив все его свойства! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 8940 00049100 Эти разноцветные алюминиевые елки — лучшее украшение праздника. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8941 00049103 Хотите, чтобы ваш C.A.M.P. светился мягко, как под водой? Тогда вам жизненно необходима эта лампа "Рыба". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8942 00049109 Покрасуйтесь в этом костюме "Ягуар" и докажите всем, что кошки еще не перевелись. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8943 0004910C Поразите своим щегольством всю Пустошь в этом роскошном клетчатом костюме. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8944 0004910F Подготовьтесь к зимним праздникам в Пустоши, надев этот костюм. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8945 00049112 Старлетка — это профессия, а снайпер — это призвание. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8946 00049127 Сохраним стиль и вкус до конца! Пусть даже до конца света. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8947 0004912A Посмотрите, какая она маленькая. Вы уже не так боитесь когтя смерти? ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8948 0004912D Статуэтка "Силовая броня" всегда будет напоминать вам о том, что на поле боя вы непобедимы. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8949 00049130 Не думая — хватайте эти крутые окуляры. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8950 00049133 Кровать из замка принцессы — это царский отдых и сказочные сны. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8951 00049136 Он... самый знаменитый рад-олень в мире! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8952 00049139 Изготавливайте игрушки или боеприпасы в праздничном костюме эльфа. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8953 0004913C Отличный облик для праздничного маскарада! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8954 0004913F Похоже, кто-то и правда хочет рога к празднику. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 8955 0004914B Да, вокруг полно разной дряни, но это не значит, что ваш генератор должен добавлять ее. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 8956 00049160 Напоминает о том, что Молерот видит вас насквозь. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 8957 000491AF Окраска изобретателя. 8958 00049223 ТЕСТОВАЯ ОТКРЫТКА ИЗ ХАРПЕРС-ФЕРРИ Для этого изображения требуются следующие настройки: World Art: interface/note/Postcard_LowPoly01.nif Material Swap: Note_PostcardHarpersFerry01LowPoly InventoryArt: HighPoly_Note_Postcard_HarpersFerry01 Preview Transform: MiscNote03_Torn Text Offset X: 175 Y: 35 8959 00049228 Улучшает стабильность прицеливания и понижает точность в V.A.T.S. 8960 0004922A Со временем превратится в "Хмельного охотника". 8961 0004922D Увеличивает скорость падения. Со временем превратится в выдержанное свинцовое шампанское 8962 00049230 Со временем превратится в свинцовое шампанское. 8963 00049233 Улучшает точность прицеливания, понижает точность в V.A.T.S. и увеличивает урон животным на 10% на 3 минуты. 8964 00049236 Увеличивает скорость падения. 8965 0004925C Вас оскорбили: ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++ +++++ ++++ #### ##### ##### ## ## ## #### ++++ +++ ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## +++ ++ ## ## ## ##### ## ## ## ## ++ + ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## + + #### ## ## ##### ##### ##### ## + + + + ##### ##### #### + + ## # ## ## ## + + #### ## ## ## + ++ ## # ## ## ## ++ +++ ##### ##### ## +++ ++++ ++++ +++++ При поддержке "РобКо" +++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Информация о роботе-оскорбителе: Робот-оскорбитель — это социальный эксперимент клуба любителей робототехники в школе Ватоги - Вперед, Львы! Робот-оскорбитель действует в три этапа: сбор данных, анализ информации, доставка оскорбления. Его целью является наблюдение за объектом, формулировка персонализированного оскорбления и донесение оскорбления до объекта. После этого робот-оскорбитель фиксирует эмоциональную реакцию и направляет ее ученикам для дальнейшего анализа на сверхсовременном оборудовании, предоставляемом "РобКо Индастриз". Благодарим вас за участие в этой важнейшей программе! 8966 000492A2 Здесь могут находиться только заблокированные рецепты напитков. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не размещать в мире или в списке уровней. 8967 000492A5 Шипсквотч-самозванец уязвим! Атакуйте! 8968 000492A6 Активируйте опоры! 8969 000492A8 Сбежавший зверь наводит ужас на Аппалачию 8970 000492F7 Если вы это читаете, значит, я труп. Если вы это читаете, то и вы тоже. Никогда не забывайте главное правило рейдеров. По которому живут и умирают. Каждый сам за себя 8971 00049311 С меня хватит, Пит. Не хотел ничего писать, я же не мамочка тебе, в конце концов, но мне осточертело посылать людей на поиски ключей, которые ты посеял. Если взял что-то с полки — клади назад. Ясно? Верни ключи в тронный зал, иначе нам придется настучать тебе по башке, чтобы вбить хоть немного здравого смысла. Маркус 8972 00049315 Энергетический урон. Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 8973 00049317 Добавляет урон от электричества. 8974 00049319 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 8975 0004931B Энергетический урон. 8976 0004931D Значительно повышает урон 8977 0004931F Энергетический урон. Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 8978 00049321 Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. 8979 00049323 Добавляет урон от яда. 8980 00049325 Добавляет урон от электричества. 8981 00049327 Добавляет урон от яда. 8982 00049329 Добавляет урон от электричества. 8983 0004932B Бронебойность. Повышенный урон. 8984 0004932D Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. 8985 0004932F Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 8986 00049331 Добавляет урон от яда. 8987 00049333 Энергетический урон. 8988 00049335 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 8989 0004934B Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, надо добраться до пульта управления насосами и запустить аварийный режим работы. 8990 0004934C Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы осушить жилое крыло, нам нужно починить трубы в атриуме. 8991 0004934D Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, надо добраться до пульта управления насосами и запустить аварийный режим работы. 8992 00049350 Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, надо добраться до пульта управления насосами и запустить аварийный режим работы. 8993 00049353 Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, надо добраться до пульта управления насосами и запустить аварийный режим работы. 8994 00049354 Убежище 94 затоплено. Теперь нам нужно починить трубы в техническом крыле и крыле сельского хозяйства. 8995 00049356 Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, надо добраться до пульта управления насосами и запустить аварийный режим работы. 8996 00049357 Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, надо запустить аварийный режим работы насосов. 8997 000493FA Некоторые понимают любовь превратно. Особенно те, у кого нет сердца. 8998 0004940B ТЕСТ — на холмах за хижиной семьи Бейли творится что-то странное 8999 00049411 ЗАГЛУШКА, пожалуйста, сделай все как надо! 9000 00049428 ВРЕМЕННО Статья из женского журнальчика о том, как завладеть сердцем мужчины. При этом не уточняется, что сердце не надо вырывать из груди. О качестве сердца тоже сказано немало. 9001 0004947E Соберите части насекомых для старшего скаута Трэдли. 9002 0004947F Старший скаут Трэдли попросил меня собрать части насекомых для репеллента: железу дутня, хоботок гнуса, мясо радтаракана, шип жалокрыла и кровяной мешок клеща. Эти части можно добыть где угодно, но он отметил для меня несколько возможных мест на карте. 9003 00049480 Мне удалось собрать железу дутня, хоботок гнуса, мясо радтаракана, шип жалокрыла и кровяной мешок клеща для старшего скаута Трэдли. Когда я принесу их ему, он сделает из них репеллент от насекомых. 9004 00049481 Мне удалось собрать части насекомых для старшего скаута Трэдли. Он сделал для меня репеллент от насекомых и даже поделился рецептом. 9005 0004948B Уберите токсичные мутагенные отходы 9006 0004948C Старший скаут Помпи просит меня собрать токсичные мутагенные отходы и поместить их в... 9007 0004948D Мне удалось собрать все токсичные мутагенные отходы для старшего скаута Помпи. Теперь мне нужно безопасно утилизировать их. 9008 0004948E Мне удалось собрать все токсичные мутагенные отходы для старшего скаута Помпи и утилизировать их. 9009 000494AB Насекомые наносят вам на 15% меньше урона. 9010 000494AD Уменьшение урона от насекомых на 15% на 30 мин. 9011 000494F1 Скелет юной девушки, найденный на дне существовавшего до войны пруда. 9012 000494F2 "Если нашли, верните Челси Уэсли из Кларксберга". 9013 000494F3 "Собственность Мэри Тинлей". 9014 000494F4 Эти игры выглядят так, как будто в них играли много раз. 9015 000494F5 Скелет юной девушки. На костях запястий видны глубокие порезы. 9016 000494F7 Что произошло на этом пикнике? 9017 000494F8 Две девушки из Кларксберга пропали еще до войны. Несколько десятков лет спустя я беру расследование этого дела в свои руки. Может быть, мне удастся узнать, что с ними случилось. 9018 000494F9 Мне встретилось заброшенное место для пикника, где лежат тела двух девушек. Там до сих пор остались их велосипеды и настольные игры. На одном из велосипедов есть адрес — Кларксберг, дом Уэсли. 9019 000494FA Мне встретилось заброшенное место для пикника, где лежат тела двух девушек. Там до сих пор остались их велосипеды и настольные игры. После осмотра дома Уэсли мне стало ясно, что Челси Уэсли жульничала в игре и обижала свою подругу Мэри. 9020 000494FB Как оказалось, за гибелью двух девушек стоит печальная история. Родители Челси были богаты, в то время как Мэри была из бедной семьи. Несмотря на все, что их разделяло, они подружились. Челси постоянно жульничала во всех играх, считая, что выигрывать можно только ей. Мэри стала спорить с ней, и Челси, очевидно, показала свое истинное лицо — заносчивое и высокомерное. Выйдя из себя, Мэри утопила Челси, а потом покончила с собой. 9021 00049501 Мы с Мэри играем в QUOTEПоймай коммиQUOTE, и она вечно выигрывает. Я даже в карты к ней подсмотрела, когда она отвернулась. А до этого забрала немножко денег из общей кучи. Мама говорит, девчонки вроде нее не должны обыгрывать таких, как я. Я же Уэсли, я в сто раз круче. Конечно, я в сто раз круче. Она не может быть умнее меня. Так нечестно. 9022 00049503 Не буду больше плакать. Раньше Челси была моей лучшей подругой. А теперь она все время гадости говорит. Я знаю, что я умнее, чем она, зато она симпатичнее. И почему ей этого мало? Зачем ей обязательно во всем быть самой лучшей? Ну и что, что она Уэсли, из семьи богачей. Это не значит, что она чем-то лучше меня. Челси зовет меня на пикник, хочет поиграть в настольные игры. Она так разозлилась в прошлый раз, когда я ее обыграла. Она все время жульничает, и это меня жутко злит, но я молчу. Папа говорит, что у меня мамин характер, и что надо держать себя в руках. Я ему пообещала, что очень постараюсь не злиться, если она снова станет жульничать или обзываться. 9023 00049529 Шулерский магнит и несколько игральных костей с металлом внутри, которые на него реагируют. 9024 0004952A Харви Тинлей 9025 00049546 В ящиках полно бесполезных безделушек. Нижняя панель среднего ящика выглядит поцарапанной и хлипкой. 9026 00049549 Дневник закрыт на тяжелый замок. 9027 0004954C Нижняя панель поднимается и открывает доступ к месту, где хранится маленький ключик. 9028 0004954D (ВРЕМЕННО) Ключ поворачивается в замке, открывая секреты дневника. 9029 0004954E (ВРЕМЕННО) В грязи виднеются отпечатки двух пар ног. Похоже, студенты взбирались на холм в спешке. 9030 00049558 13.09.77 Хоть бы осенние каникулы никогда не наступали. Папа в последнее время просто достал, каждую неделю заваливает меня письмами с вопросами о том, чем я занимаюсь. Я учусь в магистратуре, дел у меня по горло. Неужели нельзя от меня отстать? 15.09.77 Продвинутые курсы механиков — это тоска зеленая. Я в этом разобралась еще в прошлом году, когда слегка улучшила папину полицейскую амуницию. Он так взбесился... Крутая была задумка. 17.09.77 Бриджет говорит, этот год никогда не закончится. Мне уже тоже так кажется. 24.09.77 У нас в группе новенький — застенчивый умница и такой милашка. Кажется, у меня наконец-то будет занятие поинтереснее. 04.10.77 Ужасающие осенние каникулы начинаются уже на следующей неделе, но я все продумала. Я собираюсь в поход с Майклом. Буду развлекаться вовсю, пока папа гадает, куда же я делась. 07.10.77 Майкл пригласил с нами в поход кое-кого из своего QUOTEКлуба криптидовQUOTE. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы он получше понимал намеки, ну да ладно. Вряд ли они помешают мне добиться того, чего я хочу. 10.10.77 Бриджет считает, что соблазнить Майкла невозможно. Но она плохо меня знает. Короче, мы поспорили. Тот, кто проиграет, будет до конца года делать за другого всю домашку. Я решила на всякий случай записывать то, что делаю. Пожелайте мне удачи! Хотя я и так в себе уверена. 9031 0004956F Что за чудовище притаилось во тьме, куда не достигает свет костра? 9032 00049598 Удар головой 9033 0004959F Требуется подходящий ключ. 9034 000495A0 Требуется правильный контейнер. 9035 000495A7 Требуется ядро центрального компьютера. 9036 000495B3 --- УБЕЖИЩЕ 94 --- КОДЫ ПЕРЕЗАПУСКА РЕАКТОРА ДЕЙСТВУЮЩИЕ КОДЫ: ОСНОВНОЙ РЕАКТОР: ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЙ РЕАКТОР: ИНСТРУКЦИЯ: Введите коды перезапуска реактора на означенных цифровых панелях, чтобы начать процедуру аварийного перезапуска. 9037 000495F5 Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9038 000495F7 Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9039 000495F9 Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9040 000495FF Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9041 00049601 Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9042 00049603 Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9043 00049605 Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9044 00049607 Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9045 00049609 Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9046 0004960B Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9047 0004960D Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9048 0004960F Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9049 00049611 Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9050 00049613 Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9051 00049615 Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9052 00049617 Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9053 00049619 Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9054 0004961B Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9055 0004961D Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9056 0004961F Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9057 00049621 Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9058 00049623 Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9059 00049625 Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9060 00049627 Окраска "Инженер Волт-Тек" 9061 0004962A — ключ 9062 0004962D Поздравляем с праздниками! Надеемся, вам понравится этот небольшой подарок от Bethesda Game Studios. 9063 0004962E С Новым годом! Надеемся, вам понравится этот небольшой подарок от Bethesda Game Studios. 9064 00049630 снижение урона, наносимого матке 9065 0004977A Узнайте историю Нор и их жителей. 9066 0004977B Мне случилось найти Норы — общинное поселение, расположенное в канализационных тоннелях Харперс-Ферри. Надо все осмотреть и узнать, что здесь произошло. 9067 0004977C Похоже, все тоннели Нор сходятся в одной точке — центральной камере. Может быть, там мне удастся что-нибудь найти. 9068 0004977D Норные Мальчишки и Маркус, их предводитель, захватили власть в Норах и заставляют остальных платить дань. Мод, одна из старейшин, попросила разрешения поговорить об этом с Маркусом. Надо найти квартал, где живет Мод. 9069 0004977E Мод с товарищами собиралась бежать к насосной станции через старый тоннель. Надо проследить их путь. Ключ от старого тоннеля, вероятно, где-то в жилище Норных Мальчишек. 9070 0004978F Устройство: 4EJ32 Владелец: ферма Беквитов Набор инструкций: ПРИКРЕПИТЬ: пастуший посох НАЧАЛОЦИКЛА ЦЕЛЬ: брамин ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ: пастуший посох ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ НАПРАВЛЕНИЕ: ферма Беквитов КОНЕЦЦИКЛА 9071 00049833 Устройство: 2435H Владелец: ферма Ааронхолтов Набор инструкций: ПРИКРЕПИТЬ: пастуший посох НАЧАЛОЦИКЛА ЦЕЛЬ: брамин ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ: пастуший посох ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ НАПРАВЛЕНИЕ: ферма Ааронхолтов КОНЕЦЦИКЛА 9072 00049835 Устройство: JGA2J Владелец: усадьба Дилейно Набор инструкций: ПРИКРЕПИТЬ: пастуший посох НАЧАЛОЦИКЛА ЦЕЛЬ: брамин ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ: пастуший посох ПОДТВЕРДИТЬ НАПРАВЛЕНИЕ: усадьба Дилейно КОНЕЦЦИКЛА 9073 00049839 Со временем превратится в баллистическое пиво 9074 0004983C Со временем превратится во взрывной виски. 9075 0004983F Атаки баллистическим оружием и атаки в ближнем бою наносят урон огнем. Атаки в ближнем бою активируют самосожжение. 9076 00049842 Атаки в ближнем бою восстанавливают здоровье и утоляют голод, но вы можете заразиться и заболеть. 9077 00049845 Атаки в ближнем бою активируют самосожжение, нанося урон вам и вашему противнику. Со временем превратится в выдержанный взрывной виски. 9078 00049848 Со временем превратится в текилу "Кровь клеща". 9079 0004984B Атаки в ближнем бою утоляют голод, но вы можете заразиться и заболеть. Со временем превратится в выдержанную текилу "Кровь клеща". 9080 0004984E Увеличивает урон от баллистического оружия на 15%, но ускоряет его износ на 15% на 5 минут. 9081 0004986C Такой кучи навоза вы в Аппалачии еще не видели. Возможно, вам удастся установить источник... 9082 0004986F Мне случилось найти Норы — общинное поселение, расположенное в канализационных тоннелях Харперс-Ферри. Надо все осмотреть и узнать, что здесь произошло. 9083 00049870 Мод с товарищами собиралась отправиться к насосной станции. Нужно поискать их следы. 9084 00049881 Уровень заряда увеличивается с перезарядкой оружия. Чем больше уровень заряда, тем выше урон. При стрельбе поражает владельца радиацией. 9085 00049898 Скаут-пионер: "головастик" 9086 000498CC Код доступа: Г Д Е О Н ? - Кабинет (НЕТ!) - Магазин (НЕТ!) - Комната Кэлвина (ЧТО ЭТО ЗА СТРАННАЯ ЗАПИСКА?) - Моя комната?.. (НЕТ!) - Подвал (МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ?..) К Т О ? Барашек Волк Бо-Пип Кэлвин... Это что, шутка? Что с тобой случилось? Шелли 9087 000498CE СЛУЖБА ПОДДЕРЖКИ QUOTEРОБКОQUOTE -------------------------- Уважаемая мисс Ван Лоу! К сожалению, политика компании QUOTEРобКоQUOTE запрещает открывать доступ к терминалам, защищенным паролем, и встроенным в них системам аутентификации без согласия зарегистрированного владельца терминала ВАН ЛОУ. QUOTEРобКоQUOTE ценит безопасность и конфиденциальность информации всех своих пользователей. Примите наши глубочайшие соболезнования в связи с потерей ИМЯ ЧЛЕНА СЕМЬИ В РОДИТЕЛЬНОМ ПАДЕЖЕ. Поверьте, мы искренне УРОВЕНЬ СОЧУВСТВЕННОГО СООБЩЕНИЯ. Мы рекомендуем вам поискать письменную или физическую копию пароля или кода доступа. Сотрудники компании QUOTEРобКоQUOTE 9088 000498D0 Владельцам магазина QUOTEВан Лоу, таксидермистQUOTE! Нам поступило несколько жалоб на громкие строительные шумы, доносившиеся из вашего магазина с 19:00 по 01:00 в субботу, 27 сентября. Напоминаем вам, что все предприятия должны соблюдать постановление о шуме 2-942, которое распространяется на промежуток времени с 22:00 до 7:00 во все дни, включая выходные. Данное письмо следует считать официальным предупреждением. Если нам поступят новые жалобы на несоблюдение кодекса, на вас будет наложен штраф. Полицейское управление Льюисберга Прошу прощения, они не должны были поднимать шум. Бо Пип 9089 000498D2 Друг мой ВОЛК! Скорее всего, ты отправишься за мной в погоню. Я оставил то, что тебе понадобится, в витрине внизу. Удачи. Барашек Что это за бред? Шелли 9090 000498F8 Осмотрите дом пропавших таксидермистов. 9091 000498F9 Согласно плакату о пропавших без вести, Жанель отправилась в один из своих охотничьих лагерей, а грузовик Рэймонда отсутствует. Если я сумею найти грузовик или лагерь, то, возможно, смогу найти и чету Прибло. Начать поиски лучше всего с их магазина. 9092 000498FA В магазине "Диковинки Прибло" по-прежнему ничего не тронуто. Возможно, я сумею выяснить, где находится лагерь Жанель или куда уехал грузовик Рэймонда. 9093 000498FB Охотники заказали припасы, чтобы выследить какого-то зверя. В каждой из клеток лежит сильнодействующая приманка. 9094 000498FC Мне удалось найти карту, на которой отмечен пункт доставки — возле Бекли — и лагерь неподалеку оттуда. Может быть, там-то они и заметили зверя? 9095 000498FD Жанель Прибло выслеживала возле Бекли странное белое существо, именуемое Зверем. 9096 000498FE Мне удалось найти карту, на которой отмечено место, куда мог уехать Рэймонд. Лагерь, наверное, где-то неподалеку оттуда. Если я отправлюсь к грузовику Рэймонда, то, может быть, найду и его самого. 9097 000498FF Рэймонд и Жанель должны были встретиться где-то здесь. 9098 00049900 Судя по голозаписи Жанель, она пошла искать Рэймонда после того, как он завез кое-какие припасы в ее лагерь. 9099 0004990E Помогите старшему скауту Пенни рассказать страшилки ее "веселым туристам". 9100 0004990F Старший скаут Пенни готова рассказывать страшные истории, но ей нужно, чтобы несколько туристов постарше помогли ей разыграть некоторые сцены. 9101 0004991D QUOTEПриманка и ловушки для больших тварей от УмникаQUOTE 9102 0004991E Кровавый след среди крупных костей ведет к месту убийства. 9103 0004991F Вокруг лагеря разбросаны клочья белого меха. 9104 00049920 Грузовик, набитый клетками... Должно быть, это машина Рафаэля. 9105 00049921 В луже крови, среди клочьев белого меха, покоятся огромные кости. 9106 00049943 СЧЕТ: 188002 ПОКУПАТЕЛЬ: QUOTEДиковинки ПриблоQUOTE СТАТУС: Доставлено ЗАКАЗ: 20 приманочных ловушек Умника по 199 долларов каждая 12 QUOTEПриманок Умника для крупного зверяQUOTE по 99 долларов каждая КРЕДИТ: 385 долларов, предоплата внесена ван Лоу ЗОЛОТАЯ СКИДКА ПОКУПАТЕЛЯ: 3% КОММЕНТАРИЙ ПОКУПАТЕЛЯ: оставить еще одну приманку в переносном холодильнике в грузовике ИТОГО: 4639,51 долларов ОПЛАЧЕНО 9107 00049953 --- УБЕЖИЩЕ 94 --- КОДЫ ПЕРЕЗАПУСКА НАСОСОВ СИСТЕМЫ ЗАЩИТЫ ДЕЙСТВУЮЩИЕ КОДЫ: НАСОС QUOTEАЛЬФАQUOTE: НАСОС QUOTEБЕТАQUOTE: НАСОС QUOTEГАММАQUOTE: НАСОС QUOTEДЕЛЬТАQUOTE: ИНСТРУКЦИЯ: Защитные насосы и пульт управления насосами Убежища 94 находятся в крыле сельского хозяйства. Введите коды на цифровых панелях в каждом насосном помещении, чтобы перезапустить насосы. 9108 0004995F 9109 00049960 Убежище 94 затоплено. Надо перезапустить защитные насосы. Только после этого мы сможем активировать аварийный режим работы насосов. 9110 00049961 Мы перезапустили защитные насосы Убежища 94. 9111 00049964 9112 00049971 9113 00049972 Защитные насосы Убежища 94 дали сбой. Чтобы перезапустить их, нам нужно найти коды перезапуска насосов. По данным центрального компьютера, они должны быть у техника Убежища. 9114 00049978 9115 00049979 Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, надо добраться до пульта управления насосами и запустить аварийный режим работы. 9116 0004997A Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы осушить жилое крыло, нам нужно починить трубы системы защиты в атриуме. 9117 0004997B Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, надо добраться до пульта управления насосами и запустить аварийный режим работы. 9118 0004997C Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, надо добраться до пульта управления насосами и запустить аварийный режим работы. 9119 0004997D Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы осушить инженерное крыло, нам нужно починить трубы системы защиты в жилом крыле. 9120 0004997E Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, надо добраться до пульта управления насосами и запустить аварийный режим работы. 9121 0004997F Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, надо добраться до пульта управления насосами и запустить аварийный режим работы. 9122 00049980 Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы осушить пещеры, нам нужно починить трубы системы защиты в инженерном крыле. 9123 00049981 Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, надо добраться до пульта управления насосами и запустить аварийный режим работы. 9124 00049982 Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, надо добраться до пульта управления насосами и запустить аварийный режим работы. 9125 00049983 Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы осушить центр управления насосами, нам нужно починить трубы системы защиты в техническом крыле и крыле сельского хозяйства. 9126 00049984 Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, надо добраться до пульта управления насосами и запустить аварийный режим работы. 9127 00049985 Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, надо запустить аварийный режим работы насосов. 9128 00049986 Убежище 94 затоплено. Надо перезапустить реактор и защитные насосы. Только после этого мы сможем активировать аварийный режим работы насосов. 9129 00049987 Убежище 94 затоплено. Надо перезапустить защитные насосы. Только после этого мы сможем активировать аварийный режим работы насосов. 9130 00049988 Убежище 94 затоплено. Надо перезапустить реактор. Только после этого мы сможем активировать аварийный режим работы насосов. 9131 00049989 Убежище 94 затоплено. Надо перезапустить защитные насосы. Только после этого мы сможем активировать аварийный режим работы насосов. 9132 0004998A Убежище 94 затоплено. Надо перезапустить реактор. Только после этого мы сможем активировать аварийный режим работы насосов. 9133 0004998B Убежище 94 затоплено. Чтобы спасти его, надо запустить аварийный режим работы насосов. 9134 000499F2 Убрать 9135 000499F3 Вставить 9136 000499F4 9137 000499F8 9138 000499FA Лягте поудобнее, расслабьтесь и сфотографируйтесь в этой позе. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9139 000499FD Костюм мистера Клауса — ваш идеальный наряд на праздник. Горшочек варенья в комплект не входит. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9140 00049A03 Этот надувной снежный джентльмен поможет вам принести в мир немного зимнего волшебства. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9141 00049A06 Добро пожаловать домой снова. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9142 00049A09 Поставьте эту табличку, если любите замечательный местный солодовый ликер "Старый опоссум". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9143 00049A0C Разрубите узел любых проблем пилзнером "Секач"! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9144 00049A0F Разгоните ночную тьму с помощью этой светящейся таблички "Квантовая Ядер-кола". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9145 00049A15 В этом платье вы будете самой нарядной на празднике. Эльфы-помощники в комплект не входят. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9146 00049A45 Рано или поздно это для чего-нибудь пригодится 9147 00049A53 Значение ежедневного задания SFZ14_Bomb 9148 00049A96 Улучшенное скрытное перемещение: увеличенная скорость передвижения. 9149 00049AB0 Какой же я идиот. Я сделал только хуже. Лекарства Уинстону не помогали, и я решил залить их в распылитель, чтобы он вдыхал их целый день. Но все, чего мне удалось добиться, — это превратить оленей в нечто противоестественное. Мне жаль этих оленей. Они ни в чем не виноваты. Клянусь, я хотел как лучше, но вышло так, что я все испортил. Теперь я не хочу возвращаться на ферму и видеть чудовищ, которых сам же и создал. Черт возьми, если Уинстон умрет, то и мне жить незачем. 9150 00049AB2 Если кто-нибудь придет меня искать, я увез Уинстона в охотничью хижину. Думаю, он не выживет, так что пусть уж проведет последние деньки в своем любимом месте. 9151 00049AB4 Привет 9152 00049AC3 Добавление синего налобного фонаря. 9153 00049AC5 Добавление яркого налобного фонаря. 9154 00049AC7 Добавление фиолетового налобного фонаря. 9155 00049AC9 Добавление красного тактического налобного фонаря. 9156 00049ACB Добавление налобного фонаря "Волт-Бой". 9157 00049AD2 Бронебойность. Увеличенный урон. 9158 00049AD4 Бронебойность. Увеличенный урон. 9159 00049AD6 Бронебойность. Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. 9160 00049AD8 Бронебойность. Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. 9161 00049AE3 Окраска "Северное сияние" 9162 00049AE5 Окраска "Северное сияние" 9163 00049AE7 Окраска "Северное сияние" 9164 00049AE9 Окраска "Северное сияние" 9165 00049AEB Окраска "Северное сияние" 9166 00049AED Окраска "Северное сияние" 9167 00049C15 QUOTEГлифосат — 55 галлонов — Только для распылителяQUOTE 9168 00049C17 "Лекарство Уинстона #3 — для внутривенного введения" 9169 00049C19 С виду это самый обычный распылитель, каким пользуются многие фермеры. При дальнейшем осмотре в резервуаре обнаруживаются остатки какого-то реагента. 9170 00049C1E Ветеринарная лечебница Льюисберга Лист осмотра пациента |--------------------------------| |Информация о пациенте | |--------------------------------| |Кличка: | Уинстон | |--------------------------------| |Порода:| пойнтер | |--------------------------------| |Возраст:| 13 лет | |--------------------------------| |Диагноз при поступлении/Симптомы | |--------------------------------| | - потеря веса | | - потеря аппетита | | - вялость | |--------------------------------| |Процедуры: | |--------------------------------| | - физический осмотр | | - анализ крови | |--------------------------------| |Диагноз: | |--------------------------------| |крупноклеточная лимфома | |--------------------------------| |--------------------------------| |Дальнейшие инструкции: | |--------------------------------| |рекомендуется обратиться в | |специализированный ветеринарный центр | |Аппалачии для обсуждения лечения. | |--------------------------------| |Подпись врача | |--------------------------------| | Э. К. Олсен | |--------------------------------| 9171 00049C24 Кэлвин ван Лоу встретился в Бастион-парке с женщиной под кодовым именем "Бо Пип" ради какой-то "демонстрации". Однако что-то пошло не так, и Бо Пип погибла. Мне попалось письмо от "Волка". Бо Пип должна была встретиться с ним в заведении "Сэндвичи Сэла" в Бекли. Надо разобраться, в чем тут дело. 9172 00049C2E На внутренней поверхности головного убора вышито: Б.С. Волк 9173 00049C2F Пустой шприц из-под шика в том месте, откуда, по словам свидетеля, он наблюдал за происходящим. 9174 00049C30 Место преступления, где полиция ведет расследование. На стене нагар и брызги крови. 9175 00049C33 ВРЕМЕННЫЙ ТЕКСТ — Наполовину сгоревшая записка, подтверждающая доставку припасов в домик на горе. 9176 00049C35 Доктор Ребекка Сарковски, психиатр Оценка пациента для компании QUOTEБишиQUOTE ------------- Пациент (Кэлвин ван Лоу, известный по прозвищу QUOTEБарашекQUOTE) проявляет признаки диссоциированного восприятия социума. Ясность ума не вызывает сомнений, когнитивные способности превосходны. Однако способность соотносить получаемые стимулы с окружающей средой очевидно нарушена. Перепады настроения у пациента свидетельствуют о неспособности устанавливать межличностные связи и привязку к контекстуальной действительности. Доктор Р. Сарковски 9177 00049C3F Послушать, что скажет старший скаут Пенни. 9178 00049C40 Старшему скауту Пенни нужно, чтобы несколько туристов постарше помогли ей рассказать младшим туристам историю — для этого им нужно издавать разные звуки. Надо найти предметы, которые будут производить звуки, подходящие к тому, что она описывает. 9179 00049C6F Ведьма 9180 00049C71 Шериф 9181 00049C73 Помощник 9182 00049CC8 Убежище 94 затоплено. Теперь нам нужно найти коды перезапуска насосов и починить трубы в жилом крыле. 9183 00049CC9 Убежище 94 затоплено. Теперь нам нужно перезапустить реакторы и починить трубы в инженерном крыле. 9184 00049CCA Убежище 94 затоплено. Теперь нам нужно перезапустить насосы и починить трубы в техническом крыле и крыле сельского хозяйства. 9185 00049CE4 Записи детектива Монди: Прибыл на место в 3:27. Выкурил сигарету. Обнаружил труп женщины на детской площадке. Обгорела почти до неузнаваемости. Выкурил сигарету. Осмотрелся по сторонам, пожалел сам себя: вот где работать приходится. Поговорил со свидетелем Гэри Джейкобсом по прозвищу QUOTEВихлявыйQUOTE. Свидетель вел себя нервно, не мог усидеть на месте. Свидетель заявил, что видел яркий свет и слышал крики. Свидетель уверен, что тут не обошлось без инопланетян. Выкурил сигарету. Самого нападения свидетель не видел. Выкурил сигарету. Нет улик — нет и версий преступления. Решил оформить это все как смерть по неустановленной причине. Кончились сигареты. 9186 00049CEC Выясните, что за странных белых существ видели на ферме Томаса. 9187 00049D15 НАЙДЕНА УЛИКА! 9188 00049D2B Код доступа к терминалу: СКВОТЧвОВЕЧЬЕЙшкуре Описание задания: Операция: ЯГНЕНОК МЭРИ Полевой агент: БАРАШЕК (гражд.) Обработчик: БО ПИП Мастер: БОЛЬШОЙ СЕРЫЙ ВОЛК Место: ЛЬЮИСБЕРГ 9189 00049D35 Устройте в Убежище 94 наводнение и утопите всех насекомых! 9190 00049D96 Со временем превратится в виски. 9191 00049D99 Со временем превратится в вино. 9192 00049D9C Со временем превратится в пиво "Блэкуотер" 9193 00049D9F Со временем превратится в водку. 9194 00049DA2 Со временем превратится в "Старого опоссума". 9195 00049DA5 Со временем превратится в бурбон 9196 00049DA8 Со временем превратится в ром. 9197 00049DAB Со временем превратится в красный эль "Нью-ривер". 9198 00049DAE Со временем превратится в пиво 9199 00049DB1 Со временем превратится в пилзнер "Секач". 9200 00049DB4 Со временем превратится в лагер "Оук-холлер" 9201 00049DE5 --- УБЕЖИЩЕ 94 --- КОДЫ ОТКЛЮЧЕНИЯ НАСОСОВ СИСТЕМЫ ЗАЩИТЫ QUOTEАЛЬФАQUOTE Код аварийного отключения НАСОСА QUOTEАЛЬФАQUOTE: . Коды отключения вводятся в строгом соответствии с требованиями дипломированного инженера QUOTEВолт-ТекQUOTE. 9202 00049DF2 В Моргантаунском доме братства моим глазам предстали следы буйной вечеринки. Ее участники до того разошлись, что... не пережили праздника. Надо попробовать выяснить, что здесь произошло. 9203 00049DF3 В терминале Теда Дорфмана, президента общества "Пи Мю", есть несколько записей о новом алкогольном напитке под названием "Ядер-самогон". Похоже, именно его пили все студенты, погибшие на вечеринке. Надо попробовать! 9204 00049DF4 Глоток "Ядер-самогона" заставил меня потерять сознание. Это какое-то адское пойло. Пожалуй, надо попробовать выяснить, откуда оно взялось. Наверняка на этикетке бутылки что-нибудь написано. 9205 00049DF5 Оказывается, возле университета "Волт-Тек" есть подпольный бар, где напитки дегустирует робомозг по имени Нап. Он дал мне список ингредиентов "Ядер-самогона", но последняя строка оторвана. Может быть, мне удастся найти ее где-нибудь в баре. 9206 00049DF6 В дальней части бара есть запертое подсобное помещение. Возможно, там есть еще какие-нибудь сведения о "Ядер-самогоне". Мне нужно туда проникнуть, а для этого надо выяснить, какой пароль поставила Джуди — президент греческого общества "Эта Пси" и владелица бара. 9207 00049DF7 Мне удалось найти пароль в терминале Джуди в доме "Эта Пси". Надо вернуться в бар, открыть запертую дверь и попытаться выяснить о "Ядер-самогоне" что-нибудь еще. 9208 00049DF8 Итак, последний ингредиент "Ядер-самогона" — это ядерные отходы! Может быть, они-то и сгубили студентов на вечеринке? Как бы то ни было, робомозгу Напу по-прежнему нужно закончить дегустацию "Ядер-самогона", так что надо сделать для него порцию. 9209 00049DF9 Мне удалось приготовить "Ядер-самогон", но ему еще нужно перебродить, и только после этого он будет готов. Может быть, в баре найдется то, что поможет ускорить процесс брожения? 9210 00049DFA "Ядер-самогон" готов! Надо отдать его Напу, чтобы он мог его продегустировать. 9211 00049E31 "Охотник/жертва": приготовьтесь! Чтобы присоединиться, включите станцию "Охотник/жертва". 9212 00049E32 "Охотник/жертва": дождаться, когда наберется достаточно игроков (%.0f из %.0f). Чтобы присоединиться, нужно включить станцию "Охотник/жертва". 9213 00049E33 Покинув Убежище, вы сможете снова сменить внешность! В главном меню выберите "Изменить внешний вид". 9214 0004A1DF Примите участие в зажигательной проверке боевой готовности 9215 0004A1E0 Мне на глаза попался подозрительный интерком. Пожалуй, его стоит проверить. 9216 0004A1E1 Мне сказали по интеркому, что здесь вот-вот взорвется бомба! Надо скорее найти способ обезвредить ее! 9217 0004A1E2 В последнюю минуту мне удалось дочитать "Руководство по обезвреживанию бомб", и тут выяснилось, что вся эта тревога — учебная... 9218 0004A1E3 Мне не удалось обезвредить бомбу вовремя. Хорошо, что бомба была не настоящая. 9219 0004A1EB Поздравляем, гражданин-солдат! Вы успешно сдали экзамен по обезвреживанию бомб! Ваши умения станут залогом спасения многих жизней. Так держать! 9220 0004A1EE Атаки баллистическим оружием и атаки в ближнем бою наносят урон огнем. 9221 0004A1F1 Атаки в ближнем бою восстанавливают здоровье, но вы можете заразиться и заболеть. 9222 0004A1F4 Атаки в ближнем бою утоляют голод, но вы можете заразиться и заболеть. 9223 0004A1F7 Атаки в ближнем бою активируют самосожжение, нанося урон вам и вашему противнику. 9224 0004A1FA Увеличивает скорость падения 9225 0004A1FD Увеличивает скорость падения, уменьшает урон от радиации. 9226 0004A205 Убежище 94 кишит насекомыми. Возможно, в центральном компьютере есть информация о том, как остановить заражение и спасти Убежище. 9227 0004A206 Убежище 94 кишит насекомыми. Нам нужно добраться до пульта управления насосами и активировать процедуру аварийного затопления, чтобы утопить всех насекомых. 9228 0004A207 Убежище 94 кишит насекомыми. Нам нужно защищать роботов-техников Убежища, пока они активируют процедуру аварийного затопления. 9229 0004A208 Убежище 94 кишит насекомыми. Мы успешно активировали процедуру аварийного затопления. Теперь все насекомые утонут. 9230 0004A209 Нам придется бежать из Убежища 94, пока его не затопило! 9231 0004A20A Нам придется бежать из Убежища 94, однако центральный компьютер отказывается эвакуировать крыло сельского хозяйства, пока не будут герметизированы банки семян. Надо найти отсутствующие контейнеры с образцами семян или герметизировать их силой без образцов. 9232 0004A20B Нам придется бежать из Убежища 94, пока его не затопило! 9233 0004A20C Нам придется бежать из Убежища 94, однако жилое крыло затоплено и кишит насекомыми. Надо найти способ пробраться через него. 9234 0004A20D Нам придется бежать из Убежища 94, пока его не затопило! 9235 0004A20E Нам придется бежать из Убежища 94, однако центральный компьютер отказывается эвакуировать инженерное крыло, пока не отключатся реакторы. 9236 0004A20F Нам придется бежать из Убежища 94, однако центральный компьютер отказывается эвакуировать инженерное крыло, пока не отключатся реакторы. Надо выявить и устранить ошибки реактора. 9237 0004A210 Нам придется бежать из Убежища 94, однако центральный компьютер отказывается эвакуировать атриум, пока в нем остаются насекомые. 9238 0004A211 Нам придется бежать из Убежища 94, пока его не затопило! 9239 0004A213 У вас уже имеется пропуск охранника Убежища 94. 9240 0004A258 Помогите Напу проверить качество нового алкогольного напитка. 9241 0004A259 Система S.P.E.C.I.A.L. доступна всегда! Даже когда вы под мухой. Верно? 9242 0004A28A Увеличивает урон от баллистического оружия 9243 0004A28C +50 к макс. весу переносимых грузов 9244 0004A28F Со временем превратится в пиво "Радмуравей". 9245 0004A292 Со временем превратится в пиво "Высокое напряжение". 9246 0004A295 Увеличивает урон от энергетического оружия на 15%, но ускоряет его износ на 15% на 5 минут. 9247 0004A2A3 ОБЩЕСТВО "ПИ МЮ" УЛЕТНАЯ ВЕЧЕРИНКА В ЧЕСТЬ ВЫСЕЛЕНИЯ! В это воскресенье ПРАВИЛА ВЕЧЕРИНОК ДОМА "ПИ": - Все ломать - Веселиться до упаду - Громить изо всех сил все, что попадется на глаза - Тусоваться, пить до бесчувствия и блевать - Приглашаются все! - Торжественно одеваться не обязательно - Никаких роботов! P. S. Копы не приглашены! (Если придут копы — каждый сам за себя.) 9248 0004A2AD Мир полон опасностей! Эта уникальная рамка для фоторежима напомнит вам, что себя надо беречь. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9249 0004A2B0 Установите себе чистую промышленную водоочистную установку, и пусть все знают, что к производству H2O вы относитесь серьезно. Необходимо изучить схему промышленной водоочистной установки. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9250 0004A2B9 Вам наверняка хотелось забить кого-нибудь до смерти праздничными сладостями? Тогда посох-конфета — для вас! Этот облик придаст вашему оружию неповторимость, сохранив все его свойства. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9251 0004A2CB Вы это слышите? К нам едет Санта, чтобы дарить подарки... и убивать! Этот облик придаст вашему оружию неповторимость и добавит уникальное звуковое оформление, сохранив все свойства оружия. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9252 0004A2D1 С Новым годом! С новым значком! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 9253 0004A2D7 Кровать из замка принцессы — это царский отдых и сказочные сны. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9254 0004A2E0 Разве можно злиться на кого-то в разгар праздника? Можно! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9255 0004A2E3 Снег способен вызвать замешательство. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9256 0004A2E6 Укажите путь к празднику и хорошему настроению! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9257 0004A2E9 Не пора ли взять с другом паузу? ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9258 0004A2EC Представьте, что ваш мир находится внутри снежного шара и вы смотрите наружу. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9259 0004A2EF Камни добавят весу любому снежку! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9260 0004A2F2 Пожелайте всем самого лучшего! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9261 0004A2F5 Если вы увязли в омуте сладостей, зовите на помощь. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9262 0004A2F8 Не все из нас щедры во время праздников! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9263 0004A2FB Делиться радостью с обитателями Пустоши лучше в компании друзей... и мощных пушек! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9264 0004A2FE Список составлен и проверен. Расскажите друзьям, что они там тоже есть! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9265 0004A301 Для тех случаев, когда вы хотите провести праздник лишь вдвоем. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9266 0004A304 Праздники лучше проводить с семьей и друзьями! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9267 0004A307 Вам очень нужна вода и вы хотите использовать только профессиональную технику? Тогда вам нужна эта чистая водоочистная установка. Необходимо изучить схему водоочистной установки. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9268 0004A32B Молоток для крокета 9269 0004A32D Круто. 9270 0004A32F Игрушечная окраска 9271 0004A331 Игрушечная окраска 9272 0004A333 Игрушечная окраска 9273 0004A335 Игрушечная окраска 9274 0004A337 Игрушечная окраска 9275 0004A339 Игрушечная окраска 9276 0004A33B Игрушечная окраска 9277 0004A33D Игрушечная окраска 9278 0004A33F Игрушечная окраска 9279 0004A341 Игрушечная окраска 9280 0004A343 Игрушечная окраска 9281 0004A345 Игрушечная окраска 9282 0004A347 Игрушечная окраска 9283 0004A349 Игрушечная окраска 9284 0004A34B Игрушечная окраска 9285 0004A34D Игрушечная окраска 9286 0004A34F Игрушечная окраска 9287 0004A351 Игрушечная окраска 9288 0004A353 Игрушечная окраска 9289 0004A355 Игрушечная окраска 9290 0004A357 Игрушечная окраска 9291 0004A359 Игрушечная окраска 9292 0004A35B Игрушечная окраска 9293 0004A35D Игрушечная окраска 9294 0004A361 Санта-Смерть. 9295 0004A363 Нет настройки 9296 0004A364 9297 0004A3CA Насчет твоего эксперимента — я очень сожалею. У QUOTEБетыQUOTE ночью снова полетел регулятор, затопило всю восточную часть технического крыла. Если это повторится, просто отключи его к черту. Я потом приду и починю. Код . Тайрон 9298 0004A3CB Эксперимент #118: Холодное проращивание в образцах почвы K-Н Ежедневно: 1. Произвести подсчет взошедших саженцев. 2. Замерить и записать прирост. 3. Замерить кислотность почвы. 4. Добавить известь или серу, чтобы довести кислотность до целевой (5,75). См. приложение A. 5. Замерить влажность почвы. 6. Ввести коды управления поливным насосом QUOTEГаммаQUOTE. См. приложение Б. ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: В случае очередного затопления, ОТКЛЮЧИТЬ НАСОС QUOTEГАММАQUOTE (Код: ) и сообщить Тайрону. 9299 0004A3CC ДЕЛЬТА 9300 0004A3E0 Для входа используйте сканер. 9301 0004A3E1 Время входа в игру истекло. 9302 0004A3E2 Воспользуйтесь сканером на станции, где вы задействовали пропуск. 9303 0004A3E3 Вы уже выполнили вход. 9304 0004A3E4 Перед использованием сканера задействуйте пропуск. 9305 0004A3F4 Нап хочет получить от меня новый напиток для своей ежедневной проверки качества. Надо попробовать что-нибудь приготовить в аппарате для напитков, дождаться, когда напиток забродит, и отдать его Напу. 9306 0004A3F6 Index of the player's ChosenStat value on Quests:U01A_Brewing:DailyScript, used for restoring the quest on relog 9307 0004A3F7 Index of the player's ChosenAlcohol value on Quests:U01A_Brewing:DailyScript, used for restoring the quest on relog 9308 0004A3F8 Требуется правильный контейнер с семенами. 9309 0004A400 Исследуйте Норы и найдите причину активности роботов. 9310 0004A489 Традиционный головной убор для истинных патриотов. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9311 0004A48C Да, у вас нет гитары, но это не значит, что вы не можете изобразить рок-звезду! ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9312 0004A48F А потом можно открыть и свою станцию техобслуживания. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9313 0004A495 Когда хочется чего-то особенного, почему бы не украсить свой ящик? ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9314 0004A4B1 Просто прекрасно, сволочи 9315 0004A4BC Помогите роботу осуществить мечту 9316 0004A4BD Я читаю книгу робота, и это привлекло его внимание. 9317 0004A4BE Мне надо помочь Эрнесто отправить рукопись в издательство. 9318 0004A4BF Мне удалось собрать страницы рукописи Эрнесто. Теперь надо выслать их в издательство. 9319 0004A4C0 Страницы рукописи Эрнесто благополучно отправлены по "почте". 9320 0004A4C9 Зеленые холмы Аппалачии Часть 2: Преследование и воспоминания Бла-бла-бла мысли бла-бла 9321 0004A4CB Зеленые холмы Аппалачии Часть 3: Преследование и раскаяние Бла-бла-бла сопли бла-бла 9322 0004A4CD По кому трезвонит колокол Эрнесто Бла-бла-бла литература бла-бла 9323 0004A4CF Зеленые холмы Аппалачии Часть 1: Преследование и столкновение Бла-бла-бла пожар бла-бла 9324 0004A4D2 Нейтрализует 25 ед. радиации. Утоляет голод и жажду. 9325 0004A4FB Лаборатория биомов "Арктос фарма" -Автоматический код доступа- Биом болота С Код доступа для техобслуживания (частичный) ------------------------------------------- 30 Действителен с 19.12.2077 по 25.12.2077 ------------------------------------------- Стр. 3 из 3 9326 0004A4FD Лаборатория биомов "Арктос фарма" -Автоматический код доступа- Биом леса A Код доступа для техобслуживания (частичный) ------------------------------------------- 97 Действителен с 19.12.2077 по 25.12.2077 ------------------------------------------- Мы застряли на нижнем уровне. Пришлите подмогу, я все объясню. Код я заблокировала, так что он должен сработать. Кристина Стр. 1 из 3 9327 0004A4FF Лаборатория биомов "Арктос фарма" -Автоматический код доступа- Биом тундры B Код доступа для техобслуживания (частичный) ------------------------------------------- 09 Действителен с 19.12.2077 по 25.12.2077 ------------------------------------------- Стр. 2 из 3 9328 0004A5B8 Дневник Мэри объясняет, что произошло в тот день на пикнике. 9329 0004A5B9 На именной бирке значится: "Нова Биоджистикс, доктор Фрэнк" 9330 0004A5BA Кости животных, убитых, судя по всему, крупным хищником (возможно, медведем) с обломанными клыками. 9331 0004A5BB Кости животных, убитых, судя по всему, медведем или волком с нетипичными клыками. 9332 0004A5BC Кости животных, убитых, судя по всему, медведем с деформированными клыками. 9333 0004A5BD Кости ноги человека, обглоданные медведем с обломанными или деформированными клыками. 9334 0004A5BE Кости животных, убитых, судя по всему, медведем с необычными клыками. 9335 0004A5BF Для каждого значения существует полное соответствие. Загляните на страницу задания "Что скрывает Лоу". 9336 0004A5C0 Для каждого значения существует полное соответствие. Загляните на страницу задания "Что скрывает Лоу". 9337 0004A5C1 Еще до войны в Мононге были найдены тела двух туристов, истерзанных неизвестным существом. Я беру расследование этого дела в свои руки. Может быть, мне удастся выяснить, что с ними случилось. 9338 0004A5C2 В Мононге найдены тела двух туристов, искалеченных неизвестным существом. Отчет службы по отлову бездомных животных указывает на неприметное озеро в окрестностях города. 9339 0004A5C3 В Мононге найдены тела двух туристов, искалеченных неизвестным существом. Один отшельник видел эту тварь там, где ручей впадает в озеро. 9340 0004A5CE Криминалистическая лаборатория штата Западная Вирджиния Запрос на идентификацию следов животного ------------- По правилам для идентификации животного в лабораторию необходимо передать фотографии следов, спор, помета либо иные свидетельства, наряду с гипсовыми слепками следов и прочими биологическими образцами. В данном случае нам прислали единственную фотографию скверного качества. Настоятельно рекомендуем направить сотрудника на переподготовку. Судя по снимку, следы были оставлены медведем с деформированной стопой. Точность оценки не превышает 37%. С вероятностью 22% следы просто подделаны какими-то шутниками. Доктор Пол, младший эксперт 9341 0004A5D0 Запись 411. Испытания идут превосходно. Я добавил рыбе железы и участки мозга геккона, чтобы создать совершенно новое существо. Я разбогатею! Надо попробовать на более крупных животных. ... Запись 502. Возникли проблемы с гибридом кота и мыши. Все время пытается отгрызть себе лапу. ... Запись 555. Возлагал большие надежды на котопса. Идеальный был бы домашний питомец. Я мог бы заработать на нем целое состояние. ... Запись 673. Я создал новую технологию пересадки. Новых собак и кошек из приюта мне давать отказались, но удалось раздобыть раненого медведя. Добавлю ему коровьего мозга и желез — может, станет посмирнее. ... Запись 695. Я назвал свой гибрид Пушком. Кажется, я ему нравлюсь. Не возражает, чтобы я забирался в клетку и чесал его за ухом. ... Запись 719. Пушок стал временами впадать в ярость. Пришлось надеть на него электроошейник. Он по-прежнему любит, когда я его глажу, но теперь приходится выжидать подходящего момента. ... Запись 723. Пушок сбежал! Содрал с себя ошейник. Надо его найти. ... Запись 724. Полицейские в Мононге говорят, что люди видели крупного зверя у какого-то озера. Похоже, это Пушок. Еще они сказали, что там погибли двое туристов. Я краем глаза заглянул в отчет эксперта. Мой бедный Пушок прикончил их. ... 9342 0004A5D2 Я тут скоро крышей двинусь. Задание мне дали проще некуда: торчать здесь и внушать людям, чтоб не совали нос, куда не следует, но это же тоска смертная. Если ко мне выползет еще один охотник-потеряшка, честное слово, своими руками ему шею сверну. Еще биолог тут какой-то шнырял. Вроде искал свое QUOTEнеобычное животноеQUOTE. Сказал только, что зверь крупный и опасный, но он ему явно нужен до зарезу. Я ему сказал, как и остальным, чтобы сваливал отсюда на хер. На озере у меня, кажется, QUOTEдругQUOTE завелся. Временами на закате или на рассвете на другом берегу медведь мелькает, вынюхивает что-то. По крайней мере, похож на медведя. Возможно, тот биолог его и искал. Что-то со зверюгой явно не так. Ходит криво и звуки странные издает. Девчонка-рейнджер заезжала, спрашивала о нем, но я ее послал туда же, куда и биолога. Появляется он всегда с той стороны, где ручей в озеро впадает, и уходит туда же. Наверное, если вверх по течению пройти, я бы его отыскал. Попросил разрешения поохотиться, но мне отказали. К хижине он пока не подходил. Если сунется — станет дохлым медведем. Младший лейтенант Джеймс Корд 9343 0004A5D4 Полицейское управление Мононги Отдел отлова бездомных животных ------------- Нам поступило девять сообщений о том, что в округе видели крупное дикое животное, напоминающее медведя. Пятеро звонивших утверждали, что зверь был замечен неподалеку от озера (карта и точные координаты прилагаются). Вероятнее всего, именно он изувечил и убил двоих туристов месяц назад. Джексон живет в хижине у озера. Он отказался назвать свое полное имя и показать документы. Судя по всему, он бывший военный, так что уточнить его личность при необходимости можно будет по армейской картотеке. Джексон подтвердил, что видел у озера животное, похожее на медведя. На другие вопросы отвечать отказался. Нам понадобится ордер на обыск, чтобы проверить, нет ли каких-то улик в его жилище. Еще со мной связался некий доктор Эйвери. Его тоже заинтересовал наш медведь. Он не пожелал объяснить, в чем дело, так что я ничего ему не сказала. Странный тип. Грейс Унгер, рейнджер 9344 0004A8B6 подземелья, которое управляет сражением с боссом 9345 0004A8B7 за включение добычи с тел, которая содержит предметы, используемые для начала задания P01B_Burrows 9346 0004A8CE ОТЧЕТ ОБ АНАЛИЗЕ ОСТАТКОВ — ОКОНЧАТЕЛЬНЫЙ МИКРОАНАЛИЗ: органические остатки ОБЪЕКТ ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯ: старинная пивная кружка ЦЕЛЬ: проанализировать частицы органических остатков на предмет наличия следов традиционных напитков Фастнахта. РЕЗУЛЬТАТ: обнаружены следующие вещества: Образец #1: вся кружка покрыта следами темного солода, слив и винной ягоды. Предположение: празднующий выпил слишком много порций холодного пива и не смог удержать кружку в правильном положении. Образец #2: следы белого вина, специй, цитрусовых и меда. Предположение: этим классическим напитком запивали сырные пирожки и мучной суп. Образец #3: множество разных специй, перекрывающих следы красного вина. Предположение: начинающий повар пытается приготовить глинтвейн и чуть не убивает всю семью. Образец #4: крахмалистая корочка с содержанием молока, чеснока, лука и красного вина. Предположение: празднующий не смог найти миску, налил мучной суп в кружку и выпил. 9347 0004A8D6 Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Увеличенный урон. 9348 0004A8D8 Пробивает броню. Очень высокий урон. 9349 0004A916 "Сушилка "Дженерал Атомикс": выберите уровень температуры" 9350 0004A91C "Стиральная машина "Дженерал Атомикс": выберите режим" 9351 0004A926 1 - Большая загрузка 2 - Неполная загрузка 3 - Экономичная стирка 4 - Деликатная стирка 5 - Белое и постельное белье 9352 0004A927 1 - Горячая 2 - Теплая 3 - Холодная 9353 0004A97B Шелл! Я не хочу омрачать наши последние дни, проведенные вместе, своими QUOTEнотациямиQUOTE (как выражается Кэлвин), поэтому пишу тебе это письмо — ты сама прочтешь его позже... НАПОМИНАНИЯ: - Стирай белые вещи отдельно. Помнишь, что было, когда ты как-то случайно постирала их с красными носками? - Если тебе нужно постирать что-то деликатное, например, нижнее белье, не забудь, что его нужно сушить при низкой температуре, иначе есть риск его испортить. - Не забывай заглядывать в календарь, а не то пропустишь БОЛЬШУЮ СТИРКУ! А главное, помни: я всегда буду любить твоего братика и тебя, моя Шелли-колокольчик! Мама 9354 0004A97D СВИДЕТЕЛЬСТВО О СОБСТВЕННОСТИ Льюисберг: QUOTEВан Лоу, таксидермистQUOTE Настоящим документом право собственности на имущество и бизнес предприятия QUOTEВАН ЛОУ, ТАКСИДЕРМИСТQUOTE, расположенного в ЛЬЮИСБЕРГЕ (далее QUOTEимуществоQUOTE), передается от владельца(ев) на момент подписания — ШЕЛЛИ ВАН ЛОУ и/или КЭЛВИНА ВАН ЛОУ (далее QUOTEподписавшийся владелецQUOTE) — компании QUOTEБишиQUOTE (далее QUOTEБишиQUOTE). 9355 0004A97F Сегодня БОЛЬШАЯ СТИРКА, пора стирать и сушить НИЖНЕЕ БЕЛЬЕ... и не забудь сделать пометку в КАЛЕНДАРЕ! ван лоу, подвал 9356 0004A983 ЕЖЕМЕСЯЧНЫЙ ЖУРНАЛ QUOTEОХОТНИК НА КРИПТИДОВQUOTE Август 2077 года Мы с гордостью представляем вам эксклюзивный выпуск нашего ежемесячного журнала, в котором вас ждет интервью с Гаррисоном Гаем Фоггарти — известным писателем и специалистом по криптидам. В начале этой недели мы встретились с мистером Фоггарти и обсудили его последнюю работу, в которой поднимается неизбежный вопрос, способный пошатнуть основы криптидоведения: размножаются ли криптиды? QUOTEСпособно ли какое-либо из этих существ прожить десятки или даже сотни лет? Или криптиды размножаются так же, как и обычные животные?QUOTE Этот вопрос не давал покоя мистеру Фоггарти еще в ранних работах, посвященных неуловимому Молероту. Он продолжил говорить: QUOTEЧтобы размножаться, существа должны спариваться, верно? А значит, должны существовать брачные ритуалыQUOTE. Я попросила его объяснить подробнее, как это может повлиять на работу охотников. QUOTEЭто все меняет, мисс Парк. Вы только подумайте: случаи наблюдения нерегулярны, зато замечены сразу по несколько существ, сумбурное поведение, склонность возвращаться в определенные места — похоже на нерестилищеQUOTE. Страсть и энтузиазм Гая были заразительны. Я попросила его вкратце изложить гипотезу. QUOTEЧто будет, если человек увидит криптидов во время их брачного сезона? Возможно, мы могли бы использовать это знание для прогнозирования их передвиженийQUOTE. Потрясающе. Затем я спросила: он уже знает, как именно мы можем использовать это знание? QUOTEПодражание, — ответил он со странной усмешкой, так хорошо знакомой всем поклонникам Гая Фоггарти. — Возможно, если мы изучим их ритуалы и желания, то сможем их выманить? Подражая их поведению, мы могли бы создать нужные стимулыQUOTE. Я спросила: неужели он предлагает нам QUOTEпоухаживатьQUOTE за криптидами? QUOTEЯ говорю лишь о подражанииQUOTE. Я содрогаюсь при мысли о том, что это может быть за подражание, но настоятельно призываю вас, уважаемые читатели, обдумать возможности, которые открываются перед нами! Новая книга Гаррисона Фоггарти QUOTEТаинственные криптиды и как они размножаютсяQUOTE выйдет в начале 2078 года. Джулия Х. Парк 9357 0004A985 Волк. Выход на связь #64. Барашек так и не отчитался. Это было его последнее предупреждение. Бо-Пип мертва. Возможно, Барашек имеет к этому отношение. Сегодня проведу ликвидацию. Внимание! Агентам понадобятся пропуск и дальнейшие инструкции. У Бо-Пип был небольшой наблюдательный пункт, с которого она следила за Барашком. Там вы и найдете все необходимое. P. S. Прошу прощения, но здесь тоже нужно будет прибрать. 9358 0004A9D3 Похоже, здесь какая-то вечеринка. Надо пойти поговорить с распорядителем праздника. Судя по всему, будет весело! 9359 0004A9D4 Распорядитель праздника говорит, что скоро должно начаться карнавальное шествие, однако его участники до сих пор не появились. Надо найти их. 9360 0004A9D5 Началось шествие, и все протектроны надели карнавальные маски. 9361 0004AAD3 ОТЧЕТ ОБ АНАЛИЗЕ ОСТАТКОВ МИКРОАНАЛИЗ: органические остатки ОБЪЕКТ ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯ: старинная пивная кружка ЦЕЛЬ: проанализировать частицы органических остатков на предмет наличия следов традиционных напитков Фастнахта. РЕЗУЛЬТАТ: возвращенные кружки не содержат остатков, соответствующих нужному периоду. Для продолжения анализа нужны разные пивные кружки. КАЧЕСТВО: низкое 9362 0004AAD5 ОТЧЕТ ОБ АНАЛИЗЕ ОСТАТКОВ МИКРОАНАЛИЗ: органические остатки ОБЪЕКТ ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯ: старинная пивная кружка ЦЕЛЬ: проанализировать частицы органических остатков на предмет наличия следов традиционных напитков Фастнахта. РЕЗУЛЬТАТ: все возвращенные кружки содержат остатки, соответствующие нужному периоду. В результате анализа обнаружены следы красного вина, различных специй и других продуктов. Чтобы узнать подробнее, см. окончательный отчет. КАЧЕСТВО: превосходное 9363 0004ACF6 И у Майкла, и у Синди были особые планы на поход. Узнайте, что пошло не так. 9364 0004AE82 Корпорация QUOTEЯдер-колаQUOTE Служба безопасности С сожалением мы вынуждены сообщить вам, что вы немедленно освобождаетесь от занимаемой должности по причине нарушения контракта и пренебрежения показателями прибыли корпорации QUOTEЯдер-колаQUOTE. Нам стало известно, что вы виновны в краже и перепродаже собственности корпорации QUOTEЯдер-колаQUOTE. Мы требуем, чтобы вы вернули все украденное имущество, рекламную продукцию, пароли, новые предметы одежды и вооружения. Кроме того, вы должны немедленно уничтожить все неавторизованные версии систем маркетинга корпорации QUOTEЯдер-колаQUOTE, которые вы могли установить. И, наконец, мы требуем, чтобы вы сдались сотрудникам отдела по обеспечению безопасности QUOTEЯдер-колыQUOTE. Благодарим вас за готовность к сотрудничеству. 9365 0004AE84 Дружище! Мой тебе совет: спрячь эту штуку. Продажники знают ВСЁ, особенно — куда уходят их деньги, и скоро разразится буря негодования по поводу бюджета... Все подозрения сразу падут на тебя, и я тоже попаду под раздачу за то, что собираюсь тебе помочь. Я знаю место, где ты можешь устроить тайник. С глаз долой — из сердца вон. Я подправлю строки в ведомостях расходов, и никто ничего не узнает. Не искушай судьбу. Ради нас обоих. Я заберу один ключ с собой в Танагру, когда поеду к детям. Второй оставляю тебе. Он там, где в прошлый раз лежала та штука. 9366 0004AE86 Грандиозная распродажа потайных дверей! Не пропустите! Предложение ограничено! Купив две потайные двери, третью вы получаете в подарок! Такое потрясающее предложение никак нельзя упускать!* *Доставка и установка не входят в рамки данной акции. Покупатель должен уплатить сервисный сбор в размере 35% от стоимости. В стоимость включены налоги и скрытые доплаты. Все три двери должны быть одинаковыми. Подробности уточняйте в магазине. Предложение действует только в пределах штата. Приобретая дверь, вы подписываетесь на один дополнительный продукт в месяц. Прочтение этого текста дает нам право продавать ваши персональные данные. Если вы не согласны с этими условиями, то обязаны отменить прочтение этого соглашения. 9367 0004AE95 Когда Синди позвала меня в поход, я решил, что это идеальная возможность продвинуться в расследовании очередной городской легенды: ~ ШИПСКВОТЧ ~ - Густая шерсть - Бараньи рога - Размером с медведя - Иногда именуется "Белой тварью" - Пахнет серой (ложное утверждение?) Чаще всего шипсквотча называют жутким и пугающим, но я предпочел бы воздержаться от оценок, пока не увижу его своими глазами. Буду сегодня держать ухо востро. Думаю (надеюсь), мои читатели будут в восторге. 9368 0004AE99 Скриптора-агента Братства Стали интересовала активность роботов на подземной насосной станции недалеко от Харперс-Ферри. Пожалуй, надо расследовать это дело. 9369 0004AE9A Чтобы попасть в Норы, мне нужно пройти через старый тоннель, но ворота закрыты. Скорее всего, где-нибудь рядом есть ключ. 9370 0004AE9B Дверь, ведущая на насосную станцию, заперта. Терминал доступа к насосной станции наверняка поможет мне ее открыть. 9371 0004AE9C Братство не ошиблось — на насосной станции полным-полно роботов. Надо осмотреть станцию и попытаться выяснить, откуда они взялись. 9372 0004AE9D Мне удалось найти причину активности — несколько роботов-фабрикаторов и штурмотрон в насосном помещении. Надо устранить эту угрозу и одолеть штурмотрона. 9373 0004AEA0 На шествие напали огромные жабы. Языки так и летали повсюду. 9374 0004AEA1 На шествие снова напали, на этот раз супермутанты-камикадзе с бомбами! 9375 0004AEA2 Нам удалось закончить шествие, хотя это было нелегко. Теперь нам осталось только сжечь старика Мороза. 9376 0004AF6C новый день кевин был слабым. микки был слабым. а я сильный. Я забрал у них всю силу. Теперь я вижу солнечный свет. Я не хочу уходить. Да мне и не нужно. Я буду ждать здесь. ждать, когда слабаки найдут ко мне дорогу. Я заберу их силу. Я стану сильнее. Я переживу этот мир. 9377 0004AF6E Это Спринтер. Если вы найдете эту записку или мое тело, просто оставьте их и не трогайте. Может быть, их найдет тот, кто меня знает. Я провалился в этот сточный колодец и сломал обе ноги. Скоро я умру. Пожалуйста, покормите моих кошек. День 2 Я еще не умер и уже не один! До меня сюда свалился кое-кто еще. Его зовут Кевин, и он вроде как лесник. Отлично разбирается в выживании, показал мне, где найти питьевую воду и мох, который можно есть. Еще мы едим жуков. Организму нужны белки! Он сказал, что его товарищи со дня на день начнут прочесывать этот район. День 24 Никто не придет. Нога зажила, но кости срослись неправильно. Мы с Кевином пытались сделать шины, но дерево здесь, внизу, слишком сырое и крошится. Я целыми днями просто ползаю в грязи, ем жуков и пью грязную воду. Я здесь умру. 9378 0004AF72 День 82 Сюда упал еще один человек. Его зовут Микки. У нас было довольно сильное землетрясение, после чего Микки свалился сверху. Микки говорит дикие вещи, но я начинаю ему верить. Он сказал, что миру конец. Заявил, что он член банды поваров (???), и без конца твердит мне, что у нас есть лишь один способ выжить, и что он меня всему научит. Даже не знаю, как к нему относиться. День 90 Много думал о Рэе и Лоре. Я так и не был у них в Уэлче после переезда. Господи, надеюсь, у них все нормально. Надо было сказать Рэю о том, что я разоблачил шипсквотча... Но... Знал ли он то, чего не знал я? Эта мысль никак не идет у меня из головы. День 100? 200? 1000? Господи боже, Микки убил Кевина. Задушил во сне. Он сказал, что Кевин должен был умереть, чтобы дать нам шанс выжить. Я не могу этого сделать. Кто-нибудь, помогите. Он сказал, что так нужно. Сказал, что мы... Мы... Микки заставил меня съе... Мне очень жаль. Пожалуйста, помогите. Мне так стыдно. 9379 0004AF74 ЕЖЕМЕСЯЧНЫЙ ЖУРНАЛ "ОХОТНИК НА КРИПТИДОВ" Январь 2075 г. Приветствуем всех охотников на криптидов, правдоискателей и исследователей паранормальных явлений! В этом месяце мы расскажем вам о совершенно особенном представителе семейства легендарных существ — шипсквотче. Не нужно смеяться, дорогой читатель. За эти годы мы накопили множество доказательств и убедительных случаев наблюдения, описанных жителями Аппалачии. Да, вы не ошиблись: плавные склоны и туманные вершины гор Аппалачии — любимое прибежище нашего мохнатого друга. Читатели со всей страны вспомнят, что Аппалачия уже известна как место обитания нескольких криптидов, среди которых шипсквотч стоит особняком. Очевидцы описывают его как огромное, шести метров ростом, чудовище со спиралевидными рогами и ужасными клыками; некоторые утверждают, что он способен прокусить чистую сталь. Еще ходят слухи, что его шерсть отнюдь не "белая как снег"; исследователи считают, что это, скорее, не шерсть, а иглы. Никаких свитеров из шерсти шипсквотча, пожалуйста. Однако, пожалуй, самая печальная слава идет о его отходах жизнедеятельности. Скажем так, это главная отличительная черта шипсквотча (мы же знаем, что вы не против примитивных шуток). Некоторые утверждают, что моча у шипсквотча такая кислая, что может оставить на коже ожог, который будет заживать несколько дней. Были случаи, когда всего одна капля лишала охотника зрения на всю жизнь... Фу! Разумеется, местные правительства Аппалачии уже много лет скрывают его существование ото всех. Мы считаем, что они, возможно, даже сотрудничают с Молеротом и гипнотизируют врачей, которые лечат пострадавших от мочи шипсквотча (подробнее об этом читайте в мартовском выпуске). Собираетесь на охоту за шипсквотчем? Обязательно напишите нам и расскажите о своих находках. И, как всегда, берегите себя, мыслите открыто и ищите правду. Джулия Х. Парк ЧУШЬ СОБАЧЬЯ! Если хотите узнать ПРАВДУ о шипсквотче, найдите меня. Меня зовут Спринтер Конрой. Ступайте на юг от мотеля "Южная красавица", ищите хижину с кошками. 9380 0004AF76 Привет, Л.! Спасибо, что согласилась присмотреть за моими пушистиками. Прилагаю инструкции, как с ними обращаться. И еще. Я не знаю, сколько меня не будет, но на всякий случай оставил на терминале список идей для подарков на дни рождения. Сохрани чеки, и я тебе все верну! Удачи тебе. Еще раз спасибо. Передавай привет Р. КУДРЯШ. Короткошерстный. Любит, когда еду оставляют под столом. ДИЕГО и ДОЛЛИ. Эта парочка неразлучна. Рекомендую надевать перчатки. ЭЛМА. Она у нас многопалая, так что ей нужно будет регулярно подстригать когти. ПЬЯНЧУЖКА. Хорошая киса, но вот зубки ей и вправду нужно будет чистить. МАРИ. QUOTEКлюч к моему сердцуQUOTE, моя лучшая подруга, единственная во всем мире, кому я ДОВЕРЯЮ. Любит спать на терминале. РУБИ. Надеюсь, Р. напомнил тебе надеть длинные брюки. СЛЕДОПЫТ. Крупный, но ходит бесшумно. Ветеринар посадил его на особую диету. ОБНИМАШКА. Это имя дано ей в шутку. Серьезно. Даже не пытайся обниматься с Обнимашкой! К сожалению, ей тоже надо будет почистить зубы... Извини. КЛЕО. Я на всякий случай оставил щетку для шерсти — вдруг у тебя будет возможность. МИТЧЕЛ и СПЕНСЕР. Я их не различаю. Обожают лазать. Береги голову. Еще раз спасибо! СПРИНТЕР 9381 0004AF91 Для каждого значения существует полное соответствие. Загляните на страницу задания "Что скрывает Лоу". 9382 0004AF99 У Бо Пип на речке потерялись овечки. Их Бо Пип никак не найдет. А эти овечки сидят на крылечке И ждут, когда Бо Пип придет. 9383 0004AF9B Почтовое отделение Уэлча Жалоба посетителя ------------- Посетитель потребовал доступа к ячейке 8425. Предъявил документ на имя мистера Волка. Почтовая ячейка принадлежит мисс Пип. Она открыла доступ мистеру Вулфу. Мистер Волк доступа не получал. Он заявил, что имеет доступ к абонентскому ящику, несмотря на то, что в списке доступа его нет. Посетитель был перенаправлен к заведующему. Заведующий подтвердил отсутствие наличия доступа. Посетитель заявил, что заведующий не имеет права рассматривать жалобу на самого себя. Представители властей были вызваны для разрешения ситуации. Посетитель отбыл, не дождавшись их появления. Заведующий почтой Уэлча 9384 0004AF9D Бо Пип! Встречайся со своим Барашком, если считаешь нужным. Твой энтузиазм насчет его QUOTEпроектовQUOTE я по-прежнему не разделяю, но надеюсь, что хоть какая-то прибыль от них будет. Ты за него отвечаешь. Ты продвигала этот проект. Пора показать, ради чего было так напрягаться. Твой отчет я хочу выслушать лично, но с прошлого раза я сменил местонахождение. Так что встретимся в Бекли, в QUOTEСэндвичах СэлаQUOTE. Город переживает не лучшие времена, зато в забегаловке пусто — подслушивать некому. Не забудь сжечь записку, как прочитаешь. Волк 9385 0004AFA2 Наденьте эту юбку с пуделем и подходящую к ней блузку, а затем отправляйтесь на танцы! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9386 0004AFA5 Наслаждайтесь ночным отдыхом с вашими любимыми персонажами — Бутылкой и Мистером Крышкой. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9387 0004AFA8 Спите крепко в этой пижаме от ваших друзей из "Волт-Тек". ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9388 0004AFAB Чистая вода из грязной установки? Как это так? Вам просто позарез нужна идеально чистая водоочистная установка. Необходимо изучить схему маленькой водоочистной установки. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9389 0004AFAE Долой занудство! Эти улучшенные куртка и джинсы позволят вам выглядеть расслабленно и стильно. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9390 0004AFB1 Еще одна ночь под защитой инспектора! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9391 0004AFB4 Цените скромность и простоту? Тогда лучший выбор для вашего верного пип-боя — неприметная серая окраска. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9392 0004AFB7 Эта поза покажет всем вашу крутость. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9393 0004AFBA Традиции старого мира не угаснут, пока остаются желающие установить у себя в C.A.M.P. эту прелестную дверь. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9394 0004AFBD Пусть люди знают, что вы способны на все! ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9395 0004AFC0 Создайте у себя в C.A.M.P. новогоднее настроение с помощью фигурки от ваших друзей из "Волт-Тек". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9396 0004AFC3 Создавайте и модифицируйте оружие так, как это принято в "Волт-Тек". В этом поможет официальный оружейный верстак корпорации. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9397 0004AFC9 Напомните своим друзьям в Аппалачии, что и вдали от дома можно быть как дома. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9398 0004AFCC Пусть ничто не отвлекает вас от дел в этом зловещем, но удобном костюме. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9399 0004AFCF Пусть ничто не отвлекает вас от дел в этом коротком камуфляжном костюме. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9400 0004AFD2 "Детская кровать-машина" позволит выспаться стремительно и с комфортом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9401 0004AFD5 Раньше такой наряд в "РобКо" надевали по пятницам, но он годится и для приключений в Аппалачии! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9402 0004AFD8 Спрячьтесь от хищного взгляда Молерота в этом удобном спальном мешке. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9403 0004AFDE Местным чудовищам нужна ваша поддержка! Этот предмет надевается под броню и входит в группу повседневных модификаций. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9404 0004AFE4 Сколько еще у тебя трюков в запасе? Помогут ли они одолеть Доктора Мозгочиста? ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9405 0004AFF6 ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9406 0004B0A1 Стандарт 9407 0004B0AB Узнать больше о встрече Кэлвина ван Лоу в Бастион-парке 9408 0004B0AC Кэлвин ван Лоу оставил на своем терминале запись о встрече с некой Бо Пип в Бастион-парке. Надо разобраться, в чем тут дело, и попытаться узнать, зачем они собирались встретиться. 9409 0004B0AF В записке, лежащей в магазине "Ван Лоу, таксидермист", упоминаются странные белые существа, которых видели недалеко от фермы Томаса. Надо сходить туда и осмотреть это место. 9410 0004B0B1 В материалах одного дела голозаписи C.L.U.E. Лоу упоминается белое существо, которое видели недалеко от фермы семьи Томасов. Как мне удалось выяснить, фермер Томас, пытаясь вылечить свою заболевшую собаку, добавил лекарство в распылитель пестицидов и тем самым случайно создал мутантов — животных-альбиносов. 9411 0004B0B5 Со временем превратится в клюковку 9412 0004B0BA Со временем превратится в темную "Ядер-Колу" 9413 0004B0BD Со временем превратится в самогон "Горный мед" 9414 0004B0C3 Подсветка живых целей. 9415 0004B0C4 Улучшенная кратность. 9416 0004B0C5 Ночное видение. 9417 0004B0C6 Очень высокая кратность. 9418 0004B0E6 Окраска "Молерот" 9419 0004B0E8 Окраска "Молерот" 9420 0004B0EA Окраска "Молерот" 9421 0004B0EE Окраска "Молерот" 9422 0004B0F4 Окраска "Молерот" 9423 0004B0F6 Окраска "Молерот" 9424 0004B0F8 Окраска "Молерот" 9425 0004B0FA Окраска "Молерот" 9426 0004B0FC Окраска "Молерот" 9427 0004B0FE Окраска "Молерот" 9428 0004B100 Окраска "Молерот" 9429 0004B102 Окраска "Молерот" 9430 0004B106 Окраска "Молерот" 9431 0004B108 Окраска "Молерот" 9432 0004B10A Окраска "Молерот" 9433 0004B10C Окраска "Молерот" 9434 0004B10E Окраска "Молерот" 9435 0004B110 Окраска "Молерот" 9436 0004B112 Окраска "Молерот" 9437 0004B114 Окраска "Молерот" 9438 0004B119 Обычная конфигурация. 9439 0004B11B Стандарт 9440 0004B11D Обычная конфигурация. 9441 0004B11F Обычная конфигурация. 9442 0004B123 Обычная конфигурация. 9443 0004B127 Обычная конфигурация. 9444 0004B12B Очень высокая дальность. 9445 0004B12D Обычная конфигурация. 9446 0004B12F Обычная конфигурация. 9447 0004B133 Обычная конфигурация. 9448 0004B135 Обычная конфигурация. 9449 0004B137 Очень слабая отдача. 9450 0004B139 Повышенная кратность. 9451 0004B13B Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 9452 0004B13D Обычная конфигурация. 9453 0004B13F Обычная конфигурация. 9454 0004B141 Обычная конфигурация. 9455 0004B143 Обычная конфигурация. 9456 0004B145 Обычная конфигурация. 9457 0004B147 Обычная конфигурация. 9458 0004B14A Обычная конфигурация. 9459 0004B14C Обычная конфигурация. 9460 0004B14E Обычная конфигурация. 9461 0004B156 Обычная конфигурация. 9462 0004B158 Повышенная дальность. 9463 0004B15A Управление горячими способностями 9464 0004B19C Похоже, Прибло торговали чучелами необычных существ, так что ничего удивительного, что они тут же ухватились за слухи о необычном и реально существующем животном. 9465 0004B19D Возле человеческого скелета обнаружился переносной холодильник, в котором лежала "приманка для больших тварей" от Умника. Покойся с миром, Рэймонд. Наверно. 9466 0004B1A7 Похоже, они продавали чучела уникальных зверей. 9467 0004B1A8 Зверь из Бекли 9468 0004B1AB Чета Прибло охотилась на странное существо. Перспективная зацепка. 9469 0004B1AC Похоже, Рафаэль и какой-то белый зверь убили друг друга. 9470 0004B1AD "Приманка Умника для крупного зверя Указания: использовать вместе с "Ловушками Умника". С рук зверей не кормить, это небезопасно. За несоблюдение инструкции Умник ответственности не несет". 9471 0004B1AE Странный, это уж точно. Но не шипсквотч. 9472 0004B1AF Эти клетки переломал какой-то могучий зверь. 9473 0004B1B0 Так вот он какой, зверь. Белый медведь? 9474 0004B1B1 Магазин "Диковинки Прибло", похоже, заброшен, но, может быть, здесь найдутся какие-нибудь зацепки. 9475 0004B1B2 Может быть, в лагере Жанель найдутся еще какие-нибудь зацепки. 9476 0004B1B3 Пустой лагерь, никаких признаков неприятностей. 9477 0004B1B4 Чета Прибло охотилась на белого зверя, желая пополнить свою коллекцию. 9478 0004B1B5 Похоже, Прибло хотели продать настоящую диковинку. 9479 0004B1B6 Потомство Зверя из Бекли 9480 0004B1B9 ДИКОВИНКИ ПРИБЛО Каталог Уникальных чучел Букула: полуолень, получудовище... 1999 долларов Месть Букулы: скелет... 2499 долларов НОВИНКА! Катастрофа: болотный кот... 2999 долларов Псонит: демонический пес... 999 долларов Король-лис: помесь лисы и инопланетного существа... 999 долларов ПО АКЦИИ! Горзилла: паукообразная обезьяна... 2499 долларов НОВИНКА! Резиновая уточка: к праздникам... 1499 долларов НОВИНКА! ПРИНИМАЮТСЯ ЗАКАЗЫ! 9481 0004B1BB Рэймонд! Припасы сложи в мою палатку и жди там. НЕ ГУЛЯЙ с приманкой по лесу! Я ушла наверх по склону, хочу еще раз проверить пещеру. Мне кажется, у Зверя детеныши, я слышала писк. Сиди смирно, веди себя хорошо. Я скоро вернусь! Жанель 9482 0004B1DA Подготовьтесь к жизни в Пустоши, надев этот расслабляющий тропический костюм. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9483 0004B1DD Поддержите УВТ, выбрав этот вариант окраски для своего пип-боя. ОБЛИК ПИП-БОЯ МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9484 0004B1E0 Если окунь не клюет, в этом рыбацком костюме можно отлично поохотиться на болотников. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9485 0004B1E3 Осветите свой путь в самые черные дни и сфотографируйтесь в этой позе. ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9486 0004B1E6 Напомните всем, кто восстанавливает Америку. Эту окраску можно наносить на силовую броню серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 9487 0004B1E9 Станьте одним целым с Аппалачией при помощи камуфляжной окраски силовой брони. Эту окраску можно наносить на силовую броню серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 9488 0004B1EC Улучшите внешний вид C.A.M.P. (а также приподнимите любимые украшения) с помощью этой античной колонны. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9489 0004B1EF Новая официальная окраска для вашего охотничьего карабина от друзей из компании "Волт-Тек" ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9490 0004B1F2 Пригодится, когда захотите покрасить все в камуфляжный цвет. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9491 0004B1F5 Новая официальная окраска для вашего огнемета от друзей из компании "Волт-Тек". ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9492 0004B1F8 Стойте на ушах в этом коротком тропическом костюме. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9493 0004B1FB Новая официальная окраска для вашего "Толстяка" от друзей из компании "Волт-Тек". ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9494 0004B1FE Окраска силовой брони "Патриот Америки" — только так вы покажете всей Аппалачии, что демократию не победить. Эту окраску можно наносить на силовую броню серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 9495 0004B201 Что круче, чем "Хот-род"? Только улучшенный "Хот-род"! Эти краски можно наносить на силовую броню T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 9496 0004B204 Воспарите над Пустошью с этой окраской "Дрозд" для силовой брони! Эти краски можно наносить на силовую броню серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 9497 0004B207 ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 9498 0004B209 Эта окраска подчеркнет боевую натуру вашего помпового дробовика. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9499 0004B20C Благодаря этой современной окраске любой секач будет выглядеть так, будто вы его только что купили. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9500 0004B20F Механизированный глашатай грядущих праздников, вы приносите радость, хотя и не всем. В комплект входит облик для силовой брони T-51 с уникальным звуковым оформлением. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 9501 0004B212 Вступайте в ряды инженеров Волт-Тек с этой окраской для силовой брони. Эту окраску можно наносить на силовую броню серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 9502 0004B215 Будьте свободны, как горцы! Раскрасьте вашу силовую броню в цвета Западной Вирджинии. Эти краски можно наносить на силовую броню T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 9503 0004B218 Это сверкающее покрытие для минигана добавит убедительности вашим аргументам. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9504 0004B21B Пусть соседи узнают, какую жизнь вы ведете. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9505 0004B21E В этом костюме вы настоящий Пол Баньян, только из Аппалачии. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9506 0004B221 Новая официальная окраска для вашего лазера от друзей из компании "Волт-Тек". ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9507 0004B224 "Ерунда, ничего сложного!" — не самые лучшие слова перед смертью. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9508 0004B227 В лучших традициях воинственных вендиго! Этот предмет надевается под броню и входит в группу повседневных модификаций. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9509 0004B22A С ней ваш "Толстяк" будет выглядеть куда более обтекаемым. И блестящим! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9510 0004B22D Теперь вы готовы вырвать Аппалачию из лап злых коммуняк-террористов! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9511 0004B230 Эта современная люстра добавит света и стиля вашей платформе C.A.M.P. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9512 0004B233 Давно известно, что мороз может обжигать. Эта окраска для огнемета лишь подтверждает истину. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9513 0004B236 С ящиком "Несокрушимые" в C.A.M.P. появятся ваши любимые герои. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9514 0004B239 Разбудите своего внутреннего ребенка — и разнесите все вокруг! Пора поиграть! Эту окраску можно наносить на силовую броню серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 9515 0004B23C Сколько еще у тебя трюков в запасе? Помогут ли они одолеть Доктора Мозгочиста? ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9516 0004B23F Спите спокойно под защитой Несокрушимых! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9517 0004B242 Бороздите просторы сновидений на этой красной кровати-ракете! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9518 0004B245 Интересно, этот гигантский неоновый знак должен привлекать или отпугивать Молерота? Есть лишь один способ выяснить! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9519 0004B248 Вам может быть трудно заснуть, ощущая на себе чей-то взгляд. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9520 0004B24B Узнайте легенду о Молероте! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9521 0004B24E Заберите эту легендарную статую Молерота из Пойнт-Плезант к себе домой. Может, с ней связан какой-нибудь секрет? ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9522 0004B251 Прячьтесь в ночи и выслеживайте врагов с помощью окраски силовой брони "Молерот". Эту окраску можно наносить на силовую броню серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 9523 0004B254 Интересно, этот гигантский неоновый знак должен привлекать или отпугивать Молерота? Есть лишь один способ выяснить! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9524 0004B257 Покажите миру свои любовь и счастье, украсив фотографии рамкой "Сердечки и радуги". РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9525 0004B25A НАЛОБНЫЙ ФОНАРЬ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 9526 0004B2A8 Пройдите учебный курс секретных агентов 9527 0004B2A9 Мне удалось поговорить со Светланой. Она предложила мне пройти ее учебный курс и стать двойным агентом. 9528 0004B2AA Мне удалось поговорить со Светланой. Она предложила мне пройти ее учебный курс и стать двойным агентом. 9529 0004B2AB Мне удалось поговорить со Светланой. Она предложила мне пройти ее учебный курс и стать двойным агентом. 9530 0004B2AC Мне удалось поговорить со Светланой. Она предложила мне пройти ее учебный курс и стать двойным агентом. 9531 0004B2AD Мне удалось поговорить со Светланой. Она предложила мне пройти ее учебный курс и стать двойным агентом. 9532 0004B2DC Вы теряете сознание! 9533 0004B2E1 Если окунь не клюет, в этой рыбацкой панаме можно поохотиться на болотников. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9534 0004B2E3 Мне попалось на глаза тело туриста, который умер, так и не успев исполнить свой список желаний. Если я отремонтирую его камеру, то смогу исполнить его последние желания и закончить список самостоятельно. 9535 0004B2E4 Мне удалось отремонтировать камеру туриста. Теперь надо посетить и сфотографировать все места, перечисленные в его списке желаний. 9536 0004B2E8 Учебный курс Светланы пройден, и теперь я — двойной агент... не знаю только, зачем мне это. 9537 0004B305 Стандарт 9538 0004B306 Для каждого значения существует полное соответствие. Загляните на страницу задания "Что скрывает Лоу". 9539 0004B307 Для каждого значения существует полное соответствие. Загляните на страницу задания "Что скрывает Лоу". 9540 0004B308 Для каждого значения существует полное соответствие. Загляните на страницу задания "Что скрывает Лоу". 9541 0004B309 Для каждого значения существует полное соответствие. Загляните на страницу задания "Что скрывает Лоу". 9542 0004B30A Для каждого значения существует полное соответствие. Загляните на страницу задания "Что скрывает Лоу". 9543 0004B30B Для каждого значения существует полное соответствие. Загляните на страницу задания "Что скрывает Лоу". 9544 0004B30E Запись 725. Мне встретился странный тип в хижине у озера. Преградил мне дорогу, говорил грубо, помочь не захотел. Я пойду вверх по течению и попробую отыскать Пушка. 9545 0004B310 Запись 726. Я нашел берлогу Пушка, но пока что туда не совался. Он выглядит спокойным. Я попробую его усыпить. 9546 0004B546 Снижает урон конечностям на 25% 9547 0004B550 Должно быть, какой-то сильный зверь разломал эти ловушки, чтобы добраться до лежащей внутри приманки. 9548 0004B551 Похоже, в этом логове уже много лет живет стая хищников. 9549 0004B552 Машина Рэймонда здесь, но его самого нигде не видно. Возможно, он пошел в лес, на поиски охотничьего лагеря Жанель. 9550 0004B560 Чучела зверей довольно необычны. 9551 0004B568 Сегодня Нап предлагает мне проверить, как спиртное повлияет на мои характеристики S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Мне нужно выполнить задание, которое он мне дал, будучи под действием определенного напитка. Что тут может пойти не так? 9552 0004B772 Значение, выбранное для игрока, за LC129 Сладость или гадость? чтобы отследить, завершено ли задание единожды, для завершающего диалога после задания 9553 0004B77B В Мононге найдены тела двух туристов, искалеченных неизвестным существом. Мне удалось пройти по следам существа, но они вывели меня к разочаровывающе обычной медвежьей берлоге. 9554 0004B780 Новая металлическая лестница для C.A.M.P. — для стильных восхождений. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9555 0004B783 Мутанты, потопы, облученные растения... и тут появляется черный всадник. Разорите Пустошь в облике черного всадника! Этот уникальный облик полностью меняет внешний вид вашей силовой брони. Подходит для раскопочной, рейдерской и ультрацитовой брони, а также для силовой брони серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 9556 0004B786 Радиация, мутации, ВРЭ... и тут появляется чумной всадник. Ворвитесь в Пустошь в облике чумного всадника! Этот уникальный облик полностью меняет внешний вид вашей силовой брони. Подходит для раскопочной, рейдерской и ультрацитовой брони, а также для силовой брони серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 9557 0004B79C Окраска чумного всадника 9558 0004B79D Окраска чумного всадника 9559 0004B79E Окраска чумного всадника 9560 0004B79F Окраска чумного всадника 9561 0004B7A0 Окраска чумного всадника 9562 0004B7A1 Окраска чумного всадника 9563 0004B7A3 Окраска бледного всадника 9564 0004B7A5 Окраска бледного всадника 9565 0004B7A7 Обычная конфигурация. 9566 0004B7AA Обычная конфигурация. 9567 0004B7AC Окраска бледного всадника 9568 0004B7AE Обычная конфигурация. 9569 0004B7B0 Окраска бледного всадника 9570 0004B7B2 Окраска бледного всадника 9571 0004B7B4 Стандартный налобный фонарь. 9572 0004B7B6 Обычная конфигурация. 9573 0004B7B8 Окраска бледного всадника 9574 0004B7BA Обычная конфигурация. 9575 0004B7BC Обычная конфигурация. 9576 0004B7BE Добавление налобного фонаря. 9577 0004B7C0 Окраска черного всадника 9578 0004B7C2 Окраска черного всадника 9579 0004B7C4 Обычная конфигурация. 9580 0004B7C7 Обычная конфигурация. 9581 0004B7C9 Окраска черного всадника 9582 0004B7CB Окраска черного всадника 9583 0004B7CD Окраска черного всадника 9584 0004B7CF Окраска черного всадника 9585 0004B7D4 Броня Т-51 для правой руки 9586 0004B7D6 Броня Т-51 для левой руки 9587 0004B7D8 Броня Т-51 для левой ноги 9588 0004B7DA Броня Т-51 для правой ноги 9589 0004B7DC Броня Т-51 для туловища 9590 0004B7DE Броня Т-51 для головы 9591 0004B7E0 Броня черного всадника для туловища 9592 0004B7E3 Броня черного всадника для правой руки 9593 0004B7E6 Броня черного всадника для правой ноги 9594 0004B7E9 Броня черного всадника для головы 9595 0004B7EC Броня черного всадника для левой руки 9596 0004B7EF Броня черного всадника для левой ноги 9597 0004B880 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 9598 0004B882 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 9599 0004B884 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 9600 0004B886 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 9601 0004B888 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 9602 0004B88A Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 9603 0004B88C Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 9604 0004B88E Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 9605 0004B890 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 9606 0004B892 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 9607 0004B894 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 9608 0004B896 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 9609 0004B898 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 9610 0004B89A Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 9611 0004B8A5 Судя по записке Жанель, женщина поднялась на холм, чтобы осмотреть пещеру. Звучит многообещающе. Не для нее, конечно. 9612 0004B8A6 Лагерь Жанель выглядит брошенным — как будто чета Прибло собиралась туда вернуться, но так и не вернулась. Плохой знак. Надо попытаться поискать их — просто на всякий случай. 9613 0004B8B3 Сначала появился чумной всадник, затем боевой, черный... Настала очередь бледного! Очистите Пустошь в облике бледного всадника! Этот уникальный облик полностью меняет внешний вид вашей силовой брони. Подходит для раскопочной, рейдерской и ультрацитовой брони, а также для силовой брони серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 9614 0004B8C1 Мне удалось найти ключ от ворот старого тоннеля в Норах. 9615 0004B8D4 Огромный мегазнак "Красная ракета" горит огнями — все готово к взлету! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9616 0004B8F3 Стандарт 9617 0004B8F5 Стандарт 9618 0004B924 Слежение за целями. 9619 0004B943 Этот монокль станет символом вашей утонченности. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9620 0004B946 Добавьте контраста в C.A.M.P. с помощью этого ламинатного пола. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9621 0004B949 Рекламируйте товар мечты с чистого листа. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9622 0004B94C Вы можете стать первым официальным экскурсоводом и открыть миру новую Аппалачию, которая встает с колен! СХЕМА ИЗГОТОВЛЕНИЯ СТИЛЬНОГО КОСТЮМА БУДЕТ ДОСТУПНА ВСЕМ ПЕРСОНАЖАМ. 9623 0004B94F Старлетка — это профессия, а снайпер — это призвание. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9624 0004B952 Настоящий маленький помощник — и не только Санты. Шляпа с ушами! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9625 0004B955 Устройте праздник с оружием в руках! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9626 0004B958 Пусть эта изысканная статуя станет первой в вашей будущей галерее посреди Пустоши. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9627 0004B95B Превратите стены своей платформы C.A.M.P. в нечто большее, повесив эту абстрактную картину! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9628 0004B95E С этой трехногой напольной лампой от ваших друзей из "Волт-Тек" C.A.M.P. станет гораздо светлее и современнее. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9629 0004B961 Кто в наше время еще боится клоунов? ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9630 0004B964 Повесьте его на стену C.A.M.P., пусть напоминает о мирной Америке. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9631 0004B967 В этом костюме вы настоящий Пол Баньян, только из Аппалачии. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9632 0004B96A Классика всегда в моде. Некоторая современность, впрочем, тоже — повесьте эту современную картину у себя в C.A.M.P. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9633 0004B96D Классика всегда в моде. Некоторая современность, впрочем, тоже — повесьте эту современную картину у себя в C.A.M.P. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9634 0004B970 Превратите стены своей платформы C.A.M.P. в нечто большее, повесив эту абстрактную картину! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9635 0004B973 Превратите стены своей платформы C.A.M.P. в нечто большее, повесив эту абстрактную картину! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9636 0004B976 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9637 0004B979 Повесьте его на стену C.A.M.P., пусть напоминает о мирной Америке. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9638 0004B97C Хо-хо-хо! Этот чепец подчеркнет вашу природную доброту. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9639 0004B97F Несите радость обителям Пустоши. Или несите им смерть — тоже хорошо. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9640 0004B983 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Повышенный урон. 9641 0004B985 Летная окраска. 9642 0004B987 Окраска изобретателя-любителя. 9643 0004B988 Вы получили подарок! 9644 0004B9EA Окраска "Квантовая Ядер-Кола" 9645 0004B9EC Окраска "Квантовая Ядер-Кола" 9646 0004B9EE Окраска "Квантовая Ядер-Кола" 9647 0004B9F0 Окраска "Квантовая Ядер-Кола" 9648 0004B9F2 Окраска "Квантовая Ядер-Кола" 9649 0004B9F4 Окраска "Квантовая Ядер-Кола" 9650 0004BA07 Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9651 0004BA09 Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9652 0004BA0B Окраска "Патриот". 9653 0004BA0D Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9654 0004BA0F Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9655 0004BA11 Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9656 0004BA13 Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9657 0004BA15 Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9658 0004BA17 Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9659 0004BA19 Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9660 0004BA1B Окраска "Мороз". 9661 0004BA1D Окраска "Патриот Америки". 9662 0004BA1F Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9663 0004BA21 Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9664 0004BA23 Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9665 0004BA25 Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9666 0004BA27 Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9667 0004BA29 Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9668 0004BA2B Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9669 0004BA2D Окраска "Патриот Америки". 9670 0004BA2F Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9671 0004BA31 Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9672 0004BA33 Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9673 0004BA35 Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9674 0004BA37 Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9675 0004BA39 Окраска "Патриот Америки". 9676 0004BA3B Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9677 0004BA3D Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9678 0004BA3F Окраска "Патриот Америки" 9679 0004BA4F HEADLAMP Красный налобный фонарь для силовой брони позволит вам почувствовать себя Молеротом. В комплект входит налобный фонарь для силовой брони T-45, T-51, T-60 и горящие глаза для X-01. НАЛОБНЫЙ ФОНАРЬ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ СРАЗУ ПОСЛЕ ПРИМЕНЕНИЯ ОКРАСКИ "МОЛЕРОТ". 9680 0004BA52 Окраска "Молерот" 9681 0004BA54 Окраска "Молерот" 9682 0004BA56 Окраска "Молерот" 9683 0004BA58 Окраска "Молерот" 9684 0004BA5A Добавление красного налобного фонаря. 9685 0004BA5C Добавление красного налобного фонаря. 9686 0004BA5E Добавление красного налобного фонаря. 9687 0004BA60 Добавление красного налобного фонаря. 9688 0004BA84 Пройдите по следам Волка 9689 0004BA85 В сообщении Волка сказано, что он собирался навестить поместье Гарраханов. Надо туда сходить. 9690 0004BA86 Мне удалось найти поместье Гарраханов, но без карты-ключа мне туда не попасть. 9691 0004BA87 Судя по записке, оставленной техником, карту-ключ от поместья Гарраханов можно найти в штаб-квартире "Гаррахан майнинг". Надо пойти туда и поискать ключ от поместья. 9692 0004BA88 Мне удалось попасть в поместье Гарраханов. Теперь надо посмотреть, не оставил ли Волк чего-нибудь интересного. 9693 0004BA89 Волк собирался поймать сбежавшего штурмотрона, принадлежавшего Кэлвину ван Лоу, при помощи странного устройства, которое он получил от Гарраханов. Он оставил какой-то "саквояж" в "фургоне" неподалеку. 9694 0004BA8A Мне удалось найти карту-ключ, которая активирует код отзыва сбежавшего штурмотрона. Это позволит мне заманить его в ловушку и, если повезет, уничтожить. 9695 0004BAA6 ВРЕМЕННО — Здесь будет рецепт изготовления карты запуска отзыва штурмотрона 9696 0004BAAA ФОРМА ОБРАТНОЙ СВЯЗИ ДЛЯ ДЕГУСТАЦИИ "ЯДЕР-КОЛЫ" НАЗВАНИЕ ОБРАЗЦА: NCX13-GP01 ПО ШКАЛЕ ОТ 1 ДО 10, ГДЕ 10 — НАИБОЛЕЕ ОПТИМАЛЬНЫЙ ПОКАЗАТЕЛЬ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ОЦЕНИТЕ СВОИ ОЩУЩЕНИЯ ОТ ПРОДУКТА: ГЛУБИНА ВКУСА: 3,74 КОНСИСТЕНЦИЯ: 5,2 КИСЛОТА: 0,4 АРОМАТ: 2,2 ОТТЕНКИ ВКУСА: 4,275 СЛАДОСТЬ: 9,1 МЕТАЛЛИЧЕСКИЙ ПРИВКУС: 7,66 ПОСЛЕВКУСИЕ: 1,9 ЖЕЛАНИЕ ПОВТОРИТЬ: 0,17 ВКУС В ЦЕЛОМ: 3 ОБЩЕЕ ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЕ ОТ ПРОДУКТА: 3.7645 КОММЕНТАРИЙ: Привет создателям газировки! С вами Льюис, фанат Ядер-колы номер один во всем мире! (Пожалуй, если не считать самого мистера Брэдбертона.) Что касается образца NCX13-GP01, мне кажется, что это чрезвычайно неудачная попытка изменить превосходную первоначальную формулу. Начинайте все сначала. 9697 0004BAF4 По-видимому, Зверь из Бекли — это просто старый шелудивый белый волк. Возможно, это правнук настоящего Зверя. 9698 0004BAFF Старший скаут Пенни хочет провести традиционное мероприятие скаутов-пионеров — рассказать страшную историю у костра! Надо подойти к огню и послушать забавную и жуткую историю. 9699 0004BB00 Хороший скаут-пионер внимательно слушает, пока старший скаут Пенни рассказывает историю. 9700 0004BB01 Это интерактивная история! Мне нужно помочь героине, юной скауту-пионерке, преодолеть свою боязнь темноты. Для этого нужно развеять "тени" возле костра. 9701 0004BB02 Хороший скаут-пионер внимательно слушает, пока старший скаут Пенни рассказывает историю. 9702 0004BB03 В этой части истории мне нужно вести себя так же, как юный скаут возле костра — поедать лакомства и делиться впечатлениями с друзьями. 9703 0004BB04 Хороший скаут-пионер внимательно слушает, пока старший скаут Пенни рассказывает историю. 9704 0004BB05 Героиня истории отправилась в лес одна на поиски растопки. Мне нужно сыграть эту роль и сделать то же самое. 9705 0004BB06 Хороший скаут-пионер внимательно слушает, пока старший скаут Пенни рассказывает историю. 9706 0004BB07 Страшную историю прервало странное происшествие: старший скаут Пенни сообщает о пропавшем туристе. Может быть, турист оставил в лагере сообщение, которое я могу отнести Пенни. 9707 0004BB08 Турист, который оставил голозапись, пропал уже довольно давно и оставил после себя жуткую историю, которая даже чересчур реальна. 9708 0004BB55 Мне удалось найти карту-ключ от поместья Гарраханов. Теперь я могу попасть внутрь и продолжить поиски Волка. 9709 0004BBC1 Некоторые алкогольные напитки со временем могут стать еще крепче. 9710 0004BBC2 Бродящие напитки, налитые в бродильный чан, приготовятся вдвое быстрее. Процент готовности напитков отображается на шкале состояния предметов. 9711 0004BBC3 Модификацию рюкзака можно добавить к любому созданному вами рюкзаку. 9712 0004BBC4 Бродящие напитки со временем превратятся в обычный алкоголь. В бродильном чане они готовятся быстрее. 9713 0004BBC5 Пленку можно изготовить на ремонтном верстаке. Сделанные вами снимки хранятся в фотогалерее. 9714 0004BBC6 В аппаратах для напитков можно создавать жидкости, которые со временем, перебродив, превращаются в пригодные для употребления алкогольные напитки. 9715 0004BBC7 Чтобы сделать снимок, нажмите атака. Снимок должен захватывать имя объекта, иначе он не получится. 9716 0004BBC8 Бродящие напитки, налитые в бродильный чан, приготовятся быстрее. Никто, кроме вас, не может воспользоваться бродильным чаном, установленным в вашей мастерской. 9717 0004BBC9 Выбрав камеру, используйте VATS, чтобы настроить уровень масштабирования. 9718 0004BBCC Почтовый ящик "Хот-род" придаст вашей платформе C.A.M.P. винтажный стиль! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9719 0004BBCF Почтовый ящик "Окунь" станет предметом зависти всех ваших друзей-рыбаков! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9720 0004BBD2 Почтовый ящик задиры поднимет вам настроение! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9721 0004BC85 9722 0004BCA7 Сколько раз подряд игрок получил задание "Дегустация под мухой", отмечено в "Задания:U01A_Brewing:ГлавныйСкрипт" при выборе ежедневного задания на приготовление напитков 9723 0004BCC9 Начался отзыв опасного сбежавшего штурмотрона в отдаленное место для уничтожения. Я жду его появления. 9724 0004BCCA Сбежавший штурмотрон пришел, но у него мощный щит, который отражает любой урон. Мне нужно активировать ближайшие опоры, чтобы пробиться через этот щит! 9725 0004BCCB Опоры готовы! Если я активирую их все, сбежавший штурмотрон лишится своего щита! 9726 0004BCCC Мне удалось одолеть сбежавшего штурмотрона. Больше он никому не причинит вреда. 9727 0004BCE3 Верните золотые деньки Пустоши, надев это винтажное пальто! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9728 0004BCE6 Путешествуйте со вкусом, надев эти стильные дорожные блузку и бриджи! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9729 0004BD0F На терминале Волка нашлось сообщение, в котором его предупреждают о двух полицейских, расследующих исчезновение Кэлвина ван Лоу. Их последнее известное местонахождение — восточная окраина Льюисберга. Надо пойти туда и попробовать что-нибудь узнать. 9730 0004BD10 Полицейские, занимавшиеся исчезновением Кэлвина ван Лоу, оставили запись. Они напали на след подозрительного незнакомца в "шикарном костюме". Они намеревались проследить за ним до "дома, где перед входом стоит фламинго". Надо попробовать отыскать их. 9731 0004BD11 Мне удалось найти полицейских. Они были убиты во время слежки за человеком в "шикарном костюме". Надо осмотреть место преступления и попытаться побольше узнать об этом хорошо одетом незнакомце. 9732 0004BD12 Мне на глаза попалась записка "Волк: выход на связь # 64", спрятанная в гриле возле убитых полицейских. Надо прочитать ее. 9733 0004BD13 Похоже, обоих полицейских убил Волк — некий агент, как-то связанный с Кэлвином ван Лоу. Он оставил инструкции для тех, кто за ним последует: забрать карту-ключ и дальнейшие инструкции с наблюдательного поста Бо Пип. Надо отправиться туда и постараться узнать что-нибудь еще. 9734 0004BD14 Судя по инструкциям Бо-Пип, мне нужно спуститься в подвал магазина "Ван Лоу, таксидермист". Не знаю, что меня там ждет, но в записке есть несколько скрытых подсказок: большая стирка, стирка и сушка "нижнего белья" и отметка даты в календаре. 9735 0004BD15 В подвале магазина ван Лоу обнаружилась потайная дверь. Надо открыть ее и посмотреть, куда она ведет. 9736 0004BD16 В подвале магазина ван Лоу обнаружилась потайная дверь. За ней оказалась секретная лаборатория робототехники, в которой, похоже, работал Кэлвин ван Лоу. Здесь повсюду следы борьбы. Надо попробовать выяснить судьбу Кэлвина. 9737 0004BD19 В ежемесячном журнале "Охотник на криптидов", номер которого посвящен шипсквотчу, обнаружилась приписка от руки, сделанная неким Спринтером Конроем. Он утверждает, что знает "правду" о шипсквотче. Надо осмотреть его хижину и попытаться побольше узнать об этом. 9738 0004BD1B Мне пришло в голову получить доступ к разделу "Исследования" на компьютере Спринтера, но для этого требуется особый пароль. Надо осмотреть хижину и заглянуть в другие разделы терминала. Может, мне удастся найти подсказку и разгадать пароль. Он состоит из 4 букв и 4 цифр. 9739 0004BD1D Мне удалось разблокировать доступ к разделу "Исследования" на терминале Спринтера. Паролем оказались кличка его кошки — Мари — и ее дата рождения. Надо прочесть его исследовательские заметки и попробовать что-нибудь выяснить. 9740 0004BD1E В заметках Спринтера упоминается затопленная церковь в Топи. Похоже, именно туда он и отправился, но так и не вернулся. Надо попытаться найти эту церковь. 9741 0004BD1F Мне удалось найти затопленную церковь в Топи. Судя по тому, как она выглядит, Спринтер мог без труда покалечиться или заблудиться в ней. Надо войти в церковь. Посмотрим, что я там найду. 9742 0004BD20 В церкви обнаружилась последняя записка, оставленная Спринтером. Похоже, он сошел с ума. Стоило мне подобрать записку, как на меня набросилось какое-то странное существо. 9743 0004BD24 Мне на глаза попался кем-то оставленный плакат, утверждающий, что "шипсквотч" съел чьего-то брата. Там сказано, что узнать подробности можно в Льюисберге, в магазине "Ван Лоу, таксидермист". 9744 0004BD25 Мне удалось добраться до магазина "Ван Лоу, таксидермист", следуя указаниям на плакате, который утверждал, что "шипсквотч" съел чьего-то брата. Здесь есть табличка с указанием, что нужно кое-что взять из коробки. Наверное, нужно так и сделать, чтобы узнать, что происходит. 9745 0004BD26 Шелли ван Лоу просит помочь найти сведения об ее пропавшем брате Кэлвине. Для начала мне нужно подняться в кабинет на третьем этаже. 9746 0004BD27 Чтобы найти больше полезных сведений о Кэлвине ван Лоу, мне нужно получить доступ к защищенному разделу его терминала. Надо поискать в здании код доступа. Здесь могут быть подсказки о том, где он спрятан. 9747 0004BD8A Друг мой ВОЛК! Собаке всегда можно кинуть кость, а вот что делать с волком? Если хочешь это узнать, спускайся в подвал. Удачи. Барашек 9748 0004BD8E Жанель считала, что семья ван Лоу закрывает свое дело. Возможно, это заставило ее пойти на крайние меры, чтобы не лишиться контрактов. 9749 0004BD8F Лагерь Жанель расположен в лесу, над самым оврагом. 9750 0004BD98 Рэймонд! Срочно напиши ван Лоу и скажи, что мы работаем над их заказом. Они не пожалеют, что пришлось столько ждать. Мы все сделаем в лучшем виде! Я тут виделась с Кэлвином, он выглядит слегка потерянным. Странным. Не знаю, как объяснить. Его ни Букула не интересует, ни даже Горзилла. Вы ведь с Кэлвином вроде дружили? Я не знаю, это у него по жизни проблемы, или лично я ему чем-то не нравлюсь, но поговори с ним, очень тебя прошу. Жанель 9751 0004BD9A Как добраться до лагеря Бекли Припаркуйся рядом с моей машиной Иди на восток, за большое дерево Переберись через небольшой овраг, который выходит к озеру Ищи мою старую палатку 9752 0004BD9C РАЗЫСКИВАЮТСЯ: Жанель и Рэймонд Прибло В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ИХ ВИДЕЛИ: Саммерсвилл, магазин QUOTEДиковинки ПриблоQUOTE ФАКТЫ: * Жанель — опытный охотник и таксидермист — пошла на охоту? * Рэймонд занимается магазином Начать оттуда? * Отсутствует фургончик Рэймонда — уехал с товаром? * Прибло охотятся на редких животных — каких именно? * Жанель владеет несколькими охотничьими лагерями — ГДЕ? ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ: Возможно, Прибло столкнулись с опасным хищником на одной из своих стоянок. Если заметите их фургончик, берегитесь диких зверей и сообщите об этом властям! — они вроде бы наводили справки о Звере из Бекли? Или о Букуле? Надо найти их фургончик и лагерь, они наверняка где-то там. 9753 0004BDA7 "ШИПСКВОТЧ СЪЕЛ МОЕГО БРАТА!" "Если хотите узнать подробности, приходите в магазин "Ван Лоу, таксидермист" в Льюисберге" 9754 0004BDB1 ЕЖЕМЕСЯЧНЫЙ ЖУРНАЛ "ОХОТНИК НА КРИПТИДОВ" Октябрь 2077 года Пора открывать новый сезон охоты на криптидов. И в солнце и в дождь наши бдительные читатели продолжают собирать полезную информацию о том, где были замечены криптиды. А еще в новостной рассылке этого месяца мы порадуем вас лучшим из того, что вы прислали нам в редакцию. Ода Молероту Петра из округа Канова "Глаза красны, как два рубина Или укус от комара Она у входа в мою спальню Что привело ее сюда? Желанье, Радость иль беда?" Откуда взялся зловонный туман? Йон из округа Гринбрайер "Мы почему-то не задумываемся о том, почему Флэтвудское чудовище так пахнет. Многие списывают это на то, что ему пришлось пролететь через пять слоев атмосферы. Однако следует отметить, что экзоскелет монстра должен быть отлично подготовлен для таких испытаний. Что если запах появился у него после приключений на ближайшей ферме? А может, это неудачная попытка нам понравиться? Или же сероводородный метеоризм проявился у чудовища в результате стресса?" Застенчивое признание Майкл из округа Джефферсон "Меня пригласила в турпоход одноклассница, очень красивая... но, если честно, я согласился только потому, что в Беркли-Спрингс видели шипсквотча, и я мечтал его выследить. Это очень некрасиво, да? Надеюсь, что все-таки не совсем... Мне нравится Синди, но до шипсквотча ей далеко". Мы тебя понимаем, Майкл. Как мы тебя понимаем! Джулия Х. Парк 9755 0004BDCB СЛУЧАЙ НАБЛЮДЕНИЯ: Загадочное существо В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ЕГО ВИДЕЛИ: Ферма Томаса ФАКТЫ: * В QUOTEЧарлстон геральдQUOTE опубликован репортаж о том, что недалеко от фермы семьи Томасов было замечено странное, неестественно белое существо. Туда отправили репортера для расследования. — Шипсквотч? * Когда репортер обратился к единственному жителю фермы Биллу Томасу, тот сердито потребовал, чтобы его оставили в покое, и заявил, что QUOTEне хотел никому причинить вредаQUOTE и руководствовался QUOTEисключительно благими намерениямиQUOTE. — Обман? Проверить ферму ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ: Что он имел в виду? У него был виноватый вид. Может быть, он как-то связан с шипсквотчем. Это дело определенно заслуживает более пристального рассмотрения. 9756 0004BDCE Волк отправился расследовать исчезновение Бо Пип и отправил сообщение своему начальству о том, что оставит более подробные сведения в тайнике в Льюисберге. Координаты должны быть на том же терминале. 9757 0004BDDC Бо Пип: заметки о задании — 10/77: Последняя попытка Кэлвина (прости, Барашек) опять закончилась пшиком, так что теперь все — пан или пропал. Я уже жалею, не надо было так заступаться за этого идиота. Если и эта встреча пройдет без толку, то с меня хватит. И с ним тоже все будет кончено — в самом нехорошем смысле. Волк нервничает. Он показал психопрофиль, и у меня тоже волосы зашевелились. Если бы я увидела его дальше, то стала бы я и дальше продвигать этот проект? Захотела бы им руководить? Как Кэлвина вообще допустили работать в QUOTEБишиQUOTE? Ладно, жалеть уже поздновато. Прикладная социология — это одно, а мы тут совсем другим заняты. У нас все про науку, а в науке Кэлвин собаку съел. Я это точно знаю. Мы встретимся, он предъявит результаты, и все будет шик-блеск. 9758 0004BE18 Надо найти вход в Убежище 94. 9759 0004BE19 Чтобы войти в Убежище 94, мне нужен код доступа. Убежище отправило посланника к выжившим в локацию . Их надо выследить и забрать у них код. 9760 0004BE1A Чтобы войти в Убежище 94, надо воспользоваться кодом доступа, который мне удалось найти. 9761 0004BE92 Эта станция не принимает новые запросы на вход в систему. 9762 0004BE93 Использованы пропуски в Убежище 94: %.0f 9763 0004BE94 Использован пропуск в Убежище 94: %.0f 9764 0004BEAD У вас уже есть та емкость. 9765 0004BEAE У вас уже есть эта емкость. 9766 0004BEBA 9767 0004BECE Этот образец пропал. 9768 0004BEEF Игрок покинул задание. Предметы этого игрока заменены. 9769 0004BEF0 Игрок покинул задание. Предметы этого игрока заменены. 9770 0004BEF1 Игрок покинул задание. Предметы этого игрока заменены. 9771 0004C031 --- УБЕЖИЩЕ 94 --- РЕГУЛИРОВКА ДАВЛЕНИЯ ВОДЫ Уровень давления воды в Убежище 94 контролируют насосы системы защиты в крыле сельского хозяйства. При падении давления воды в одном или нескольких подсобных помещениях введите нижеперечисленные коды, чтобы отрегулировать соответствующие насосы. Если давление находится в норме, код повторной калибровки не будет принят. НАСОС QUOTEАЛЬФАQUOTE: НАСОС QUOTEБЕТАQUOTE: НАСОС QUOTEГАММАQUOTE: НАСОС QUOTEДЕЛЬТАQUOTE: 9772 0004C07C Спасите Убежище 94 от ядерной катастрофы! 9773 0004C07D На атомном оборудовании Убежища 94, в крыле ГЭКК произошла авария. Возможно, в центральном компьютере Убежища есть информация о том, как остановить ее. 9774 0004C07E На атомном оборудовании Убежища 94, в крыле ГЭКК произошла авария. Чтобы понять, что именно происходит, необходимо добраться до оперативного центра Убежища. 9775 0004C07F На атомном оборудовании Убежища 94, в крыле ГЭКК произошла авария. Чтобы получить доступ к этому крылу, нужно разрешение общественного совета Убежища 94. 9776 0004C080 На атомном оборудовании Убежища 94, в крыле ГЭКК произошла авария. Чтобы получить доступ к этому крылу, нужно собрать пропуски из Убежища 94, принести их в зал общественного совета и проголосовать за снижение уровня безопасности до 1. 9777 0004C081 На атомном оборудовании Убежища 94, в крыле ГЭКК произошла авария. Нужно пробраться внутрь, оценить обстановку и нейтрализовать угрозу. 9778 0004C082 В крыле ГЭКК Убежища 94 мы нашли сильно поврежденный ГЭКК, который уже начал плавиться. Надо придумать, как остановить ядерную реакцию, пока ситуация не стала еще хуже. 9779 0004C083 В крыле ГЭКК Убежища 94 мы нашли сильно поврежденный ГЭКК, который уже начал плавиться. Герметизирующая оболочка ГЭКК начала закрываться. Надо защищать герметизирующую оболочку и ближайшие к ней группы, пока оболочка не закроется полностью. 9780 0004C084 В крыле ГЭКК Убежища 94 мы нашли сильно поврежденный ГЭКК, который уже начал плавиться. Нам удалось закрыть его в герметизирующей оболочке, подавив тем самым ядерную реакцию и не допустив радиоактивного загрязнения. 9781 0004C122 Окраска "Угольная пыль" 9782 0004C125 Окраска "Угольная пыль" 9783 0004C127 Окраска "Угольная пыль" 9784 0004C129 Окраска "Угольная пыль" 9785 0004C12B Окраска "Угольная пыль" 9786 0004C12F Прототип краски. 9787 0004C133 Прототип краски. 9788 0004C135 Прототип краски. 9789 0004C137 Прототип краски. 9790 0004C139 Прототип краски. 9791 0004C13B Золотая окраска. 9792 0004C13D Серебряная окраска. 9793 0004C13F Окраска "Брызги крови" 9794 0004C141 Окраска "Головорез" 9795 0004C143 Бита. 9796 0004C145 Окраска "Супермутант". 9797 0004C147 Добавьте посыпки! 9798 0004C155 Окраска "Деревянная инкрустация" 9799 0004C167 Значение, используемое для отслеживания количества выживших участников шествия для использования в блоке наград 9800 0004C197 Спринтер! Надеюсь, это письмо застанет тебя в добром здравии. Наверняка ты слышал о том, что произошло, — если ты жив, конечно. Лора старается заходить к тебе каждый раз, как ходит за припасами, но, к сожалению, многие из твоих кошек убежали. Я знаю, как они для тебя важны. Лора сказала, что Мари все еще бродит где-то поблизости... Неудивительно, она же твоя любимица. Мы договорились, что это будет последняя вылазка Лоры. Уходить так далеко становится слишком опасно, и, честно говоря... мы теряем надежду. Я попросил ее оставить там это письмо — так, на всякий случай. Спринтер... Если ты вернешься, приходи в Уэлч повидать нас. Мы живем прямо за почтой. Вместе мы все преодолеем, и еще... мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное. Рэй 9801 0004C1C2 Оповестите всю Пустошь о своей любви к Ядер-коле, повесив у себя этот неоновый рекламный щит. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9802 0004C1C5 Оповестите всю Пустошь о своей любви к Ядер-коле, повесив у себя этот неоновый рекламный щит. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9803 0004C1C8 Этот неоновый рекламный щит поможет Западной Вирджинии оставаться дикой и прекрасной. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9804 0004C1CB Похоже, на Горе головорезов еще остались рейдеры! Окраска "Броня рейдера" поможет вам сойти за одного из них. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9805 0004C1CE Неоновый щит с рекламой всеми любимой кофейни "Слокам Джо" придаст вам сил и энергии! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9806 0004C1D1 Неоновый щит с рекламой всеми любимой кофейни "Слокам Джо" придаст вам сил и энергии! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9807 0004C1D7 Этот неоновый рекламный щит поможет Западной Вирджинии оставаться дикой и прекрасной. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9808 0004C1DA Пусть на вашей платформе C.A.M.P. всегда будет частичка курорта "Уайтспринг"! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9809 0004C1DD ВЕЧЕРИНКА В ДОМЕ "ПИ"! (При взаимодействии с плакатом откроется задание "Вдарить по Ядер-самогону"). ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9810 0004C1E0 Узнать подробности вы можете в магазине "Ван Лоу, таксидермист"! (При взаимодействии с плакатом откроется задание "Что скрывает Лоу"). ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9811 0004C1E3 Присоединитесь к скаутам-пионерам уже сегодня! (При взаимодействии с плакатом откроется задание "Орден головастика".) ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9812 0004C1EF Красная эмалированная плита добавит радости на вашей постапокалиптической кухне! Необходимо изучить схему плиты. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9813 0004C204 Этот настенный светильник придаст вашей платформе C.A.M.P. атмосферу местного кафе. Заказ готов! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9814 0004C238 Таймер задания будет снят с паузы, когда вы откроете эту дверь. Вы готовы двигаться дальше? 9815 0004C35B Окраска "Экстрактор Гаррахан" 9816 0004C35D Окраска "Экстрактор Гаррахан" 9817 0004C361 Окраска "Экстрактор Гаррахан" 9818 0004C363 Окраска "Экстрактор Гаррахан" 9819 0004C365 Окраска "Экстрактор Гаррахан" 9820 0004C399 Для каждого значения существует полное соответствие. Загляните на страницу задания "Что скрывает Лоу". 9821 0004CDE7 С фоторамкой "Я выжил!" вы никогда не забудете родное Убежище! РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 9822 0004CDED Эта окраска сделает из вашего супермолота настоящего супермутанта. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9823 0004CDF0 Иногда лучшая одежда — это "то, что удалось найти". Этот комплект одежды выживальщика поможет вам продемонстрировать, что вы сможете выжить где угодно. Этот предмет добавляет в меню верстака для брони костюм выживальщика. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9824 0004CDF3 Окраска боевой брони "Брызги крови" заставит врагов дважды подумать, прежде чем нападать на вас. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9825 0004CDF6 Придайте своему самодельному карабину крутой вид, покрасив его в серебряный цвет. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9826 0004CDF9 Богатства много не бывает, правда? Покажите это, покрасив свой самодельный карабин в золотой цвет. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9827 0004CDFC Не позволяйте Волт-Бою веселиться в одиночку — наденьте голову от костюма Волт-Герл! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9828 0004CDFF Кто сказал, что из пластика нельзя делать оружие?! Этот облик придаст вашему оружию неповторимость и добавит уникальное звуковое оформление, сохранив все свойства оружия. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9829 0004CE02 Отпразднуйте Фастнахт с этой маской старика Жары! Быть может, во время карнавала в Гельвеции вы даже повстречаете старика Мороза! (Доступно во время эксклюзивного события "Фастнахт") ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9830 0004CE08 Похвастайтесь своими странствиями по Пустоши с окраской "Бывалый путешественник"! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9831 0004CE0B Эта люстра внесет в вашу платформу C.A.M.P. нотки духа дикой и прекрасной Западной Вирджинии. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9832 0004CE11 Затейливая окраска "Деревянная инкрустация" для карабина с рычажным затвором поможет вам выделиться из толпы. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9833 0004CE17 Повесьте на своей платформе C.A.M.P. этот альпийский рожок. После размещения его можно будет активировать. Отпразднуйте Фастнахт под трубный рев альпийского рожка! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9834 0004CE20 Отпразднуйте Фастнахт с этой маской старушки Луны. Осторожней с шутихами, искры могут угодить прямо в глаз! (Доступно во время эксклюзивного события "Фастнахт") ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9835 0004CE23 Без ученых Аппалачия никогда не сможет стать прежней. Внесите свой вклад с этими очками ученого! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 9836 0004CE2C Вы любите шипсквотча? А он вас любит! Поселите на своей платформе C.A.M.P. этого милого плюшевого шипсквотча. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9837 0004CE47 Задания Убежища — сложные испытания для хорошо экипированных высокоуровневых команд. Только подготовка, постоянный контакт и слаженные действия позволят добиться успеха. Уровни сложности и награды Каждое задание Убежища можно выполнить на нескольких уровнях сложности. Чем выше сложность, тем опаснее испытания и щедрее награды. Награды за каждую сложность каждого задания Убежища выдаются отдельно и не чаще одного раза в день. Повторный вход воспрещен Если вы по какой-либо причине покинете Убежище, когда ваша команда выполняет задание Убежища, вы не сможете вернуться, пока оставшиеся члены команды не завершат задание. Смерть и возрождение Когда количество ваших очков здоровья упадет до нуля, игра не начнет обратный отсчет. Вы можете ждать, пока кто-нибудь из команды не возродит вас, сколько угодно времени. Вы также можете сдаться и возродиться, но при этом вы покинете Убежище и не сможете завершить задание. Способности Способности QUOTEГоворящий с ПустошьюQUOTE, QUOTEДруг животныхQUOTE, QUOTEЭксперт по роботехникеQUOTE и QUOTEТаинственный спасительQUOTE недоступны в Убежищах. 9838 0004CE4A Модификация на урон ГЭКК. 9839 0004D2A3 Добавляет урон от пламени. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов. 9840 0004D2A4 Добавляет урон от пламени. Увеличенный урон от критических выстрелов. 9841 0004D2A5 Увеличенный урон, здоровье быстро восстанавливается после того, как вы атаковали противника 9842 0004D2A8 Очень высокая дальность. 9843 0004D2AA Очень высокая дальность. 9844 0004D2AC Окраска "Спасатели" 9845 0004D2AE Окраска "Спасатели" 9846 0004D2B0 Окраска "Спасатели" 9847 0004D2B2 Окраска "Спасатели" 9848 0004D2B8 Серебряная окраска 9849 0004D2BA Окраска "Спасатели" 9850 0004D2BC Серебряная окраска 9851 0004D2BE Серебряная окраска 9852 0004D2C0 Серебряная окраска 9853 0004D2C2 Серебряная окраска 9854 0004D2C4 Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9855 0004D2C6 Окраски "Лесной воин" 9856 0004D2C8 Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9857 0004D2CA Окраски "Лесной воин" 9858 0004D2CC Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9859 0004D2CE Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9860 0004D2D0 Окраски "Лесной воин" 9861 0004D2D6 Окраски "Лесной воин" 9862 0004D2D8 Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9863 0004D2DA Окраски "Лесной воин" 9864 0004D2DC Окраски "Лесной воин" 9865 0004D2DE Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9866 0004D2E4 Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9867 0004D2E6 Окраски "Лесной воин" 9868 0004D2E8 Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9869 0004D2EC Окраски "Лесной воин" 9870 0004D2EE Окраски "Лесной воин" 9871 0004D2F2 Окраски "Лесной воин" 9872 0004D2F6 Окраски "Лесной воин" 9873 0004D2F8 Окраски "Лесной воин" 9874 0004D2FA Окраски "Лесной воин" 9875 0004D2FC Окраски "Лесной воин" 9876 0004D2FE Окраски "Лесной воин" 9877 0004D300 Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9878 0004D302 Окраски "Лесной воин" 9879 0004D304 Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9880 0004D306 Окраски "Лесной воин" 9881 0004D308 Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9882 0004D30A Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9883 0004D30C Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9884 0004D30E Окраски "Лесной воин" 9885 0004D310 Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9886 0004D312 Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9887 0004D314 Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9888 0004D316 Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9889 0004D318 Окраски "Лесной воин" 9890 0004D31C Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9891 0004D31E Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9892 0004D320 Окраски "Лесной воин" 9893 0004D322 Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 9894 0004D323 Добавление энергетического урона. 9895 0004D325 Окраска "Хот-род" 9896 0004DBED Восстанавливает ваше здоровье и здоровье находящихся рядом соратников. 9897 0004DC3C РАЗЫСКИВАЮТСЯ: туристы из Мононги В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ИХ ВИДЕЛИ: В лесу к югу от Мононги ФАКТЫ * Туристов нашли мертвыми - Где они были? * Полиция Мононги ведет расследование Начать отсюда? * Вскрытие проведено - Можно ли прочитать отчеты? * В газеты ничего не сообщали - Что они скрывают? ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ: Несколько туристов объявлены пропавшими без вести в окрестностях Мононги. Как сообщают из департамента парков и развлечений Мононги, полицейское управление города начало расследование, однако больше никакой информации обнародовано не было. Туристы пропадают в лесу? Утверждается, что шипсквотч ревностно охраняет свои границы. Не удивлюсь, если он сожрал незадачливых туристов на обед. 9898 0004DC3E РАЗЫСКИВАЮТСЯ: студентки из Кларксвилля В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ИХ ВИДЕЛИ: На реке, около Кларксвилля ФАКТЫ * Девушки несовершеннолетние, их имена не сообщаются - кто они? * Полиция Кларксвилля замалчивает это дело Почему? * В последний раз их видели заходящими в лес у речки - Искать там ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ: Неподалеку от Кларксберга пропали две девушки-подростка. Известно, что они любили проводить время у реки. Они и до этого уходили из дома, а потом возвращались, поэтому полиция так и не отправила поисково-спасательную команду. Я, возможно, преувеличиваю, и это явно не шипсквотч, но я всегда подозревал, что каппам — персонажам японской мифологии, которые заманивают детей в воду, — водоемы Аппалачии пришлись бы по вкусу. А вдруг удастся это доказать? 9899 0004DC42 РАЗЫСКИВАЮТСЯ: туристы из Мононги В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ИХ ВИДЕЛИ: В лесу к югу от Мононги ФАКТЫ * Туристов нашли мертвыми Полиция замалчивает это дело! * Полиция Мононги ведет расследование Начать отсюда? * Вскрытие запрещено Почему нам нельзя прочитать отчеты? * Журналистам ничего не сообщали - Что они скрывают? ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ: В одиночку мне не справиться. Чтобы раскрыть эту тайну, мне нужна ваша помощь. Чувак, да ты сдурел. Не слушай этого полоумного. Он целый час болтал о шипсквотче. Черт знает, что это за тварь такая. 9900 0004DC44 РАЗЫСКИВАЮТСЯ: студентки из Кларксвилля В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ИХ ВИДЕЛИ: На реке, около Кларксвилля ФАКТЫ * Полиция замалчивает это дело! - кто они? почему их имена не сообщаются? * Они что-то недоговаривают Почему? * В последний раз их видели заходящими в лес у речки - Поисково-спасательную команду так и не отправили. заговор! ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ: В одиночку мне не справиться. Мне нужна ваша помощь! Ну и псих! Не слушай этот бред. Он твердит о шипсквотче и каппах, не затыкаясь. Чуваку явно нужна шапочка из фольги. 9901 0004DC91 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 9902 0004DC93 Прячьтесь у всех на виду при помощи окраски силовой брони "Обитатель Пустоши". Эту окраску можно наносить на силовую броню серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 9903 0004DC96 Окраски для силовой брони "Лесной воин" помогут вам слиться с окружающим миром. Их можно наносить на силовую броню серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 9904 0004DCA8 Кто сказал, что убийство обязательно должно быть зверским и варварским? Вы — утонченный знаток ножевого боя и заслуживаете самого лучшего. Заставьте свою жертву восхищенно ахнуть, прежде чем вонзите этот золотой кинжал ей в сердце! Этот облик придаст вашему оружию неповторимость, сохранив все его свойства. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9905 0004DCAB Черный боевой кинжал — идеальный вариант, когда вам нужно заколоть кого-то в темноте. Он удобный, надежный и не блестит. С ним вы можете быть уверены, что ваша жертва умрет, даже не поняв, что ее убило! Этот облик придаст вашему оружию неповторимость, сохранив все его свойства. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9906 0004DCAE Тактический боевой кинжал отлично подходит для всех видов ножевого боя. Колющие удары? Пожалуйста. Режущие? Ради бога. Отсечение головы? Да запросто! С этим кинжалом вы сможете увечить и калечить противников от всей души. Этот облик придаст вашему оружию неповторимость, сохранив все его свойства. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 9907 0004DCD4 Нам придется бежать из Убежища 94, пока его не затопило! 9908 0004DCDE Найдите вход в Убежище 96. 9909 0004DCDF Пришло экстренное сообщение из Убежища 96. Надо его прослушать. 9910 0004DCE0 96, M1 — нужен текст 9911 0004DCE1 96, M2 — нужен текст 9912 0004DCE2 96, M3 — нужен текст 9913 0004DCE3 Надо найти вход в Убежище 96. 9914 0004DCE4 Мне удалось найти вход в Убежище 96. Теперь надо понять, как попасть внутрь. 9915 0004DCE5 96, M1 — нужен текст 9916 0004DCE6 96, M2 — нужен текст 9917 0004DCE7 96, M3 — нужен текст 9918 0004DCE8 96, M4 — нужен текст 9919 0004DCEC Остановить вирус, пока он не взял под контроль Убежище 96! 9920 0004DCED текст 9921 0004DCEF текст 9922 0004DCF0 текст 9923 0004DD1E Мы не смогли предотвратить ядерную аварию в Убежище 94. 9924 0004DD21 Требуется аккумулятор с квантовыми частицами. 9925 0004DD68 Игрок покинул задание. Предметы этого игрока заменены. 9926 0004DD69 текст 9927 0004DD6A текст 9928 0004DD6B текст 9929 0004DD6C текст 9930 0004DD6D текст 9931 0004DD6E текст 9932 0004DD6F текст 9933 0004DD70 текст 9934 0004DD71 текст 9935 0004DD72 текст 9936 0004DD73 текст 9937 0004DD74 текст 9938 0004DD75 текст 9939 0004DD76 текст 9940 0004DD77 текст 9941 0004DD78 текст 9942 0004DD79 текст 9943 0004DD9D Этот компьютер отключен. 9944 0004DD9F Эта система больше не может накапливать энергию. 9945 0004DDA0 Требуется аккумулятор с квантовыми частицами. 9946 0004DDD1 --- УБЕЖИЩЕ 96 --- КОД ДЕШИФРОВКИ: 9947 0004DDD9 Убрать 9948 0004DDDC Вставить 9949 0004DE1F Этот компьютер отключен. 9950 0004DE20 Требуется зараженное ядро центрального компьютера. 9951 0004DE21 Требуется переформатированное ядро центрального компьютера Убежища 96. 9952 0004DFB9 Найдите место, где Волк собирался ловить сбежавшего штурмотрона. 9953 0004DFBA Во время последнего выхода на связь Волк сообщил, что собирается ловить сбежавшего штурмотрона Кэлвина ван Лоу к северо-западу от Льюисберга. Надо туда сходить. 9954 0004DFBB В хижине в холмах к северо-западу от Льюисберга нашелся терминал лаборатории робототехники компании "Биши", а также несколько устройств, которые Волк получил от Аллена Гаррахана. Может быть, мне удастся отозвать сбежавшего штурмотрона при помощи карты запуска, которую оставил Волк. 9955 0004DFE6 Помогите старшему скауту Пенни рассказать страшилки ее "веселым туристам". 9956 0004DFE7 Старший скаут Пенни готова рассказывать страшные истории, но ей нужно, чтобы несколько туристов постарше помогли ей разыграть некоторые сцены. Встаньте рядом с костром, и тогда она поймет, что вы готовы ей помочь. 9957 0004E015 Мне на глаза попалась странная кость. На ней видны необычные отметины и приклеена бумажка с надписью "волк на стене". Надо поискать в магазине "Ван Лоу, таксидермист" предмет, в который можно поместить эту кость. 9958 0004E016 Мне удалось найти код доступа — для этого потребовалось положить странную кость в пасть волчьей головы на подставке. Теперь я могу ввести код доступа на терминале в кабинете Кэлвина и узнать, что он намеревался сделать. 9959 0004E034 Волк отправился расследовать исчезновение Бо Пип и отправил сообщение своему начальству, что оставит более подробные сведения в тайнике в Льюисберге. 9960 0004E041 Узнайте, как улучшить свое поведение в критических ситуациях! 9961 0004E042 В этой комнате находится какая-то подозрительная система внутренней связи. Нужно ее осмотреть. 9962 0004E043 Похоже, меня только что сделали подопытным животным. Нужно пойти в соседнюю комнату и выяснить, кто говорил со мной по системе внутренней связи. 9963 0004E044 Доктор Ладек хочет помочь мне оптимизировать поведение в критических ситуациях. Он сказал, что есть мотивирующий ошейник, который будет отслеживать мои биологические показатели. Это ведь мне только на пользу, верно? 9964 0004E045 Нужно найти коды, которые открывают стальную дверь. 9965 0004E046 У меня получилось! 9966 0004E04F Пополните запасы материалов доктора Ладека 9967 0004E050 Мне попался на глаза список дел доктора Ладека. Возможно, я смогу ему помочь. 9968 0004E051 Доктор Ладек просит меня пополнить запасы материалов, которые нужны ему для испытаний. 9969 0004E052 Все материалы найдены. Теперь нужно положить их в сумку доктора Ладека. 9970 0004E053 Успешно! 9971 0004E3B8 Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9972 0004E3BA Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9973 0004E3BC Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9974 0004E3BE Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9975 0004E3C0 Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9976 0004E3C4 Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9977 0004E3C6 Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9978 0004E3C8 Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9979 0004E3CA Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9980 0004E3CC Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9981 0004E3D0 Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9982 0004E3D2 Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9983 0004E3D4 Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9984 0004E3D6 Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9985 0004E3D8 Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9986 0004E3DC Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9987 0004E3DE Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9988 0004E3E0 Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9989 0004E3E2 Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9990 0004E3E4 Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 9991 0004E3E7 Отравляет находящиеся рядом цели. Наносит дополнительный урон насекомым. 9992 0004E3F5 Окраска "Белый крокодил" 9993 0004E3F9 Окраска для камеры "Уэйви Уиллард" 9994 0004E3FB Окраска для камеры "Под дерево" 9995 0004E3FD Окраска для камеры "Молерот" 9996 0004E402 Пули взрываются и наносят урон по площади. 9997 0004E430 Значение, используемое для проверки входа игрока в зону стрельбы из лука и выхода из нее. 9998 0004E432 0 = не скаут; 1 = головастик; 2 = опоссум 9999 0004E433 Атаки в ближнем бою снижают наносимый врагом урон на 15% 10000 0004E674 +5 к харизме, +3 к удаче, повышение точности при использовании стрелкового оружия на 5 минут. 10001 0004E676 +5 к харизме, +3 к удаче, повышение точности при использовании стрелкового оружия на 5 минут. 10002 0004E67A Со временем превратится в ядовитый джин 10003 0004E67D Атаки в ближнем бою снижают вражескую сопротивляемость урону на 10. Со временем превратится в выдержанный ядовитый джин. 10004 0004E680 +10% к урону. Атаки в ближнем бою снижают вражескую сопротивляемость урону на 10. 10005 0004E683 Атаки в ближнем бою снижают вражескую сопротивляемость урону на 10. 10006 0004E686 +15% к урону 10007 0004E752 РАЗЫСКИВАЮТСЯ: Жанель и Рэймонд Прибло В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ИХ ВИДЕЛИ Саммерсвилл, магазин QUOTEДиковинки ПриблоQUOTE ФАКТЫ: * Жанель — опытный охотник и таксидермист * Рэймонд занимается магазином * Отсутствует фургончик Рэймонда * Прибло охотятся на редких животных * Жанель владеет несколькими охотничьими лагерями ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ: Возможно, Прибло столкнулись с опасным хищником на одной из своих стоянок. Если заметите их фургончик, берегитесь диких зверей и сообщите об этом властям! 10008 0004E754 851 10009 0004E758 МИЛЛС УЭЛЧ УНИВЕРСИТЕТ QUOTEВОЛТ-ТЕКQUOTE МОРГАНТАУН СЕМЬЯ УЭЛЧ 25 КАНОВА-СТРИТ БЕКЛИ 10010 0004E75A X Отвлечь его X Припрятать остаток припасов X Прыгнуть во второй ящик X Молить бога о спасении X Найти кого-нибудь из 76 Убить ЗАКСа 10011 0004E75C Миллс! Ну что, маме дали место в 51-м... Узнаешь что-нибудь про него в школе? И сразу сообщи мне? Сестренка, я тебя люблю. Смотри, не попадись. С любовью, Стиви 10012 0004E75E Дорогой Стиви, Взломала реестр Убежищ. Дело плохо. Скажи маме, пусть откажется. Я еду домой. До встречи Миллс 10013 0004E760 Уведомление о принятии УБЕЖИЩЕ 51 QUOTEВОЛТ-ТЕКQUOTE РАД ПРИГЛАСИТЬ ВАС В УБЕЖИЩЕ 51 Поздравляем WELCH, IDA ! Ваша кандидатура одобрена, и вы станете частью будущего Америки в VAULT 51 ! Пожалуйста, заполните все приложенные к сообщению бумаги и отправьте письмо со своим согласием по почте не позднее OCT 1, 2077 . Представитель QUOTEВолт-ТекQUOTE скоро свяжется с вами по телефону, чтобы ответить на все ваши вопросы и организовать ваш переезд в VAULT 51 . Мы мечтаем о том, чтобы познакомиться с вами! С уважением, Ваши друзья из QUOTEВолт-ТекQUOTE 10014 0004E764 СПИСОК ДЕЛ: Найти нового подопытного Добыть материалы для исследований Ядовитая вода Косторез Паяльная лампа Избавиться от неудачных подопытных 10015 0004E766 Доктор Сонг, Я с радостью поручаю вам эту задачу — повести в будущее новое поколение ученых. Вскоре наш прославленный исследовательский центр примет у себя скаутов-пионеров — юных робототехников, и ваш голос будет сопровождать их в ходе экскурсии по нашему комплексу. Знаю, это поручение может вам не понравиться, ведь вы были решительно против этого мероприятия (и часто выражали свое несогласие). Но мне кажется, что, проведя эту экскурсию, вы поймете, насколько она важна для будущего нашей компании. Ведь, в конце концов, скауты-пионеры — замечательная организация. Мы можем рассчитывать на то, что они будут вести себя достойно. И мы определенно можем быть уверены в том, что они сохранят нашу тайну. Мой племянник Джеймс тоже скаут, и если они такие же, как он, то беспокоиться не о чем. Кроме того, когда мы приведем этих детей сюда и расскажем им о чудесах роботехники, то после этого они станут горячими приверженцами QUOTEРобКоQUOTE. Представьте себе бесконечный поток юных гениев, которые обожают нашу корпорацию и мечтают заниматься роботехникой. Тех, кто так сильно влюблен в нашу компанию, что готов работать за гроши. Кстати, маркетинг в восторге от этой идеи. Дети — отличный пиар. Так что возьмите себя в руки, доктор, и за работу. Руководство Ага, будет тебе экскурсия, сволочь. Думаешь, эти дети такие честные? Ладно. Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться, когда Джеймс и его банда в ходе экскурсии узнают все секреты нашей компании. Тогда неприятности будут не у меня. 10016 0004E769 Доктор Сонг, Я с радостью поручаю вам эту задачу — повести в будущее новое поколение ученых. Вскоре наш прославленный исследовательский центр примет у себя скаутов-пионеров — юных робототехников, и ваш голос будет сопровождать их в ходе экскурсии по нашему комплексу. Знаю, это поручение может вам не понравиться, ведь вы были решительно против этого мероприятия (и часто выражали свое несогласие). Но мне кажется, что, проведя эту экскурсию, вы поймете, насколько она важна для будущего нашей компании. Ведь, в конце концов, скауты-пионеры — замечательная организация. Мы можем рассчитывать на то, что они будут вести себя достойно. И мы определенно можем быть уверены в том, что они сохранят нашу тайну. Мой племянник Джеймс тоже скаут, и если они такие же, как он, то беспокоиться не о чем. Кроме того, когда мы приведем этих детей сюда и расскажем им о чудесах роботехники, они обязательно станут горячими приверженцами QUOTEРобКоQUOTE. Представьте себе бесконечный поток юных гениев, которые обожают нашу корпорацию и мечтают заниматься роботехникой. Тех, кто так сильно влюблен в нашу компанию, что готов работать за гроши. Кстати, маркетинг в восторге от этой идеи. Дети — отличный пиар. Так что возьмите себя в руки, доктор, и за работу. Руководство Ага, будет тебе экскурсия, сволочь. Думаешь, эти дети такие честные? Ладно. Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться, когда Джеймс и его банда узнают все секреты нашей компании из экскурсии. Тогда неприятности будут не у меня. 10017 0004E855 Выразите свою любовь к кафе "Слокам Джо" с помощью окраски для пип-боя "Поваренок "Слокам Джо""! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10018 0004E858 С водоочистной установкой "Корвега" на вашей платформе C.A.M.P. всегда будет запас чистой воды. "Чисто, тихо и эффективно" — вот девиз "Корвеги". Необходимо изучить схему промышленной водоочистной установки. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10019 0004E85B Иногда лучшая одежда — это "то, что удалось найти". Эта маска выживальщика поможет вам продемонстрировать, что вы сможете выжить где угодно. Этот предмет добавляет в меню верстака для брони маску выживальщика. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10020 0004E85E Установите у себя эту стойку, и о вашем подпольном баре заговорит вся Пустошь. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10021 0004E861 Я хочу сделать тебе подарок! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 10022 0004E867 Кому нужна дипломатия, когда у вас есть ядерный минизаряд? Украсьте свою платформу C.A.M.P. статуей героя Пустоши в натуральную величину. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10023 0004E86A Кому нужна дипломатия, когда у вас есть ядерный минизаряд? Украсьте свою платформу C.A.M.P. этой потрепанной статуей героя Пустоши в натуральную величину. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10024 0004E86D Кому нужна дипломатия, когда у вас есть ядерный минизаряд? Украсьте свою платформу C.A.M.P. этой железной статуей героя Пустоши в натуральную величину. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10025 0004E870 Повесьте у себя это зеркало, и о вашем подпольном баре заговорит вся Пустошь. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10026 0004E885 Неоновая табличка "Не влезай" поможет вам отпугнуть незваных гостей. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10027 0004E888 Не хотите, чтобы каждый прохожий просился к вам в туалет? Эта табличка вам поможет! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10028 0004E88B Нет номеров — нет проблем! Табличка "Мест нет" вас прикроет. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10029 0004E88E Если устные предупреждения не помогают, покажите, что вы не шутите, — повесьте на дверях табличку "Уходи". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10030 0004E891 Надевайте костюм "Плохие новости, Билли", выпускайте наружу самую темную часть своей души и отправляйтесь творить гадости! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10031 0004E894 Установите у себя эти стулья, и о вашем подпольном баре заговорит вся Пустошь. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10032 0004E897 Установите у себя эти табуреты, и о вашем подпольном баре заговорит вся Пустошь. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10033 0004E89D Разносите врагов в клочья с этой головой штурмотрона-самозванца! (Необходимо изучить схему головного лазера штурмотрона.) ОРУЖИЕ МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 10034 0004E8A0 Установите у себя этот круглый стол, и о вашем подпольном баре заговорит вся Пустошь. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10035 0004E8A3 Надоело, что жители Пустоши не обращают никакого внимания на защиту вашей платформы C.A.M.P.? Табличка "Не трогай мои вещи" поможет им понять, что сюда лучше не соваться! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10036 0004E8A6 Надоело, что жители Пустоши не обращают никакого внимания на защиту вашей платформы C.A.M.P.? Табличка "Смертельная опасность" поможет им понять, что сюда лучше не соваться! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10037 0004E8A9 Надоело, что жители Пустоши не обращают никакого внимания на защиту вашей платформы C.A.M.P.? Табличка "Берегись аллигаторов!" поможет им понять, что сюда лучше не соваться! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10038 0004E8AC Добавьте веселья в C.A.M.P. с помощью мобильного устройства "Бомбы сброшены!" ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10039 0004E8AF Табличка с подсветкой "Добро пожаловать, друзья" поможет создать теплую и уютную атмосферу. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10040 0004E8B2 Этот набор добавит света вашей платформе C.A.M.P.! В набор входят уникальные, доступные для размещения буквы алфавита. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10041 0004E8B5 Этот коврик из шкуры когтя смерти будет здорово смотреться в вашей комнате! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10042 0004E8BB Это меховое пальто пошито на самом мягком меху во всей Аппалачии. Интересно, какому существу он принадлежал? ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10043 0004E8BE Покоряйте Аппалачию в старой школьной форме футболиста! Этот предмет надевается под броню и входит в группу повседневных модификаций. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10044 0004E8C1 Надеемся, вы не потеряете голову при виде этой тыквенной головы Волт-Герл! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10045 0004E8C4 Этот винтажный шлем футболиста поможет вам защитить голову от выстрелов (защита не гарантируется). ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10046 0004E8C7 Превзойдите своих соперников как в стратегии, так и в тактике! Этот предмет надевается под броню и входит в группу повседневных модификаций. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10047 0004E8CD Раскройте свои возможности с этой формой для боулинга. Побольше вам страйков! Этот предмет надевается под броню и входит в группу повседневных модификаций. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10048 0004E8D0 Хорошо освещенный лагерь — отличное место для отдыха от тягот возрождения. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10049 0004E8D3 При свете этой серебряной люстры "Ядер-самогонные" вечеринки станут еще веселее! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10050 0004E8D6 Изогнутые лампы — это веяние будущего! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10051 0004E8D9 Надоело, что жители Пустоши не обращают никакого внимания на защиту вашей платформы C.A.M.P.? Знак "Вход запрещен" поможет им понять, что сюда лучше не соваться! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10052 0004E8DF Тихий гул этого среднего генератора принесет вам покой после трудного дня. "Чисто, тихо и эффективно" — вот девиз "Корвеги". Необходимо изучить схему среднего генератора. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10053 0004E8E2 Тихий гул этого маленького генератора принесет вам покой после трудного дня. "Чисто, тихо и эффективно" — вот девиз "Корвеги". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10054 0004E8E8 Обычные деревянные полы кажутся вам слишком скучными? Фундаменты и пол "Доски в полоску" добавят им ярких красок! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10055 0004E8EB Скучаете по домашнему уюту? Копия петлевого ковра в стиле ретро поможет вам вернуться в свободное от радиации прошлое. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10056 0004E8EE Заходите в игру каждый день, соберите все 6 пасхальных яиц когтя смерти и бесплатно получите на седьмой день эксклюзивный предмет! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10057 0004E8F1 Заходите в игру каждый день, соберите все 6 пасхальных яиц когтя смерти и бесплатно получите на седьмой день эксклюзивный предмет! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10058 0004E8F4 Заходите в игру каждый день, соберите все 6 пасхальных яиц когтя смерти и бесплатно получите на седьмой день эксклюзивный предмет! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10059 0004E8F7 Заходите в игру каждый день, соберите все 6 пасхальных яиц когтя смерти и бесплатно получите на седьмой день эксклюзивный предмет! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10060 0004E8FA Заходите в игру каждый день, соберите все 6 пасхальных яиц когтя смерти и бесплатно получите на седьмой день эксклюзивный предмет! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10061 0004E8FD Заходите в игру каждый день, соберите все 6 пасхальных яиц когтя смерти и бесплатно получите на седьмой день эксклюзивный предмет! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10062 0004E912 Неважно, что творится в мире, — в вашем сердце всегда весна. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10063 0004E915 Часы "Судный день" помогут вам рассчитать время до следующего запуска ядерной ракеты. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10064 0004E918 Иногда ваши ближайшие друзья-охотники сами становятся дичью, вот что ужасно! Эти головные уборы могут спасти вам жизнь! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10065 0004E91B Иногда ваши ближайшие друзья-охотники сами становятся дичью, вот что ужасно! Эти жилеты могут спасти вам жизнь! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10066 0004E921 Вы любите Уилларда? А он вас любит! Заведите у себя на платформе C.A.M.P. очаровательного плюшевого Уэйви Уилларда. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10067 0004E927 Вы любите кроликов? А этот кролик вас любит! Заведите у себя на платформе C.A.M.P. очаровательного плюшевого ушастика. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10068 0004E92A Этот аппарат позволит вам готовить самые разные напитки в духе Ядер-самогона! Необходимо изучить схему аппарата для напитков. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10069 0004E930 С окраской "Безопасная охота" вас будет видно издалека! Защита от стрельбы незнакомцев не гарантируется. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10070 0004E9BA Окраска Сердца-душителя 10071 0004E9BC Окраска Сердца-душителя 10072 0004E9BE Окраска Сердца-душителя 10073 0004E9C0 Окраска Сердца-душителя 10074 0004E9C2 Окраска Сердца-душителя 10075 0004E9C4 Окраска Сердца-душителя 10076 0004E9C5 В заданиях Убежища действуют особые правила. Подробнее о них можно почитать в меню помощи. 10077 0004E9CE Броня Т-45 для туловища 10078 0004E9E3 Броня Т-45 для правой ноги 10079 0004E9E8 Броня Т-45 для левой руки 10080 0004E9EB Броня Т-45 для левой ноги 10081 0004E9F2 Броня Т-45 для правой руки 10082 0004E9F5 Броня Т-45 для головы. 10083 0004E9F7 текст 10084 0004EA0E Таймер задания приостановлен 10085 0004EA0F Не удалось перезапустить реактор 10086 0004EA10 Убежище 94 затоплено. Возможно, в центральном компьютере Убежища есть информация о том, как нам его спасти. 10087 0004EA18 Побеждает последний выживший! 10088 0004EA22 Поразите достаточное число мишеней за отведенное время 10089 0004EA23 Мне посчастливилось наткнуться на полигон, на котором скауты-пионеры стреляли из лука. Отличный шанс проверить мои навыки! 10090 0004EA24 Мне не удалось пройти испытание по стрельбе из лука. В следующий раз нужно действовать быстрее. 10091 0004EA25 Мне не удалось пройти испытание по стрельбе из лука. В следующий раз нужно стоять на нужном расстоянии от мишени и не заходить за черту. 10092 0004EA26 Испытание по стрельбе из лука для скаутов-пионеров пройдено! Зоркий глаз и твердая рука меня не подвели! 10093 0004EA41 Пройдите все контрольные точки и доберитесь до финиша за отведенное время 10094 0004EA42 Началось спортивное испытание в Кэмп-Венчур. Нужно пробежать через все контрольные точки за отведенное время. Победа в этом испытании — одно из условий получения знака отличия "Спортсмен". 10095 0004EA4A Выжить и победить Крошку 10096 0004EA4B Доктор Ладек говорит, что мне нужно пройти последнее испытание, которое покажет, смогу ли я выжить во внешнем мире. 10097 0004EA4C После падения мне стало ясно, что я в зале для сжигания. Мне нужно победить Крошку. 10098 0004EA53 Во время осмотра фермы Томаса и проверки сообщений о странных белых существах мне удалось обнаружить свидетельство того, что фермер Томас проводил эксперименты со своим распылителем. Еще мне на глаза попалась записка, в которой сказано, что Томас переселился в уединенную охотничью хижину вместе со своей собакой. 10099 0004EA5D Во время поисков пароля Спринтера мне на глаза попалось письмо со множеством подробностей о его кошках. Похоже, они очень много для него значили. В письме он упомянул список идей подарков на дни рождения, который лежит на его терминале. Может быть, в этом списке найдутся подсказки насчет пароля? Он состоит из 4 букв и 4 цифр. 10100 0004EA5E На терминале Спринтера нашлась запись о шипсквотче. Вряд ли ее можно считать неопровержимым доказательством. Надо попытаться выяснить, куда Спринтер ходил в последнее время — может быть, там найдутся новые зацепки. 10101 0004EA62 Пройдите все контрольные точки и доберитесь до финиша за отведенное время 10102 0004EA63 Началось спортивное испытание на горнолыжном курорте "Саннитоп". Нужно пробежать через все контрольные точки за отведенное время. Победа в этом испытании — одно из условий получения знака отличия "Спортсмен". 10103 0004EA79 В Мононге найдены тела двух туристов, которых искалечило неизвестное существо. Один отшельник видел эту тварь там, где ручей впадает в озеро. 10104 0004EA7A Ставя эксперименты на медведях, зоолог доктор Фрэнк получил странное существо — наполовину медведя, наполовину корову. Оно убежало и убило нескольких туристов, оставив за собой странные следы, которые сбили с толку местные власти. Доктор Фрэнк проследил за существом, получившим имя Пушок, до его логова, где оно его и убило. Судя по всему, Пушок прожил еще несколько лет после того, как под воздействием радиации стал похож на яо-гая. В конце концов один из поселенцев убил его из арбалета. 10105 0004EA7C Жанель и Рэймонд мертвы. Скорее всего, их растерзал настоящий Зверь из Бекли, но мне хотя бы удалось разобраться с его потомством. 10106 0004EA89 Зарубите конкуренцию на корню 10107 0004EA8A Доктор Ладек просит меня разобраться со вторым оставшимся подопытным. Я могу изготовить мачете, чтобы облегчить себе задачу, к тому же доктор хочет, чтобы это оружие так или иначе было сделано. Кроме того, он попросил меня послушать его записи и к приходу подопытного подготовить комнату для утилизации. 10108 0004EA8B Мне удалось выполнить все поручения доктора Ладека. Надеюсь, он не отправит меня в комнату для утилизации... 10109 0004EA92 Пройдите все контрольные точки и доберитесь до финиша за отведенное время 10110 0004EA93 Началось спортивное испытание на мосту через ущелье Нью-ривер. Нужно пробежать через все контрольные точки за отведенное время. Победа в этом испытании — одно из условий получения знака отличия "Спортсмен". 10111 0004EA9F Доплывите до каждого буйка и вовремя выйдите на берег 10112 0004EAA0 Я прохожу испытание по плаванию для скаутов-пионеров. Мне нужно доплыть до каждого буйка и вернуться к старту за отведенное время. 10113 0004EAA1 Если я хочу участвовать в испытании по плаванию для скаутов-пионеров, то сначала мне нужно найти купальный костюм. 10114 0004F13E Обычная конфигурация. 10115 0004F140 Обычная конфигурация. 10116 0004F142 Обычная конфигурация. 10117 0004F144 Обычная конфигурация. 10118 0004F146 Обычная конфигурация. 10119 0004F14E Обычная конфигурация. 10120 0004F153 Превосходная дальность и точность стрельбы. Уменьшенная отдача. Низкая точность при стрельбе от бедра. 10121 0004F156 Обычная конфигурация. 10122 0004F159 Увеличенная дальность и точность. Пониженная отдача. 10123 0004F15E Стреляет электрическими зарядами, которые перемещаются от одной цели к другой. 10124 0004F160 Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы и дальность. Очень слабая отдача. Низкая точность стрельбы от бедра. 10125 0004F165 Обычная конфигурация. 10126 0004F167 Очень высокая дальность и точность. Пониженная отдача. Низкая точность стрельбы от бедра. 10127 0004F169 Увеличенный энергетический урон. 10128 0004F16B Очень высокая дальность. 10129 0004F16D Улучшенная дальность стрельбы. 10130 0004F16F Обычная конфигурация. 10131 0004F171 Повышенная скорострельность. Малый урон и дальность стрельбы. 10132 0004F173 Обычная конфигурация. 10133 0004F177 Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 10134 0004F179 Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 10135 0004F17B Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 10136 0004F17D Окраска "Ядер-самогон" 10137 0004F17F Окраска "Угольная пыль" 10138 0004F181 Прототип краски. 10139 0004F183 Окраска "Экстрактор Гаррахан" 10140 0004F185 Серебряная окраска 10141 0004F187 Окраска "Спасатели" 10142 0004F189 Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 10143 0004F18B Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 10144 0004F18D Окраски "Лесной воин" 10145 0004F18F Окраски "Лесной воин" 10146 0004F191 Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 10147 0004F193 Окраски "Лесной воин" 10148 0004F195 Окраски "Лесной воин" 10149 0004F197 Окраска "Обитатель Пустоши" 10150 0004F199 Золотой боевой кинжал 10151 0004F19B Черный боевой кинжал 10152 0004F19D Тактический боевой кинжал 10153 0004F19F Окраска "Костяной рейдер" 10154 0004F1A1 Окраска "Костяной рейдер" 10155 0004F1A3 Окраска "Костяной рейдер" 10156 0004F1A5 Окраска "Костяной рейдер" 10157 0004F1A7 Окраска "Костяной рейдер" 10158 0004F1A9 Окраска "Костяной рейдер" 10159 0004F1CA Увеличенная скорострельность. Низкий урон и дальность. 10160 0004F1CC Превосходная скорострельность. Низкая дальность стрельбы. Малый урон. 10161 0004F1CE Очень высокая скорострельность. Низкая дальность и урон. 10162 0004F1FA Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 10163 0004F1FD Обычная конфигурация. 10164 0004F1FF Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10165 0004F201 Ночное видение. Очень высокая кратность. 10166 0004F203 Улучшенный автоматический режим стрельбы, увеличенный урон. 10167 0004F205 Увеличенный боезапас и скорость перезарядки. 10168 0004F207 Слежение за целями. Очень высокая кратность. 10169 0004F209 Заглушает звук стрельбы. Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 10170 0004F20B Улучшенные концентрация и точность прицельной стрельбы. 10171 0004F20D Увеличенный урон и точность стрельбы от бедра. 10172 0004F210 Очень высокая кратность. 10173 0004F212 Обычная конфигурация. 10174 0004F215 Слабая отдача. Улучшенный контроль над отдачей. Уменьшенная дальность стрельбы. 10175 0004F217 Увеличенная скорость перезарядки и бронебойность. 10176 0004F219 Очень высокая кратность. 10177 0004F21B Улучшает отдачу и точность при стрельбе от бедра. 10178 0004F21D Увеличение урона. 10179 0004F21F Очень высокий боезапас. Увеличенная скорость перезарядки. 10180 0004F221 Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10181 0004F223 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 10182 0004F225 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 10183 0004F227 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10184 0004F229 Невероятно слабая отдача. 10185 0004F22B Увеличенная скорострельность и урон. 10186 0004F22D Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 10187 0004F22F Обычная конфигурация. 10188 0004F231 Пониженная отдача. 10189 0004F233 Обычная конфигурация. 10190 0004F235 Очень высокая дальность. 10191 0004F237 Удерживайте кнопку огня, чтобы накопить заряд. 10192 0004F239 Увеличенный урон в ближнем бою и ослабленная отдача. 10193 0004F23B Увеличенный боезапас и скорость перезарядки. 10194 0004F23D Автоматический режим стрельбы. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10195 0004F23F Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 10196 0004F243 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10197 0004F245 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10198 0004F248 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 10199 0004F24A Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 10200 0004F24C Увеличенный боезапас и скорость перезарядки. 10201 0004F24E Заглушает звук стрельбы. Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 10202 0004F250 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10203 0004F252 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10204 0004F254 Очень высокая скорострельность. 10205 0004F256 Увеличенный урон и точность стрельбы от бедра. 10206 0004F258 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 10207 0004F25A Обычная конфигурация. 10208 0004F25E Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10209 0004F260 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 10210 0004F262 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10211 0004F264 Обычная конфигурация. 10212 0004F266 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 10213 0004F268 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10214 0004F26A Превосходная скорость перезарядки. 10215 0004F26C Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10216 0004F26E Очень высокая кратность. 10217 0004F270 Увеличенный урон и точность стрельбы от бедра. 10218 0004F272 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10219 0004F274 Заглушает звук стрельбы. Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 10220 0004F276 Большая мушка 10221 0004F278 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10222 0004F27A Очень высокая точность стрельбы от бедра. 10223 0004F27C Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10224 0004F285 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 10225 0004F287 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10226 0004F289 Урон от пламени. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10227 0004F28B Очень слабая отдача. 10228 0004F28F Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10229 0004F295 Слежение за целями. Очень высокая кратность. 10230 0004F297 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 10231 0004F29C Обычная конфигурация. 10232 0004F29E Очень высокая скорость перезарядки. 10233 0004F2A0 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10234 0004F2A2 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10235 0004F2A4 Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10236 0004F2A8 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 10237 0004F2AA Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 10238 0004F2AC Обычная конфигурация. 10239 0004F2AE Увеличенный боезапас и скорость перезарядки. 10240 0004F2B1 Автоматический режим стрельбы. Увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10241 0004F2B3 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10242 0004F2B5 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10243 0004F2B7 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 10244 0004F2B9 Обычная конфигурация. 10245 0004F2BB Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 10246 0004F2BD Очень высокая дальность. Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10247 0004F2BF Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 10248 0004F2C1 Очень высокая кратность. 10249 0004F2C3 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 10250 0004F2C5 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 10251 0004F2C7 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 10252 0004F2C9 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 10253 0004F2CB Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10254 0004F2D1 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10255 0004F2D3 Невероятно высокий боезапас. Низкая скорость перезарядки. 10256 0004F2D6 Увеличенная скорострельность. 10257 0004F2D9 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 10258 0004F2DB Очень высокий урон в ближнем бою. Низкая дальность. 10259 0004F2DD Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 10260 0004F2DF Обычная конфигурация. 10261 0004F2E1 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 10262 0004F2E3 Обычная конфигурация. 10263 0004F2E5 Обычная конфигурация. 10264 0004F2E7 Обычная конфигурация. 10265 0004F2E9 Обычная конфигурация. 10266 0004F2EB Обычная конфигурация. 10267 0004F2ED Обычная конфигурация. 10268 0004F2EF Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 10269 0004F2F1 Увеличенная скорострельность. Низкий урон и дальность. 10270 0004F2F3 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 10271 0004F2F5 Повышенная кратность. 10272 0004F2F7 Обычная конфигурация. 10273 0004F2F9 Повышенная дальность. 10274 0004F2FB Очень высокая дальность. 10275 0004F2FD Очень высокая кратность. 10276 0004F301 Обычная конфигурация. 10277 0004F303 Обычная конфигурация. 10278 0004F305 Обычная конфигурация. 10279 0004F307 Увеличенная бронебойность и боезапас. 10280 0004F309 Очень высокая дальность и очень слабая отдача. 10281 0004F30B Увеличенная дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. Ослабленная отдача. 10282 0004F30D Стандартная 10283 0004F310 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 10284 0004F35B Цель истекает кровью. Исключительный урон. 10285 0004F35F Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 10286 0004F36B Нет настройки 10287 0004F36D Повышенный урон. 10288 0004F36F Увеличенный боезапас. 10289 0004F371 Повышенная точность. Пониженная отдача. Уменьшенная дальность. 10290 0004F373 Увеличенная кратность. Превосходная точность прицельной стрельбы. 10291 0004F375 Очень высокая кратность и точность прицельной стрельбы. 10292 0004F39D Бронебойность. Превосходный урон. 10293 0004F3A1 Пробивает броню. Очень высокий урон. 10294 0004F3A3 Увеличенная скорострельность и точность стрельбы от бедра. 10295 0004F3A6 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 10296 0004F3A8 Увеличенная кратность. Очень высокая точность прицельной стрельбы. 10297 0004F3AA Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10298 0004F3AD Пробивает броню. Очень высокий урон. 10299 0004F3AF Пробивает броню. Очень высокий урон. 10300 0004F3B1 Добавляет энергетический урон. 10301 0004F3B3 Обычная конфигурация. 10302 0004F3B5 Повышенная кратность. 10303 0004F3E0 Скаут-пионер: опоссум 10304 0004F421 Добавление синего налобного фонаря. 10305 0004F423 Стандартная 10306 0004F426 Максимальный груз уменьшен. Сопротивляемость урону повышена. 10307 0004F428 Максимальный груз уменьшен. Сопротивляемость радиации повышена. 10308 0004F42A Увеличивает максимальный груз. Снижает сопротивляемость энергии и радиации. 10309 0004F42E Максимальный груз уменьшен. Сопротивляемость энергии повышена. 10310 0004F430 Макс. вес переносимых грузов снижен. Скорость порчи продуктов питания уменьшена. Эффект не суммируется с эффектом способности "Засолка". 10311 0004F432 Окраска "Арктос" 10312 0004F434 Окраска "Арктос" 10313 0004F436 Окраска "Арктос" 10314 0004F438 Окраска "Арктос" 10315 0004F43A Окраска "Арктос" 10316 0004F43C Окраска "Арктос" 10317 0004F442 Окраска хот-рода "Акула". 10318 0004F458 Окраска хот-рода "Акула". 10319 0004F45A Окраска Братства Стали 10320 0004F45E Окраска "Волт-Тек". 10321 0004F462 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10322 0004F464 Обычная конфигурация. 10323 0004F46C Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10324 0004F470 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10325 0004F474 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10326 0004F47C Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10327 0004F47E Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10328 0004F480 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10329 0004F48E Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10330 0004F490 Окраска "Изгой". 10331 0004F492 Окраска "Изгой". 10332 0004F496 Окраска "Изгой". 10333 0004F49A Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10334 0004F49E Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10335 0004F4A4 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10336 0004F4AA Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10337 0004F4AC Окраска "Изгой". 10338 0004F4B0 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10339 0004F4B4 Окраска "Изгой". 10340 0004F4C2 Окраска "Изгой". 10341 0004F4C4 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10342 0004F4CA Окраска "Изгой". 10343 0004F4CC Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10344 0004F4CE Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10345 0004F4D8 Окраска "Изгой". 10346 0004F4DA Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10347 0004F4E4 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10348 0004F4E6 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10349 0004F4F0 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10350 0004F4F2 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10351 0004F4F8 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10352 0004F4FE Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10353 0004F502 Окраска "Изгой". 10354 0004F506 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10355 0004F512 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10356 0004F516 Окраска "Изгой". 10357 0004F518 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10358 0004F51A Окраска "Изгой". 10359 0004F51E Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10360 0004F522 Окраска "Изгой". 10361 0004F526 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10362 0004F530 Окраска "Изгой". 10363 0004F532 Окраска "Изгой". 10364 0004F538 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10365 0004F53C Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10366 0004F53E Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10367 0004F542 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10368 0004F546 Окраска "Изгой". 10369 0004F548 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10370 0004F54A Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10371 0004F54C Окраска "Изгой". 10372 0004F550 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10373 0004F552 Окраска "Изгой". 10374 0004F55C Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10375 0004F55E Окраска "Изгой". 10376 0004F562 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10377 0004F564 Окраска "Изгой". 10378 0004F566 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10379 0004F56C Окраска "Изгой". 10380 0004F56E Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 10381 0004F572 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10382 0004F57E Окраска "Слокам Джо". 10383 0004F585 Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. 10384 0004F587 Увеличенная дальность и точность стрельбы от бедра. Ослабленная отдача. 10385 0004F589 Ослабленная отдача. Усиленный контроль отдачи. Уменьшенная дальность. 10386 0004F58E Окраска для камеры "Крот-шахтер" 10387 0004F59C Окраска "Кровавый рейдер" 10388 0004F59E Окраска "Кровавый рейдер" 10389 0004F5A0 Окраска "Кровавый рейдер" 10390 0004F5A2 Окраска "Кровавый рейдер" 10391 0004F5A4 Окраска "Кровавый рейдер" 10392 0004F5A6 Окраска "Кровавый рейдер" 10393 0004F5A8 Боевой кинжал 10394 0004F5AA Золотая окраска. 10395 0004F5AE Золотая окраска. 10396 0004F5B0 Золотая окраска. 10397 0004F5B2 Окраска "Огонь" 10398 0004F5B4 Позолоченная окраска 10399 0004F5B6 Окраска "Акула" 10400 0004F5B8 Боевая окраска 10401 0004F5BC Штрейхбрейкер 10402 0004F5BF Окраска "Пожарный" 10403 0004F5C4 Бочки — это резервуары, с помощью которых можно разливать напитки, если их установить на платформе C.A.M.P. 10404 0004F5C6 Чаша для пунша — сосуд, с помощью которого можно разливать коктейли, если его установить на платформе C.A.M.P. 10405 0004F5D2 Получайте ежедневные задания, общайтесь с другими жителями Пустоши и узнавайте важные новости об Аппалачии! 10406 0004F5D4 Продавайте предметы из своего ящика с припасами (вы получите 90% от их стоимости). При подключении к сети питания ваша платформа C.A.M.P. отобразится на карте как торговец. 10407 0004F5DC Приближается вожак хищников! 10408 0004F5DE Последний шанс добыть материалы для кормушек! 10409 0004F5E0 Идет вторая волна! 10410 0004F5E2 Наполните кормушки 10411 0004F5E4 Защитите миролюбивых животных 10412 0004F5E6 Идет первая волна! 10413 0004F5E8 Вы нашли ядерный чемоданчик! 10414 0004F5E9 Надвигается буря! 10415 0004F5EA Осталось двое противников! 10416 0004F5EB Кандидаты одобрены 10417 0004F5EC Выживший Пустоши! 10418 0004F5ED Выбрать точку размещения 10419 0004F5EE Остались последние противники 10420 0004F5EF Обратный отсчет размещения 10421 0004F5F0 Подготовка к передислокации 10422 0004F5F1 Добавьте хлам 10423 0004F5F2 Буря движется 10424 0004F5F3 Вы достигли ранга %.0f из %.0f. 10425 0004F5F4 Охота начинается! 10426 0004F5F5 Вы появились с активированным стелс-боем и на короткое время получили неуязвимость. 10427 0004F5F6 Вы остались без защиты. Враги видят вас и могут ранить. 10428 0004F5F8 В вашем снаряжении недостаточно ядерных кодов. 10429 0004F5F9 В вашем снаряжении нет чемоданчиков. 10430 0004F5FA Зафиксирован запуск ракеты! 10431 0004F5FE Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEЖизнь в глушиQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +50% к урону от томагавков. 10432 0004F5FF Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEНевероятно крутые историиQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча восстанавливать 20 ОЗ каждую минуту. 10433 0004F600 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEНевероятно крутые историиQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +5 к максимальному количеству ОД. 10434 0004F601 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEГрогнак-варварQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +15% к урону в ближнем бою. 10435 0004F602 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEГрогнак-варварQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +2 к сопротивляемости урону за каждое очко харизмы. 10436 0004F603 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEНевероятно крутые историиQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +15 к урону от оружия с оптическим прицелом. 10437 0004F604 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEНевероятно крутые историиQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча плавать в два раза быстрее. 10438 0004F605 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEНевероятно крутые историиQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +25% к урону криолятором. 10439 0004F606 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEЖить и любитьQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +10 к восстановлению ОД, если вы в команде. 10440 0004F607 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEГрогнак-варварQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +10 к максимальному грузу. 10441 0004F608 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEЖить и любитьQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +10 к сопротивляемости урону, если вы в команде. 10442 0004F609 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEПистолеты и пулиQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +10% к урону от оружия без оптического прицела. 10443 0004F60A Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEЖить и любитьQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +5% к урону, если вы в команде. 10444 0004F60B Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEЖить и любитьQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +10 к максимальному количеству ОЗ, если вы в команде. 10445 0004F60C Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEПистолеты и пулиQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +6 к восстановлению ОД. 10446 0004F60D Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEНесокрушимыеQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +30% к вероятности полностью избежать урона от энергетического оружия. 10447 0004F60E Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEСовременные замкиQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча увеличить зачетную зону при взломе замков на 20%. 10448 0004F60F Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEРуководство по тайным операциям СШАQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получать на 10% меньше урона от других игроков. 10449 0004F610 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEЖизнь скаутаQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча снизить на 20% расход ОД на ускорение. 10450 0004F611 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEЖизнь скаутаQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получать на 30% меньше радиации при употреблении зараженной пищи и воды. 10451 0004F612 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEРуководство по тайным операциям СШАQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +1 к восприятию. 10452 0004F613 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEСовременные замкиQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча увеличить зачетную зону при взломе замков на 20%. 10453 0004F614 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEРуководство по тайным операциям СШАQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +25% к урону ножами и без оружия. 10454 0004F615 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEНесокрушимыеQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +5% к вероятности полностью избежать урона от врага. 10455 0004F616 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEНаука ТеслыQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча увеличить радиус ваших взрывов на 30%. 10456 0004F617 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEРуководство по тайным операциям СШАQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча увеличить на 50% длительность действия стелс-боев. 10457 0004F618 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEНесокрушимыеQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +30% к вероятности полностью избежать урона от взрывов. 10458 0004F619 Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEНаука ТеслыQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча замедлить расход боеприпасов для тяжелого оружия на 20%. 10459 0004F61A Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEЖизнь скаутаQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +10 к максимальному грузу. 10460 0004F61B Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEНесокрушимыеQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +30% к вероятности полностью избежать урона в ближнем бою. 10461 0004F61C Вы нашли выпуск журнала QUOTEЖить и любитьQUOTE! Используйте, чтобы до конца матча получить +10 к максимальному количеству ОД, если вы в команде. 10462 0004F61D QUOTEУмный знает, что бинты лишь скрывают рануQUOTE. Используйте, чтобы на 5 минут получить +30% к эффекту стимуляторов. 10463 0004F61E QUOTEПревосходство в огневой мощи — залог мирного разрешения конфликтовQUOTE. Используйте, чтобы на 5 минут получить +20% к урону от энергетического оружия. 10464 0004F61F QUOTEНе бойтесь избегать сложных темQUOTE. Используйте, чтобы на 5 минут получить +2 к ловкости. 10465 0004F620 QUOTEСерьезные вопросы надо обсуждать лицом к лицуQUOTE. Используйте, чтобы на 1 час получить +20% к урону в ближнем бою. 10466 0004F621 QUOTEЧтобы распознать слабость, нужно проявить внимательностьQUOTE. Используйте, чтобы на 5 минут получить +2 к восприятию. 10467 0004F622 QUOTEЛучший способ решить проблему — это избавиться от нееQUOTE. Используйте, чтобы на 5 минут получить +30% к урону от взрывчатки. 10468 0004F623 QUOTEВсегда будьте готовы пуститься в объясненияQUOTE. Используйте, чтобы на 5 минут получить еще одну попытку при взломе терминалов. 10469 0004F624 QUOTEНичто так не подчеркивает бодрость духа, как обаятельная улыбкаQUOTE. Используйте, чтобы на 5 минут получить +2 к харизме. 10470 0004F625 QUOTEЛучший способ победить в споре — говорить громче всехQUOTE. Используйте, чтобы на 5 минут получить +20% к урону от тяжелого оружия. 10471 0004F626 QUOTEПроще проявлять смелость, когда вы на безопасном удалении от врагаQUOTE. Используйте, чтобы на 5 минут получить +20% к урону от огнестрельного оружия. 10472 0004F627 QUOTEПусть ваши доводы разят наповалQUOTE. Используйте, чтобы на 5 минут получить +2 к силе. 10473 0004F628 QUOTEВсегда стремитесь к недостижимым целямQUOTE. Используйте, чтобы на 5 минут получить +30% к зачетной зоне при взломе замков. 10474 0004F629 QUOTEВсегда будьте готовы принять удар на себяQUOTE. Используйте, чтобы на 5 минут получить +2 к выносливости. 10475 0004F62A QUOTEКогда слова бессильны, в ход идут кулакиQUOTE. Используйте, чтобы на 5 минут получить +25% к урону в атаках без оружия. 10476 0004F62B Поврежденная броня снята! 10477 0004F62C ВЫБОР МЕСТА ПОЯВЛЕНИЯ 10478 0004F63D Вы нашли ядерный чемоданчик! Найдите четыре ядерных кода и нанесите ядерный удар! 10479 0004F63E Разместите маркер на карте, чтобы выбрать точку появления. Другие игроки не увидят ни вас, ни участников вашей команды до окончания обратного отсчета. 10480 0004F63F Вы нашли ядерный код! Если вы соберете четыре таких кода и найдете ядерный чемоданчик, то сможете нанести ядерный удар! 10481 0004F640 Добро пожаловать в Nuclear Winter! Ваша задача — стать последним выжившим. 10482 0004F641 Вы заработали новый уровень! Вернитесь в основную игру, чтобы получить его! 10483 0004F642 ЗАКС модифицировал терминалы в регионе, чтобы обеспечить преимущество кандидатам с выбранной картой способности QUOTEХакерQUOTE. 10484 0004F643 Надвигается буря! Если вы останетесь снаружи во время бури, то получите урон здоровью и радиационное заражение. 10485 0004F644 Повышайте свой ранг Смотрителя, побеждая в матчах Nuclear Winter! 10486 0004F645 Получение ранга Смотрителя откроет вам доступ к уникальным рецептам и чертежам, которые можно использовать в любое время. 10487 0004F646 Расположение безопасной зоны отмечено у вас компасе. Двигайтесь в сторону маркера, чтобы не угодить в бурю. 10488 0004F647 Ранг Смотрителя открывает вам доступ к запретным зонам и предметам, разбросанным по всему Убежищу 51. 10489 0004F648 Броня в режиме Nuclear Winter представляет собой комплект, который включает защиту для рук, груди и ног. 10490 0004F649 С помощью быстрых наборов C.A.M.P. можно мгновенно установить оборонительное сооружение. Используйте набор, выбрав его в пип-бое или в списке избранного. 10491 0004F64A Для немедленной активации стимулятора нажмите QuickkeyRight. 10492 0004F64B Пупсы и журналы автоматически используются при нахождении и действуют в течение текущего раунда Nuclear Winter. 10493 0004F64C Вы победили в режиме Nuclear Winter! Ваш ранг Смотрителя повышен! 10494 0004F64D Буря очень опасна. Чем дольше длится матч и чем дольше вы остаетесь внутри бури, тем она сильнее. 10495 0004F64E Мутации в Nuclear Winter будут открываться гораздо чаще, чем обычно. Однако действовать они будут только на протяжении текущего матча. 10496 0004F64F Силовая броня в режиме Nuclear Winter всегда оснащена полностью заряженным ядерным блоком. 10497 0004F650 Чтобы воскресить соратника, нажмите и удерживайте Accept. В режиме Nuclear Winter стимуляторы для воскрешения не требуются. 10498 0004F651 В Nuclear Winter у вас бесконечный запас шпилек для взлома контейнеров. 10499 0004F652 Эта защита отключается, если вы подбираете предметы, взаимодействуете с объектами или пытаетесь нанести урон другому игроку. 10500 0004F653 В режиме Nuclear Winter разместить платформу C.A.M.P. можно где угодно. 10501 0004F654 В режиме Nuclear Winter подобранные предметы автоматически добавляются в список избранного. 10502 0004F655 В режиме Nuclear Winter V.A.T.S. нельзя использовать в сражениях с другими игроками — только с животными. 10503 0004F656 В Nuclear Winter как никогда важны параметры S.P.E.C.I.A.L.! Проверьте, выбрали ли вы желаемые способности Nuclear Winter. 10504 0004F657 Игроки найдены. Матч начинается! 10505 0004F658 Буря утихла 10506 0004F671 Костер скоро погаснет! Подбросьте в него дров, пока не поздно! 10507 0004F673 Идет первая волна! 10508 0004F675 Идет вторая волна! 10509 0004F677 Идет последняя волна! 10510 0004F679 Идет волна! 10511 0004F67B Костер скоро погаснет! 10512 0004F67D Костер гаснет! 10513 0004F680 Приближаются хищники! 10514 0004F682 Формула Q восстанавливает силы миролюбивых животных! 10515 0004F691 Значение, которое помогает следить, провалил ли игрок испытание. 0.0 = игрок не проходил испытание, 1.0 = игрок провалил испытание, 2.0 = игрок прошел испытание 10516 0004F692 Фиксирует последний запуск ракеты игрока 10517 0004F694 Личное значение крышек игрока, общее для всех торговцев-опоссумов 10518 0004F696 Личное значение крышек игрока, общее для всех торговцев-головастиков 10519 0004F698 Личное значение денег игрока, общее для всех легендарных неигровых персонажей (не торговых автоматов) 10520 0004F699 Эффекты, отслеживающие, входил ли игрок ранее в терминалАэропортаМоргантауна02. Используются для определения условия, будет босс легендарным или нет. 10521 0004F69A Бейте врагов без устали! 10522 0004F69B Вы всегда были странным ребенком. 10523 0004F69C Сделайте из них решето! 10524 0004F69D У вас должна быть дисплазия ног. 10525 0004F69E Нам нельзя терять время! 10526 0004F69F Вы — настоящий стрелок! И у вас есть доказательство — трофей! 10527 0004F6A0 Преобразуйте энергию ци в неукротимую ярость! 10528 0004F6A1 У вас отлично получается добавить себе заряд энергии... на бегу! 10529 0004F6A2 Стрелять первым не обязательно, главное — первым попасть. 10530 0004F6A3 Вы — консервный нож в виде человека. 10531 0004F6A4 Друзья — хорошо, телохранители — лучше! 10532 0004F6A5 Главное — сосредоточиться. 10533 0004F6A6 Утолите свою жажду! 10534 0004F6A7 Жмите! 10535 0004F6A8 Вы рождены, чтобы стрелять дробью! 10536 0004F6A9 Улет! 10537 0004F6AA Жизнь в Пустоши закалила вас. 10538 0004F6AB Заставьте всех бояться вас! 10539 0004F6AC Препараты не растут на деревьях. Или растут? 10540 0004F6AD Берегитесь летящих глазных яблок! 10541 0004F6AE "Хорошо упаковать" не значит "взять меньше"! 10542 0004F6AF Чем мощнее взрыв, тем лучше! 10543 0004F6B0 Вы как поезд со взрывчаткой. Хотя почему "как"? 10544 0004F6B1 Освободите своего внутреннего Грогнака! 10545 0004F6B2 Сегодняшний навык — вчерашний стиль! 10546 0004F6B3 Похоже, у вас зеркальная кожа! 10547 0004F6B4 Держите дистанцию и считайте убитых! 10548 0004F6B5 Жизнь на краю! 10549 0004F6B6 Смерть — это смешно, особенно ваша. 10550 0004F6B7 Цельтесь в суставы! 10551 0004F6B8 Мутанты, объединяйтесь! 10552 0004F6B9 Быстро достает — быстро палит. 10553 0004F6BA Вы все доводите до конца! 10554 0004F6BB Вы — настоящий знаток перестрелок вблизи! 10555 0004F6BC У отравления свинцом есть свои плюсы. 10556 0004F6BD Крутые ребята не смотрят на взрыв. 10557 0004F6BE Приготовьтесь к столкновению! 10558 0004F6BF Вы все еще человек — снаружи. 10559 0004F6C0 Оно живое! ЖИВОЕ! 10560 0004F6C1 Пустоши — ваша операционная! 10561 0004F6C2 Никаких смертей в вашу смену! 10562 0004F6C3 Вы изучили искусство правильного распределения веса. 10563 0004F6C4 Да вы крепче, чем ломовая лошадь! 10564 0004F6C5 Вы дадите сто очков вперед Даниэлю Буну! 10565 0004F6C6 Лучшая защита — это свинцовый дождь! 10566 0004F6C7 Примите 2 эти таблетки и больше не приходите. 10567 0004F6C8 У вас что, мулы в родне? 10568 0004F6C9 Армия вам не нужна. Вы сами — армия! 10569 0004F6CA Вода — ваш союзник. 10570 0004F6CB Пусть ваша цель испытывает максимум боли! 10571 0004F6CC Ворвитесь в иной мир на полном ходу! 10572 0004F6CD Вы — ходячий танк. 10573 0004F6CE Ваш дух силен, когда вы помогаете другим. 10574 0004F6CF Вы счастливы только на поле боя! 10575 0004F6D0 Вы — воплощение здорового образа жизни! 10576 0004F6D1 Врача, срочно! 10577 0004F6D2 Все равно рефлексы лучше доспехов. 10578 0004F6D3 Вас можно назвать разорителем гнезд. 10579 0004F6D4 В бою нет времени на сомнения. 10580 0004F6D5 Ваши медвежьи лапищи помогают вам таскать огроменные пушки. 10581 0004F6D6 Легкий как перышко, твердый как сталь. 10582 0004F6D7 Не догонишь, не поймаешь! 10583 0004F6D8 Держите свет и бегите как можно быстрее. 10584 0004F6D9 В другой жизни вы были мечником! 10585 0004F6DA Радиация — неисчерпаемый источник добра! 10586 0004F6DB Только посмей умереть! 10587 0004F6DC Рыцари знали, что делают. 10588 0004F6DD Положи туда! 10589 0004F6DE Увеличение харизмы 10590 0004F6DF Увеличение ловкости 10591 0004F6E0 Увеличение восприятия 10592 0004F6E1 Увеличение харизмы 10593 0004F6E2 Увеличение харизмы 10594 0004F6E3 Увеличение восприятия 10595 0004F6E4 Не чини то, что не сломано! 10596 0004F6E5 Вы — воплощение общительного человека. 10597 0004F6E6 Гений. Очень. ЗОЛ! 10598 0004F6E7 Не убивает, а делает сильнее! 10599 0004F6E8 Хоум-ран с каждым ударом! 10600 0004F6E9 Отряд! Выдвигаемся! Вперед! 10601 0004F6EA Как хорошо, что вы установили амортизаторы. 10602 0004F6EB Держите вещи в чистоте, и они прослужат дольше! 10603 0004F6EC Уворачивайтесь от пуль и держите удар. 10604 0004F6ED Дом там, где сердце. 10605 0004F6EE Современные знания о дешифровке помогут взломать защиту терминала. 10606 0004F6EF Заперто? Это ненадолго! 10607 0004F6F0 Ищите новые образы! 10608 0004F6F1 Вы — настоящий знаток перестрелок вблизи! 10609 0004F6F2 "Хорошо упаковать" не значит "взять меньше"! 10610 0004F6F3 В другой жизни вы были мечником! 10611 0004F6F4 Нам нельзя терять время! 10612 0004F6FB На компасе появляются ближайшие ядерные чемоданчики. 10613 0004F6FD На компасе появляется ближайшая силовая броня. 10614 0004F6FF В режиме Nuclear Winter вы получаете на 50% меньше урона от животных. 10615 0004F701 В режиме Nuclear Winter вы наносите на 100% больше урона животным. 10616 0004F703 Стимуляторы и антирадин действуют намного быстрее. 10617 0004F709 "Вавилон" — Доп. восст. ОД 10618 0004F70B +50% к урону от томагавков. 10619 0004F70D +25% к урону от криолятора. 10620 0004F711 +15% к урону от оружия с оптическим прицелом. 10621 0004F713 +10% к урону при стрельбе из оружия без оптического прицела. 10622 0004F715 +30% к шансу того, что вражеская атака в ближнем бою не нанесет урона 10623 0004F717 Тяжелое оружие с вероятностью 20% не расходует боеприпасы. 10624 0004F719 Вероятность того, что вражеская атака из энергетического оружия не нанесет урона, выше на 30%. 10625 0004F71B Уменьшение урона от игроков на 10%. 10626 0004F71D +50% к урону без оружия и урону от ножа. 10627 0004F71F Вероятность того, что вражеская атака не нанесет урона, выше на 5%. 10628 0004F721 Вероятность того, что атака горелых не нанесет урона, выше на 30%. 10629 0004F723 Одна дополнительная попытка при взломе терминалов. 10630 0004F725 +50% к критическому урону без оружия. 10631 0004F727 +25 к максимальному грузу. 10632 0004F72B Очки действия восстанавливаются на 60% быстрее. 10633 0004F72D После вашей атаки оружием цель получает на 20% больше урона от оружия в течение 10 секунд. 10634 0004F731 Антирадин нейтрализует вдвое больше радиации. 10635 0004F733 Без силовой брони вы получаете +50 к сопротивляемости обычному и энергетическому урону. 10636 0004F735 При использовании оптических прицелов вы лучше контролируете их и задерживаете дыхание на 75% дольше. 10637 0004F739 Вес воды и пищи снижен на 90%. 10638 0004F73D Броня весит на 50% меньше. 10639 0004F73F Ваши карабины игнорируют 40% брони. 10640 0004F741 Игроки, которых вы оживили, исцеляются от радиационного заражения. 10641 0004F743 Сила урона цели будет снижена на 30% в течение 2 секунд после вашей атаки. 10642 0004F745 Ваша скорость бега увеличивается на 20%, если вы с пистолетом. 10643 0004F749 Здоровье игроков, которых вы воскресили, быстро восстанавливается в течение 60 секунд. 10644 0004F74B После воскрешения другого игрока вы в течение 10 секунд восстанавливаете свое здоровье. 10645 0004F74D Дробовики весят на 90% меньше, и вы заряжаете их на 30% быстрее. 10646 0004F74F Вы можете дышать под водой и не получаете урон от радиации при плавании. 10647 0004F751 80% вероятность найти дополнительные боеприпасы при "обыске" контейнера Nuclear Winter. 10648 0004F753 Уменьшение урона от атак в ближнем бою на 45%. 10649 0004F755 Отрицательные эффекты мутаций ослаблены на 75%. 10650 0004F757 +40 к сопротивляемости энергии. 10651 0004F759 +60% к урону от вашего одноручного холодного оружия. 10652 0004F75B Стимуляторы и антирадин действуют намного быстрее. 10653 0004F75D Стимуляторы восстанавливают здоровье на 45% эффективнее. 10654 0004F75F Вы можете дышать под водой и не получаете урон от радиации при плавании. 10655 0004F761 Пистолеты весят на 75% меньше. 10656 0004F763 За каждое убийство вы получаете +10% к урону (максимум 60%) в течение 30 секунд. Продолжительность обновляется после каждого убийства. 10657 0004F765 Взрывчатка весит на 95% меньше. 10658 0004F767 Если на вас действует радиация, то вы периодически снижаете на 50 единиц уровень радиации соратников, находящихся рядом. 10659 0004F769 Без силовой брони вы получаете +45 к сопротивляемости обычному и энергетическому урону во время бега. 10660 0004F76B Вы не получаете урона при падении. 10661 0004F76D Холодное оружие весит на 60% меньше, и вы можете атаковать им на 30% быстрее. 10662 0004F771 +30% к дальности и идеальная точность во время прицельной стрельбы из карабинов. 10663 0004F773 Увеличение радиуса взрыва в два раза. 10664 0004F775 Ваше максимальное количество ОЗ увеличивается на 45 единиц. 10665 0004F777 Тяжелое оружие весит на 90% меньше. 10666 0004F779 +100% к урону от ваших ударов кулаками. 10667 0004F77B +40% к урону от ваших неавтоматических пистолетов. 10668 0004F77D Вес всех препаратов и стимуляторов (за исключением сывороток) снижен на 90%. 10669 0004F77F +30% к дальности и гораздо большая точность во время прицельной стрельбы из пистолетов. 10670 0004F781 Ваши стимуляторы теперь восстанавливают здоровье и находящихся рядом соратников. 10671 0004F783 Положительные эффекты мутации на 25 единиц сильнее, если ваши соратники тоже мутировали. 10672 0004F785 Радиация восстанавливает ваше здоровье. 10673 0004F787 Без силовой брони вы получаете +3 к урону и сопротивляемости энергетическому урону (максимум 45 единиц) за каждое очко ловкости. 10674 0004F789 Ядер-кола теперь в три раза полезнее. 10675 0004F78B Любые препараты, которые вы принимаете, действуют на 100% дольше. 10676 0004F78D При метании оружия вы видите его траекторию. Дальность броска возрастает на 50%. 10677 0004F78F Очки действия восстанавливаются на 60% быстрее. 10678 0004F791 Вы находите препараты при "обыске" контейнера Nuclear Winter с вероятностью 80%. 10679 0004F793 При стрельбе из тяжелого оружия вы с вероятностью 12% можете ошеломить врага или повредить ему конечность. 10680 0004F795 +12 к урону и сопротивляемости энергии (максимум 36) за каждого соратника, исключая вас. 10681 0004F79B В момент гибели вы бросаете гранату с выдернутой чекой (если граната у вас есть). 10682 0004F7A1 Идеальная точность и разброс при стрельбе из дробовика. 10683 0004F7A3 Без силовой брони вы получаете +4 к сопротивляемости урону за каждое очко силы (максимум 60). 10684 0004F7A5 +25% к шансу мгновенно перезарядить оружие, если магазин пуст. 10685 0004F7A7 +40 к сопротивляемости радиации. 10686 0004F7A9 Превосходная точность при стрельбе из пистолета от бедра. 10687 0004F7AB Увеличение урона на 15% — убитые враги иногда могут взрываться. 10688 0004F7AD Тяжелое оружие перезаряжается на 30% быстрее. 10689 0004F7B1 +60 к сопротивляемости урону при стрельбе из тяжелого оружия. 10690 0004F7B5 Чем больше единиц радиации, тем больше показатель силы (максимум +5 СИЛ)! 10691 0004F7B7 Вероятность поломки брони снижается на 90%. 10692 0004F7B9 Если уровень здоровья падает ниже 20%, сопротивляемость урону повышается на 100 единиц, урон — на 20%, восстановление ОД — на 15%. 10693 0004F7BB +2 к харизме за каждого соратника, за исключением самого себя. 10694 0004F7BD Если надета силовая броня, то тяжелое оружие стреляет идеально точно и игнорирует 45% брони. 10695 0004F7BF Шанс значительно восстановить надетую броню при попадании в вас. 10696 0004F7C1 Здоровье постепенно восстанавливается, когда вы в лагере. 10697 0004F7C3 +20% к скорости бега, если вы в команде. 10698 0004F7C5 Вражеские атаки будут наносить на 30% меньше урона, отнимая по 30 ОД за каждое попадание. 10699 0004F7C7 +100% к урону от вашего двуручного холодного оружия. 10700 0004F7CC Вы можете взломать все активные терминалы в режиме Nuclear Winter. 10701 0004F7CE Вы можете взломать все запертые контейнеры в режиме Nuclear Winter. 10702 0004F7D0 Все оружие весит на 75% меньше. 10703 0004F7D4 Вы всю жизнь проходили боевую подготовку: +40% к урону от любых видов холодного оружия. 10704 0004F7D6 Ваша скорость движения увеличивается на 20%, если у вас холодное оружие. 10705 0004FBE3 Невидимость в течение 30 секунд. Эффект заканчивается при взаимодействии. 10706 0004FBE5 +25% к урону на 1 минуту. 10707 0004FBE7 +750 к сопротивляемости радиации на 3 минуты. 10708 0004FBE9 Нейтрализует 600 ед. радиации. 10709 0004FBEB +50 к сопротивляемости урону на 1,5 минуты. 10710 0004FBED +50% к урону от холодного оружия, +50 к сопротивляемости урону на 90 секунд. 10711 0004FBEF +25% к урону и +50 к сопротивляемости урону на 1 минуту. 10712 0004FBF2 Урон +10%, сила +3, выносливость +3, макс. уровень ОЗ +65 на 3 минуту. 10713 0004FBF5 +10% к урону и +50 к сопротивляемости урону на 3 минуты. 10714 0004FBF8 Нейтрализует 150 ед. радиации. 10715 0004FBFA Макс. уровень ОЗ +50 на 3 минут. 10716 0004FC2B Вызывает мутацию "Растяжение мышц". 10717 0004FC2E Враги отображаются на карте. 10718 0004FD9F Тихо! Они не знают, что мы здесь. Кроме нас, никого не осталось? Думаю, да. Что будем делать? Они ведь рано или поздно уйдут? Мы можем застрять здесь на несколько дней. А какой у нас выбор? В любом случае мы в жопе. Я отвлеку их, а ты беги. Просто подожди немного. Начинаю. Приготовься. Пожалуйста, не надо... НЕТ!!! 10719 0004FDA1 План боя - Откройте фронты в QUOTEВыдаче багажаQUOTE, зале прибытия и у выходов на посадку. Найдите что-нибудь твердое и приступите к строительству баррикад. - Из QUOTEВыдачи багажаQUOTE отступайте в служебное помещение. Держитесь там, сколько сможете, а затем уходите в зал прибытия. - Из зала прибытия отступайте в комнату службы безопасности. Соберите всех и заприте за собой ворота. - Если ничего не помогает, все отступают в штаб. Удачи! 10720 0004FDA3 Если Джефф, Мелоди или кто-нибудь другой найдет это, значит, кто-то все-таки выжил. Но боюсь, что нам конец. Таннер и Дженсон чувствуют себя скверно, да и я тоже не очень... Мне до сих пор сложно смириться с мыслью о том, что эти... существа... были нашими родными и близкими. Я даже думать не могу о том, что мы тоже станем такими и начнем убивать людей. Я этого не допущу. Я буду заботиться о том, чтобы мы оставались самими собой, пока я жив... Для меня было величайшей честью служить со всеми вами. Калеб Уидмер Медик Служба скорой помощи Моргантауна 10721 0004FDA5 Нам надо вести себя тихо. По-моему, они не знают, что мы здесь. Кроме нас, никого не осталось? Думаю, да. Что будем делать? Надо просто подождать. Они ведь рано или поздно уйдут? Мы можем застрять здесь на несколько дней. А какой у нас выбор? В любом случае мы в жопе. Я отвлеку их, а ты беги. Просто подожди немного. Начинаю. Приготовься. Пожалуйста, не надо. 10722 0004FDC5 Раскопочная броня для правой ноги костяного рейдера 10723 0004FDC7 Раскопочная броня для левой ноги костяного рейдера 10724 0004FDC9 Шлем раскопочной брони костяного рейдера 10725 0004FDCB Раскопочная броня для правой руки костяного рейдера 10726 0004FDCD Раскопочная броня для туловища костяного рейдера 10727 0004FDD0 Раскопочная броня для левой руки костяного рейдера 10728 0004FE86 Это заклинание хорошо усиливает все способности, которым требуется "заклинание боевого попадания" для атакуемой цели. К сожалению, заклинание может одновременно действовать лишь на одну способность, его можно лишь перенести с одной способности на другую. Поэтому все игроки должны накладывать это заклинание каждый раз заново, выбирая, что именно усилить. Да уж... 10729 0004FF1A Пустошь — идеальные охотничьи угодья для выживших. Костюм охотника поможет вам всегда оставаться на шаг впереди своей добычи. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10730 0004FF1D Похвастайтесь своими странствиями по Пустоши с окраской для пип-боя "Хот-род"! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10731 0004FF20 Не все живое в Пустоши убила радиация. Добавьте в C.A.M.P. зелени с помощью этого дикого кактуса. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10732 0004FF23 Не все живое в Пустоши убила радиация. Добавьте в C.A.M.P. зелени с помощью этого фотогеничного кактуса. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10733 0004FF26 Не все живое в Пустоши убила радиация. Добавьте в C.A.M.P. зелени с помощью этого крепкого кактуса. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10734 0004FF29 Не все живое в Пустошах погибло от радиации. Добавьте в C.A.M.P. зелени с помощью этой коллекции суккулентов в горшке. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10735 0004FF2C Не все живое в Пустошах погибло от радиации. Добавьте в C.A.M.P. зелени с помощью этой коллекции суккулентов в горшке. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10736 0004FF2F Не все живое в Пустоши убила радиация. Добавьте в C.A.M.P. зелени с помощью этого ряда горшков с суккулентами. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10737 0004FF32 Не все живое в Пустоши убила радиация. Добавьте в C.A.M.P. зелени с помощью этого бодрого кактуса. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10738 0004FF35 С дьявольской головой Волт-Герл беды в Аппалачии будут случаться не по вашей вине... ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10739 0004FF3B Привлекайте поменьше внимания и носите прочную силовую броню! Кто знает, куда вас занесет с комплектом окраски "Ядер-самогон". Эту уникальную окраску можно наносить на силовую броню серий T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 10740 0004FF50 Зацените новый причесон! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 10741 0004FF53 Самая лучшая добыча — здесь! Правда, это всего лишь значок. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 10742 0004FF56 Добычу любят все! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 10743 0004FF59 Сколько сейчас времени? Самое время обзавестись часами! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 10744 0004FF5C Это ваш знаменитый друг-робот! Он умеет почти все! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 10745 0004FF5F Это было мое любимое Убежище! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 10746 0004FF65 Здесь может лежать неплохая добыча! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 10747 0004FF68 Волосы — это привилегия! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 10748 0004FF6B Не ешьте эти грибы! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 10749 0004FF6E Он может без опаски развлекаться с ядерными бомбами! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 10750 0004FF71 Это же скелет! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 10751 0004FF74 Ух ты, ядерный череп! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 10752 0004FF77 Она может без опаски развлекаться с ядерными бомбами! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 10753 0004FF7A Здоровое зеленое свечение! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 10754 0004FFCB Устройте вечеринку и угостите всех друзей восхитительным Ядер-самогоном! А с этой бочкой готовить его станет еще удобнее. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10755 0004FFCE Устройте вечеринку и угостите всех друзей восхитительным Ядер-самогоном! А с этой высокой четверть-бочкой готовить его станет еще удобнее. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10756 0004FFD1 Устройте вечеринку и угостите всех друзей восхитительным Ядер-самогоном! А с этой низкой четверть-бочкой готовить его станет еще удобнее. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10757 0004FFD4 Устройте вечеринку и угостите всех друзей восхитительным Ядер-самогоном! А с этой полубочкой готовить его станет еще удобнее. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10758 0004FFD7 Нет рук? Не проблема! Веселитесь с помощью нового устройства от "Ядер-самогона", которое позволяет выпивать без помощи рук. - ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. - 10759 0004FFDA Нет рук? Не проблема! Веселитесь с помощью нового устройства от "Ядер-самогона", которое позволяет выпивать без помощи рук. - ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. - 10760 0004FFDD Нет рук? Не проблема! Веселитесь с помощью нового устройства от "Ядер-самогона", которое позволяет выпивать без помощи рук. - ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. - 10761 0004FFE3 Этот бонсай в форме кошки напугает приближающихся кротокрысов. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10762 0004FFE6 Напугайте соседей, надев эту маску. Она напомнит им миф о Молероте! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10763 0004FFE9 Напугайте выживших с помощью этого бонсая в форме когтя смерти. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10764 0004FFEC Пройдите по зараженным землям в этой маске чумного доктора Аппалачии и помогите собрать данные о распространении инфекции. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10765 0004FFEF ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10766 0004FFF2 На фоне мрачного будущего золотые деньки Америки сияют еще ярче. Этот виниловый стул добавит вашей платформе C.A.M.P. нотку классики. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10767 0004FFF5 На фоне мрачного будущего золотые деньки Америки сияют еще ярче. Этот округлый диван добавит вашей платформе C.A.M.P. нотку классики. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10768 0004FFF8 На фоне мрачного будущего золотые деньки Америки сияют еще ярче. Этот трехъярусный стол добавит вашей платформе C.A.M.P. нотку классики. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10769 0004FFFB Украсьте свою платформу C.A.M.P. чудесным букетом нарциссов! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10770 0004FFFE Превратите свою платформу C.A.M.P. в логово рейдера, установив на ней этот закрепленный на стойках тотем-череп. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10771 00050004 Превратите свою платформу C.A.M.P. в логово рейдера, установив на ней тотем-череп "Надежда мертва". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10772 00050007 Превратите свою платформу C.A.M.P. в логово рейдера, установив на ней упрочненный тотем-череп. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10773 0005000A Превратите свою платформу C.A.M.P. в логово рейдера, установив на ней тотем-череп "Смерть ждет тебя". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10774 0005000D С личным терминалом получать важную информацию прямо на платформе C.A.M.P. будет легко, как никогда. Получайте ежедневные задания, общайтесь с другими жителями Пустоши и узнавайте важные новости об Аппалачии! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10775 00050013 Украсьте свою платформу C.A.M.P. чудесным букетом тюльпанов! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10776 00050019 Обновите своего робота-мусорщика с помощью свежего слоя краски! Станция сбора мусора с медным роботом позволит вам собирать хлам со вкусом! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10777 0005001C Обновите своего робота-мусорщика с помощью свежего слоя краски! Станция сбора мусора с золотым роботом позволит вам собирать хлам со вкусом! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10778 0005001F Обновите своего робота-мусорщика с помощью свежего слоя краски! Станция сбора мусора с серебряным роботом позволит вам собирать хлам со вкусом! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10779 00050022 Прокатитесь по Аппалачии в форме для гонок на роликах и не забудьте набить кому-нибудь синяков! Этот предмет надевается под броню и входит в группу повседневных модификаций. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10780 00050025 Используйте эту маску борца, чтобы устроить шуточный бой с друзьями во дворе C.A.M.P. Этот предмет надевается под броню и входит в группу повседневных модификаций. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10781 0005002B Используйте эту маску борца, чтобы устроить шуточный бой с друзьями во дворе C.A.M.P. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10782 0005002E Холмы Аппалачии скрывают в себе множество заговоров. Станьте участником одного из них с этим костюмом заговорщика! Этот предмет надевается под броню и входит в группу повседневных модификаций. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10783 00050034 Боевой кинжал прочен и надежен — вы без проблем вскроете им любого врага. Этот облик придаст вашему оружию неповторимость, сохранив все его свойства. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 10784 00050037 С этой стальной сценой для выступлений вы сможете устроить спектакль, который Пустошь еще не скоро забудет! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10785 0005003A С этой классической сценой для выступлений вы сможете устроить спектакль, который Пустошь еще не скоро забудет! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10786 0005003D Тушите пожары и боритесь за жизнь с новой окраской "Пожарный топор". ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 10787 00050040 Приготовьтесь тушить пожары и сражаться с врагами с потрясающей окраской "Пожарный топор". ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 10788 00050043 С окраской для порохового карабина "Скаут-пионер" вы всегда будете попадать в цель. Только вперед! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 10789 00050046 Увековечьте годы своего служения Аппалачии с помощью новой окраски для пожарного топора "За особые заслуги". ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 10790 00050049 Реагируйте на опасность раньше всех с окраской для помпового дробовика "Спасатели". ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 10791 0005004C С новой огненной окраской ваш секач будет смотреться просто потрясно. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 10792 0005004F С позолоченной окраской ваш секач станет похож на семейную реликвию. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 10793 00050052 С окраской "Акула" ваш секач приобретет грозный облик свирепого хищника. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 10794 00050055 Обновите свой торговый автомат, покрасив его в зеленый цвет. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10795 00050058 Обновите свой торговый автомат, покрасив его в желтый цвет. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10796 0005005B Обновите свой торговый автомат, покрасив его в синий цвет. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10797 0005005E Обновите свой торговый автомат, покрасив его в белый цвет. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10798 00050061 Испытайте свои навыки выживания в дикой природе с окраской для карабина с рычажным затвором "Скаут-пионер". ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 10799 00050064 Окраска "Штрейхбрейкер" подходит только для обладателей самого утонченного вкуса. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 10800 0005006A Осветите весь мир с этой древней лампой-шаром. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10801 00050082 С окраской "Техника безопасности" несчастные случаи на производстве не застанут вас врасплох. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 10802 00050085 Клин клином вышибают. Сжигайте врагов из своего огнемета, покрытого новой окраской "Пожарный". ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 10803 0005008B Храните в ящике "Крот-шахтер" все легендарные предметы, какие найдете. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 10804 000500CF Не дайте экспериментальным животным выбраться из Убежища 96! 10805 000500ED Подавляет мутации в Убежище 96 в течение 15 секунд. 10806 00050220 Игрок покинул задание. Предметы этого игрока заменены. 10807 00050224 Подавляет мутации в Убежище 96 в течение 15 секунд. 10808 0005022E Подавляет мутации в Убежище 96 в течение 60 секунд. 10809 00050230 Подавляет мутации в Убежище 96 в течение 30 секунд. 10810 00050239 Подавляет мутации в Убежище 96 в течение 30 секунд. 10811 0005023B Подавляет мутации в Убежище 96 в течение 60 секунд. 10812 0005023D Подавляет мутации в Убежище 96 в течение 30 секунд. 10813 0005023F Подавляет мутации в Убежище 96 в течение 15 секунд. 10814 00050241 Подавляет мутации в Убежище 96 в течение 60 секунд. 10815 00050246 Добавлены кредиты исследований: %.0f. 10816 000502C9 текст 10817 000502CA текст 10818 000502CB текст 10819 000502CC текст 10820 000502CD текст 10821 000502CE текст 10822 000502CF текст 10823 000502D0 текст 10824 000502D1 текст 10825 000502D2 текст 10826 000502D3 текст 10827 000502D4 текст 10828 000502D5 текст 10829 000502D6 текст 10830 000502D7 текст 10831 000502D8 текст 10832 000502D9 текст 10833 000502F7 текст 10834 000502F8 текст 10835 000502F9 текст 10836 000502FA текст 10837 000502FB текст 10838 000502FC текст 10839 000502FD текст 10840 000502FE текст 10841 000502FF текст 10842 00050300 текст 10843 00050301 текст 10844 00050302 текст 10845 00050303 текст 10846 00050304 текст 10847 00050305 текст 10848 00050306 текст 10849 00050307 текст 10850 00050308 текст 10851 00050309 текст 10852 0005030A текст 10853 0005030B текст 10854 0005030C текст 10855 0005030D текст 10856 0005030E текст 10857 0005030F текст 10858 00050310 текст 10859 00050311 текст 10860 00050312 текст 10861 00050313 текст 10862 00050314 текст 10863 00050315 текст 10864 00050316 текст 10865 00050317 текст 10866 00050318 текст 10867 00050319 текст 10868 0005031A текст 10869 0005031B текст 10870 0005031C текст 10871 0005031D текст 10872 00050327 Требуется заряженный аккумулятор с квантовыми частицами. 10873 00050328 Требуется разряженный аккумулятор с квантовыми частицами. 10874 000504B2 0 — Общее / Комната не указана 1 — Атриум 2 — Крыло криогенных систем 3 — Комната с диорамой 1 "Хижина" (Исследовательское крыло) 4 — Комната с диорамой 2 "Шахта" (Исследовательское крыло) 5 — Комната с диорамой 3 "Болото" (Исследовательское крыло) 6 — Комната с диорамой 4 "Промышленность" (Исследовательское крыло) 7 — Инженерное крыло 8 — Крыло с центральным компьютером 9 — Фойе 10 — Кабинет Смотрителя (Только M2) 11 — Исследовательское крыло 10875 000504B3 0 — Нет ни в одной из комнат 1 — Крыло сельского хозяйства 2 — Атриум 3 — Комната общественного совета 4 — Инженерное крыло 5 — Крыло ГЭКК 6 — Центр управления насосами 7 — Жилое крыло 10876 000504D9 Требуется правильный химикат. 10877 000504E3 Требуется правильный химический реагент. 10878 00050537 УБЕЖИЩЕ 96 АВАРИЙНАЯ ПРОЦЕДУРА ОБЕЗЗАРАЖИВАНИЯ RZ-812 ЦЕЛЕВОЕ НАЗНАЧЕНИЕ При аварии на реакторе класса II высокий уровень радиации будет сохраняться в инженерном крыле вашего Убежища на протяжении нескольких столетий. Техническому персоналу рекомендуется постоянное ношение защитных комплектов, однако для всех прочих жителей Убежища это решение не является целесообразным. Данная процедура позволит направить обеззараживающую взвесь в инженерное крыло, чтобы уменьшить риск немедленной смерти от кратковременного воздействия радиации. ОПИСАНИЕ ПРОЦЕДУРЫ На каждой станции обеззараживания: 1. 2. 3. 4. Получив доступ ко всем станциям, используйте терминалы на каждой из них, чтобы запустить процедуру. КОД ДОСТУПА ДЛЯ ТЕХОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ Убежище 96: КОДЫ УПРАВЛЕНИЯ ОБЕЗЗАРАЖИВАНИЕМ Станция 1: Станция 2: Станция 3: Станция 4: Станция 5: Станция 6: Станция 7: КОДЫ РУЧНОГО УПРАВЛЕНИЯ 0: 1: 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: 10879 000505D5 Повышает сопротивляемость урону и энергии. 10880 0005065F Подавляет мутации в Убежище 96 в течение 60 секунд. 10881 00050660 Подавляет мутации в Убежище 96 в течение 30 секунд. 10882 00050661 Подавляет мутации в Убежище 96 в течение 15 секунд. 10883 0005066B Сюда летит ядерная бомба! Покиньте зону поражения, пока бомба не взорвалась! 10884 0005066C Скоро будет нанесен ядерный удар! Нужно как можно скорее выйти из зоны поражения! 10885 00050673 Отыскать исследовательский центр "РобКо" 10886 00050674 В ходе экскурсии по исследовательскому центру "РобКо" мне пришлось побывать у стойки для продажи кофе. Не самое интересное место, но теперь можно идти дальше. 10887 00050675 В ходе экскурсии по исследовательскому центру "РобКо" мне случилось побывать в фойе и узнать о вкладе "РобКо" в создание робота "Мистер Помощник". Интересно, куда мы отправимся дальше? 10888 00050676 Я участвую в экскурсии по исследовательскому центру "РобКо". Наверняка тут есть чему поучиться. 10889 00050677 В ходе экскурсии по исследовательскому центру "РобКо" мне удалось посетить станцию монорельса. Это удивительный транспорт, но теперь нужно идти дальше. 10890 00050678 В ходе экскурсии по исследовательскому центру "РобКо" мне пришлось побывать в подвале. Оказалось, что не все проекты "РобКо" можно назвать... этичными. Идем дальше. 10891 00050679 В ходе экскурсии по исследовательскому центру "РобКо" мне удалось побывать в лаборатории робототехники. Здесь компания занималась тем, что получалось у нее лучше всего. Интересно, что мы увидим дальше? 10892 0005067A В ходе экскурсии по исследовательскому центру "РобКо" мне удалось посетить цех сборки роботов. Здесь компания "РобКо" собирала своих роботов, но это же очевидно, правда? Идем дальше. 10893 0005067B В ходе экскурсии по исследовательскому центру "РобКо" мне удалось побывать в лаборатории контроля качества. Если честно, впечатление от нее осталось неприятное. Идем дальше. 10894 0005067C В ходе экскурсии по исследовательскому центру "РобКо" мне удалось узнать о робоглазах. Идем дальше. 10895 0005067D В ходе экскурсии по исследовательскому центру "РобКо" мне удалось побывать в лаборатории, которая занималась созданием робомозга. К сожалению, гид почти ничего не сообщил об этих роботах. Куда мы отправимся теперь? 10896 0005067E В ходе экскурсии по исследовательскому центру "РобКо" мне удалось посетить офисы управляющих. Гид не очень лестно отзывался о руководстве "РобКо"... 10897 0005067F Экскурсия по исследовательскому центру "РобКо" завершена! Теперь я знаю о роботах немного больше, чем раньше. 10898 00050688 Мне на глаза попался журнал, составленный во время сеансов "перепрограммирования поведения" Кэлвина. Надо прослушать его и выяснить, что произошло. 10899 00050689 Похоже, во время одного из сеансов перепрограммирования что-то пошло не так, и Кэлвин был убит или ранен. Надо попробовать выяснить, куда отправился Волк. Наверняка его исследование здесь не закончилось. 10900 00050696 Отвечает за некоторые значки 10901 000507ED Повышенная кратность. 10902 000507EF Причудливая окраска для камеры "Саммерсвилл" 10903 000507F1 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 10904 000507F3 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 10905 000507F5 Обычная конфигурация. 10906 000507F7 Ослабленная отдача и увеличенная точность стрельбы от бедра. 10907 000507F9 Выпускает 4 дополнительных луча при каждом выстреле. 10908 000507FB Усиленная фокусировка и увеличенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 10909 000507FD Окраска "Адская метка I". 10910 000507FF Окраска "Адская метка I". 10911 00050801 Окраска "Адская метка I". 10912 00050805 Окраска "Адская метка I". 10913 00050807 Окраска "Адская метка I". 10914 00050809 Окраска "Адская метка III". 10915 0005080B Окраска "Адская метка III". 10916 0005080D Окраска "Адская метка III". 10917 00050811 Окраска "Адская метка II". 10918 00050813 Окраска "Адская метка III". 10919 00050817 Окраска "Адская метка III". 10920 00050819 Окраска "Адская метка II". 10921 0005081B Окраска "Адская метка II". 10922 0005081D Окраска "Адская метка II". 10923 0005081F Окраска "Адская метка II". 10924 00050821 Окраска "Адская метка I". 10925 00050823 Окраска "Адская метка I". 10926 00050825 Окраска "Адская метка I". 10927 00050827 Окраска "Адская метка I". 10928 00050829 Окраска "Адская метка I". 10929 0005082D Окраска "Адская метка III". 10930 0005082F Окраска "Адская метка II". 10931 00050833 Окраска "Адская метка III" 10932 00050835 Окраска "Адская метка II". 10933 00050839 Окраска "Адская метка II". 10934 0005083B Окраска "Адская метка II". 10935 0005083D Окраска "Адская метка III". 10936 0005083F Окраска "Адская метка II". 10937 00050841 Окраска "Адская метка III". 10938 00050843 Окраска "Адская метка III". 10939 00050845 Стандартная окраска 10940 00050847 Стандартная окраска 10941 00050849 Стандартная окраска 10942 0005084B Стандартная окраска 10943 0005084D Стандартная окраска 10944 0005084F Стандартная окраска 10945 00050851 Окраска "Адская метка I". 10946 00050853 Окраска "Адская метка I". 10947 00050855 Окраска "Адская метка II". 10948 0005085B Окраска "Адская метка III". 10949 0005085F Окраска "Адская метка II". 10950 00050861 Окраска "Адская метка III". 10951 00050863 Окраска "Адская метка I". 10952 00050865 Окраска "Адская метка I". 10953 00050867 Окраска "Адская метка II". 10954 00050869 Окраска "Адская метка III". 10955 0005086B Окраска "Адская метка II" 10956 0005086D Окраска "Адская метка III". 10957 0005086F Окраска "Адская метка III". 10958 00050871 Окраска "Адская метка I". 10959 00050873 Окраска "Адская метка II" 10960 00050875 Окраска "Адская метка II". 10961 00050877 Окраска "Адская метка I". 10962 0005087B Окраска "Адская метка III". 10963 0005087D Окраска "Адская метка I". 10964 0005087F Окраска "Адская метка II". 10965 00050881 Окраска "Адская метка II". 10966 00050883 Окраска "Адская метка III". 10967 00050885 Окраска "Адская метка III". 10968 00050887 Окраска "Адская метка I". 10969 00050889 Окраска "Адская метка II". 10970 0005088B Окраска "Адская метка I" 10971 0005088D Окраска "Адская метка III". 10972 0005088F Окраска "Адская метка II". 10973 00050893 Окраска "Адская метка III". 10974 00050897 Окраска "Адская метка I". 10975 0005089B Стандартный налобный фонарь. 10976 0005089D Добавление синего налобного фонаря. 10977 0005089F Добавление яркого налобного фонаря. 10978 000508A1 Стандартный налобный фонарь. 10979 000508A3 Добавление красного тактического налобного фонаря. 10980 000508A5 Добавление налобного фонаря "Волт-Бой". 10981 000508A7 Добавление фиолетового налобного фонаря. 10982 000508A9 Добавление синего налобного фонаря. 10983 000508AB Стандартный налобный фонарь. 10984 000508AD Добавление налобного фонаря. 10985 000508AF Добавление фиолетового налобного фонаря. 10986 000508B1 Добавление красного тактического налобного фонаря. 10987 000508B3 Добавление налобного фонаря "Волт-Бой". 10988 000508B5 Добавление налобного фонаря. 10989 000508B7 Добавление налобного фонаря. 10990 000508B9 Добавление красного тактического налобного фонаря. 10991 000508BB Стандартный налобный фонарь. 10992 000508BD Добавление фиолетового налобного фонаря. 10993 000508BF Добавление налобного фонаря "Волт-Бой". 10994 000508C1 Добавление яркого налобного фонаря. 10995 000508C3 Добавление налобного фонаря "Волт-Бой". 10996 000508C5 Стандартный налобный фонарь. 10997 000508C7 Добавление фиолетового налобного фонаря. 10998 000508C9 Стандартный налобный фонарь. 10999 000508CB Добавление яркого налобного фонаря. 11000 000508CD Добавление красного тактического налобного фонаря. 11001 000508CF Добавление налобного фонаря. 11002 000508D1 Добавление синего налобного фонаря. 11003 000508D3 Добавление яркого налобного фонаря. 11004 000508D5 Добавление налобного фонаря "Волт-Бой". 11005 000508D7 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11006 000508D9 Окраска Братства Стали 11007 000508DB Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11008 000508DD Окраска хот-рода "Пламя". 11009 000508DF Окраска 11010 000508E1 Окраска Атомных Котов. 11011 000508E3 Окраска "Ядер-Вишня". 11012 000508E5 Окраска "Морской камуфляж". 11013 000508E7 Окраска Братства Стали 11014 000508E9 Окраска 11015 000508EB Окраска "Морской камуфляж". 11016 000508ED Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11017 000508EF Окраска 11018 000508F1 Окраска "Ши". 11019 000508F3 Окраска хот-рода "Пламя". 11020 000508F5 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 11021 000508F7 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 11022 000508F9 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 11023 000508FB Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11024 000508FD Окраска "Изгой". 11025 000508FF Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 11026 00050901 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11027 00050903 Окраска "Изгой". 11028 00050907 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 11029 0005090D Окраска "Слокам Джо". 11030 0005090F Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11031 00050913 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 11032 00050915 Окраска "Изгой". 11033 00050917 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11034 00050919 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 11035 0005091D Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11036 0005091F Окраска "Слокам Джо". 11037 00050921 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 11038 00050925 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 11039 0005092B Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11040 0005092D Окраска "Изгой". 11041 0005092F Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 11042 00050933 Окраска "Изгой". 11043 00050935 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 11044 00050937 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11045 00050939 Окраска "Изгой". 11046 0005093B Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11047 0005093D Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11048 0005093F Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11049 00050941 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11050 00050943 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11051 00050945 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11052 00050947 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11053 00050949 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11054 0005094B Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 11055 0005094D Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11056 0005094F Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 11057 00050951 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 11058 00050955 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11059 00050957 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11060 00050959 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11061 0005095B Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11062 0005095D Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11063 0005095F Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11064 00050961 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11065 00050963 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11066 00050965 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11067 00050967 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11068 0005096B Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11069 0005096D Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11070 0005096F Окраска "Изгой". 11071 00050971 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 11072 00050973 Окраска "Изгой". 11073 00050975 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11074 00050977 Окраска "Изгой". 11075 0005097B Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 11076 0005097D Окраска "Слокам Джо". 11077 0005097F Окраска "Слокам Джо". 11078 00050981 Окраска "Изгой". 11079 00050983 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11080 00050985 Окраска "Пожарный" 11081 00050987 Окраска "Пожарный" 11082 00050989 Окраска "Пожарный" 11083 0005098B Окраска "Пожарный" 11084 0005098D Окраска "Пожарный" 11085 0005098F Окраска "Пожарный" 11086 00050991 Окраска "Скаут-пионер". 11087 00050993 Окраска "Скаут-пионер". 11088 00050995 Стандартная 11089 000509A3 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11090 000509A5 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11091 000509A7 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11092 000509A9 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11093 000509AB Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11094 000509AD Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11095 000509AF Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11096 000509B1 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11097 000509B3 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11098 000509B5 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11099 000509B7 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11100 000509B9 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11101 000509BB Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11102 000509BD Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11103 000509BF Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11104 000509C1 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11105 000509C3 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11106 000509C5 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11107 000509C7 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11108 000509C9 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11109 000509CB Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11110 000509CD Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11111 000509CF Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11112 000509D1 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 11113 000509FA Чудовище уязвимо! 11114 00050A0F Эффективность брони противника снижается на 60% при атаке холодным оружием. 11115 00050A11 Значительное увеличение урона, наносимого взрывчаткой. 11116 00050A13 +30% к скорости перезарядки и идеальная точность при стрельбе из автоматических карабинов от бедра. 11117 00050A15 Расход ОД на ускорение снижается на 40%. 11118 00050A19 Радиация повышает вероятность того, что ваши атаки в ближнем бою увеличат уровень радиации врага на 50 единиц! 11119 00050A1B Shows Grenade trails in Babylon 11120 00050A1C Используется для охоты на элитных зверей во время Мясной недели (E02A_Meat_Hunt) 11121 00050B1B Броня Т-51 для головы 11122 00050B7E Окраска "Угольная пыль" сделает вашу раскопочную силовую броню похожей на одежду настоящего шахтера! В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11123 00050B81 Не дайте самозванцам себя одурачить, вкладывайте средства только в лучшее. Окраска "Экстрактор Гаррахан" — вне конкуренции. Эту уникальную окраску можно наносить на раскопочную силовую броню. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11124 00050B84 Покоряйте Пустошь, надев оригинальный прототип ультрацитовой брони. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11125 00050B87 Надевайте раскопочную силовую броню "Спасатели" и отправляйтесь защищать слабых и обездоленных. Эту уникальную окраску можно наносить на раскопочную силовую броню. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11126 00050B8A Иногда вашу раскопочную броню EXC-17 просто нужно подновить. С этой серебряной краской она засияет, как новая. Эту уникальную окраску можно наносить на раскопочную силовую броню. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11127 00050B90 Установите у себя эти табуреты со спинкой, и о вашем подпольном баре заговорит вся Пустошь. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11128 00050B93 Станьте самой смертью и докажите всей Западной Вирджинии, что вы — настоящий покоритель Пустоши! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11129 00050B96 Окраска для камеры "Под дерево" создана вручную с заботой, любовью и использованием редких пород древесины. Она идеально дополнит вашу камеру. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА РЕМОНТНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11130 00050B99 Делайте стильные снимки с окраской для камеры "Уэйви Уиллард"! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА РЕМОНТНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11131 00050B9C В крокодиловой коже все выглядит изящнее. Измените облик своей камеры с помощью окраски "Белый крокодил"! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА РЕМОНТНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11132 00050B9F Украсьте свою камеру мертвыми животными с окраской "Саммерсвилл"! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА РЕМОНТНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11133 00050BA2 Окраска для камеры "Молерот" добавит загадочности вашим снимкам! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА РЕМОНТНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11134 00050BA5 Грабьте жителей Пустоши, украсив себя костями врагов. В комплект входит уникальный облик для раскопочной силовой брони. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11135 00050BA8 Надевайте головной убор "Плохие новости, Билли", выпускайте наружу самую темную часть своей души и отправляйтесь творить гадости! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11136 00050BAB Вы любите Мистера Гальку? А он вас любит! Заведите у себя на платформе C.A.M.P. очаровательного плюшевого Мистера Гальку. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11137 00050BAE С водоочистной установкой "Корвега" на вашей платформе C.A.M.P. всегда будет запас чистой воды. "Чисто, тихо и эффективно" — вот девиз "Корвеги". Необходимо изучить схему маленькой водоочистной установки. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11138 00050BB1 Улыбочку! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11139 00050BB4 Окажите жителям Убежища теплый прием с этой рамкой для фоторежима. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11140 00050BB7 Этот самурайский шлем модифицирован для ношения в Пустоши! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11141 00050BBA Отпразднуйте получение нового ранга Смотрителя с этой рамкой для фоторежима. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11142 00050BBD Этот ящик среднего размера Nuclear Winter поможет вам хранить вещи. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11143 00050BC0 Комбинезон Убежища 51 надежно защитит вас от переохлаждения. Этот предмет надевается под броню и входит в группу повседневных модификаций. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11144 00050BC3 Достигайте целей своего отряда с новой рамкой для фоторежима. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11145 00050BC6 Отпразднуйте свои победы в режиме Nuclear Winter, установив у себя дома эту статую! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11146 00050BC9 Этот большой ящик Nuclear Winter поможет вам сохранить еще больше вещей. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11147 00050BCC Сфотографируйтесь вместе с другом и оформите фото в новую рамку. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11148 00050BCF Похвастайтесь своим опытом с новой рамкой для фоторежима. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11149 00050BD2 Отпразднуйте свои победы в режиме Nuclear Winter, установив у себя дома эту статую! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11150 00050BD5 Комплект окраски силовой брони "Адская метка 3". Подходит для силовой брони серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11151 00050BD8 Отпразднуйте свои победы в режиме Nuclear Winter, установив у себя дома этот трофей! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11152 00050BDB Отпразднуйте свои победы в режиме Nuclear Winter, установив у себя дома эту статую! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11153 00050BDE Сфотографируйтесь с четырьмя друзьями и поместите фото в новую рамку. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11154 00050BE1 Комплект окраски силовой брони "Адская метка 1". Подходит для силовой брони серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11155 00050BE4 Эта маска защищает лицо и идеально подходит для суровых условий режима Nuclear Winter! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11156 00050BE7 Этот ящик среднего размера Nuclear Winter поможет вам сохранить еще больше вещей. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11157 00050BEA Попробуйте шагнуть в эту рамку для фоторежима. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11158 00050BED Отпразднуйте свои победы в режиме Nuclear Winter, установив у себя дома этот трофей! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11159 00050BF0 Этот водолазный шлем украшен декоративным гребнем! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11160 00050BF3 Комплект окраски силовой брони "Адская метка 2". Подходит для силовой брони серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11161 00050BF6 Отпразднуйте свои победы в режиме Nuclear Winter, установив у себя дома этот трофей! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11162 00050BF9 Изготовлен для использования в Убежищах "Волт-Тек". Только для Смотрителей. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11163 00050BFC Как сияет эта рамка для фоторежима! РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11164 00050BFF Увековечьте свой визит в Убежище 51 с помощью этой рамки для фоторежима. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11165 00050C02 Эта силовая броня удовлетворяет всем строгим требованиям лаборантов "Арктос фарма", не зря она носит это имя. Эту уникальную окраску можно наносить на раскопочную силовую броню. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11166 00050C05 Камера с окраской "Крот-шахтер" отлично подойдет для документирования ваших приключений в пещерах. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА РЕМОНТНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11167 00050C08 Холмы Аппалачии скрывают множество заговоров. Защититесь от них при помощи этого головного убора заговорщика. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11168 00050C0B Грабьте жителей Пустоши, вымазавшись кровью врагов. В комплект входит уникальный облик для раскопочной силовой брони. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11169 00050C0E Только представьте, на что вы будете способны с этой шляпой рад-опоссума! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11170 00050C11 Чисто и просто. Будьте готовы к путешествиям с этим рюкзаком от "Корвеги". Необходимо выполнить задание "Орден головастика" и выучить схему изготовления обычного рюкзака. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11171 00050C14 Если на вашем рюкзаке будет написано "Не лезь!", незнакомцы не станут и пытаться туда заглянуть. Необходимо выполнить задание "Орден головастика" и выучить схему изготовления обычного рюкзака. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11172 00050C1A С рюкзаком медика вы готовы к любому несчастному случаю. Необходимо выполнить задание "Орден головастика" и выучить схему изготовления обычного рюкзака. ОБЛИК БРОНИ МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11173 00050C1D Приготовьтесь копнуть немного глубже с этим набором из рюкзака и лопаты. Необходимо выполнить задание "Орден головастика" и выучить схему изготовления обычного рюкзака. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11174 00050C20 Когда в Аппалачии становится жарко, новая окраска "Пожарный" поможет охладиться. Эту уникальную окраску можно наносить на раскопочную силовую броню. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11175 00050C26 Эта голубая камуфляжная окраска для лазера поможет вам слиться с окружающим пейзажем. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11176 00050C29 Маскируйтесь еще лучше с помощью голубой камуфляжной окраски силовой брони. Уникальную окраску можно наносить на все виды силовой брони. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11177 00050C2C Эта голубая камуфляжная окраска для .44 поможет вам слиться с окружающим пейзажем. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11178 00050C2F Украсьте свою силовую броню с помощью официальных окрасок "Слокам Джо". Уникальную окраску можно наносить на все виды силовой брони. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11179 00050C32 Насладитесь новой окраской "Хот-род Акула" для минигана. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11180 00050C35 Почувствуйте себя паладином с окраской Братства Стали для минигана. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11181 00050C38 Новая официальная окраска для вашего минигана от друзей из компании "Волт-Тек". ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11182 00050C3B Почувствуйте себя одним из выживших Ши с новой окраской для ракетомета. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11183 00050C41 Эта окраска для ракетомета поможет вам сойти за своего человека в компании Атомных Котов! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11184 00050C44 С этой розовой окраской ваша силовая броня будет похожа на пончик с посыпкой! Уникальную окраску можно наносить на все виды силовой брони. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11185 00050C47 С новой окраской силовой брони "Изгой" вы поймете, каково это — чувствовать себя чужим среди своих. Уникальную окраску можно наносить на все виды силовой брони. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11186 00050C4A Окраска "Хот-род Акула" превратит ваш 10-мм в настоящего хищника. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11187 00050C4D Поддайте жару с новой окраской "Хот-род Пламя" для вашего лазера! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11188 00050C50 Станьте одним целым с Аппалачией при помощи камуфляжной окраски силовой брони. Эту окраску можно наносить на силовую броню серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11189 00050C53 Аппалачию заполонили криптиды. Надевайте костюм эксперта и отправляйтесь их искать. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11190 00050C59 Превозносите силу Молерота с этим приставным столиком. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11191 00050C5C Возносите молитвы Молероту у алтаря для его адептов. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11192 00050C5F Превозносите силу Молерота с этой кроватью! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11193 00050C62 Волт-Бой делает первые шаги в собственной силовой броне. Эту окраску можно наносить на силовую броню серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11194 00050C68 Аппалачию заполонили криптиды. Надевайте шляпу эксперта и отправляйтесь их искать. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11195 00050C6B Превозносите силу Молерота с этим стулом! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11196 00050C6E Превозносите силу Молерота с этой настольной лампой! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11197 00050C71 Превозносите силу Молерота с этой люстрой! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11198 00050C74 Докажите свою преданность Молероту — нанесите на пип-бой эту окраску! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11199 00050C77 Эта голубая камуфляжная окраска для гатлинг-лазера поможет вам слиться с окружающим пейзажем. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11200 00050C7A Почувствуйте себя паладином с окраской Братства Стали для боевой брони. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11201 00050C7D Окраска "Ши" для кожаной брони поможет вам снова представить себя в Сан-Франциско. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11202 00050C80 Наслаждайтесь жуткой окраской для своего 10-мм. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11203 00050C83 Нанесите на свой гатлинг-лазер окраску "Хот-род Пламя", и вы будете выглядеть сногсшибательно. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11204 00050C86 Покажите всем, как вы любите Ядер-Вишню, покрасив боевую броню в ее цвет. ОБЛИК БРОНИ МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11205 00050C89 Окраска Атомных Котов для кожаной брони придаст вам поистине крутой вид. ОБЛИК БРОНИ МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11206 00050C8C Почтите Братство Стали, нанеся его окраску на свою кожаную броню. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11207 00050C8F Эта голубая камуфляжная окраска для кожаной брони поможет вам слиться с окружающим пейзажем. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11208 00050C92 В Пустоши выживают только самые безжалостные. Оденьтесь так, чтобы выжить — нацепите шлем головореза. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11209 00050C95 В Пустоши выживают только самые безжалостные. Оденьтесь так, чтобы выжить — в костюм головореза. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11210 00050C9B Жизнь на ферме c браминами нелегка, но поддоспешник крестьянки сделает ее немного приятнее! Этот предмет надевается под броню и входит в группу повседневных модификаций. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11211 00050C9E Установите у себя дома акцентный столик "Западная Вирджиния", и на вашей платформе C.A.M.P. появится настоящий уголок Аппалачии! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11212 00050CA1 Лампа "Черный медведь" окутает C.A.M.P. уютным светом Аппалачии. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11213 00050CA4 С этим костюмом ростовой куклы вы сможете стать воплощенным символом штата Вирджиния — черным медведем. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11214 00050CA7 Терзайте своих врагов со свирепостью вожака хищников Аппалачии — добавьте в свой арсенал грозное одноручное оружие "Медвежья лапища". ОРУЖИЕ МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. НЕЛЬЗЯ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ В СИЛОВОЙ БРОНЕ. 11215 00050CAA В костюме выживальщика Пустоши вам не страшны никакие природные опасности. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11216 00050CAD Этот малыш просто хочет протянуть вам руку помощи! Украсьте C.A.M.P. акцентным столиком "Черный медведь". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11217 00050CB3 Воздайте должное штату Вирджиния, одевшись в желто-синее платье. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11218 00050CB9 Подготовьтесь к жизни в пустынной местности, надев костюм горца! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11219 00050CBC Берегитесь сверхленивцев! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11220 00050CBF С плакатом "Построим укрытие" на душе сразу станет спокойнее! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11221 00050CC2 Дружеское напоминание о том, что неплохо бы подзарядиться! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11222 00050CC5 Плакат "Высматривай знаки" поможет вам быть внимательнее! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11223 00050CC8 Соберите лучших бойцов со всей Пустоши и столкните их лбами на чистой боксерской площадке! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11224 00050CCB Эта потрепанная оптометрическая таблица позволит вам проверить зрение друзей! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11225 00050CCE Хотите убедиться, что новобранец отличит зверожога от дутня? Проверьте его зрение с помощью оптометрической таблицы "Опасности Пустоши"! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11226 00050CD1 Эта современная люстра добавит света на вашей платформе C.A.M.P. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11227 00050CD4 Этот низкий офисный шкаф придаст платформе C.A.M.P. лоск современного офиса! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11228 00050CD7 Этот чистый офисный шкаф придаст платформе C.A.M.P. лоск современного офиса! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11229 00050CDA Устройте своих пациентов поудобнее, поставив для них чистые больничные койки! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11230 00050CDD Этот промышленный вентилятор добавит свежести вашей платформе C.A.M.P.! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11231 00050CE0 Этот открытый офисный шкаф придаст платформе C.A.M.P. лоск современного офиса! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11232 00050CE3 Носите пальто старейшин из Братства. Входит в комплект бонусов в честь E3. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11233 00050CE6 Продемонстрируйте свой патриотизм с этим звездно-полосатым костюмом Этот предмет надевается под броню и использует поддоспешные модификации из группы повседневных модификаций. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11234 00050CE9 Поприветствуйте соседей по Аппалачии, разместив в своей скромной обители неоновую табличку "Новый дом". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11235 00050CEC Приобретите вакуумный костюм Убежища 51. ЭТОТ ПРЕДМЕТ ИСКЛЮЧИТЕЛЬНО ДЕКОРАТИВНЫЙ. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11236 00050CEF Маскируйтесь в зимнем пепле еще лучше с помощью окраски силовой брони "Зимний город странников". Окраску можно наносить на силовую броню серий T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11237 00050CF2 Отпразднуйте День Западной Вирджинии с пунцовой музыкой ветра. ПРЕДМЕТ ДОСТУПЕН В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. В КАТЕГОРИИ "НАСТЕННЫЕ УКРАШЕНИЯ". 11238 00050CF5 Дайте соседям знать, на что вы способны, благодаря этой фанерной фигурке Волт-Боя "Способности". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11239 00050CF8 Дайте соседям знать, что вы умеете решать проблемы, благодаря этому фанерному дробовику "Волт-Бой" ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11240 00050CFB Дайте соседям знать, что у вас все схвачено, благодаря этому фанерному Волт-Бою. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11241 00050CFE Дайте соседям знать, что у вас все схвачено, благодаря этому фанерному Волт-Бою. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11242 00050D01 Пусть соседи узнают, что вас стоит бояться, благодаря фигурке фанерного сверхленивца. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11243 00050D04 Дайте соседям знать, что вы открываете свое маленькое дело, благодаря этому комплекту разнообразных фанерных Волт-Боев. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11244 00050D07 Дайте соседям знать, что у вас все схвачено, благодаря этому фанерному Волт-Бою. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11245 00050D0A Дайте соседям знать, что вы открываете свое маленькое дело, благодаря этой фанерной броне "Волт-Бой". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11246 00050D10 Пора отпраздновать! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11247 00050D1C Вступайте в ряды инженеров Волт-Тек с этой окраской для силовой брони. Эту окраску можно наносить на силовую броню серии X-01. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11248 00050D1F Вступайте в ряды инженеров Волт-Тек с этой окраской для силовой брони. Эту окраску можно наносить на силовую броню серии T-60. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11249 00050D22 Вступайте в ряды инженеров Волт-Тек с этой окраской для силовой брони. Эту окраску можно наносить на силовую броню серии T-45. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11250 00050D25 Пусть все увидят ваш огромный текст на рекламном щите "Написано кровью"! - ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. - 11251 00050D28 Расскажите всем о блестящих продажах! - ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. - 11252 00050D2B Поведайте миру о своей достойной C.A.M.P. для достойных людей (но это не точно). - ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. - 11253 00050D2E Расскажите всем о блестящих продажах! - ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. - 11254 00050D31 Воздайте дань уважения Молероту с помощью статуи "Неприступная мощь"! - ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. - 11255 00050D34 Воздайте дань уважения Молероту с помощью статуи "Рога с маской"! - ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. - 11256 00050D37 Воздайте дань уважения Молероту с помощью статуи "Рога с венком"! - ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. - 11257 00050D3A Воздайте дань уважения Молероту с помощью статуи "Плетеный череп"! - ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. - 11258 00050D3D Воздайте дань уважения Молероту с помощью статуи "Кривые корни"! - ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. - 11259 00050D9D Ваш соратник отключился. Его предметы были заменены. 11260 00050E94 Мне удалось убить матку болотников и покончить с угрозой, которую они представляли. 11261 00050E96 По-видимому, скауты-пионеры хотят пополнить свои ряды. Чтобы присоединиться к ним, мне нужно отправиться в лагерь Льюиса. 11262 00050E97 В лагере Льюиса царит настоящая неразбериха. Надо узнать, что происходит. 11263 00050E98 Теперь я гордый новоиспеченный скаут-пионер, и мне присвоен начальный ранг — Головастик. Мне нужно будет получить новый ранг, как только я докажу свою готовность к этому. 11264 00050E99 Мне успешно удалось продемонстрировать свою доброту. 11265 00050E9A Мне удалось заработать значки и тем самым продемонстрировать способность к саморазвитию. 11266 00050E9B Мне удалось убрать токсичные отходы и тем самым продемонстрировать готовность помочь. 11267 00050E9C Мне удалось убить вредителей и тем самым продемонстрировать храбрость. 11268 00050E9D Пора получить новый ранг. 11269 00050E9E Теперь я — Опоссум! 11270 00050EA0 Проверка 11271 00050F9A Очень высокая кратность. 11272 00050F9C Окраска "Адское пламя". 11273 00050F9E Окраска "Адское пламя". 11274 00050FA0 Окраска "Адское пламя". 11275 00050FA2 Окраска "Адское пламя". 11276 00050FA4 Окраска "Адское пламя". 11277 00050FA6 Окраска "Адское пламя". 11278 00050FAA Добавление налобного фонаря. 11279 00050FAC Добавление налобного фонаря. 11280 00050FAE Добавление налобного фонаря. 11281 00050FB0 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11282 00050FB2 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11283 00050FB4 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11284 00050FB6 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11285 00050FB8 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11286 00050FBA Добавление налобного фонаря. 11287 00050FBC Шлем Волт-герл 11288 00050FBE Добавление налобного фонаря. 11289 00050FC0 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11290 00050FC2 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11291 00050FC4 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11292 00050FC6 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11293 00050FC8 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11294 00050FF0 Пожалуйста, подождите, прежде чем воспользоваться этим снова. 11295 00050FF5 Используется кодом, чтобы создавать легендарные предметы этого ранга эффектов для легендарных существ. 11296 00050FFA Высота прыжка значительно увеличивается. 11297 00050FFC На компасе появляются ближайшие активные терминалы. 11298 00051002 +30% к урону, наносимому автоматическими пистолетами. 11299 00051008 Стоимость ОД снижается на 25%, если уровень здоровья ниже 30%. 11300 0005100A +120% к урону от всех ваших предметов из мастерской. 11301 0005100E Утоляет голод 11302 000510AD Больше значение показателя ХАР — выше сопротивляемость урону 11303 0005115E Шлем силовой брони Волт-Боя 11304 000511B1 Не хватает материалов или времени? С базовым ремонтным набором вы сможете чинить любую броню и оружие прямо на ходу! РЕМОНТНЫЕ НАБОРЫ НЕЛЬЗЯ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ В РЕЖИМЕ NUCLEAR WINTER. ЧТОБЫ ПОЧИНИТЬ ПРЕДМЕТ, ВЫБЕРИТЕ ФУНКЦИЮ "ОСМОТРЕТЬ ИЛИ ПОЧИНИТЬ" В ВАШЕМ ПИП-БОЕ ИЛИ НА ВЕРСТАКЕ. РЕМОНТНЫЕ НАБОРЫ ПОЛУЧИТ ВАШ ТЕКУЩИЙ ПЕРСОНАЖ. 11305 000511B7 Издалека никто не заподозрит, что вы — не настоящий Молерот! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11306 000511BD Пустошь — идеальные охотничьи угодья для выживших. Костюм охотника поможет вам всегда оставаться на шаг впереди своей добычи. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11307 000511C0 Пустошь — идеальные охотничьи угодья для выживших. Бандана охотника поможет вам всегда оставаться на шаг впереди своей добычи. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ 11308 000511C3 Храните все опасное мясо, добытое в Пустоши, в рюкзаке-холодильнике "Ликвидатор". Необходимо выполнить задание "Орден головастика" и выучить схему изготовления обычного рюкзака. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11309 000511C6 Не дайте пламени угаснуть с новой уникальной окраской силовой брони "Адское пламя"! Этот уникальный облик подходит для абсолютно любой силовой брони и полностью меняет ее облик. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11310 000511C9 Установите на своей платформе C.A.M.P. эту лампу, и пусть ваш мир осветит Мистер Галька. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11311 000511CC С головным убором выживальщика Пустоши вам не страшны никакие природные опасности. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11312 000511CF В маске выживальщика Пустоши вам не страшны никакие природные опасности. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11313 000511D2 Дайте всем жителям Пустоши понять, что поддерживаете дело "Волт-Тек", надев шлем силовой брони Волт-Боя! Этот уникальный шлем можно носить с любой силовой броней. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11314 000511D5 Дайте всем жителям Пустоши понять, что поддерживаете дело "Волт-Тек", надев шлем силовой брони Волт-Герл! Этот уникальный шлем можно носить с любой силовой броней. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11315 000511D8 Ощутите дух демократии с американской окраской для ковбойского револьвера. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11316 000511DB Задушите гидру коммунизма с американской окраской для несамовзводного револьвера. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11317 000511DE Защищайте идеалы демократии с американской окраской для .44. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11318 000511E1 Флаг настоящего патриота всегда реет на высоте. Поддержите Америку с выцветшим американским флагом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11319 000511E4 Застолбите свой участок и установите американский флаг как символ демократии. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11320 000511E7 Застолбите свой участок и установите черно-белый американский флаг как символ простоты. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11321 000511EA Наполните свою платформу C.A.M.P. духом свободы, повесив один из транспарантов с американским флагом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11322 000511ED Пусть неоновая табличка "Звезды свободы" озаряет вашу платформу C.A.M.P. лучами свободы! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11323 000511F0 Поставьте звездно-полосатый деревянный стул на крылечке, откиньтесь поудобнее и наслаждайтесь звуками свободы. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11324 000511F3 Окутайте свою платформу C.A.M.P. плотными клубами дыма. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11325 000511F9 Носите пальто старейшин из Братства. Входит в эксклюзивный комплект в честь E3. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11326 000511FC Временный текст дополнения ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11327 00051202 Placeholder 4 ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11328 00051205 Станьте главной звездой сельского праздника, надев это звездно-полосатое платье. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11329 00051208 Подготовьтесь к запуску праздничных фейерверков, надев этот сельский комбинезон! Этот предмет надевается под броню и входит в группу повседневных модификаций. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11330 0005120B Ярче этого звездного обруча только настоящие звезды. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11331 0005120E Наденьте эту распрекрасную ковбойскую шляпу, достаньте пистолет и палите в воздух. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11332 00051211 Наденьте этот распрекрасный ковбойский костюм, достаньте пистолет и палите в воздух. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11333 00051214 Прославляйте силу Молерота с этим чучелом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11334 00051217 Создайте место для поклонения величию священного Молерота, установив вощеный факел адепта Молерота. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11335 0005121A Создайте место для поклонения величию священного Молерота, установив факел-свечу адепта Молерота. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11336 0005121D Создайте место для поклонения величию священного Молерота, установив плетеный факел адепта Молерота. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11337 00051220 Поздравьте Америку с Днем независимости! РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11338 00051223 Праздник для всех, среди равных! РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11339 00051226 Подготовьтесь к торжествам, обзаведясь рюкзаком с твердым каркасом "4 июля". Необходимо выполнить задание "Орден головастика" и выучить схему изготовления обычного рюкзака. ОБЛИК БРОНИ МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11340 00051229 Жизнь на ферме c браминами нелегка, но головной убор крестьянки сделает ее немного приятнее! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11341 0005122C Не все живое в Пустоши убила радиация. Добавьте в C.A.M.P. зелени с помощью этого штабеля горшков с суккулентами. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11342 0005122F Покажите, что гордитесь старым добрым американским флагом, нанеся на пип-бой эту окраску! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11343 00051232 С этой звездно-полосатой кроватью вам гарантирована свобода сна. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11344 00051238 Приручите дикую природу Аппалачии, посадив у себя дома это плотоядное растение. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11345 0005125C Выбранное задание невозможно запустить в настоящее время. 11346 0005125F Пожалуйста, подождите… 11347 00051260 Озвучьте приказ. 11348 00051262 Таймер задания снят с паузы. Действуйте дальше. 11349 00051263 Таймер задания приостановлен. Подождите... 11350 00051264 Невозможно запустить выбранное задание. 11351 00051305 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 11352 00051307 Повышенная кратность. 11353 0005130E Стандартная окраска 11354 00051310 Очень высокий боезапас. 11355 0005131E Американская окраска 11356 00051320 Американская окраска 11357 00051324 Окраска "Дрозд" 11358 00051326 Окраска "Дрозд" 11359 00051328 Окраска "Дрозд" 11360 0005132A Окраска "Дрозд" 11361 0005132C Окраска "Дрозд" 11362 0005132E Окраска "Дрозд" 11363 00051330 Окраска "Дрозд" 11364 00051332 Окраска "Дрозд" 11365 00051334 Окраска "Дрозд" 11366 00051336 Окраска "Дрозд" 11367 00051338 Окраска "Дрозд" 11368 0005133A Окраска "Дрозд" 11369 0005133C Окраска "Дрозд" 11370 0005133E Окраска "Дрозд" 11371 00051340 Окраска "Дрозд" 11372 00051342 Окраска "Дрозд" 11373 00051344 Окраска "Дрозд" 11374 00051346 Окраска "Дрозд" 11375 00051348 Окраска "Дрозд" 11376 0005134A Окраска "Дрозд" 11377 0005134C Окраска "Дрозд" 11378 0005134E Окраска "Дрозд" 11379 00051350 Окраска "Дрозд" 11380 00051352 Окраска "Дрозд" 11381 00051354 Окраска "Дрозд" 11382 00051356 Окраска "Дрозд" 11383 00051358 Окраска "Дрозд" 11384 0005135A Окраска "Дрозд" 11385 0005135C Окраска "Дрозд" 11386 0005135E Окраска "Дрозд" 11387 00051360 Окраска "Дрозд" 11388 00051362 Окраска "Дрозд" 11389 00051364 Окраска "Дрозд" 11390 00051366 Окраска "Дрозд" 11391 00051368 Окраска "Дрозд" 11392 0005136A Окраска "Дрозд" 11393 0005136C Окраска "Дрозд" 11394 0005136E Окраска "Дрозд" 11395 00051370 Окраска "Дрозд" 11396 00051372 Окраска "Дрозд" 11397 00051374 Окраска "Дрозд" 11398 00051376 Окраска "Дрозд" 11399 00051378 Окраска "Дрозд" 11400 0005137A Окраска "Дрозд" 11401 0005137C Окраска "Дрозд" 11402 0005137E Окраска "Дрозд" 11403 00051380 Окраска "Дрозд" 11404 00051382 Окраска "Дрозд" 11405 00051384 Окраска для камеры "Садовод" 11406 00051386 Позволяет ненадолго взлетать во время прыжка. 11407 00051388 Позволяет ненадолго взлетать во время прыжка. 11408 0005138A Позволяет ненадолго взлетать во время прыжка. 11409 0005138E Позволяет ненадолго взлетать во время прыжка. 11410 00051390 Позволяет ненадолго взлетать во время прыжка. 11411 00051392 Позволяет ненадолго взлетать во время прыжка. 11412 0005139B Приближаются новые элитные звери... 11413 0005139C Приближается опасный элитный зверь... 11414 0005139D Приближаются элитные звери... 11415 000513A1 +2 к сопротивляемости урону за каждое очко харизмы. 11416 000513C3 Нейтрализует 25 ед. радиации. Утоляет голод и жажду. 11417 00051459 Повысить скрытность вам поможет этот камуфлированный поддоспешник! Этот предмет надевается под броню и использует поддоспешные модификации из группы повседневных модификаций. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11418 0005145C С этим костюмом ростовой куклы вы сможете стать воплощенным символом штата Вирджиния — черным медведем. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11419 0005145F Покажите, что состоите в секте, надев этот устрашающий капюшон. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11420 00051462 Покажите, что состоите в секте, надев этот устрашающий головной убор. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11421 0005146B ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11422 0005146E Эта окраска для пип-боя поможет вам выжить в пустоши и построить собственные Свободные Штаты. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11423 00051471 Верните Пустоши статус свободного штата с новой окраской для 10-мм пистолета-пулемета. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11424 00051477 Нанесите на пип-бой эту окраску, и пусть возгорится пламя революции! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11425 0005147A С коричневым рюкзаком "Свободные Штаты" вы без труда сможете нести дополнительный груз. Необходимо выполнить задание "Орден головастика" и выучить схему изготовления обычного рюкзака. ОБЛИК БРОНИ МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11426 0005147D С зеленым рюкзаком "Свободные Штаты" вы без труда сможете нести дополнительный груз. Необходимо выполнить задание "Орден головастика" и изучить схему изготовления обычного рюкзака. ОБЛИК БРОНИ МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11427 00051480 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11428 00051483 Этот костюм поможет вам выжить в пустоши и построить собственные Свободные Штаты. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11429 00051489 Этот головной убор поможет вам выжить в Пустоши и построить собственные Свободные Штаты. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11430 0005148C Уникальный костюм солдата-революционера! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11431 0005148F Эта бандана поможет вам скрыть свою личность и остаться на свободе. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11432 00051495 Идеальная дверь для идеальной теплицы. Добавьте в свой ботанический рай немного уединения. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11433 00051498 Украсьте свою платформу C.A.M.P. задней частью классического американского автомобиля. Зеленый прицеп "Корвега" станет прекрасным дополнением для любой лужайки перед домом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11434 0005149B Украсьте свою платформу C.A.M.P. задней частью классического американского автомобиля. Зеленый прицеп "Корвега" с мусором станет прекрасным дополнением для любой лужайки перед домом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11435 0005149E Украсьте свою платформу C.A.M.P. задней частью классического американского автомобиля. Синий прицеп "Корвега" с мусором станет прекрасным дополнением для любой лужайки перед домом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11436 000514A1 Красный прицеп грузовика станет прекрасным дополнением для любой лужайки перед домом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11437 000514A4 Украсьте свою платформу C.A.M.P. задней частью классического американского автомобиля. Синий прицеп "Корвега" станет прекрасным дополнением для любой лужайки перед домом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11438 000514A7 Прицеп грузовика "Свободные Штаты" с мусором станет прекрасным дополнением для любой лужайки перед домом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11439 000514AA Синий прицеп грузовика станет прекрасным дополнением для любой лужайки перед домом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11440 000514AD Красный прицеп грузовика с мусором станет прекрасным дополнением для любой лужайки перед домом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11441 000514B0 Синий прицеп грузовика с мусором станет прекрасным дополнением для любой лужайки перед домом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11442 000514B3 Прицеп грузовика "Свободные Штаты" станет прекрасным дополнением для любой лужайки перед домом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11443 000514CB Застолбите свой участок и установите флаг первопроходца Свободных Штатов. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11444 000514CE Застолбите свой участок и установите флаг выживальщика Свободных Штатов. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11445 000514D1 Застолбите свой участок и установите флаг выживальщика Свободных Штатов. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11446 000514D4 Застолбите свой участок и установите флаг революционера Свободных Штатов. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11447 000514D7 Застолбите свой участок и установите флаг революционера Свободных Штатов. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11448 000514DA Комплект окраски "Выживальщик" поможет вам выжить в Пустоши и построить собственные Свободные Штаты. Окраски можно наносить на силовую броню серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11449 000514DD Всегда будьте в центре перемен с комплектом окраски "Революционер". Окраски можно наносить на силовую броню серии T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11450 000514E6 Не упустите ни одного прекрасного момента с окраской для камеры "Садовод"! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА РЕМОНТНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11451 000514EF Реактивный ранец выживальщика Свободных Штатов поможет вам обрести новый уровень свободы! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11452 000514F2 Реактивный ранец революционера Свободных Штатов поможет вам обрести новый уровень свободы! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11453 000514FB Боритесь за выживание с новым значком выживальщика Свободных Штатов! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11454 000514FE Участвуйте в революции Свободных Штатов с новым значком революционера! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11455 00051522 БОНУС ЗА КОМПЛЕКТ (5/5): Вызывает кровотечение у цели в ближнем бою и у нападающих в ближнем бою. Вероятность обнаружения в режиме скрытности снижена. 11456 00051524 БОНУС ЗА КОМПЛЕКТ (6/6): Все атаки оружием наносят дополнительный урон от кислоты. Находящиеся рядом враги получают урон от кислоты. 11457 00051526 БОНУС ЗА КОМПЛЕКТ (5/5): Восстанавливает ваше здоровье и здоровье ваших соратников, пока ваш уровень здоровья выше 60%. 11458 0005152A Заклинание, которое стреляет в цель сигнальной ракетой 11459 00051544 Лаборатория биомов "Арктос фарма" готова к проведению эксперимента. Я могу начать его с главного терминала, который находится под вестибюлем. 11460 00051545 Мне поручено наполнить чем-нибудь вкусным кормушки во всех трех местах обитания. Чем больше корма в кормушках, тем сильнее животные, которые к ним придут. 11461 00051546 В каждое место обитания пришли дружелюбные животные! К сожалению, остальные обитатели разлома настроены враждебно. Чтобы продолжить эксперимент, мне нужно защитить моих новых друзей от хищников. 11462 00051593 Добавляет энергетический урон. 11463 00051595 Увеличенный урон 11464 00051597 Шанс травмировать цель. Дополнительный урон конечностям. Увеличенный урон. 11465 000515A9 Окраска "Патриот Прайм" 11466 000515AB Окраска "Патриот Прайм" 11467 000515AD Окраска "Патриот Прайм" 11468 000515AF Окраска "Патриот Прайм" 11469 000515B1 Окраска "Патриот Прайм" 11470 000515B3 Окраска "Либерти Прайм" 11471 000515B5 Окраска "Либерти Прайм" 11472 000515B7 Окраска "Либерти Прайм" 11473 000515B9 Окраска "Либерти Прайм" 11474 000515BB Окраска "Либерти Прайм" 11475 000515BD Окраска "Либерти Прайм" 11476 000515BF Окраска "Патриот Прайм" 11477 000515C1 Позволяет ненадолго взлетать во время прыжка. 11478 000515D8 У вас нет необходимого предмета. 11479 000515DA Вызывается в скрипте и воспроизводит звук фанфар, когда игроки совершают положительное действие во время события "Пикник Грэма" 11480 00051648 Броня Т-51 для туловища 11481 0005164A Броня Т-51 для левой ноги 11482 0005164C Броня Т-51 для правой ноги 11483 0005164E Броня Т-51 для левой руки 11484 00051650 Броня Т-51 для правой руки 11485 00051658 Броня "Либерти Прайм" для туловища 11486 0005165B Броня "Либерти Прайм" для левой ноги 11487 0005165D Броня "Либерти Прайм" для правой ноги 11488 0005165F Шлем "Либерти Прайм" 11489 00051661 Броня "Либерти Прайм" для правой руки 11490 00051663 Броня "Либерти Прайм" для левой руки 11491 00051681 Если вы не можете донести добычу до своей C.A.M.P., используйте набор для разборки, чтобы разобрать весь хлам и отправить его прямиком в ящик с припасами! НАБОРЫ ДЛЯ РАЗБОРКИ НЕЛЬЗЯ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ В РЕЖИМЕ NUCLEAR WINTER. ДЛЯ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЯ ОТКРОЙТЕ В ПИП-БОЕ РАЗДЕЛ "ХЛАМ". НАБОРЫ ДЛЯ РАЗБОРКИ ПОЛУЧИТ ВАШ ТЕКУЩИЙ ПЕРСОНАЖ. 11492 00051684 Наставьте себя на путь крылатой ночи у алтаря адепта Молерота. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11493 00051687 Вооружитесь и приготовьтесь к революции! Входит в комплект бонусов QuakeCon. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11494 0005168A Защитите вашу платформу C.A.M.P. гражданина Свободных Штатов с помощью этой шероховатой стены из покрышек с цементом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11495 0005168D Защитите вашу платформу C.A.M.P. гражданина Свободных Штатов с помощью этой маленькой покрышки с цементом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11496 00051690 Защитите вашу платформу C.A.M.P. гражданина Свободных Штатов с помощью этой ровной стены из покрышек с цементом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11497 00051693 Защитите вашу платформу C.A.M.P. гражданина Свободных Штатов с помощью этой средней покрышки с цементом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11498 00051696 Защитите вашу платформу C.A.M.P. гражданина Свободных Штатов с помощью этой ровной стены из покрышек. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11499 00051699 Защитите вашу платформу C.A.M.P. гражданина Свободных Штатов с помощью этой большой покрышки с цементом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11500 0005169C Защитите вашу платформу C.A.M.P. гражданина Свободных Штатов с помощью этой пирамидальной стены из покрышек. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11501 0005169F Верните Пустоши статус свободного штата с новой окраской для боевого дробовика. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11502 000516A2 Уникальный шлем солдата-революционера! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11503 000516A5 Создайте свой собственный ботанический рай с этим куполом теплицы. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11504 000516A8 Увидев на вашей C.A.M.P. ракетную турель "Корвега", отребье Пустоши дважды подумает, стоит ли к вам соваться. "Чисто, тихо и эффективно" — вот девиз "Корвеги". Для постройки необходимо соблюсти все требования к ракетным турелям. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11505 000516AB Увидев на вашей C.A.M.P. турель с крупнокалиберным пулеметом "Корвега", отребье Пустоши дважды подумает, стоит ли к вам соваться. "Чисто, тихо и эффективно" — вот девиз "Корвеги". Для постройки необходимо соблюсти все требования к турелям с крупнокалиберным пулеметом. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11506 000516AE Увидев на вашей C.A.M.P. турель с дробовиком "Корвега", отребье Пустоши дважды подумает, стоит ли к вам соваться. "Чисто, тихо и эффективно" — вот девиз "Корвеги". Для постройки необходимо соблюсти все требования к турелям с дробовиком. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11507 000516B1 Увидев на вашей C.A.M.P. лазерную турель "Корвега", отребье Пустоши дважды подумает, стоит ли к вам соваться. "Чисто, тихо и эффективно" — вот девиз "Корвеги". Для постройки необходимо соблюсти все требования к лазерным турелям. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11508 000516B4 Увидев на вашей C.A.M.P. турель с тяжелым лазером "Корвега", отребье Пустоши дважды подумает, стоит ли к вам соваться. "Чисто, тихо и эффективно" — вот девиз "Корвеги". Для постройки необходимо соблюсти все требования к турелям с тяжелым лазером. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11509 000516B7 Увидев на вашей C.A.M.P. пулеметную турель "Корвега", отребье Пустоши дважды подумает, стоит ли к вам соваться. "Чисто, тихо и эффективно" — вот девиз "Корвеги". Для постройки необходимо соблюсти все требования к пулеметным турелям. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11510 000516BA Осветите C.A.M.P. безопасным, теплым и естественным сиянием с помощью лампы "Гриб". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11511 000516BD Вооружитесь и приготовьтесь к революции! Входит в комплект бонусов QuakeCon. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11512 000516C0 Защитите свои дом, жизнь и мутафруктовый сад с помощью белого забора из штакетника. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11513 000516C3 Огородите свое жилище чистым белым забором из штакетника и вспомните о беззаботных временах, когда вокруг было намного чище. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11514 000516CC Броня должна быть не только прочной, но и красивой. Окраска брони робота "Свободные Штаты" поможет вам этого добиться. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11515 000516CF Броня должна быть не только прочной, но и красивой. Окраска кожаной брони "Свободные Штаты" поможет вам этого добиться. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11516 000516D2 Броня должна быть не только прочной, но и красивой. Окраска брони скаута "Свободные Штаты" поможет вам этого добиться. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11517 000516D5 Броня должна быть не только прочной, но и красивой. Окраска брони морской пехоты "Свободные Штаты" поможет вам этого добиться. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11518 000516D8 Броня должна быть не только прочной, но и красивой. Окраска боевой брони "Свободные Штаты" поможет вам этого добиться. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11519 000516DB Броня должна быть не только прочной, но и красивой. Окраска деревянной брони "Свободные Штаты" поможет вам этого добиться. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11520 000516DE Броня должна быть не только прочной, но и красивой. Окраска металлической брони "Свободные Штаты" поможет вам этого добиться. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11521 000516E1 Постройте дом своей мечты на полигоне из этих тюков сена. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11522 000516E4 Определите границы Свободных Штатов, повесив табличку "Несанкционированный вход". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11523 000516E7 Отпугивайте врагов Свободных Штатов при помощи таблички "Уходи". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11524 000516EA Дайте чужакам понять, что проникновение на вашу территорию даром им не пройдет. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11525 000516ED Избавьтесь от незваных гостей, повесив табличку "Запретный район". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11526 000516F3 Определите границы своих владений, повесив табличку "Запретный район". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11527 000516F6 Пусть все знают, что ваша C.A.M.P. — лагерь гражданина Свободных Штатов. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11528 000516F9 Оградите свою C.A.M.P. от чужаков, повесив табличку "Закрытая зона". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11529 000516FC Поздравьте всех знакомых садовников, повесив на своей C.A.M.P. флаг "Неделя садоводства". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11530 000516FF Поздравьте всех знакомых садовников, повесив на своей C.A.M.P. флаг "Дары сада". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11531 00051702 Поздравьте всех знакомых садовников, повесив на своей C.A.M.P. выцветший флаг "Садовод". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11532 00051705 Восславьте садоводство, повесив на своей C.A.M.P. флаг "Подсолнухи". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11533 00051723 Горелые на подходе! 11534 00051742 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 11535 00051747 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 11536 0005174A Окраска "Адская метка I". 11537 0005174C Окраска "Адская метка II". 11538 0005174E Окраска "Адская метка III". 11539 00051750 Окраска "Адская метка I". 11540 00051752 Окраска "Адская метка II". 11541 00051754 Окраска "Адская метка III". 11542 00051756 Окраска "Адская метка III". 11543 00051758 Окраска "Адская метка II". 11544 0005175A Окраска "Адская метка I". 11545 0005175C Окраска "Адская метка II". 11546 0005175E Окраска "Адская метка I". 11547 00051760 Окраска "Адская метка III" 11548 00051762 Повышенная кратность. 11549 00051764 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 11550 00051766 Окраска "Изгой". 11551 00051768 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11552 0005176A Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11553 0005176C Окраска "Слокам Джо". 11554 0005176E Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11555 00051770 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 11556 00051772 Окраска "Изгой". 11557 00051774 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 11558 00051776 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11559 00051778 Окраска "Изгой". 11560 0005177A Окраска "Слокам Джо". 11561 0005177C Окраска "Изгой". 11562 0005177E Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 11563 00051780 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 11564 00051782 Окраска "Слокам Джо". 11565 00051784 Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 11566 00051786 Окраска "Изгой". 11567 00051788 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11568 0005178A Окраска "Розовая присыпка". 11569 0005178C Окраска "Слокам Джо". 11570 0005178E Окраска "Слокам Джо". 11571 00051790 Окраска "Изгой". 11572 00051792 Голубая камуфляжная окраска. 11573 00051794 Американская окраска 11574 00051796 Американская окраска 11575 00051798 Американская окраска 11576 000517A6 Позволяет ненадолго взлетать во время прыжка. 11577 000517A8 Позволяет ненадолго взлетать во время прыжка. 11578 000517AA Добавление налобного фонаря. 11579 000517AC Добавление налобного фонаря. 11580 000517B0 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11581 000517B2 Добавление налобного фонаря "Волт-Бой". 11582 000517B4 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11583 000517ED Отдайте должное тяжкому труду других граждан Свободных Штатов, поприветствовав их на манер этой фракции. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11584 000517F3 ДЕМОКРАТИЯ НЕПОБЕДИМА. Ощутите дух демократии с обликом для силовой брони "Патриот Прайм". При использовании облика силовой брони будут воспроизводиться новые, полностью озвученные звуковые эффекты. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11585 000517F6 ДЕМОКРАТИЯ, И ТОЧКА! Искорените коммунизм с обликом для силовой брони "Либерти Прайм". При использовании облика силовой брони будут воспроизводиться новые, полностью озвученные звуковые эффекты. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11586 000517F9 Обозначьте свой форпост соответствующей табличкой. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11587 000517FC Электричество не всегда можно получить бесплатно, но красивый генератор в стиле Свободных Штатов — все равно стоящая вещь. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11588 000517FF Электричество не всегда можно получить бесплатно, но красивый генератор в стиле Свободных Штатов — все равно стоящая вещь. Необходимо изучить схему среднего генератора. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11589 00051811 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11590 00051813 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11591 00051815 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11592 00051817 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11593 00051819 Стандартный налобный фонарь. 11594 0005181B Добавление налобного фонаря. 11595 0005181D Добавление налобного фонаря. 11596 0005182B Надевайте костюм шеф-повара и готовьтесь жарить барбекю! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11597 0005186A Устройте вечеринку и угостите коктейлями всех своих друзей! А с этой чашей для пунша готовить их станет еще удобнее. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11598 0005186D С этим рюкзаком, переделанным из сумки-холодильника, Ядер-кола всегда будет оставаться охлажденной. Необходимо выполнить задание "Орден головастика" и выучить схему изготовления обычного рюкзака. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11599 00051873 Жарить мясо на этом серебристом барбекю-гриле — одно удовольствие. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11600 00051876 Жарить мясо на этом черном барбекю-гриле — одно удовольствие. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11601 00051879 Placeholder 4 ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11602 0005187C Placeholder 4 ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11603 00051885 Примерьте на себя роль небесного тела с новой фоторамкой "Космос". РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11604 00051929 Вы всю жизнь проходили боевую подготовку. Урон, наносимый автоматом, значительно увеличен. 11605 0005192B Тяжелое оружие, которое не стреляет взрывчаткой, теперь наносит значительно больше урона. 11606 0005192D Дробовики теперь наносят значительно больше урона. 11607 0005192F Неавтоматические карабины теперь наносят значительно больше урона. 11608 00051931 Все ваши пистолеты теперь наносят значительно больше урона. 11609 00051945 "Захватчик" — это непонятный инопланетный прибор. Назначение его неизвестно, но холодное оружие из него получается отличное! ОРУЖИЕ МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11610 00051952 Предупреждение оставшимся: Осмотритесь. Взгляните на то, что осталось от так называемого QUOTEПравительства Чарлстона по чрезвычайным ситуациямQUOTE. Головорезы не забывают и не прощают. Мы помним, что Чарлстон и Спасатели отказались помочь нам в 77-м. Мы помним, как они неоднократно посягали на наши земли. Мы помним наших братьев и сестер, которых они безжалостно убили. Пусть это станет уроком для всех. Вот так мы расправляемся с нашими врагами. Помните об этом, иначе вас постигнет та же судьба. 11611 0005197B Повторяю для всех, кому препаратами память отшибло: – Соберите все ценности, которые принесло наводнение. – Хватайте всех, кто шныряет в округе. За тех, у кого найдут снаряжение Спасателей, дают больше препаратов. – Отводите их в здание суда и готовьте их к наказанию. Мы оставим еще одно послание напоследок — пусть все знают, что происходит с теми, кто злит Дэвида Торпа. 11612 0005197D Позволяет ненадолго взлетать во время прыжка. 11613 0005197F Позволяет ненадолго взлетать во время прыжка. 11614 00051993 Окраска "Деревянная инкрустация" 11615 00051996 Слишком много мяса! Отдохните и дождитесь, когда высохнет пот от мясных блюд. 11616 000519BC Поприветствуйте своих товарищей рейдеров на манер их фракции в честь удачной вылазки. ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11617 000519C2 Докажите, что у вас есть внутренний стержень, с новой фоторамкой "Цепочка". СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА. 11618 000519C5 Окраска "Чистота" без труда удалит любую грязь! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11619 000519D2 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11620 000519D4 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11621 00051A87 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 11622 00051A89 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 11623 00051A9D Добавление налобного фонаря. 11624 00051AFB Оставьте на земле свой след с клеймом "Рейдер"! ОРУЖИЕ МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11625 00051AFE Защитите свою C.A.M.P. рейдера с помощью этой большой покрышки, обмотанной цепью. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11626 00051B01 Защитите свою C.A.M.P. рейдера с помощью этой маленькой покрышки в колючей проволоке. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11627 00051B07 Защитите свою C.A.M.P. рейдера с помощью этой средней покрышки, обмотанной цепью. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11628 00051B0A Совершайте набеги, грабьте и разбойничайте с этим значком рейдера-убийцы. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11629 00051B0D Совершайте набеги, грабьте и разбойничайте с этим значком рейдера-подлеца. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11630 00051B16 Я сперла ручку, чтобы пырнуть охранника, если понадобится, но в кино это выглядело гораздо проще. Этот долбаный Спасатель даже не приходит меня проверять. Какого черта я здесь вообще сижу?! Счастливого, мать его, Рождества… Дэвид, я сделала это все ради тебя. Прости, что попалась. Я не хотела, чтобы все вот так вышло. Я найду способ удрать отсюда, а ты меж тем не делай никаких глупостей. Я не переживу, если потеряю тебя. – Роуз 11631 00051B1F Шлем Волт-Боя 11632 00051B70 Поздравьте весь мир, запустив в небо эти искрящиеся фейерверки! Поместите их в ячейку для гранат и запустите где-нибудь под открытым небом. Проследите, чтобы на пути полета фейерверков не было никаких препятствий. ФЕЙЕРВЕРКИ НЕЛЬЗЯ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ В РЕЖИМЕ NUCLEAR WINTER. 11633 00051B79 Уличный туалет из покрышек — это не только благоустройство, но еще и деревенский шарм* для вашей C.A.M.P.! * Деревенский шарм является вопросом вкуса и личных пристрастий. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11634 00051B7C Нужен необычный музыкальный инструмент? Попробуйте терменвокс! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11635 00051B7F Совершайте набеги, грабьте и разбойничайте с этим значком рейдера-главаря. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11636 00051B82 Надевайте шлем "Капитан Космос" и готовьтесь к новым... космическим приключениям! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11637 00051B88 Создайте настоящий рай для рейдеров с флагом рейдера-убийцы! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11638 00051B8B На кровати "Капитан Космос" вам всегда будут сниться приключения! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11639 00051B91 Ждете знака свыше? Эта спутниковая антенна поможет вам его получить! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11640 00051B94 Создайте настоящий рай для рейдеров с флагом рейдера-убийцы! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11641 00051B97 Покорите Пустошь с флагом рейдера-помоечника! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11642 00051B9A Покорите Пустошь с флагом рейдера-помоечника! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11643 00051BA0 Создайте собственную колонию рейдеров с флагом рейдера-главаря! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11644 00051BA3 Найдите себе место в Аппалачии и заберите все, что сможете, а поддоспешник убийцы поможет вам в этом! Этот предмет надевается под броню и входит в группу повседневных модификаций. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11645 00051BA6 Покажите всем, что один здоровый глаз у вас еще остался. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11646 00051BA9 Надевайте костюм рейдера-убийцы и отправляйтесь покорять Пустошь! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11647 00051BAC Позвольте этому милому малышу вторгнуться в ваш дом! Поселите на своей платформе C.A.M.P. этого милого плюшевого инопланетянина. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11648 00051BB2 Явите миру дикую сторону своей сущности с головой Волт-Герл — рейдера. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11649 00051BB5 Устали изображать натянутую улыбку? Попробуйте примерить голову Волт-Герл "Каракули". ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11650 00051BB8 Явите миру дикую сторону своей сущности. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11651 00051BBB Попробуйте притвориться человеком, надев голову Волт-Герл — марсианки. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11652 00051BF3 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11653 00051BF5 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11654 00051BF7 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11655 00051BF9 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11656 00051BFB Добавление налобного фонаря. 11657 00051BFD Окраска "Убийца" 11658 00051BFF Окраска "Убийца" 11659 00051C01 Окраска "Убийца" 11660 00051C03 Окраска "Убийца" 11661 00051C05 Окраска "Убийца" 11662 00051C07 Окраска "Убийца" 11663 00051C09 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11664 00051C0B Добавление налобного фонаря. 11665 00051C0D Добавление налобного фонаря. 11666 00051C11 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11667 00051C20 Новая окраска "Свободные Штаты" для торгового автомата еще не означает, что все товары в нем можно свободно брать. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11668 00051C23 ТЕКСТ ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11669 00051C26 ТЕКСТ ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11670 00051C29 Придайте своей силовой броне облик убийцы и прикончите их всех! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11671 00051C2C Совершайте набеги, грабьте и сейте в Пустоши хаос с окраской для пип-боя "Убийца". ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11672 00051C2F Надевайте костюм рейдера-подлеца и отправляйтесь разорять Пустошь! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11673 00051C35 Покажите всем, что один здоровый глаз у вас еще остался. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11674 00051C38 Торговый автомат рейдера украшен разными железяками и прочей символикой рейдеров. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11675 00051C3B С новой окраской ваш пулемет калибра 50 засияет на солнце золотом. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11676 00051C46 Защищает от урона и заболеваний, распространяющихся воздушно-капельным путем и через контакт с водой. 11677 00051C4B Убежище 94 — Окраска "Шип" 11678 00051C4D Убежище 94 — Окраска "Шип" 11679 00051C4F Убежище 94 — Окраска "Шип" 11680 00051C51 Убежище 94 — Окраска "Шип" 11681 00051C53 Убежище 94 — Окраска "Шип" 11682 00051C55 Убежище 94 — Окраска "Шип" 11683 00051C63 Серебряная окраска. 11684 00051C78 Помогите Грэму организовать чистый, вкусный и веселый пикник. 11685 00051C79 Супермутант Грэм решил устроить пикник. У него мало организаторского опыта, но я могу помочь ему провести отличную вечеринку — нужно лишь поддерживать чистоту в лагере, досыта кормить гостей и создавать веселое настроение. 11686 00051C80 Выследите чудовищ и добудьте лучшее мясо. 11687 00051C81 Грэм нашел несколько мест для охоты, где можно добыть "лучшее мясо" — для этого нужно убить необычно больших существ. Для начала нужно ударить в барабан, который он оставил возле приманки. 11688 00051C82 Мне надо ждать неподалеку от охотничьих угодий и побеждать всех "элитных" существ, которые попадутся мне на глаза. Убив их, я смогу добыть "лучшее мясо", из которого Грэм чуть позже сделает "готовое мясо". 11689 00051CA5 Серебряный Плащ даже не поймет, что случилось! Входит в комплект бонусов GamesCom. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11690 00051CAB Собирайте металлолом, воруйте и пытайтесь выжить в Пустоши хаос с окраской для пип-боя "Подлец". ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11691 00051CAE Совершайте набеги, грабьте и разбойничайте с окраской для самодельного карабина в рейдерском стиле! ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ОРУЖЕЙНЫХ ВЕРСТАКАХ. 11692 00051CB1 С рюкзаком убийцы из покрышек в рейдерском стиле вы без труда сможете продолжать свои набеги. Необходимо выполнить задание "Орден головастика" и изучить схему изготовления обычного рюкзака. ОБЛИК БРОНИ МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11693 00051CB4 С рюкзаком подлеца из покрышек в рейдерском стиле вы без труда сможете продолжать свои набеги. Необходимо выполнить задание "Орден головастика" и изучить схему изготовления обычного рюкзака. ОБЛИК БРОНИ МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11694 00051CBA Быть может, окраска металлической брони "Nuclear Winter" поможет вам стать Смотрителем? ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11695 00051CBD Быть может, окраска деревянной брони "Nuclear Winter" поможет вам стать Смотрителем? ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11696 00051CC0 Быть может, окраска брони скаута "Nuclear Winter" поможет вам стать Смотрителем? ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11697 00051CC3 Быть может, окраска брони морской пехоты "Nuclear Winter" поможет вам стать Смотрителем? ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11698 00051CC6 Быть может, окраска кожаной брони "Nuclear Winter" поможет вам стать Смотрителем? ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11699 00051CC9 Быть может, окраска брони робота "Nuclear Winter" поможет вам стать Смотрителем? ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11700 00051CCC Быть может, окраска боевой брони "Nuclear Winter" поможет вам стать Смотрителем? ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11701 00051CCF Жизнь на ферме c браминами нелегка, но головной убор крестьянки сделает ее немного приятнее! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11702 00051CD2 Повысить скрытность вам поможет этот камуфлированный поддоспешник! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11703 00051CD5 Подготовьтесь к запуску праздничных фейерверков, надев этот сельский комбинезон! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11704 00051CD8 Используйте этот костюм борца, чтобы устроить шуточный бой с друзьями во дворе C.A.M.P. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11705 00051CDB Местным чудовищам нужна ваша поддержка! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11706 00051CDE Прокатитесь по Аппалачии в форме для гонок на роликах и не забудьте наставить кому-нибудь синяков! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11707 00051CE1 Покажите свой патриотизм с этим звездно-полосатым костюмом ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11708 00051CE4 Вернитесь в старые (будущие?) добрые времена в комбинезоне Убежища 111. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11709 00051CE7 Холмы Аппалачии скрывают в себе множество заговоров. Станьте участником одного из них с этим костюмом заговорщика! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11710 00051CEA Превзойдите своих соперников как в стратегии, так и в тактике! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11711 00051CED В лучших традициях воинственных вендиго! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11712 00051CF0 Раскройте свои возможности с этой формой для боулинга. Побольше вам страйков! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11713 00051CF3 Покоряйте Аппалачию в старой школьной форме футболиста! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11714 00051CF9 Добавление налобного фонаря. 11715 00051CFB Добавление налобного фонаря. 11716 00051D0C С этой позой для фоторежима все увидят ваш крутой "Пип-бой 2000". ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11717 00051D0F Только для элиты Убежища 96! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11718 00051D12 Только для элиты Убежища 94! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11719 00051D15 Увековечьте время, проведенное в Убежище 94, с помощью этой рамки для фоторежима. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11720 00051D18 Добро пожаловать в Убежище 94! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11721 00051D1B Добро пожаловать в Убежище 94! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11722 00051D1E Увековечьте время, проведенное в Убежище 96, с помощью этой рамки для фоторежима. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11723 00051D21 С этой позой для фоторежима все увидят ваш крутой "Пип-бой 2000". ПОЗА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11724 00051D26 Окраска "Помоечник" 11725 00051D28 Окраска "Помоечник" 11726 00051D2A Окраска "Помоечник" 11727 00051D2C Окраска "Помоечник" 11728 00051D2E Окраска "Помоечник" 11729 00051D30 Окраска "Помоечник" 11730 00051D32 Золотой пулемет калибра 50 11731 00051D3E Разбудите своего внутреннего ребенка и вволю покатайтесь на аттракционе Мистера Пушистика! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11732 00051D41 Надевайте головной убор шеф-повара и готовьтесь жарить барбекю! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11733 00051D44 Всем — "Yum". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11734 00051D47 Единственный флаг, который может понадобиться уважающему себя хищнику. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11735 00051D4A Серебряный Плащ даже не поймет, что случилось! Входит в комплект бонусов GamesCom. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11736 00051D4D Расхищайте Пустошь, придав своей силовой броне облик помоечника! - ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. - 11737 00051D50 Аттракцион Мистера Ракеты унесет вас прямиком на седьмое небо! - ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. - 11738 00051D68 Сохраняйте пищу и напитки свежими еще дольше! В холодильнике "Ядер-кола" пища и напитки портятся на 50% медленнее. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11739 00051D6A Сохраняйте пищу и напитки свежими еще дольше! В холодильнике "Арктос" пища и напитки портятся на 50% медленнее. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11740 00051D6C Сохраняйте пищу и напитки свежими еще дольше! В стальном холодильнике пища и напитки портятся на 50% медленнее. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11741 00051D6E Сохраняйте пищу и напитки свежими еще дольше! В холодильнике пища и напитки портятся на 50% медленнее. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11742 00051D8B Космический рюкзак доставит вас к новым высотам! Необходимо выполнить задание "Орден головастика" и изучить схему изготовления обычного рюкзака. - ОБЛИК БРОНИ МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. - 11743 00051DB1 Добавьте веселья в C.A.M.P. с помощью переносного НЛО! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11744 00051DB4 Киноплакат "Стычка во Флэтвудсе" поможет вам справиться с Флэтвудским чудовищем! - ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. - 11745 00051DB7 Киноплакат "Вторжение из космоса" поможет вам наладить первый контакт! - ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. - 11746 00051DC0 Надевайте костюм "Капитан Космос" и готовьтесь к новым... космическим приключениям! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11747 00051DC3 Добавьте на свою платформу C.A.M.P. крысиной изюминки с помощью музыки ветра "Кротокрыс"! - ПРЕДМЕТ ДОСТУПЕН В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. В КАТЕГОРИИ "НАСТЕННЫЕ УКРАШЕНИЯ". - 11748 00051DC9 Обычная конфигурация. 11749 00051DD1 Поздравьте весь мир, запустив в небо эти фейерверки с разноцветным шлейфом! Будьте осторожны: не запускайте их в помещении или рядом с врагами. ФЕЙЕРВЕРКИ НЕЛЬЗЯ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ В РЕЖИМЕ NUCLEAR WINTER. 11750 00051DD4 Поздравьте весь мир, запустив в небо эти фейерверки с красным шлейфом! Будьте осторожны: не запускайте их в помещении или рядом с врагами. ФЕЙЕРВЕРКИ НЕЛЬЗЯ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ В РЕЖИМЕ NUCLEAR WINTER. 11751 00051DE1 Увековечьте время, проведенное в Убежище 94, с помощью этой рамки для фоторежима. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11752 00051DE4 Увековечьте время, проведенное в Убежище 94, с помощью этой рамки для фоторежима. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11753 00051DE7 Успех в Убежище 96! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11754 00051DEA Увековечьте время, проведенное в Убежище 94, с помощью этой рамки для фоторежима. РАМКА ДЛЯ ФОТОРЕЖИМА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11755 00051DED Успех в Убежище 94! ЭМОЦИЯ СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПНА. 11756 00051DF0 Сине-зеленая краска 11757 00051DF2 Сине-зеленая краска 11758 00051DF4 Желтая краска 11759 00051DF6 Серая краска 11760 00051DF8 Желтая краска 11761 00051DFA Желтая краска 11762 00051DFC Серая краска 11763 00051DFE Желтая краска 11764 00051E00 Желтая краска 11765 00051E02 Серая краска 11766 00051E04 Серая краска 11767 00051E06 Желтая краска 11768 00051E08 Голубая краска 11769 00051E0A Серая краска 11770 00051E0C Голубая краска 11771 00051E0E Голубая краска 11772 00051E10 Серая краска 11773 00051E12 Красная окраска 11774 00051E14 Голубая краска 11775 00051E16 Голубая краска 11776 00051E18 Красная окраска 11777 00051E1A Голубая краска 11778 00051E1C Красная окраска 11779 00051E1E Красная окраска 11780 00051E20 Красная окраска 11781 00051E22 Красная окраска 11782 00051E24 Сине-зеленая краска 11783 00051E26 Сине-зеленая краска 11784 00051E28 Сине-зеленая краска 11785 00051E2A Сине-зеленая краска 11786 00051E2C Когда нужно слиться с небом, водой или каким-нибудь синим растением-мутантом, подойдет только синяя окраска силовой брони. Эту окраску можно наносить на силовую броню серий T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11787 00051E2F Желтая окраска силовой брони выделит вас из толпы. Эту окраску можно наносить на силовую броню серий T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11788 00051E32 Используйте серую окраску силовой брони, если хотите выглядеть подчеркнуто скромно и незаметно. Или если вам нужно что-то, что подходит по цвету к оружию. Эту окраску можно наносить на силовую броню серий T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11789 00051E35 Окрасьте свою силовую броню этой красной краской, чтобы не отмывать броню после каждого убийства. Эту окраску можно наносить на силовую броню T-45, T-51, T-60 и X-01. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11790 00051E38 Эта краска выбрана потому, что ее осталось очень много на заводах "Корвеги" после сборки машин. А еще она хорошо сочетается с кровью ваших врагов. Получите сине-зеленую окраску для силовой брони уже сегодня! В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11791 00051E44 Серая краска 11792 00051E46 Серая краска 11793 00051E48 Серая краска 11794 00051E4A Серая краска 11795 00051E4C Сине-зеленая краска 11796 00051E4E Сине-зеленая краска 11797 00051E50 Сине-зеленая краска 11798 00051E52 Сине-зеленая краска 11799 00051E54 Сине-зеленая краска 11800 00051E56 Красная окраска 11801 00051E58 Голубая краска 11802 00051E5A Красная окраска 11803 00051E5C Красная окраска 11804 00051E5E Голубая краска 11805 00051E60 Красная окраска 11806 00051E62 Красная окраска 11807 00051E64 Серая краска 11808 00051E66 Голубая краска 11809 00051E68 Красная окраска 11810 00051E6A Голубая краска 11811 00051E6C Сине-зеленая краска 11812 00051E6E Голубая краска 11813 00051E70 Голубая краска 11814 00051E72 Желтая краска 11815 00051E74 Желтая краска 11816 00051E76 Желтая краска 11817 00051E78 Желтая краска 11818 00051E7A Желтая краска 11819 00051E7C Желтая краска 11820 00051E7E Серая краска 11821 00051E7F Используйте серую окраску T-51, если хотите выглядеть подчеркнуто скромно и незаметно. Или если вам нужно что-то, что подходит по цвету к оружию. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11822 00051E80 Желтая окраска T-51 выделит вас из толпы. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11823 00051E81 Когда нужно слиться с небом, водой или каким-нибудь синим растением-мутантом, подойдет только синяя краска T-51. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11824 00051E82 Окрасьте свою броню T-51 этой красной краской, чтобы не отмывать броню после каждого убийства. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11825 00051E83 Эта краска выбрана потому, что ее осталось очень много на заводах "Корвеги" после сборки машин. А еще она хорошо сочетается с кровью ваших врагов. Получите сине-зеленую окраску для брони T-51 уже сегодня! В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11826 00051EA9 Демократия, и точка! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11827 00051EAC Нас ждут неизведанные просторы! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11828 00051EAF Старая добрая рад-крыса. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11829 00051EB2 Еще одно дело. Как всегда. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11830 00051EB5 Слава крылатой тени! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11831 00051EB8 Классическая сила. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11832 00051EBB Патрулируй столицу. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11833 00051EBE Продемонстрируй свой патриотизм. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11834 00051EC1 Поклянитесь исполнять священный долг. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11835 00051EC4 Мои праведные роботы раз и навсегда покончат с твоим тираническим режимом! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11836 00051EC7 Шагните в будущее! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11837 00051ECA Прославьте свою любимую броню в стиле "нуар". ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11838 00051ECD Патрулируем пустоши с незапамятных времен. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11839 00051ED0 Я — повелитель, я тебе не подчиняюсь. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11840 00051ED3 Будь готов ко всему. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11841 00051ED6 Продемонстрируй свою любовь к Анклаву. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11842 00051ED9 Рейнджеры-ветераны — невероятные люди. Оставайся здесь, и тогда ты это поймешь. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11843 00051EDC Лучшее из того, что можно найти в гараже. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11844 00051EDF Продемонстрируй свою любовь к классическому персонажу. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11845 00051EE2 Адаптируйся к условиям Пустоши, став ее частью. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11846 00051EE5 Сражайся не на жизнь, а на смерть! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11847 00051EE8 Классическая Т-51, брутальная элегантность. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11848 00051EEB Нестареющее средство защиты. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11849 00051EEE Облик ветерана, не раз побывавшего в бою. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11850 00051EF1 Теперь ты ощутишь на себе всю мощь Механиста! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11851 00051EF4 Мы все возродим. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11852 00051EF7 Огонь из минигана! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11853 00051EFA ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11854 00051EFD Тупой человек! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11855 00051F00 Обратный отсчет перед взрывом. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11856 00051F03 Неплохо выглядишь для мертвеца! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11857 00051F06 Возьми Пустошь штурмом! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11858 00051F09 Классический шлем Анклава. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11859 00051F0C На что пялишься, гладкокожий? ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11860 00051F0F Соберись с силами и начинай все восстанавливать! ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11861 00051F12 Черная броня, которую ни с чем не спутаешь. ЗНАЧОК ИГРОКА СТАНЕТ ДОСТУПЕН. 11862 00051F19 Голубая краска 11863 00051F1B Желтая краска 11864 00051F1D Голубая краска 11865 00051F1F Голубая краска 11866 00051F21 Обычная синяя краска 11867 00051F23 Голубая краска 11868 00051F25 Красная окраска 11869 00051F27 Красная окраска 11870 00051F29 Красная окраска 11871 00051F2B Серая краска 11872 00051F2D Красная окраска 11873 00051F2F Красная окраска 11874 00051F31 Красная окраска 11875 00051F33 Серая краска 11876 00051F35 Желтая краска 11877 00051F37 Сине-зеленая краска 11878 00051F39 Серая краска 11879 00051F3B Сине-зеленая краска 11880 00051F3D Сине-зеленая краска 11881 00051F3F Серая краска 11882 00051F41 Сине-зеленая краска 11883 00051F43 Желтая краска 11884 00051F45 Сине-зеленая краска 11885 00051F47 Сине-зеленая краска 11886 00051F49 Желтая краска 11887 00051F4B Серая краска 11888 00051F4D Желтая краска 11889 00051F4F Желтая краска 11890 00051F51 Серая краска 11891 00051F53 Голубая краска 11892 00051F54 Эта краска выбрана потому, что ее осталось очень много на заводах "Корвеги" после сборки машин. А еще она хорошо сочетается с кровью ваших врагов. Получите сине-зеленую окраску для брони T-60 уже сегодня! В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11893 00051F55 Когда нужно слиться с небом, водой или каким-нибудь синим растением-мутантом, подойдет только синяя краска T-60. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11894 00051F56 Желтая окраска T-60 выделит вас из толпы. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11895 00051F57 Окрасьте свою броню T-60 этой красной краской, чтобы не отмывать броню после каждого убийства. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11896 00051F58 Используйте серую окраску T-60, если хотите выглядеть подчеркнуто скромно и незаметно. Или если вам нужно что-то, что подходит по цвету к оружию. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11897 00051F61 Серая краска 11898 00051F63 Желтая краска 11899 00051F65 Серая краска 11900 00051F67 Сине-зеленая краска 11901 00051F69 Желтая краска 11902 00051F6B Сине-зеленая краска 11903 00051F6D Сине-зеленая краска 11904 00051F6F Желтая краска 11905 00051F71 Серая краска 11906 00051F73 Желтая краска 11907 00051F75 Сине-зеленая краска 11908 00051F77 Голубая краска 11909 00051F79 Сине-зеленая краска 11910 00051F7B Желтая краска 11911 00051F7D Серая краска 11912 00051F7F Голубая краска 11913 00051F81 Голубая краска 11914 00051F83 Сине-зеленая краска 11915 00051F85 Желтая краска 11916 00051F87 Красная окраска 11917 00051F89 Серая краска 11918 00051F8B Красная окраска 11919 00051F8D Серая краска 11920 00051F8F Красная окраска 11921 00051F91 Красная окраска 11922 00051F93 Красная окраска 11923 00051F95 Красная окраска 11924 00051F97 Голубая краска 11925 00051F99 Голубая краска 11926 00051F9B Голубая краска 11927 00051F9C Желтая окраска X-01 выделит вас из толпы. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11928 00051F9D Когда нужно слиться с небом, водой или каким-нибудь синим растением-мутантом, подойдет только синяя краска X-01. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11929 00051F9E Используйте серую окраску X-01, если хотите выглядеть подчеркнуто скромно и незаметно. Или если вам нужно что-то, что подходит по цвету к оружию. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11930 00051F9F Окрасьте свою броню X-01 этой красной краской, чтобы не отмывать броню после каждого убийства. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11931 00051FA0 Эта краска выбрана потому, что ее осталось очень много на заводах "Корвеги" после сборки машин. А еще она хорошо сочетается с кровью ваших врагов. Получите сине-зеленую окраску для брони X-01 уже сегодня! В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11932 00051FA3 Голубая краска 11933 00051FA5 Серая краска 11934 00051FA7 Голубая краска 11935 00051FA9 Голубая краска 11936 00051FAB Серая краска 11937 00051FAD Голубая краска 11938 00051FAF Голубая краска 11939 00051FB1 Серая краска 11940 00051FB3 Желтая краска 11941 00051FB5 Желтая краска 11942 00051FB7 Желтая краска 11943 00051FB9 Желтая краска 11944 00051FBB Желтая краска 11945 00051FBD Желтая краска 11946 00051FBF Голубая краска 11947 00051FC1 Серая краска 11948 00051FC3 Красная окраска 11949 00051FC5 Красная окраска 11950 00051FC7 Красная окраска 11951 00051FC9 Красная окраска 11952 00051FCB Красная окраска 11953 00051FCD Красная окраска 11954 00051FCF Сине-зеленая краска 11955 00051FD1 Сине-зеленая краска 11956 00051FD3 Серая краска 11957 00051FD5 Сине-зеленая краска 11958 00051FD7 Сине-зеленая краска 11959 00051FD9 Сине-зеленая краска 11960 00051FDB Сине-зеленая краска 11961 00051FDD Серая краска 11962 00051FDE Эта краска выбрана потому, что ее осталось очень много на заводах "Корвеги" после сборки машин. А еще она хорошо сочетается с кровью ваших врагов. Получите сине-зеленую окраску для раскопочной брони уже сегодня! В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11963 00051FDF Когда нужно слиться с небом, водой или каким-нибудь синим растением-мутантом, подойдет только синяя окраска раскопочной брони. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11964 00051FE0 Используйте серую окраску раскопочной силовой брони, если хотите выглядеть подчеркнуто скромно и незаметно. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11965 00051FE1 Окрасьте свою силовую броню этой красной краской для раскопочной брони, чтобы не отмывать броню после каждого убийства. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11966 00051FE2 Желтая окраска раскопочной силовой брони выделит вас из толпы. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 11967 00051FED Все атаки оружием наносят дополнительно урон от кислоты. 11968 00051FEE Все атаки оружием в ближнем бою наносят дополнительно урон от кровотечения. 11969 00052031 Злодеи подумают дважды, прежде чем напасть на того, кто носит рюкзак-коробку "Череп"! Необходимо выполнить задание "Орден головастика" и изучить схему изготовления обычного рюкзака. - ОБЛИК БРОНИ МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. - 11970 00052038 Наденьте голову Волт-Боя — пусть вам улыбаются все вокруг! ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11971 0005203E Эта лестница идеально подходит на роль частицы Убежища 76 в C.A.M.P. Лестница двойной ширины — сохраняйте твердую поступь на пути вверх! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11972 00052043 Сделайте C.A.M.P. светлее с помощью настольной лампы "Волт-Бой 2000! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11973 00052046 Пустошь навевает на вас тоску и грусть? Обнимите плюшевого "Волт-Боя 2000"! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11974 0005205F Поприветствуйте своих соседей этим ностальгическим фанерным "Волт-Боем 2000". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11975 00052062 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11976 00052065 ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11977 00052073 Изобразите схему обмена ядерными ударами и запланируйте пути эвакуации на глобусе "Технологии будущего"! ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11978 0005207D Добавьте защиты своему черепу, надев бронированный противогаз "Череп рейдера". ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11979 00052080 Терроризируйте Пустошь в белом противогазе "Череп рейдера". ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11980 00052083 Сейте страх на просторах Пустоши в ржавом противогазе "Череп рейдера". ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11981 00052086 Вселяйте ужас в сердца обитателей Пустоши, надев противогаз "Череп рейдера". ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 11982 0005208E Фирменный генератор от ваших друзей из "Волт-Тек". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11983 000520A0 Когда-то "Технологии будущего" были секретным подразделением "Волт-Тек" по изучению сверхсекретной и инопланетной техники. Отдайте ему дань уважения, установив на своей платформе C.A.M.P. флаг "Неделя технологий будущего". ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 11984 000520A3 Установите флаг "Волт-Тек" для жителей Убежища со всей Пустоши. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P.